


А дальше тишина

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: И я скажу незнающему свету,

  Как все произошло; то будет повесть

  Бесчеловечных и кровавых дел,

  Случайных кар, негаданных убийств,

  Смертей, в нужде подстроенных лукавством,

  И, наконец, коварных козней, павших

  На головы зачинщиков.
 У. Шекспир. «Гамлет»





	1. Хорошие новости

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Erica vagans; Aizawa

Цветы были лишними. Белые камелии, оплетавшие ирис и лаванду. Ожидание, верность, хорошие новости. Рассеянный луч света задержался на них перед тем, как скакнуть выше, ударить Ваку по глазам, ненадолго ослепив. Он не сразу понял, куда смотреть, услышав:

— Вот ваш старший инспектор.

Дождь просачивался в подземный гараж через щели, тарахтел по ржавым капотам, много же их тут осталось догнивать. Ваку шагнул вперед, запоздало включая собственный фонарь, и вступил в нечто липкое. Из-за спины донесся смешок. Ваку опустил фонарь и понял, что бежевые туфли придется выкинуть.

Оно все еще было теплым — то, что осталось от Норико Масудзаки, — Ваку почувствовал кожей сквозь носок и тонкую замшу. В густом бордовом месиве виднелись осколки костей. Чуть поодаль лежала нога, с виду целая. Обутая в темную туфлю на низком каблуке. Темно-синюю, без труда вспомнил Ваку. Инспектор Масудзаки носила их с черными брюками, не придавая большого значения внешнему виду.

Всего три часа назад она сказала: «Можете быть свободны».

Ожидание. Хорошие новости. Как неловко вышло.

Странный взрыв, чем можно превратить тело в такую кашу? И перекрытия гаража выдержали. А еще карандаш, которым Масудзаки скрепляла длинные, посеченные на концах волосы, ловко закручивая на затылке. Он даже не обгорел. Ваку присел на корточки, оставил букет у расплывшейся лужи. Достал платок из кармана, сложил вдвое и, стараясь не принюхиваться, подхватил карандаш.

Свободны, сказала она, даже не взглянув на отчет по делу об угоне мусоровозов, в который Ваку всерьез собирался вплести строки из «Похвалы тени», уверенный, что ни одна живая душа не станет его читать. Но туда могла заглянуть директор Касей или спустя несколько лет кто-то случайный мог открыть текст, всплывший по поисковым словам. Поэтому сегодняшний отчет вышел таким же пресным, как и десятки предыдущих, написанных с прошлого октября.

— Свободны, — проговорил Ваку, рассматривая почерневший от крови карандаш. Жаль, что химией он никогда не интересовался.

— А? — переспросил патрульный первого отдела, по-прежнему зачем-то находившийся рядом. Следовало как-то ответить. Ваку не был уверен. Скованный тягостным ватным оцепенением, как бывает после сна в неудобном кресле, он пытался подобрать подходящие слова. Но ни правила хорошего тона, ни служебные инструкции не предписывали, как следует вести себя инспектору над останками разорванного в клочья инспектора, чью личность теперь способен подтвердить разве что экспресс-анализ ДНК.

Если, конечно, здесь лежит только она. А не вся их тройка. Луч фонаря полоснул по просторному продолговатому помещению, выхватил из темноты кусок залитой кровью стены, - брызги долетели даже до стоящих в ряд грузовиков чуть поодаль. Определенно, для взрыва такой силы слишком мало внешних повреждений.

Хорошие новости. Удобные были туфли.

«Э, хм, Ваку? Срочно сюда. Высылаю адрес», — вот и все, что сказал ему старший инспектор первого отдела Инэдзиро Нода, позвонив, когда он уже расплачивался за цветы. Ваку переспросил, что случилось и надо ли вернуться в Бюро. «Сюда, говорю! Живо, гони сюда! — рявкнул инспектор так, что стало бы неудобно... но никто, кроме железного флориста на колесиках, этого не услышал. — Масудзаки здесь, блядь...»

Забравшись в такси, он, конечно, попытался связаться — и с Масудзаки, и с патрульными. Но младшие — Найто с Яцукой — сидели в Бюро и ничего не знали. А связи со старшими не было. Ни с кем.

Ваку поднялся, обернулся к чужому патрульному. Тот стоял слишком близко, пришлось отступить в сторону, осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться.

— Доложите обстоятельства, — сказал он.

— Обстоятельства? — В кромешной темноте рассмотреть лица не удавалось, но, судя по голосу, патрульный улыбался. — Сивилла отправила ее в утиль. Никаких обстоятельств нет.

Рубашка под пиджаком и коротким кашемировым пальто липла к спине. Конечно, Сивилла. Это объясняло — и взрывную белковую реакцию, и уцелевший карандаш. При прямом попадании — он читал об этом, — конечности отрывались, волновое кипение не успевало дойти до жизненно важных органов. Поэтому целиться следовало в голову или торс преступника.

Преступника.

— Кто привел в исполнение приговор Сивиллы?

— Патрульный Сакуя Тоганэ, — сообщил скрытый темнотой собеседник и, помолчав, добавил веско, как мог бы представляться на приеме: — К вашим услугам, инспектор.

Дышать становилось неприятно, от соленого, медного запаха жало виски.

— Давайте отойдем, — предложил Ваку.

Четверо стояли поодаль, в углу, освещая друг друга наручными фонарями. Будто ждали чего-то. Кто-то сидел на корточках. Приближаться Ваку посчитал преждевременным.

Сакуя Тоганэ. Какая незадача. Как с ним лучше говорить?

Они почти вернулись к лестнице, когда он остановился. Положил на коробку от огнетушителя платок с карандашом. Поправил очки. Через дыру в потолке сюда доходил хоть какой-то свет снаружи. Так можно было рассмотреть собеседника, не направляя фонарь ему в глаза.

— Как вы вообще оказались здесь вместе с инспектором Масудзаки?

Патрульный медленно повел плечами. На породистом лице проступила усмешка.

— Я же сказал вам, инспектор, никаких обстоятельств нет. Не берите лишнего в голову, говорят, от этого портится тон.

— Благодарю вас за заботу, — кивнул Ваку. — Но это не лишнее. Здесь, по вашему сообщению, убита моя начальница.

— Ликвидирована, — перебил его Сакуя. — Ввиду критического повышения криминального коэффициента.

Ваку отвел взгляд, чтобы не выдать досады. Конечно, выстрел из доминатора не следовало квалифицировать как убийство. Без санкции Сивиллы оружие было бесполезным куском пластика. Вот он, валялся прямо под ногами — доминатор инспектора Масудзаки. Дроны, наверное, подберут его. Если смогут сюда спуститься. А если не смогут — кто тогда вытрет здесь кровь?

— В любом случае, меня, — продолжил он, — младшего инспектора третьего отдела Ёситоси Ваку, закономерным образом интересуют обстоятельства, при которых ее криминальный коэффициент подскочил выше трехсот. Что позволило вам, Сакуя Тоганэ, выстрелить в нее из доминатора в режиме уничтожения.

Патрульный повел плечами, провел заляпанными кровью пальцами по обшлагу форменной куртки. Подсыхающие тёмные пятна покрывали его одежду, будто патрульный попал под кровавый душ.

— Решение Сивиллы, инспектор. Мы тут все выполняем волю Сивиллы.

Из глубины стоянки донесся раздраженный голос Ноды, он же — эхом — зазвучал в наручных коммуникаторах.

— Ваку! Где вас носит?! Тоганэ, ко мне!

— Да не волнуйтесь так, — бросил Сакуя через плечо. — Тут все свои.

Светя себе под ноги, он направился к остальным.

Оставшись один, Ваку привычным жестом снял очки и потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака, но взгляд упал на огнетушитель. Он вздохнул, потирая вспотевшую переносицу. В демонстративном представлении полным именем было мало красивого. До сих пор, весь год, они с Сакуей успешно избегали прямых столкновений. Помутившийся член семьи. Потеря лица — эвфемизм. Все равно что думать о кровавом месиве там, у стены: «инспектор Масудзаки потеряла лицо». Он понятия не имел, кому Сакуя приходился сыном, хватило беглого взгляда на его файл и отсутствия графы «родители». Смотреть дальше Ваку не стал, он вообще перестал смотреть в сторону Сакуи. Лучшее, что можно было сделать для дальнего родственника — не усугублять.

Все свои.

Что он хотел этим сказать?

Осторожно, не касаясь крови, Ваку вытер карандаш и уронил его в карман пальто. Никакое знание о том, как работает доминатор, к этому не готовило. Еще утром ты пьешь остывший кофе и орешь на младшего инспектора. Просто потому, что ты — несдержанная, дурно воспитанная полицейская ищейка. Старая школа, юридическое образование, вся гибкость ушла на то, чтобы смириться с упразднением судебной системы в девяносто первом. Ты не пускаешь его заниматься ничем серьезным. Ничем. Просто потому, что можешь. Ты дружишь с патрульными, такими же полицейскими в прошлом, как ты сама. Выстраиваешь такую иерархию в отделе, что государственный служащий с чистым тоном оказывается ниже латентного преступника по статусу. И орешь. Чуть что — орешь.

А потом ты — мокрое, очень грязное место.

Глубоко вздохнув, Ваку запретил себе думать о Масудзаки — хорошо, плохо, как угодно. Аккуратно обходя останки, чтобы не сближаться лишний раз с внутренним миром женщины, отравлявшей ему жизнь весь последний год, Ваку пересек гараж. С чего же следовало начать? «Здравствуйте» и «добрый день» годились плохо, приветствовать инспектора Ноду вопросом было ему не по чину.

— Я здесь, — просто сказал он. И наконец-то смог всех рассмотреть.

Вид живого Масаоки принес странное ощущение. Разочарование и облегчение одновременно. Припав на одно колено, тот сидел в углу, щурил глаза исподлобья. За его спиной лежало тело.

— Займитесь своими патрульными, наконец, — рявкнул Нода.

Масаока был разъярен. Разъярен — и растерян. И напуган, пожалуй. Кто-то из патрульных первого отдела все время светил ему в лицо.

— Прошу прощения?

Старший инспектор первого отдела, похоже, не уловил вопросительной интонации.

— Сорвали к чертовой матери операцию, — проворчал Нода под нос, проходя мимо. — Чего ждете? — крикнул уже своим патрульным. — На выход, живо! Может, еще успеем…

Не напуган, неудачное слово, не растерян. Затравлен. Ваку не раз наблюдал издалека, как это делали в академии. Четверо или пятеро человек зажимали одного к стене. Его совсем не обязательно били.

— Мне жаль, — тихо проговорил Ваку, направив фонарь в стену за спиной патрульного. — Мы не слишком хорошо знали друг друга, но инспектор Масудзаки была достойным человеком.

— Твою мать, — покачал головой Масаока. Стоило первому отделу отойти, его взгляд погас, как будто сквозняк потушил горящую в глазах свечу. Он еще сильнее ссутулился, постарев сразу лет на десять. — Твою ж мать…

Ваку посветил рядом с ним. На теле патрульного Хирако видимых повреждений не было, но он не шевелился. Дождь стих, только редкие капли срывались с потолка.

— Что с ним? — спросил Ваку. — Он жив?

Масаока поднял голову и глухо ответил:

— Я его уложил. Доминатором. Иначе тут… было бы.

— Вы все сделали правильно, — сказал Ваку. — Пойдемте, следует отнести его в машину. И здесь… я не уверен, следует ли нам делать что-то еще здесь. Вы были здесь на совместной операции, теперь…

Лицо Масаоки исказила гримаса.

— Правильно… — повторил он и сплюнул себе под ноги. Поднялся, перебросил безжизненную руку Хирако через плечо. — Пошли, инспектор. Здесь уже ничего не сделаешь.

Ему можно было помочь, подхватив тело с другой стороны. Но Ваку ограничился коротким кивком и посторонился, пропуская вперед. Подобрал оба доминатора патрульных, наклонился еще раз — у лестницы, добавив к ним третий. Правая штанина снизу успела намокнуть, в туфле неприятно хлюпало с каждым шагом.

Что ж, на обед он рисковал опоздать.

Дроны суетились снаружи, ими управлял патрульный первого отдела. Тянули к зданию толстые провода. Видно, собирались запустить лифт — иначе технике туда не пройти. Тэдзука стояла рядом, обхватив себя за плечи. Их с Ваку взгляды на мгновение встретились, и она сразу отвернулась. Густые тучи прорезал солнечный луч, похожий на чей-то гигантский фонарь. У ворот забора, ограждавшего здание старого делового центра, предназначенное к сносу, стояли два одинаковых черных грузовика и два полицейских «смарта». Масаока затащил своего напарника в один из них, поднялся сам.

Дверь за ними закрылась, грузовик принялся сдавать назад, разворачиваться в сторону выезда. Ваку разложил доминаторы по гнездам в специальной вагонетке, и она покатилась следом, автоматическая рассеивающая голограмма тут же скрыла ее из виду.

Он сел в патрульную машину — впервые сам.

Щелкнул браслетом по приборной панели. Проложил маршрут в Бюро. Удобный автопилот, нововведение прошлой зимы, позволял не следить за дорогой. Машина выехала на трассу и, обогнав грузовик, понеслась на юго-восток, обратно в центр города. Из-за крыш то и дело проглядывала фиолетово-черная башня министерства благосостояния. Одна из самых помпезных внешних голограмм Токио, тендер на ее создание запомнился Ваку из школьного примера расчета себестоимости проекта.

Сивилла отправила ее в утиль, сказал патрульный Сакуя Тоганэ.

Ему следовало понять раньше. Все последние месяцы, еще с начала лета. Слишком резкие повороты, стоило ему приблизиться. Участившиеся взгляды — косые, нервные. Он списывал на собственную предубежденность. Он сдался к сентябрю и начал подыскивать удобный способ перевестись. Он и так вытерпел год — никому не нужный, ни к чему не приставленный, — и не собирался отсиживать таким глупым, никчемным образом еще девять.

Правило «Конкорда»: никогда не жалей потраченных ресурсов, иначе изведешь гораздо больше, и все в пустоту.

Он даже пару раз измерил собственный коэффициент, в надежде найти негативную динамику роста. Но цифра, как и раньше, не превышала тридцати. Это не могло послужить достойным оправданием для заявления об уходе по медицинским показаниям. Все остальные способы перевода казались еще менее приятными. Ваку скрестил пальцы в замок, сжал до боли в выкрученных запястьях, рассматривая линии на побелевших костяшках. Если бы он обращал чуть больше внимания на своего старшего инспектора.

Все это время Масудзаки мутилась тоном у них на глазах — и никто, ни Хирако, с которым она спала, ни ее лучший друг Масаока пальцем о палец не ударили, чтобы это остановить. В двух вещах им нельзя было отказать — в многолетнем опыте криминальных расследований и искреннем расположении к Масудзаки. Как вышло, что они ничего не заметили?

Вопрос поставлен неверно. Они знали, все это время, но скрывали, в надежде протянуть подольше. Пока она не загремит на реабилитацию. Что-то подсказывало им, что ее помутнение неизлечимо. Возможно, она сама не желала пить таблетки. Ваку покачал головой, с сожалением глядя на проносившийся за окном парк. Он почти доехал, но ни к чему не пришел. Патрульные вели себя слишком уверенно до последнего дня. Нервно — да, зло — возможно. Но не обреченно. Это объясняет, почему флегматичного Хирако пришлось парализовать, чтобы не допустить драки. Не просто смерть женщины, которую он любил. Неожиданная смерть.

Расслабив руки, Ваку откинулся на сиденье. Девяностоэтажный небоскреб Бюро общественной безопасности, лаконичный и простой, лишенный всяких голограмм, привычно проглотил патрульную машину. По длинному, подсвеченному синим пищеводу «смарт» заехал на стоянку и припарковался у самого лифта.

Вопреки расхожему трюизму, в правильных вопросах далеко не всегда содержался ответ, зато теперь наконец стало понятно, о чем спрашивать Масаоку.

В кабинете было темно. Ваку прошел на свое место у дальней стены, повесил пальто на спинку кресла и сел. Развернулся к проходу, закинул ногу за ногу. Рядом стояло пустое кресло Масудзаки, в которое она больше не вернется. Только теперь, покосившись на браслет, он заметил, что тот мигает красным. Непринятый вызов? Он открыл голографический экран над запястьем. Гоку, господи. Он совсем забыл о Гоку, а она успела дважды позвонить и отправить текстовое сообщение, пока он находился в гараже. Как можно было не заметить звонка? «Маму все-таки кладут на плановое обследование. Ничего серьезного, — писала Гоку, — но надо побыть с ней перед отъездом. Ничего, если мы перенесем наш обед на завтра? Целую. Извини, что отвлекаю. Перезвонишь, когда освободишься?»

Он собирался так и сделать, но двери открылись. Масаока окинул его хмурым взглядом и прошел на свое место. Свет включать не стал. Грузно опустился, уронив локти на стол. Монитор вышел из спящего режима, ярко-зеленая заставка осветила лицо.

— Скажите мне одно, — тихо проговорил Ваку, — вы согласны с Хирако?

— Что?

— Вы слышали мой вопрос. Как он, кстати?

— До завтра поспит. А может, и больше. Я в спину попал, задел нерв.

С преувеличенным вниманием Ваку рассматривал подсохшие пятна на туфлях.

— Полагаете, он передумает, когда придет в себя?

— Слушай…те. Случилось что случилось. Сивилла свое слово сказала. Все, точка. Ему будет непросто, но он это переживет.

— Мы оба видели, что он не согласен со способом приведения приговора Сивиллы в исполнение. И это возвращает нас к моему вопросу. Вы согласны с Хирако?

— Не морочьте голову. Чего вы хотите? Нет, я не собираюсь сводить счеты с первым отделом. Это вам надо было услышать?

Масаока врал. Устало, неумело. Собственный голос, казалось, раздражал его сильнее чужого присутствия. Ваку пожал плечами.

— Мне придется составить отчет, Масаока. Но меня не было на месте преступления.

— Не было, — через силу выдавил из себя Масаока, — никакого преступления.

Он достал из ящика плоскую бутылку. Хрустнула крышка, Масаока приложился к горлышку. Поморщился, утер губы.

— Отчет… первый сам напишет. Нас там не было. Мы… она послала нас осматривать внешний периметр. Поступил сигнал, сканер зафиксировал постороннего. Нода решил, что это его диверсанты, и вызвал всех, кого смог. У него же по этому делу от директора приоритет. Мы приехали. Она послала. Она должна была стоять на месте, у машин. Вместе с Нодой. Пока мы не осмотрим периметр. Потом у нас пропала с ней связь. Мы побежали искать. Спустились. Там уже… все закончилось. Этот стоял. Тоганэ. Ну, я Хирако от него отодвинул. И уложил.

Отодвинул. Однажды, во время одного из их редких выездов, где хоть что-то происходило, Ваку довелось увидеть, как Масаока швыряет человека. А тот летит, будто мешок, набитый гиперовсом. Никак иначе расположения патрульных в гараже было не объяснить. Масаока отшвырнул Хирако к дальней стене и парализовал раньше, чем коэффициент у того подскочил бы выше трехсот. И тогда патрульные первого отдела стали доводить до срыва самого Масаоку. Но не успели, потому что Ваку приехал раньше.

Это ли имел в виду Нода, торопя его? Нет. Он же мог просто приказать им разойтись. Или не замечал, что творится под самым носом?

— И все? — спросил Ваку.

— И все, — кивнул Масаока.

Ваку развернулся к компьютеру и включил его.

Не следовало многого ждать от первого разговора. Хотя еще в машине он оценивал свои шансы гораздо выше. Казалось бы, дилемма заключенного предполагает очевидный ответ. Сотрудничество — единственная выгодная стратегия. Но Масаока, похоже, еще не смирился с тем, что за столом старшего инспектора больше не будет грязных кружек, пепельницы, беспорядочного вороха бумаг. Он как будто ждал, что двери сейчас откроются, и Масудзаки щелкнет выключателем, пронесется к столу, усядется, поджав под себя ногу, вытащит из волос карандаш и примется машинально покусывать его, рассматривая материалы дела.

Ваку тоже врал Масаоке: никакого отчета он писать не собирался. Вместо этого, введя пароль, набрал в поисковой строке внутреннего сервера «Сакуя Тоганэ». И второй раз за год открыл это личное дело, чтобы теперь уже внимательно просмотреть.

Справа грохнул ящик — Масаока спрятал бутылку.

— Ну… я у себя буду. Если вдруг что.

— Да, — машинально ответил Ваку. — Конечно.

И снял очки. Достал из ящика салфетку, долго их протирал. Отложил на стол, выбросил салфетку в урну. Опустил пальцы на клавиатуру. Они подрагивали. Никуда не годится. Человеку, не контролирующему собственное тело, стоит забыть о желании контролировать что-то за его пределами. Ваку ровно дышал и рассматривал руки до тех пор, пока не смог их полностью расслабить. Только после этого перевел взгляд на монитор.

Масудзаки была четвертой.

Черным по светло-серому значилось в личном деле Сакуи Тоганэ: четвертой.

Это длилось с осени девяносто шестого года. Эти данные были доступны каждому инспектору, но никто ничего не сделал. По непонятной, логически необъяснимой, но наверняка существовавшей причине. За два года в департаменте криминальных расследований были уничтожены четыре инспектора. Ликвидацией каждого — занимался один и тот же патрульный.

— Похоже, — тихо сказал Ваку, — с Хирако здесь согласен даже я.

Теперь он припоминал: крашенная в ярко-рыжий женщина, ровесница Масудзаки. Он их заставал в столовой вместе несколько раз, по-дружески болтающих у окна. Она была старшим инспектором второго отдела до Симамуры. Ее не стало в феврале девяносто восьмого, с тех пор Симамура работал один. Еще раньше, позапрошлой весной, погиб Исикава, чье место сейчас занимал сам Ваку. А до того…

Никто не разговаривал об этом. По меньшей мере, не при нем.

Все свои, сказал в гараже Тоганэ.

Не потому ли Масудзаки так настойчиво исключала его из любых серьезных дел и мешала общению с младшими патрульными? В личном деле Ваку, по его собственной просьбе, также должен был стоять прочерк на месте графы «родители», хотя, для непосвященных в генеалогические хитросплетения, сама по себе фамилия не связывала его напрямую с кланом Тоганэ. Но если у Масудзаки возникли подозрения, могло хватить и самого факта прочерка.

Покойный отец — даже в мыслях он по-прежнему старался называть Тайси Ваку отцом — не был публичным человеком, но не скрывался, информация о нем, пусть и обрывочная, мелькала в газетах, когда речь шла о компании «Фуруно», крупнейшем производителе профильной медицинской электроники в стране.

Выходит, это семейное.

Ваку закрыл файл, выключил компьютер и поднялся. Прошлогоднее решение завести здесь комплект сменной одежды по примеру других инспекторов наконец ему пригодилось. Он спустился в спортзал и направился в душевую. Обжигающая вода смыла остатки напряжения, расслабила плечевой пояс. Запрокинув голову, он рассматривал пар под потолком и медленно вдыхал влажный  воздух с легким цитрусовым запахом  шампуня. Мылом из местного диспенсера Ваку не пользовался, от него слишком сушило кожу. Он вспомнил, что так и не перезвонил Гоку, и, обмотавшись полотенцем, сделал это прямо из раздевалки.

— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — спросила она.

— Ничего, стоящего упоминания, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Передавай госпоже Хатояме мои лучшие пожелания.

— Мы же увидимся завтра?

Ничто этому не помешает, заверил он. Послышались шаги, край скамейки, на которой он сидел, по-свойски оседлал Яцука. Дождался, пока Ваку не попрощается, подмигнул.

— И что, вы там были?

— Меня вызвали после того, как все произошло. Это уже четвертый случай, если я не ошибаюсь.

Яцука кивнул на окровавленные туфли.

— Нихреново разнесло, смотрю.

— Четвертый случай, — повторил Ваку.

— Ну да, нервная работа, — покивал Яцука. Он был на год младше самого Ваку, крепкий, жилистый. Учился на экономическом факультете, пока не помутился и не вылетел из института. Удивительно, что Сивилла вообще пустила его получать высшее образование: менее приспособленного к мыслительной деятельности человека сложно было себе представить.

— И что у вас об этом говорят?

— У нас?

— У патрульных.

— Так кто ж с нами говорит. Старики — они друг с другом трут.

Ваку поднялся, вытерся насухо и принялся одеваться. Серая рубашка с широкими манжетами — тогда он еще носил запонки — немного теснила, сказывался год малоподвижной работы. Но темно-синий костюм сел хорошо.

— Почему? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он.

— Так это… мы ж для них обсосы, — ухмыльнулся Яцука. — Преступники, малолетние говнюки. Не доебывайся, ты же не слепой.

— Все вы преступники, — пожал плечами Ваку. — Просто некоторые успели поработать в полиции.

— Это все стерва. Нигде такого больше нет, чтоб патрульный патрульному заместо инспектора. И не будет больше. Дело говорю?

— Патрульный Яцука, — Ваку повернулся к нему, завязывая темно-сиреневый галстук виндзорским узлом, — вы сидите опасно близко к краю скамейки. Не раскачивайтесь так сильно. Она рискует перевернуться.

Он засунул туфли в утилизатор и отправил следом брюки от прошлого костюма. Повесил пиджак на освободившиеся плечики, закрыл дверцу шкафа и вышел из раздевалки. Яцука угрюмо глядел ему в спину. Удачно подвернулся, неплохая вышла разминка. Заодно понятно, о чем завтра придется говорить с Найто. Этот гораздо более покладист, но и проблем с ним будет больше. Задумавшись у лифта, Ваку едва успел вставить ладонь между закрывающихся дверей.

Нет, к разговору с Тэдзукой он был не готов. А с Нодой им и вовсе было нечего обсуждать.

Ваку вошел в лифт и, подержав палец над кнопками, все же опустил на сороковую вместо сорок первой. Ему повезло, в аналитической лаборатории не было никого, кроме Мару. Забросив ноги на стол, тот с удовольствием ел банан. Коротко-стриженные выбеленные волосы торчали во все стороны, густо залитые гелем.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Ваку.

Мару отсалютовал ему бананом, будто бокалом с шампанским. Глаз за темными компьютерными очками видно не было, но он не улыбался. Ваку присел на край стола, скрестив на груди руки.

— Мне нужны подробности инцидента в гараже. Насколько я понимаю, совместную операцию первого и третьего отделов координировали вы.

Без лишних слов Мару отложил банан на стол, пальцы правой руки забегали по клавиатуре. На мониторе появился лог и карта, но отвечал аналитик, почти не оборачиваясь туда.

— Данные со сканера поступили без двадцати три. Через шесть минут инспектор Нода запросил содействия инспектора Масудзаки. Двое патрульных, Масаока и Хирако, выехали следом за ней в пятнадцать минут четвертого. В полчетвертого были на месте. В три тридцать две Масудзаки приказала патрульным осмотреть периметр.

— А Нода?

— Сделал то же самое в то же самое время. В три пятьдесят две патрульный Тоганэ вызвал инспектора Ноду, сообщив о ликвидации в связи с необратимым помутнением.

С Мару было просто — как с домашним искусственным интеллектом. Гоку недавно завела такой, в форме белого кролика. Он менял ей голограммы, рассказывал новости и следил за ежедневным потреблением калорий, виляя пушистым хвостом.

— Кто-то из находившихся на операции использовал закрытый канал для связи?

— Нет.

— Инспектор Масудзаки была на открытом канале — до самой смерти.

Небольшая пауза перед ответом, будто подгружается уровень.

— Да.

— Патрульный Тоганэ?

— Да.

— Выведите на динамик запись их разговора. Они же говорили?

Длинные пальцы постукивали по клавиатуре, едва касаясь, так и не нажав ни одной клавиши.

— Запись отсутствует.

Ваку приподнял бровь.

— Они не говорили?

— В квадрате четыре-два помехи со связью, — Мару вздохнул — резко, как Масудзаки обычно вдыхала воздух, затягиваясь. — Там внизу проходит крупный электрический узел, развязка целого района. В таких местах коротковолновые передатчики на коммуникаторах работают с перебоями. В отличие от доминаторов, у них своя, гораздо более мощная интрасеть. А записывающее все разговоры устройство находится здесь, не вам же в наручник оно вшито.

— Но время, когда спускавшиеся в подвал пропадали со связи, устройство зафиксировало?

Мару снял ноги со стола, вывел детальный лог. Монитор запестрил сплошным полем цифр и условных обозначений.

— Три тридцать шесть — со связи пропадает коммуникатор Тоганэ. Три тридцать семь — со связи пропадает коммуникатор Масудзаки. Три пятьдесят две, коммуникатор Тоганэ появляется на связи. Три пятьдесят четыре — коммуникатор Тоганэ снова пропадает. Три пятьдесят пять — пропадают коммуникаторы Масаоки и Хирако. Три пятьдесят шесть, пропадает коммуникатор Ноды, но появляется через минуту и сразу же опять пропадает. Три пятьдесят восемь, пропадают коммуникаторы всех остальных патрульных.

Теперь ему наконец было чем заняться в пустом кабинете. Ваку постучал пальцами по краю стола, отбивая начальные такты григовской «Пещеры горного короля».

— Спасибо. Перешлите мне этот лог, пожалуйста.

На коммуникаторе сверкнуло новое входящее сообщение.

— Спасибо вам за помощь. Всего хорошего.

Мару решительно отличался от белого кролика Гоку двумя вещами. У него отсутствовал очаровательный пушистый хвостик. Зато присутствовало очевидное и ничем не объяснимое беспокойство. Тщательно укутанное напускным равнодушием в голосе.

В коридоре Ваку остановился у ящика с напитками и взял сразу две бутылки воды. Выпил одну, глоток за глотком, поднимаясь по ступенькам на сорок первый. Это заглушило голод, есть местные полуфабрикаты не хотелось. Он вернулся за свой стол и около часа рассматривал логи. Сверял их с собственным коммуникатором. Нарисовал таблицу, чтобы лучше понять. Ничего не помогло. Цифры не укладывались в понятное человеческое поведение, не подсказывали готового решения. Он потушил машину, надел пальто и вышел из кабинета, чтобы впервые в жизни подняться на сорок третий, жилой этаж патрульных.

Помедлил секунду перед комнатой Масаоки, а затем все же позвонил в дверь.

Монитор у двери, с именем и статусом, светился синим, демонстрируя, что патрульный — внутри, но никто долго не открывал. Ваку уже собрался связываться с ним через коммуникатор, когда железная перегородка отъехала в сторону. Масаока стоял в полинявших, заляпанных масляной краской джинсах и светлой рубашке с закатанными рукавами.

— О, — только и сказал он. Взгляд был тяжелым и прохладным, как рукопожатие металлического протеза.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, Масаока.

— Да заходите.

Ваку улыбнулся.

— В этом нет необходимости. Ваша помощь нужна мне снаружи.

Выезды с патрульными в город в нерабочее время были одной из главных серых зон Бюро, понятной каждому. Место умолчания служебных инструкций, действие запрещенное по духу, но разрешенное по факту. Этим вовсю пользовалась Масудзаки, регулярно пропадая с ними обоими или с одним Хирако по вечерам.

С одним Хирако она задерживалась допоздна гораздо чаще.

— Руки только помою, — хмыкнул Масаока. Дверь захлопнулась, когда он отошел. Ваку прошелся вдоль по коридору и обратно по вытоптанному, грязно-зеленому ковролину. Цифры теснились в голове, натирали каждую мысль. Еще в лаборатории, когда он рассматривал их на мониторе, Ваку показалось: это пиджак, застегнутый на три пуговицы.

Одна из них была неуместной, но какая?

От Масаоки, когда тот вышел, заметнее, чем раньше, тянуло спиртным. Им обоим требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу. Масаока молчал, пока спускались в лифте, молчал, садясь на пассажирское сиденье полицейского «смарта», молчал, пока машина не выехала на трассу.

И только когда Ваку свернул с многополосной автострады, заворачивая в деловую часть Хатагайи, проворчал:

— Чего вы хотите, инспектор?

Ночной Токио был гораздо ярче дневного. С обеих сторон дороги в глаза било неоновым многоцветьем, предназначенный для перестройки блок зиял среди многоэтажек, испещренных рекламными голограммами, черной дырой от выбитого зуба.

— Сделать то, на что днем не хватило времени, — ответил Ваку. И добавил спокойно, без лишнего нажима: — Осмотреть место преступления.

Масаока покосился на него, покачал головой. Но спорить не стал. Послушно выбрался из машины, когда они заехали на площадку перед пустым зданием. Провел Ваку к ее северной части, забитой горами мусора и строительной техникой, все еще стоявшей в оранжевых промышленных чехлах. Здесь могла спрятаться маленькая армия, а не диверсант, за которым они погнались. Здесь можно было и полчаса, и полдня потерять.

— Да говорю же, — повторил Масаока в ответ на его вопрос. — Со связи она пропала. Мы и…

Вопреки ожиданиям, он и не задумывался о сотрудничестве. Масаока претерпевал, даже не скрывая этого. Раздраженно пряча руки в карманах помятого плаща. Ветер поднялся, взлохматив седеющую шевелюру.

— Вы этого ждали, — спокойно сказал Ваку.

— Что?

— Это не вопрос, Масаока. На него не нужно отвечать.

Ваку резко развернулся и пошел к многоэтажке. Он по-прежнему помнил, что Масудзаки много значила для человека, который понуро плелся следом, и ощущал смутную неловкость оттого, что осознанно причиняет подчиненному боль. Этот контроль не доставлял ни радости, ни ощущения победы. Но в случившемся следовало разобраться и любые средства в рамках закона были для этого хороши.

Заходя на первый этаж, Ваку включил экран коммуникатора, чтобы отслеживать, когда пропадет сигнал. Он помнил помехи в дневной связи с инспектором Нодой и уже сомневался, отключился ли тот сам или связь прервалась. Но в холле экран показывал все пять делений.

Масаока обреченно стоял у пожарной лестницы, ведущей в гараж, явно уже понимая, что туда неизбежно придется спуститься. Ваку отвернулся, заметив, как из кармана серого плаща появляется фляжка. И выждал еще немного прежде, чем подойти.

— Здесь все в порядке с сигналом, — сказал он.

— Внизу глухо, — пожав плечами, отозвался Масаока.

Они спустились. Связь стала резко портиться на середине лестницы, а к минус первому этажу — и правда, пропала полностью. Ваку посветил вперед фонарем: крови больше не было. Значит, лифт  днем удалось запустить. Никак иначе техника не прошла бы. А люди?

— Вы искали диверсантов, — сказал он.

— Диверсанта, — поправил Масаока. — Сканеры его довели до входа. Последний висел там, слева, на фонаре. Мы проезжали.

Масаоке было плохо. Настолько, что это ощущалось физически, передавалось воздушно-капельным путем. Сочувствие — естественная человеческая реакция, заложенная на генетическом, спинномозговом уровне. Безусловный рефлекс. Дети меряют чужую одежду, воображая себя взрослыми. Взрослые меряют чужое горе.

Еще утром Ваку — не в первый раз за тягостный дождливый ноябрь — мысленно раскладывал пасьянс неизбежных унижений, которые потребуются для того, чтобы перевестись куда-то из Бюро. Где, вместо быстрой самостоятельной карьеры, он оказался в худшем положении, чем латентные преступники. Он не мог жениться до тех пор, пока хотя бы чего-то не добьется. Он ничего в этом статусе не мог.

Чужое горе было понятным и объяснимым, но чужим.

— Сколько, по-вашему, времени нужно, чтобы убедиться, что здесь, в подвале, нет посторонних? — спросил Ваку.

Масаока передернул плечами.

— Ну. Смотря как искать.

— Мы с вами спустились искать. Давайте искать постороннего.

— Ты эти игрушки свои оставь. Тоже песочницу нашел.

Это было грубо, но пресекать грубость не имело смысла в случае неполного контроля последствий. Ваку все еще не контролировал Масаоку. У него по-прежнему было слишком мало рычагов в руках.

— Секунд двадцать — если доверяешь сканеру, — после паузы гораздо мягче добавил Масаока. Он еще не был настолько пьян, чтобы не отдавать себе отчета, что срывается на ровном месте. Это значило, он хорошо запомнит.

— В каком случае вы не доверяете сканеру?

— Диверсанты…— сухие губы искривились, — если они вообще существуют в природе. Могут пользоваться разными… техническими средствами. Глушить себя как-нибудь. Всегда проще в таких случаях убедиться наверняка, глазами.

— Грузовики?

— За, под, внутри… Но щуплый человек может в любой машине прятаться. А тут их штук двадцать.

— Никому из нас не приятно место, в котором мы находимся. Но я вынужден об этом просить, — мягко сказал Ваку. — Никто не сделает этого лучше вас. Обойдите, пожалуйста, гараж. С той скоростью, с которой это делала бы инспектор Масудзаки.

Масаока грязно выругался себе под нос.

Ваку молча смотрел на него и готовился засекать время.

Тяжело вздохнув и помотав головой, Масаока двинулся вперед. Он прошел от правой стены до левой — тщательно высвечивая машины. Присаживаясь на корточки и направляя луч фонаря под капоты. Он не торопился. Без проверки внутренностей грузовиков это заняло пять с половиной минут.

— Мне кажется, — предположил Ваку, — их никто не трогал.

Они подошли к грузовикам и внимательно их осмотрели. На кузовах до сих пор чернели пятна.

— Не трогал. Они рассыплются нахрен, если на них чихнуть. Ты посмотри, они проржавели до дна.

— Пятнадцать минут, — сказал Ваку. — Ее не было на связи пятнадцать минут до того, как он появился.

Он зажмурился от резкого света, но Масаока тут же отвел фонарь в сторону.

— Это откуда?

— Я запросил логи у Мару. Она зашла в тридцать семь минут. Он вышел в пятьдесят две.

Масаока молча пошел к выходу. Ваку машинально, по привычке последовал за ним. На небритом лице, когда Масаока обернулся у самой лестницы, ходили желваки.

— Вот что, отличник. Хочешь умничать — иди, умничай вместе с Мару. Хоть обдрочитесь на секундомер. Он аналитик — он пусть и анализирует, все что захочешь. А с меня хватит.

— Вы… — начал было Ваку, но Масаока решительно направился наверх по лестнице, шагая сразу через две ступеньки.

Может, это было и к лучшему. Не обращая внимания на социальные условности, проще сосредоточиться на числах. Ваку еще раз сверился с файлом. Пятнадцать минут, он не ошибся. Она зачем-то пошла следом за Тоганэ в слепую зону. Зачем-то пошла за человеком, уничтожившим до этого троих инспекторов. На том этапе операции, где ее присутствие не требовалось. Патрульные осматривали периметр, инспекторы ждали результата. Но один инспектор, оставив своих людей в стороне, взял и последовал за чужим патрульным.

Во всем этом логическом построении было слишком много «за». И еще разница почти в минуту. В сорок шесть секунд. Слишком малая для случайности, слишком большая для двух идущих рядом людей. Передатчики в коммуникаторах инспекторов и патрульных — он выяснил это простым запросом еще из Бюро — были одинаковыми. Отличался только внешний вид модели.

Наручника, как назвал его Мару.

Патрульным — в отличие от инспекторов — снимать свой строго-настрого запрещалось. Снаружи широкий браслет выглядел, как цельнолитой, защелкивался на запястье один раз и навсегда.

Задержка в сорок шесть секунд могла означать только одно.

Масудзаки следила за Сакуей Тоганэ. У нее нашлись свои причины покинуть место, где она должна была стоять, и направиться следом. В подвал, куда вела одна-единственная лестница. В подвал делового центра, нанесенного на современную карту. Его вывели из эксплуатации для дальнейшей модернизации около года назад.

Любой, кто хотел ознакомиться с планом этого здания заранее, имел все возможности сделать это, не вставая с кресла. Ваку проверил еще из кабинета: специального доступа к файлам проекта сверхсовременного торгового комплекса не требовалось, в объявлении о выигранном тендере на странице строительной компании «Тэйто» находились и старые чертежи.

Средний криминальный коэффициент Сакуи Тоганэ колебался в районе семисот, это значилось в его личном деле. Такую огромную цифру Ваку видел впервые.

Могло ли случиться, что она пошла следом специально для того, чтобы его застрелить? Смертность среди патрульных разнилась от отдела к отделу, но в среднем была высокой. Это потом объяснили бы чем угодно - хоть тем, что Тоганэ хотел сбежать. Или — сотрудничал с диверсантами. Могло ли выйти так, что Масаока и Хирако знали об этом?

Ваку вспомнил самодовольное лицо. «Все свои», — сказал ему Сакуя. Очевидно подразумевая вовлеченность. Вопрос лояльности, от которого так долго получалось уклоняться, встал ребром. Он выгнал Ваку на поверхность и позволил проигнорировать Масаоку, вытряхивавшего в рот последние капли из фляжки. Он мучил всю дорогу до Бюро. Всю дорогу на такси до дома. Всю бессонную ночь.

Наутро, так ничего толком и не решив, Ваку запросил личную встречу с директором Бюро общественной безопасности.

В просторном, выстуженном кондиционером кабинете не пахло ничем. Дзёсю Касэй мало изменилась. На ней было то же самое светло-серое, доходящее до щиколоток платье со значком Бюро, скреплявшим на груди темную накидку, как и в день, когда он зашел сюда впервые после выпуска из Академии с личной просьбой повысить уровень доступа к семейному фрагменту его профиля.

Они отлично поняли друг друга год назад, как ему показалось.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Ваку, — сказала Касэй, дождавшись, пока он сядет в кресло с другой стороны стола. — Инспектор Нода уже представил полный отчет.

— Работая в другом отделе, я не имею оснований сомневаться в его полноте, — ответил Ваку. — Но ликвидированный инспектор работала со мной.

— С вами. — На тонких губах Касэй заиграла снисходительная усмешка.

— Исходя из полученных за вчерашний день данных, — сказал Ваку, — я вижу основания для беспокойства достаточно серьезными, чтобы вынести их на обсуждение.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Речь идет о патрульном, который в четвертый раз приводит приговор Сивиллы в исполнение.

— Он делает это гораздо чаще.

— Я говорю об инспекторах.

— По-вашему, инспекторы не люди? Как я вам уже говорила прошлой осенью, — директор приподняла руки над подлокотниками кресла, развела ладони и уронила назад, — это небезопасная для тона работа. Бок о бок с латентными преступниками, изо дня в день. Слишком высокий риск контаминации.

— По-моему, четыре — уже не совпадение, а статистика. У меня есть все основания предполагать, что Сакуя Тоганэ делает это осознанно. Когда я все понял, я пришел обсудить вопрос с вами. Он выходит за рамки моей личной компетенции ввиду очевидных обстоятельств.

Касэй по-птичьи склонила голову к плечу.

— И что же вы, как вы выразились, поняли?

— Сакуя очевидно знал о том, что в подвале не будет связи. Еще до выезда. Он каким-то образом спровоцировал инспектора Масудзаки отправиться следом. Возможно, сказал ей что-то. Или намеренно вызвал подозрения. Я хочу сказать, что вчерашний инцидент не был...

Бледные пальцы пошевелили клавиатуру. Над столом появился голографический экран с логом.

— Это все выстрелы доминатора, произведенные за ноябрь. Вот, предпоследняя строчка. Норико Масудзаки, инспектор третьего отдела. Криминальный коэффициент триста шесть и три десятых.

Ее голос звучал сухо и монотонно. Ваку вздохнул.

— Разумеется, доминатор выстрелил по факту скачка коэффициента. Я говорю о специфических условиях этого скачка. И допускаю, что если провести проверку всех четырех случаев…

— Вам там совсем нечего делать, без старшего инспектора? — Касэй раздраженным взмахом закрыла экран.

— Простите?

— Ёситоси Ваку, вы всерьез собираетесь — проверять — работу — доминатора? — Каждое слово она чеканила отдельно, отмеряла и отрезала. — Или вы сомневаетесь в адекватности приговора Сивиллы?

— И в мыслях не было. Речь не о работе техники. И не об анализе состояния. Речь о…

— Я могу перевести вас во второй отдел, под начало Симамуры, если вы скучаете, — перебила Касэй. — Вместо инспектора, которого переводят из Нагои. А его поставить на ваше место, в третий. Заниматься с вашими патрульными общественно полезной деятельностью. А не больными фантазиями.

Властный голос — холодный, брезгливый — отрезвил гораздо лучше утреннего душа. До сих пор с ним никто, даже Масудзаки, так не говорил. Между ними с директором стоял стол, но с тем же успехом могла пролегать Марианская впадина или кратер Герцшпрунг.

Помолчав, Касэй смягчилась. В этой смене характера разговора было столько естественности, что Ваку невольно восхитился ее умением контролировать фармацевтические порции выдаваемых наружу эмоций.

— Случившееся — большая потеря, Ваку. Я разделяю ваши чувства. Со смертью инспектора Масудзаки в департаменте образовалась брешь. Но мы должны идти дальше. И как-то ее заполнить.

Он склонил голову, скрестил руки на коленях. Подумав, сжал пальцы и какое-то время выразительно их мял.

— Я считаю безответственным, — тихо проговорил наконец, сделал паузу, прочистил горло, — оставлять отдел в такое время. Я работал с этими патрульными год, никто другой не сможет лучше позаботиться о том, чтобы они максимально продуктивным образом пережили происшедшее. И продолжали приносить пользу обществу. Мы сосредоточимся на наших задачах, и, надеюсь, очень скоро третий отдел сможет продемонстрировать свою эффективность.

— Вы понимаете, что шансы на следующее пополнение появятся только в апреле, после годовой аттестации? А приступить к работе новый инспектор сможет не раньше следующей осени. Ваку, вам целый год придется работать за двоих.

— Это большая честь для меня, — не поднимая глаз, ответил он. — Я прошу вас о доверии и обещаю, что не подведу ваших ожиданий, директор Касэй.

Сидя с опущенной головой, он считал про себя. На сорок шестой секунде полной тишины из-за стола донеслось равнодушное:

— Попробуйте.

Ваку поднялся, торопливо поблагодарил и вышел из кабинета, так ни разу и не взглянув ей в лицо. Они с Касэй снова поняли друг друга. На этот раз, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.


	2. За хищников

На то, чтобы собрать все для праздничной попойки, у первого отдела ушел день. Тоганэ обещал хороший бренди, и Мару по такому случаю даже решил прийти вовремя. К десяти вечера нацепил бабочку в ядовито-зеленый горошек. Подумав, сменил мокасины на берцы: в спортзале не только пили, но иногда дрались.

Они все равно опоздали, Тоганэ вспомнил про несмазанную ссадину на скуле, и пришлось сперва спускаться на сороковой. Но это было не страшно, без него все равно бы не началось.

Их встретили свистом и аплодисментами. Не обоих, конечно, но Мару все равно раскланялся — за двоих.

Сесть толком не успели, бренди пошел по рукам. Действительно, неплохой. В последний раз такой Мару пил еще... черт знает когда. На воле, как сказали бы в прежние времена.

Он не носил полосатых футболок, но полосатая пижама у него, конечно, была.

— За триста и выше! — проорал Курихара, подняв бутылку над головой.

— Ваше здоровье, босс!

— За Сакую Тоганэ!

Скамейки, как всегда, стащили к стене, но Мару сел на пол: не любил, когда узкая деревяшка врезается в задницу, не расслабишься. Тоганэ оглядел гомонящую стаю — троих из своего отдела и парочку из третьего. Хлопнул в ладоши. Все стихли тут же, Курихара застыл, как статуя Свободы, с бутылкой в руке.

— За нас, — уронил весомо и коротко. Кивнул, забрал у Свободы бренди. — За нас. И за Сивиллу.

И выпил первым. Так и не садясь.

К его бутылке тут же потянулись руки, всем хотелось приложиться именно к этой, хотя на полу стояли еще три.

— Так что там было, босс, в гараже? Расскажите толком, вчера я так и не понял.

— Как вы ее?

— А правда, что она сама доминатор бросила?

Тоганэ выждал паузу. Усмехнулся.

— Если человек слишком долго нарывается… то рано или поздно нарвется. На меня.

Окинул взглядом зал, повел плечами, скинул на пол пиджак, который тут же подхватили.

— Ладно. Пока пейте, я разомнусь. — И пошел выпускать дрона. Позер.

За неимением основного рассказчика пришлось выслушивать остальных, но это Мару надоело довольно быстро, и он отсел. Речь Юи состояла в основном из междометий, Курихары — из мата. Иида не сводила взгляда с Тоганэ и его дрона. Яцука с Найто тоже туда посматривали и поначалу явно чувствовали себя не слишком уютно, но к концу первой бутылки растеплились и влились в общий хор.

Минус четыре инспектора за два года. Хорошая текучка кадров. Год назад добавились двое новобранцев: отличник в третий и девочка-с-волосами к инспектору Ноде. В спортзале было много споров поначалу, будет он ее ебать, или нет. Мару ставил, что нет, — и выиграл.

По поводу отличника никто пари не устраивал, он был скучный.

— Эй, Мару. Я спросить хотел... так, просто подумал вдруг. — К нему подсел Яцука. Переполз поближе вместе с ополовиненной бутылкой. Остальные так увлеклись, наблюдая за Тоганэ, что пока не заметили кражи.

Чего у Сакуи не отнять — красив, сука. И дрался он тоже красиво.

— Ну, и?

Ребро скамейки врезалось под лопатки, но пересаживаться было лень. Судя по старательно безразличному лицу Яцуки, свое «вдруг» он высиживал уже какое-то время. Заранее заскучав, Мару приложился к бутылке и закашлялся, так обожгло. Не надо жадничать потому что.

— Насчет папаши. Я все смотрю и понять не могу. В смысле, за что он крысится на тебя? Вы ж вроде одно время... ну, нормально были?

Так, просто подумал, да? Интересно, что у них в отделе произошло? Помимо очевидного, разумеется.

— Масаока — хороший человек.

— Ага. — На лице отразилась работа мысли, и наблюдать за этим было одно удовольствие. — Вроде того. Так... и что?

— И то, что хороший человек не профессия. А профессия у него — полицейский.

Объяснение было неправильным, точнее, правильным, но не для этих ушей, осознал с запозданием Мару. Вот что значит пить на голодный желудок. Вот что значит отвечать, думая о другом. Но было поздно, Яцука присосался, как пиявка, докапываясь, что Мару имел в виду, и скоро даже бренди спасать перестал.

— Вы, там, куда бутылку уволокли?

В роли спасительного гонга выступила Иида. Мару жестом велел подойти. В обычное время она бы за такое сразу вскинулась и попыталась откусить пальцы, но сегодняшний вечер обычным не был, Иида подсела к ним, как раз когда Яцука, путаясь в показаниях, заканчивал объяснять, почему Масаока, конечно, старый козел, но иногда ничего.

Чтобы отнять бутылку, ей пришлось опуститься на корточки.

— Про кого трете?

Маленький любопытный хорек. Мару одобрительно кивнул.

— Подвергаем диссекции характер латентного преступника Масаоки. Бывшего полицейского детектива. Может, ты лучше меня объяснишь Яцуке, почему такие, как мы, не любят таких, как он?

К Яцуке у Ииды были свои счеты. В отличие от Юи с Курихарой, он упорно отказывался признавать в ней своего парня. И, кажется, пару раз даже пялился в душе. Это не мешало ей считать его членом стаи, но младшим — таким, кого еще учить и учить.

— Очень просто. — Улыбаться Иида не умела, только скалилась. — Знаешь, как на районах девочек размачивают? Если надо, чтоб мягко давала, не рыпалась?

Понятливый хорек. Понятливый и злой. За это она Мару очень нравилась. Правда, за все остальное — меньше.

— К-как?

— Приходит вот такой... папаша. Со стороны приходит, или родной вообще, как повезет. Ласковый. Конфеты носит. По головке гладит. «Ты же хочешь сделать папочке приятно, правда? Тогда раздвинь ножки».

— Эй, ты что несешь? Масаока не из этих.

Иида опустилась на колени и наклонилась, ладонью упираясь Яцуке в бедро.

— Много ты знаешь, кто из каких. Жизни не видел. Чистенький!

— А сама-то много видела?

— Да побольше тебя!

Яцука сглотнул. На руку Ииды с растопыренными пальцами смотрел, как на ядовитого паука. Ладонь немного сдвинулась к промежности.

— Брейк, дети. — Мару решил, что пора вмешаться.

Слева донесся грохот, тренировочный дрон в очередной раз отлетел к стене. И судя по присвисту, с каким он поднимался, теперь готовился к последнему самоубийственному рывку. Интересно, как чувствует себя дрон-камикадзе? Неотвратимая сила судьбы, прошитая в электронных синапсах... Разговор про Масаоку стал Мару окончательно неинтересен.

— Понимай все выше сказанное как метафору. — Он приобнял Яцуку за плечи, улыбнулся Ииде. — Как аналогию с modus operandi известного тебе человека — выраженную теми словами, какими вам обоим это доступно.

— Аналогию... что?

Яцука искренне пытался разобраться в нагромождении непонятного.

— Проще говоря, в тебе, как в любом человеке, биологически заложена готовность подчиняться — за еду, за защиту, за чувство локтя. Особенно если ты слабый, а тот, другой — сильный. Или старший. Или бывший полицейский. Это природа, и это нормально... Но что не нравится нам с Иидой — когда стремление выебать маскируют под заботу и дружбу. Чтобы тебе самому захотелось давать. И подмахивать. А тот, кто сверху, — будет тебя хвалить. И объяснять, что так и надо, что тебе самому лучше, когда ты «хороший». Простейшая социальная надстройка, смысл которой...

— Да и с мальчиками... — Иида, которой длинные слова быстро надоедали, ощерилась, еще сильнее подалась вперед. Яцука бы отполз, но мешала скамейка. — Все то же самое. Папочки, мальчики. А потом — хоп!

Он этого ждал и попытался увернуться, когда она сжала пальцы, но не успел. Смешно, по-девчоночьи взвизгнул — и этим спас себе если не жизнь, то, по крайней мере, гениталии. Иида расхохоталась, подержала и отпустила. Остальные, привлеченные шумом, обернулись: Найто — встревоженно, двое других — с интересом. И даже Тоганэ, наконец заваливший учебного дрона, двинулся к ним, а не сразу в душ.

— Еще вопросы остались... студент? — Мару, склонив голову набок, посмотрел на Яцуку по-доброму, как смог. — Ты если что — не стесняйся. Аналитический отдел открыт круглосуточно.

Иида, оскалившись напоследок, на четвереньках вернулась к своим, там ее встретили как победительницу — и за бутылку, и за устроенное представление. Мару еще хотел улыбнуться Яцуке напоследок, но на плечо легла рука, сжала, потянула вверх, и он передумал.

Тоганэ не был пьян, но пахло от него остро.

— Пошли.

Их проводили восторженным улюлюканьем. Завистливые маленькие животные.

Ноги слегка подкашивались, в голове было тепло, нетрезво и шумно.

— Я был неправ... — начал он, но его уже толкали в сторону душевых, и Мару решил забыть, в чем был неправ, тем более что это уже никакого значения не имело.

Он стянул с себя одежду, первым вошел в кабинку, не дожидаясь. Включил воду, полный напор. Тонкие, колющие струи ударили в подставленное лицо, он зажмурился, фыркнул, нахватав воды носом. Сзади стиснули, прижали к себе, держали, пока он не перестал кашлять.

Он потерся задницей о чужой напряженный член.

— Ты был прав, — послышалось над ухом. Тоганэ любил во время секса говорить, его это заводило.

— М-м?

Дыхание прерывалось, сверху била вода, вертелась водоворотами вокруг щиколоток, уходила в сток почти чистой.

— Невозможность реализации мысли. Сегодня я думал об этом, и ты был прав.

Это было не о нем и не о Масаоке. О Тоганэ. Тоганэ всегда говорил о Тоганэ. Биологически естественно. Зашитая в синапсы неизбежность.

Ему было хорошо, чужие руки крепко сжимали бедра, член толкался между ягодиц все настойчивее, вода текла по волосам, попадая в рот. Мару дотянулся до крана и сделал похолоднее. Помедлив немного, оперся локтями о трубы. Одна рука заледенела, другой было обжигающе горячо. Сакуя наконец вошел. Теперь стало совсем как надо.

— То, что мы называем мыслью… построения из слов — это все ненастоящее. Отголоски. Кривое зеркало. Мы обрезаем себя, свое истинное мышление. Кастрируем. Ограничиваем то, что на самом деле есть мы. Телесный разум. Симфонию ощущений, звучащую внутри нас...

Мару не помнил, чтобы он о таком говорил. Но он был прав. И Тоганэ сейчас — как хорошо сейчас был прав Тоганэ. Он почти не двигался внутри, не было размашистых шлепков о бедра, член Тоганэ медленно жил в нем, наполнял, распирал, жарко пульсировал, и Мару принимал, до бесконечности принимал, чувствуя, как растворяется все, уходит с этими потоками воды вниз, в никуда, и остается только это — наполненное и горячее глубоко.

Он уперся в мокрый кафель лбом, слегка стукаясь, когда Тоганэ начал подаваться вперед.

— Ты можешь словами сказать — как тебе сейчас? Нет. Не можешь. — Ответа не требовалось. Но Мару и так понял. И да, он был прав. — Но можешь думать об этом. Не словами, а телом. Дыханием. Кожей. Обонянием. Всем, что. Ты есть. На самом. Деле. Тем, что. За пределами. Несовершенных. Слов.

Чужие руки сжимали бедра, сильнее, еще сильнее. Вода двигалась за них. Вода трахала их обоих, они только плыли. Вода, ледяная и горячая одновременно, от трубы, несовершенно подумал Мару, точно будет ожог.

— И. Это. Ключ.

Тоганэ наконец ускорился, теперь стало сильно, теперь приходилось напрягать плечи, упираться, чтобы его не вдавило в стену и в кран. Теперь это было совсем вразнос, и Мару перестал чувствовать воду сверху, схватил Тоганэ за руку, заставил сжать свой член, заскулил — так сильно хотелось.

Тоганэ кончил первым.

— Эгоист, — сказал Мару. Развернулся лицом. Ускорился.

— Тебе нравится. — Это тоже не было вопросом, но Мару все равно кивнул, и почти сразу сдавленно охнул — зубами в чужое плечо.

Слов не было, зато все тело думало о том, как ему охренительно хорошо.

Он позволил  вывести себя из кабинки, зажмурившись от режущих люминесцентных ламп, позволил себя вытереть, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Здесь было сыро, парко, и кафель холодил ступни, заставляя поджимать пальцы. Смешно.

— Тоганэ, то, о чем ты говоришь. Слова, вторая сигнальная. Она не для того, чтобы ты выражал себя идеально. Для коммуникации хватает приблизительной общности понятий, иначе язык никогда бы не развился, и мы до сих пор мычали бы у костра, споря, как правильно сказать «палка» или «ебать»... Так что за ключ?

Сакуя и после секса не расслаблялся, Мару не знал, как ему удается, себя он, выебанный, чувствовал влажной, безвольной губкой. Чужие руки убрали ему волосы со лба, пригладили, отжали лишнюю воду. Мару стоял, пошатываясь, и думал о том, как удобно, когда кому-то не все равно.

— Ключ, — повторил Тоганэ. Сказал таким голосом, что захотелось обратно в кабинку, и Тоганэ это понял и хмыкнул. Ладонями прошелся Мару по бедрам, по бокам, по плечам, сжал лицо. Лбом уперся в лоб. — Ключ, чтобы управлять людьми.

— Заводить людей?

— И заводить. Да. Тебя я быстро завел. Работает, видишь?

Они еще постояли, упираясь друг в друга. Потом начали одеваться.

— Смысл ключа… Я понял до конца. И это действует, вчера я убедился... Речь как мысль. Для воздействия на чужую волю слова нуждаются в телесном, физическом подкреплении. И, если все сделать правильно, не будет иметь значения, что именно ты говоришь. Вся эта вторая сигнальная. Слова — набор звуков, белый шум. Заполняют лакуны. Куда важнее интонация. Важнее, как ты дышишь при этом. Чем пахнешь. Как стоишь. Куда смотришь. Во что ты одет.

Чистые шмотки всегда лежали в шкафчиках. Раньше в Бюро так было не принято, но когда стая окончательно прописалась в спортзале, тут стало совсем по-домашнему. Можно стряхивать пепел на пол — дроны подметут. Блевать по углам — утром все равно будет чисто. Стая пользовалась вовсю. Они с Тоганэ предпочитали так сильно не надираться.

— Коммуникация на невербальном уровне? Что в этом нового?

Но Тоганэ был слишком увлечен.

— Ключ — научиться доносить смысл целиком. И вызывать ответ. Тело лучше слышит сказанное не словами — потому что ощущения ему понятнее, чем слова. И только потом рождается мысль. Оформляет в словах то, что изнутри уже принято как команда к действию. Чужое тело можно обмануть, заставить признавать ощущения, полученные снаружи, своими собственными. Навязанные мысли...

— Да здравствует рептильный мозг, — перебил Мару. Вздохнул, запрокинул голову, коротко повыл. — Да здравствует победа бессознательного. Сдерем тонкую шкурку цивилизации, на что она нам сдалась. Пошли, выпьем за хищников. Мир заждался.

— Это правда. — Тоганэ пошел вперед первым. Если кого-то мир и ждал, то его. — Ты умеешь правильно формулировать. Первый тост будет за тебя.

Никаких тостов Мару не хотелось. Пить, в общем, тоже. Зато хотелось сесть на маты, чтобы пол перестал качаться, опереться о чьи-то колени спиной, запрокинуть голову, и чтоб пальцы в сохнущих волосах. После секса всегда тянуло на нежности, как других тянет курить, или спать, или трепаться о личном. Будь он макакой — выкусывал бы у партнера блох.

Стая, стоило им подойти, тут же зашевелилась, сдвинулась, приняла Тоганэ в себя, окружила. Они его впитывали, дышали им. Его секс их возбуждал не меньше, чем его жесткость. Они даже почти красивыми казались — когда рядом был он.

— Будешь? — Юи протянул бутылку. Мару сел рядом и взял. Розовая коробочка лежала по центру, уже открытая, на дне было таблеток пять. Юи, перехватив его взгляд, подвинул коробку ногой.

— Мало, — вздохнул, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Мару приоткрыл глаз, покосился на таблетки, закрыл. — На раз осталось всего.

Если бренди долго катать во рту, слизистую пощипывало, а вкус растворялся. С людьми было так же, когда они постоянно рядом, — вроде и раздражали, но не всегда понятно зачем.

Тоганэ таблеток не ел, но не возражал, чтобы ели другие. Даже наоборот, если долго не было поставок — первым напоминал.

— Закажу, — кивнул Мару, смысла тянуть с этим не было никакого, его услуги на сорок третьем давно перестали быть предметом торговли и мелкого шантажа.

С Юи это все и началось, когда стая только собралась в первом отделе. Они признавали одного Тоганэ, навыки социальной адаптации отсутствовали, все приходилось объяснять в максимально простой и доступной форме. Например, то, что даже если рядом с альфой появился секс, омегам все равно не дадут. А если и дадут — то по яйцам.

Война наскучила Мару месяца через два, и появились таблетки. Спиды, легкая кислота, ничего серьезного, кому нужны лишние проблемы. Потом Юи стал приходить за порнухой. Потом за советами. Лишних мыслей в эту голову Мару старался не вкладывать, они смотрелись бы там чужеродно, но иногда любил полюбоваться делом своих рук.

— Не спи. — Юи ткнул его в бок. Лапищи у него были жуткие, гвозди пальцами гнул. — Скажи, а ты можешь снова ту шнягу задвинуть... ну, про то, что Сивилла — бог?

— Зачем? — От неожиданности Мару открыл оба глаза. — Рассчитываешь со второго раза понять?

— Да ну. Мы тут вспоминали, так Найто говорит, он не слышал. Дежурили они в тот раз, что ли. Вот и...

По всей вероятности, здесь считалось, что Мару свои мистические откровения заботливо хранит на полочках в мозгу, как в базе данных, и достает по заказу. Если бы он еще помнил, что гнал тогда.

От развенчания мифа его спас Тоганэ. Наконец перестал обсуждать со стаей гараж, протянул руку за бутылкой, повернулся к Найто с Яцукой.

— Ну, а что у вас в отделе происходит?

Патрульные третьего переглянулись.

— Да что у нас. Шухер был, конечно. Ну, так... не сильно.

Юи, тут же забыв про лекцию о Сивилле, подался вперед, глядя то на Тоганэ, то на Яцуку с Найто. Иида с Курихарой тоже придвинулись с любопытством: не каждый день босс расспрашивал про чужой отдел.

Патрульные из третьего, смущенные таким вниманием, мялись, молчание затягивалось. В тишине Иида звонко клацнула зубами, Мару не выдержал и засмеялся. Никто другой не включился, хотя Курихара фыркнул — но осекся, потому что Тоганэ.

Тоганэ смотрел серьезно, ленивый, но подобранный, ноздри подрагивали, как всегда, когда ему интересно. Выстукивал по полу что-то сложное. Потом указательный палец поднялся на Найто.

— Ты говори. Так что?

— Ну... так а что говорить? Хирако до сих пор в лежку. Масаока надрался... Отличник весь такой деловой... — Щека дернулась, он помял ворот, потом, как школьник, аккуратно сложил руки на коленях. — Бегал весь день. И за компом сидел.

— Еще перетирал с Масаокой, — не выдержав, вставил Яцука. — Возил его куда-то вчера вечером. Я видел.

На этом месте Мару уже благодарил бы за избыток информации, но Тоганэ был правильным альфой.

— И что он говорит, ваш инспектор?

Найто растерянно огляделся, словно кто-то мог ему подсказать.

— Он с нами... ну, не то чтобы.

— Да наглый он. Отличник, ебаный в рот. Вообще...

— Это глупо. — Тоганэ оставался все так же серьезен. — Глупо, если ваш инспектор будет говорить с кем-то другим, не с вами. С каким-то Масаокой. Или с каким-то Хирако. Это нехорошо. У инспектора к патрульным должно быть доверие. Иначе ему будет сложно работать.

— Помутиться может? — Курихара заржал. Тут не выдержали и остальные, и даже Тоганэ улыбнулся уголком рта. Вообще, улыбка ему не шла — и он это знал.

— Да нет, зачем же ему мутиться. Он такой чистый, ваш инспектор... Ваку. Пусть таким и остается, радует глаз.

Имя он произнес с паузой, по слогам, будто пробуя на вкус что-то новое. До сих пор за весь год, насколько помнилось Мару, он на отличника внимания не обращал. Но теперь тот остался в третьем отделе один. Вероятно, это что-то изменит.

— С цвета-ами! — внезапно взвыл Курихара. — Он же это... в гараж... с цветами приперся...

— Да ну?

— Сам видел! Стоит такой. И веник в руках!

— А там она...

Пока они толкали друг дружку, изображая в лицах гараж — кто-то взял на себя роль Масудзаки, кто-то доминатора, кто-то Ваку с цветами, пока все не смешалось в одну сплошную булькающую лужу, — Мару придвинулся к Тоганэ за остатками бренди и чтобы не перекрикивать адский гвалт.

— Ко мне он заходил, хотел тайминг по операции. Теперь знает про зону без связи.

Тоганэ повел плечом. Под рубашкой мускулы напряглись и тут же расслабились.

— Это не имеет значения. Но если станет доебываться — скажи. Перестанет.

— Ты меня спасешь? — засмеялся Мару. Матерился Тоганэ редко, и это всегда было со значением. — Сакуя, я смущен.

Вместо ответа, Тоганэ притянул его к себе, развернув, так что глаза оказались совсем рядом. Черные, немигающие. Втянул в себя воздух. Выдохнул, обжигая горячим щеку.

— Мы здесь семья. Я, ты. Мы все. Да, я тебя спасу.

— Вот это... ты зря. — Такое не стоило говорить. Виноват был алкоголь, и секс перед этим, и все остальное, что было до. Но все равно, говорить такое не стоило. — Я...

— Мне лучше знать. И это я буду решать, что зря, а что нет. — Руки держали по-прежнему крепко. Вырваться хотелось до тошноты, до дрожи, Мару заставил себя обмякнуть, закрыл глаза. Ко лбу прижались чужие губы — и тут же отодвинулись: стая бы не поняла. Они не целовались, Мару этого не любил, и Тоганэ тоже. Сейчас проще было думать о чем угодно. Висеть на чужих руках.

— Иди спать, — сказал Тоганэ. — Ты совсем никакой.

У него уже один раз была семья, ее не стало, он поднялся и пошел. Он и сейчас поднялся тоже. С улыбкой. В отличие от Тоганэ, улыбка ему всегда шла.


	3. Градус социального напряжения

Влажный, тяжелый ветер свистел в ушах, трепал полы расстегнутого пиджака. Но воздуха не хватало, бетонно-серое небо казалось слишком низким потолком.

С угла балкона, если знать, куда смотреть, можно было увидеть край маргинального, подтопленного еще в середине восьмидесятых северо-восточного Минато. Днем с высоты сорок первого этажа он мало чем выделялся из окружающего однообразия. Разве что новые многоуровневые трассы огибали его стороной, а вместо асфальта кое-где блестела вода.

Ночью он исчезал в черноте, как не было.

Ваку вертел пустую бутылку из-под минералки в руках, опираясь локтями на перила. Пальцы немели от холода, но возвращаться не хотелось. Он решил дать себе еще немного времени.

За спиной хлопнула дверь. Рядом, но не слишком близко, встала Тэдзука. Ветер был ей к лицу — ненакрашенному, с кругами под глазами. Смоляные волосы стекали на белую куртку — ни дать ни взять, пятое платье «Девушки-цапли». Два дня осталось до зимы.

— Зонт, прикрывавший от снега, от вороха мыслей — снежной метели не уберег.

— Вечно ты как скажешь, — усмехнулась невесело, откинула волосы с лица. Покосилась из-под руки. — Мне… жаль, что так случилось.

Нет ничего преступного в том, чтобы называть смерть смертью, подумал Ваку, ни единого запрещающего это закона не издано за те пять лет, что по всей стране закрыты тюрьмы. Но этого слова избегают, как чумного. Сивилла заранее определяет преступника, еще до того, как он нарушит закон. Доминатор заранее устраняет его из общества, временно, до реабилитации — или насовсем, если психика изменилась необратимо. Патрульный — просто палец, жмущий на спусковой крючок доминатора. Портативная система психологической диагностики и подавления предназначена для того, чтобы ликвидировать проблему, а не убивать.

— Я не могу сказать, что мне жаль, — пожал он плечами. — Мне непонятно.

— Что ты пьешь?

Ваку помахал пустой бутылкой.

— Прости, здесь уже пусто.

— Нет, я про… препараты.

Вот, что было не так с ее дикцией. Слишком вязкой, будто звуки налипали друг на друга.

— Интересно просто. Извини, если не то спросила. Но… добавок сейчас много. И помимо тех, что обычно прописывают.

— Мне не прописывали. Я еще не был у психотерапевта.

Тэдзука округлила глаза.

— С ума сошел?

Пальцы забегали по браслету, она выставила руку перед собой, поводила запястьем. По Ваку пробежал еле заметный при дневном освещении рассеянный синеватый луч.

— Тридцать четыре с половиной? Ты ни капли не изменился, Ёситоси Ваку. Врешь, как дышишь.

— Ни капли. — Он улыбнулся. — Ты обедала?

От предложения поесть где угодно, только не в Бюро, Ваку не стал отказываться. С него хватило взглядов за два дня. Заинтересованных, опасливых, злорадных, сочувственных. Столкнувшись в коридоре, инспектор Симамура поздоровался первым, протянул руку. Сказал обращаться, если что. Пообещал присматривать.

Даже Нода кивнул, когда вчера утром они вместе заходили в лифт.

— Пожалуй, пока нам лучше… избегать общих заданий, — пожевав губами, проговорил, рассматривая сменяющиеся цифры на табло.

— Благодарю вас за участие, — ответил Ваку с легким поклоном. — Но прошу не делать для нас исключений. И со своей стороны приложу все усилия, чтобы гарантировать максимальный результат.

— И все же разведем их на месяц-другой.

Ваку приподнял бровь.

— За кого вы беспокоитесь больше?

— За город, в котором до сих пор орудует иностранная диверсионная группировка, — отрезал Нода.

Если она вообще существует в природе, — добавил Ваку про себя. По крайней мере, покойная Масудзаки в этом сомневалась. И Масаока, который второй день подряд не появлялся на рабочем этаже. Он не просил — Ваку сам предпочел пока что отстранить его от дел. Запасы спиртного не бесконечны, к тому же, кто-то должен был заглядывать в лазарет, присматривать за Хирако.

Забирать пальто из кабинета он не стал. «Айвори», неплохой фьюжн-ресторан, стоял всего в сотне метров от входа в Бюро, через площадь. Готовили там из нормальных продуктов, с приправами, и чай заваривали по старинке. Тэдзука попыталась спорить, но Ваку настоял на том, что обед с него.

Удобные высокие спинки диванов скрыли их от чужих глаз.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — сказала она, разглаживая салфетку на коленях.

— Я не очень много сплю.

— Это правда, что ты собрался работать в две смены?

— Со следующей недели, когда Хирако выйдет. Пока это нецелесообразно, их всего трое.

— И что, они у тебя будут работать по одной смене, а ты по две?

— Они у меня будут работать. — Он поправил очки и, облокотившись о стол, скрестил ладони.

— Пока звучит наоборот. Не знаю. А… она как? К этому?

— Гоку? — Ваку улыбнулся. — С пониманием. Мы собирались жениться весной, но, возможно, отложим. Хотя я, конечно, постараюсь сделать так, чтобы не пришлось. Для ее семьи это очень важно.

Нахмурившись, Тэдзука без особого аппетита принялась за еду. Он до сих пор не понимал, что заставило ее позапрошлым летом принять обычную вежливость и желание подружиться с будущей коллегой за ухаживания. Они пару раз сходили в кино вместе, пару раз обедали. А потом уже в сентябре, в конце первой недели службы перед длинными выходными — за ним заехала Гоку, с которой они как раз прошли проверку Сивиллы на совместимость.

Это же под каким углом с балкона нужно было рассматривать их отношения, чтобы насочинять себе невесть чего и устроить безобразную сцену прямо на лестнице? Ложку за ложкой заливая в себя суп, Ваку решил все-таки записаться на днях к психологу. Директор — если захочет — должна убедиться, что ничего, кроме тона и повышения по службе, его не интересует.

— А у тебя как? — поинтересовался он, когда Тэдзука отставила в сторону пустую тарелку и вытряхнула на ладонь две розовых капсулы. — В отделе?

— Не спрашивай. — Запив капсулы водой, она оставила руку на стакане и теперь вертела его туда-сюда, не отрывая взгляда, как будто собиралась по самую верхушку закрутить в стол. — Они страшные люди, Ваку. Иногда мне кажется, они вообще не люди.

— Патрульные?

— Нода как-то терпит, а я уже не могу. От них пахнет. Они заражают тебя прямо через воздух. Они сидят и смотрят. Смотрят. Неделю назад я пришла в новых туфлях, она говорит: какой каблук. И так, знаешь, меряет их взглядом на себя. Я теперь все время смотрю на ее туфли. И не помню, были такие у… не помню. Черные, с острыми носками.

— Ты говорила об этом с кем-то?

— Конечно, с психологом. Но это работа. Я понимаю, что это… просто такая работа. Не я, так кто-то другой будет сидеть с ними в одном кабинете. И терпеть эти взгляды. Как будто я голая прихожу. Он так смотрит, вроде я… Извини, зачем тебе все это слушать.

— Я сам тебя спросил, Кёко. Ты говори.

Она зажала ладони между коленями, потерлась подбородком о плечо. Взгляд безвольно плыл по столу, по стенам. Пищевые добавки быстрого действия, минус двадцать к коэффициенту за двадцать минут — Ваку не так давно слышал рекламу где-то в городе.

— Он — это Сакуя Тоганэ?

— А? Да… самое паршивое, он не делает ничего. Я не могу ему сказать: не смотри. Или не дыши. Я… не могу объяснить даже, как он это делает.

В прошлом веке — добавки для похудения. Потом антидепрессанты. Потом стимуляторы. Теперь — транквилизаторы. Раньше, пока фармацевтические компании не вытеснили с рынка храмы, люди молились. Кто знает, что безопаснее для здоровья. Сивилла утверждает — таблетки, но кто-то настроил Сивиллу. И продолжает настраивать.

«Сомневаетесь?» — спросила его вчера Касэй.

Статистика не ошибалась: уровень преступности в стране снизился почти до нуля, не считая редких инцидентов. Новая мода этой весны — входные двери без замков. Уличные волнения остались в далеком прошлом. Если не присматриваться и стоять по центру балкона — транквилизаторы наглядно доказывают свою полезность. И увеличивают состояние монополиста, занимающегося их производством, на несколько десятков миллиардов йен в год.

Ваку долил им чаю, пододвинул чашку Тэдзуке.

— Из Нагои, — проговорила она, так и не отпустив стакана, — сюда переводят кого-то. Я думаю… я же оттуда родом. У меня там мама осталась… друзья школьные. Может… просто поменяться. Не знаю… там же, выходит, тоже нужен будет человек. Но я всегда мечтала жить в Токио…

Ей бы взять отпуск. Но кто ее отпустит сейчас? Пускай хоть Хирако встанет.

— Синие, — сказал Ваку, допив чай.

— А?

— На Масудзаки были синие туфли в день смерти.

— Хорошо, — безучастно кивнула Тэдзука и поднялась из-за стола. Салфетка соскользнула на пол с колен, но она даже не заметила.

Снаружи снова моросил дождь, на площади не осталось совсем никого. Только по краям, у зданий мелькали, садясь в машины, чиновники одинаково среднего возраста в одинаковых серых плащах. Дождь уравнивал их, смывая голографические различия. Якобы-габардиновые, псевдо-шерстяные, почти-кашемировые. Синтетическая одежда с заранее подобранными накладными фасонами позволяла не задумываться о том, что надевать по утрам. Ваку сложно было представить, на что уходит все это освободившееся время.

Его первая смена давно закончилась, можно было забрать пальто, заехать в сервисный центр за машиной и отправляться домой. Но, вместо сорок первого, Ваку нажал на тридцать шестой.

— Спорт — это ты молодец, — вяло отметила Тэдзука. — Мне терапевт тоже посоветовал. Выбегивать. Выбегать. Это… завтра надо будет.

Ваку нажал и на сорок первый — за нее.

— Я бы не спешил с Нагоей, — сказал он на прощание. — Дождись, пока новичок переведется. Расспросишь, что там.

Все беговые дорожки, как назло, оказались заняты: в обеденное время сюда стекалась добрая половина клерков Бюро. Может, и стоило, по примеру Масудзаки, переключиться на маленький спортзал, где тренировались патрульные. Оборудование там было попроще, но не все ли равно, где бегать.

Зато зал для сквоша пустовал. Ваку запустил алгоритм на повышенную сложность, хоть с академии и не брал ракетку в руки. Мячи обложили сплошным черным ливнем. Он носился по залу, не так отбивая их, как отбиваясь от бешеного напора, то и дело отправляя мячи в аут. Ракетка была примерно с доминатор весом, но уже к третьей партии рука поднималась с трудом.

Он всерьез собрался проверять работу доминатора?

Пот заливал глаза, взмокшие волосы липли к шее.

Он всерьез…

Мяч едва не угодил прямо в лицо, Ваку чудом успел уклониться. Хорошую бы он составил пару Хирако в медблоке, заявившись туда с подбитым глазом.

— Гейм! — просипел, прекращая подачу мячей.

Отбросил ракетку в сторону и рухнул прямо на пол, где стоял. Растянулся, раскинул руки. Сердце громыхало, вот-вот выскочит из грудной клетки и запрыгает между стенами, как черный резиновый мяч. «Везет тебе, — еще на курсах, пока они не поругались, часто ныла Тэдзука, — такой чистый, аленький… не может быть, ты что, вообще ничего не пьешь?»

— Мне везет, — выдохнул Ваку в потолок и снова жадно глотнул воздух. — Мне везет.

Если бы он дал себе труд подумать о чем-то кроме семейных дел той ночью.

Если бы он начал подбирать аргументы, не прислушавшись к тону директора утром.

Если бы он был чуть умнее себя. Чуть профессиональнее себя. Чуть опытнее.

Все это время, все это было прямо под рукой, как откатившийся от стены мяч. Оторви ладонь от пола — и сожми.

Доминатор Масудзаки лежал у лестницы. Нога Масудзаки и пятно — метрах в десяти, не меньше. Взрыва — как он сперва подумал — не было, доминатор не взрывает людей, он их в буквальном смысле слова кипятит. Как микроволновка.

На светлом пальто не осталось следов крови. Значит, крови не было и на доминаторе, который Ваку, вместе с остальными, неловко прижимал к груди — иначе не вынес бы все сразу. Значит, доминатор не перемещали до приезда Ваку. Он лежал там с самого начала — у выхода, под дырой в потолке, возле огнетушителя.

Его самого Масаока никогда не учил, зато он учил Найто. «Ты свои фантазии брось, — говорил Масаока, — ты себе это физически представь. Встань на его место. Вот ты, сорокашестилетний инженер, под сканером. Которому из динамика на пол-улицы сказали: оп-па, да вы, гражданин, латентный. Куда ты побежишь? Домой? Черта с два ты побежишь домой…»

На скуле у Сакуи — Ваку тогда не придал этому значения — алела свежая ссадина. Показалась из-под длинной челки, когда тот резко, раздраженно оборачивался, услышав голос инспектора. Согласно отчету Ноды, никого постороннего в гараже не было. Значит — никто, кроме инспектора Масудзаки, не мог этого сделать. Она, говорят, неплохо дралась. Старая школа.

Что могло заставить инспектора вступить в физический контакт с патрульным?

Отсутствие доминатора в руках.

Кто-то — кто был с ней в подземном гараже — выбил доминатор у нее из рук. Перед тем, как заработать удар по лицу. Перед тем, как нажать на спусковой крючок.

Кто-то все свои, кто-то мы выполняем волю Сивиллы, кто-то не берите лишнего в голову, инспектор.

Металлический скрип собиравших мячи дронов и слабая вибрация пола раздражали. Заставили подняться. Мышцы дрожали так, что пришлось встать на колено прежде, чем вышло выпрямиться. Правая рука подломилась в локте, он чуть не упал.

Тридцать четыре, если верить Тэдзуке. В его случае это уже можно считать динамикой.

Еле переставляя непослушные ноги, Ваку добрался до стены, уперся в нее плечом и виском. Посреди зала, где он лежал, суетились сразу два дрона со щетками, ликвидируя мокрое пятно. Как же удачно он не подумал обо всем этом раньше. Как же ему повезло быть таким натурально зеленым идиотом.

Под душем он чуть не заснул, а может и отключился на несколько минут. В себя привели голоса, двое клерков из отдела снабжения обсуждали возможное сокращение бюджета. Остывая в раздевалке, он набрал номер, которым не пользовался с позапрошлого апреля. Как ни удивительно, ему ответили после нескольких гудков. И согласились сегодня же встретиться. Так спокойно, будто все это время ожидали его звонка.

Ваку проверил себя из интереса, уже одевшись — и фыркнул, не сдержавшись. Двадцать девять и шесть. Сивилла по-прежнему считала его достаточно благонадежным гражданином. Нельзя было ее подводить.

— Да он охренел! — донеслось из-за двери кабинета, Ваку тихо открыл ее и столь же беззвучно прикрыл за своей спиной. — А старперам — бухай и отлеживайся сколько влезет! Бля, но есть же эта, сраная, как ее, конституция! Права ебаного человека!

Сидевший лицом к двери Найто начал гримасничать, намекая. Но Яцука уже вошел в раж.

— Шестнадцать часов, да он, бля, нормальный вообще?

— Сивилла утверждает, что да, — подал голос Ваку. — Но у вас, патрульный Яцука, похоже, имеется альтернативное мнение.

Гробовую тишину нарушал только мерный свист вентилятора под потолком. Яцука нарочито медленно обернулся. Наверное, это должно было произвести какой-то эффект.

— Не бойтесь, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Вы здесь именно потому, что оно у вас альтернативное. Вы здесь, в общем-то, и работаете затем, чтобы его иметь. Но сделайте одолжение, имейте свое мнение поспокойнее. Вас слышно даже из коридора.

Он прошел к креслу, подхватил пальто и пожелал всем приятного вечера.

Если бы с остальными двумя все было так просто.

В медблок он решил спуститься по лестнице, но задумавшись, прошагал лишних три этажа. Неприятный разговор, рассудил Ваку, никуда не денется. Незачем его торопить, если настроя нет.

Бесцельное кружение по дождливому городу не принесло ничего, кроме смутного раздражения. Все слова, произнесенные вполголоса, отдавали фальшью. Будущего главу совета директоров не готовили к тому, чему учат врачей, — смотреть в глаза безнадежно потерявшимся людям и переливать им надежду. Жаль, что медициной он в свое время, когда еще было с кем поговорить об этом, интересовался крайне поверхностно.

Пальцы в кармане пальто все крутили и крутили злополучный карандаш.

Обо всех мотивационных теориях, связанных с личностным ростом, следовало забыть. То есть, отрезать себе, как руководителю, ногу и обе руки. И попытаться как-нибудь допрыгать, опираясь на костыли поощрений и наказаний.

Он так и не успел переодеться перед визитом в Акасаку, поэтому в пентхаус Мидтаун Тауэр поднимался в прежнем, немного примятом черном костюме. Рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале ярко-освещенного лифта, Ваку вынужденно признал: Тэдзука не преувеличивала. Вид у него был такой, как если бы три дня назад, сдавая машину на полный техосмотр и чистку, Ваку остался внутри салона. Волосы отросли и топорщились, наползая на дужки очков. Пиджак чуть морщил в плечах. Галстук совсем не подходил рубашке. Носки туфель истерлись о ножку кресла.

На что он за этот год стал похож.

Дядя Яцухиро, напротив, совсем не изменился. Дожидался его в беседке, посреди разбитого на крыше сада, уменьшенной копии Дайтоку-дзи. Валуны сюда, должно быть, спускали на вертолете. Так высоко Ваку еще ни разу не поднимался, их прошлая встреча состоялась в гостиной этажом ниже. Голограмм здесь не было, даже песок до сих пор неровно чернел, намокший от дождя. С двух сторон уходили в небо еще этажей на двадцать стены небоскреба, подобно кускам скал из стекла и бетона.

Отец никогда не любил его, называл позером. Но именно с дядей Яцухиро Ваку впервые попал на «Девушку-цаплю», и вынес из представления две вещи. Во-первых, традиционное искусство ему не нравилось. Во-вторых, оно не нравилось никому из сидящих рядом. Мертвый, ороговевший язык, искусство естественного разговора на котором потерялось вместе с настоящими носителями еще в прошлом веке, если не раньше. Правильной почвы для этих цветов нет, и приходится с нетерпением ждать чуда, писал Мисима, наложивший на себя руки ради полного соответствия образу.

Однако из всей родни Тайси Ваку, близкой и дальней, ввязавшейся в непродолжительный, но ожесточенный забег за возможность прибрать к рукам наследника его состояния, — только Яцухиро с пониманием отнесся к решению наследника выйти из игры таким радикальным образом. Дождавшись аттестации Сивиллы и подав заявку на работу в департаменте криминальных расследований.

— По меньшей мере, — сказал тогда Яцухиро, потирая узкую треугольную бородку, — это оригинально.

Обходя по краю крыши песочный сад с островком жухлой травы в центре и несколькими деревьями по углам, Ваку уже сам не совсем понимал, зачем сюда явился. На столе перед дядей не обнаружилось ни чайного набора, ни рисовой бумаги. Ведро льда с бутылкой белого и сырная тарелка на грубо сколоченном деревянном столе смотрелись до того противоестественно, что Ваку не смог сдержать улыбку.

Они обменялись любезностями и выпили.

Костюм на дяде тоже был неброский, офисный. Вряд ли подобранный специально для этой встречи, слишком много чести. Может, у либеральных демократов это пользовалось спросом.

— Я вижу, прошедший год тебя многому научил, — сказал Яцухиро.

— Мне очень жаль, — Ваку потупился, — что вам приходится это видеть.

— Наоборот, я рад за тебя. Не часто в наше время молодежь понимает, как важно вовремя решительно уйти из суеты. Отдает лимоном, не находишь? Хороший год.

— По мне, скорее грейпфрутом.

За очками в тонкой, как у директора, оправе, зеленые глаза сверкнули хитрецой.

— Но с дыней-то спорить не станешь.

— Не могу спорить с дыней, давно ее не пробовал.

— Такой же упрямый, как раньше. Это у нас семейное. Не смотри на меня. Ничего нового ты не услышишь. Ни сегодня, ни еще через год. Мы с братом, может, и не всегда ладили, но он любил тебя, как сына, воспитал тебя, как сына. Ты и есть его настоящий сын. Даже смотришь сейчас, совсем как он.

Мягкий горьковатый сыр слишком медленно таял во рту, удлинял затянувшееся молчание. Ваку покачал головой.

— Я не хотел тревожить память отца. Мне нужен ваш совет.

— Это подождет, — Яцухиро наполнил бокалы. — Смотри, как несутся.

Ветер, в беседке почти не ощутимый, гнал облака по небу, будто нетерпеливо проматывал бесконечный запутанный отчет. Они помолчали, поговорили о погоде и театре. Слова-плейсхолдеры выходили из Ваку легко, складывались во фразы гладкие, как камни на песке. Яцухиро принюхивался к нему, катал на языке. Оставалось терпеливо дождаться, когда проглотит и начнет переваривать.

— Как тебе работается? — наконец спросил дядя.

И верно, не о свадьбе же он приехал сюда советоваться, и не за билетами на следующую постановку Кабуки.

— Знаете, — пригубив вина и отставив бокал на стол, сказал Ваку, — последние дни я чувствую себя трещиной.

— Трещиной?

— Будто наш департамент — бамбуковая ваза, куда Сэн Рикю поставил цветы перед тем, как разливать чай. Из нее вытекает вода — и все взгляды сидящих за столом неизбежно упираются в трещину.

Жонглировать заготовленными еще днем словами выходило плохо. Следовало отказаться от них, придумать что-то новое на ходу. Но Ваку слишком долго настраивался. А дядя слишком неожиданно вернул беседу в деловое русло.

— Я чувствую себя и трещиной, и смотрящим на трещину одновременно, — продолжил он, смирившись с тем, как громоздко это звучит. — Никак не могу решить: можно ли признать такую композицию совершенной. Поэтому и пришел спросить совета у настоящего мастера церемонии.

— Давай-ка, опиши ее для начала, свою композицию.

— Не вдаваясь в подробности, чтобы не нарушать служебных инструкций, я могу сказать, что уже два года, как в одном из отделов работает еще один… — Ваку помедлил, без уверенности в том, как следует говорить. Ничего не придумав, просто сказал: — Тоганэ.

— Вот как? — приподнялись седеющие брови.

Седина, посеребрившая виски, Яцухиро настолько шла, что казалось: он специально их подкрашивает. А может, так и было.

— Сакуя Тоганэ. Криминальный коэффициент в районе семисот.

— Вот… как, — повторил Яцухиро.

Как и в прошлый раз, когда Ваку пришел к нему в надежде что-то узнать о своей настоящей семье в обмен на отказ от кресла в совете директоров, дядя выглядел знающим гораздо больше, чем собирается говорить.

Впрочем, он всегда так выглядел. В чем-то отец, наверное, был прав.

— Само по себе его присутствие все это время меня не беспокоило. Однако позавчера моего старшего инспектора не стало. И она… не первая в послужном списке Сакуи Тоганэ. Которого — по каким-то собственным причинам — поощряет директор Бюро общественной безопасности. По крайней мере, у меня сложилось такое впечатление.

Дядя молчал так долго, что Ваку уже было решил: ему сейчас опять укажут на дверь, вежливо, но непреклонно.

— Трещина, говоришь, — Яцухиро разлил по бокалам остатки вина. Отпил и покатал по языку, — Пожалуй, ты прав насчет грейпфрута. Но и от лимона я не отказываюсь. Помнишь, что ответил ученикам Сэн Рикю?

Ваку покачал головой.

— Так и моя жизнь, сказал мастер, дала трещину. Вот какие слова поместили надтреснутое бамбуковое колено в национальную сокровищницу. Последнее дело — золотить трещины краской, она была всего одна — та, настоящая. Сюзерен приказал ему совершить сэппуку, он и совершил. Великий мастер. Нам до них далеко.

Половина его худого, испещренного ранними морщинами лица скрывалась в густой тени, половина бледнела под светом подвешенной на крышу беседки лампы.

— Не повторяй чужих ошибок. — Яцухиро подмигнул ему. — Они красивы только в изложении историков. А на деле выходит просто и грязно. Знаешь, иногда нужно просто довериться специалисту. В госпитале Тама, скажем, доктора не очень чуткие. Другое дело, кардиологический центр Като. Там тебе выпишут освобождение от беспокоящей деятельности. Сердце надо беречь смолоду. А в министерстве экономики люди с твоим опытом сейчас на вес золота.

— С моим опытом? — Нежное, легкое вино незаметно ударило в голову. Ваку невесело рассмеялся. — Боюсь, вы слишком…

Яцухиро прервал его небрежным взмахом руки.

— Бюро — не единственное место, где внимательно следят за порядком. Сейчас кажется, что единственное. Но так будет не всегда. Ступай и хорошо позаботься о своем здоровье.

Ваку поблагодарил его за заботу, добрел к машине и выставил автопилот до дома. Он заснул раньше, чем тронулся с места, а проснулся среди ночи, в темном салоне. Голова была тяжелая, неповоротливая. Спина затекла. Так долго выискивать способы — и за один разговор получить ответ на все свои вопросы последних месяцев.

Кардиологическое обследование. Новая должность. Никаких больше латентных, от которых несет дешевым спиртным. Ваку поднялся в квартиру, не раздеваясь, дошел до утилизатора и засунул руку в карман.

И застыл, покачиваясь с носка на пятку.

Пальцы помнили каждую щербинку на карандаше, пересчитывали их, непозволительно собственные. Недопустимо близкие.

Он сварил себе кофе и просидел за столом до самого утра. Так и поехал на работу — во вчерашнем костюме. Пошатываясь, совсем как Масаока. Так и съездил на третье самостоятельное дело. Подождал, пока патрульные упакуют обмякшего под ярким лучом человека в подъехавшую следом медицинскую машину. Передремал обратную дорогу. Подставил нужные слова в давно составленный шаблон отчета. Подумал, что этим можно занять Яцуку с Найто. Поздоровался с Масаокой, осведомился о состоянии Хирако. Все ожидал, когда же наконец проснется, все никак не мог.

Мутный, как никогда. На все семьсот.

Как человек вообще физически может помутиться до семисот, что в нем должно быть такого?

— Не стоит к Хирако пока, — сказал Масаока. — Оклемается, но… пока не стоит.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Ваку. До чего же простое, красивое слово. Конечно — почти кончено, но все еще не до конца. Как последняя капля из горлышка. Вот-вот прольется.

С трудом досидев до конца смены, заехал домой переодеться — в четыре в греческом зале торгового комплекса «Ико» его ждала Гоку. Переодеться и выбросить, наконец, карандаш из кармана и из головы. Вместо этого залез в холодильник, выдернул пробку из давно выдохшегося эльзасского вина, которое порой — забавляясь дома готовкой — добавлял в сотэ. Плеснул в стакан и выпил, как воду. Пресную, ничем не пахнущую. Грейпфруты, лимоны, дыни, карандаши. Все в голове. И мятная жвачка в голове, просто немного ниже, а если вдуматься — так и вовсе никакой разницы нет.

...Свежая, счастливая — Гоку делилась новостями о маме, о начальнике, о новом киносезоне, легко перепрыгивая с темы на тему, не выпуская его ладони из рук. Ваку сам не заметил, как втянулся в этот простой разговор. Она хотела снова высветлиться в русый. Она хотела нравиться и не замечать ничего дурного. Она ни разу не спросила у него о работе за полтора часа, потому что была гораздо умнее, чем старалась казаться.

Прощались снова под дождем. Ваку обнял ее — неожиданно для самого себя крепко.

— Мне предложили перевестись из Бюро. Это вряд ли повышение, просто смена рода деятельности.

— Это… хорошо? — осторожно спросила Гоку, ресницы мазнули по щеке, смахнули упавшую туда каплю.

— Это может быть интересно. Но, боюсь, мне придется оставить предложение без ответа.

— Думаешь, так будет лучше?

Вот кто справился бы с Хирако. Уложил бы проблему на лопатки, не дав ей ни единого шанса подняться.

У нее было чему поучиться.

— Я слишком уважаю свою невесту, чтобы позволить ей выйти замуж за мужчину, которого я не смогу уважать.

— Когда ты так говоришь, — прошептала Гоку на ухо, отчего по телу пробежал приятный холодок, — мне от тебя немного страшно. Ты страшно красивый сейчас.

Светло-зеленый зонт давно растворился в толпе зонтов — красных, синих, желтых. А Ваку все стоял и смотрел. Улыбался. Люди обтекали его, и дождь обтекал.

— Страшно, — проговорил он, садясь за руль и вбивая адрес Бюро. — Страшно интересно, что из этого получится.

Он дошел до кабинета, но заходить не стал — прогулялся до дальней стены коридора, взял себе бескофеинового кофе из автомата. Отпил из пластикового стаканчика — надо же, какая редкая дрянь. Достойная помещения в палату мер и весов. Интересно, сохранилась ли она в Париже после всех взрывов?

Люди как-то ходили на костылях раньше, пока не изобрели протезы, имитирующие человеческие конечности. Сперва очень условно, теперь — неотличимо. Всю первую половину века передовые школы твердили: гигиеническая мотивация — вторична, основное — вопросы роста. И решали их, кто во что горазд.

Потом появилась Сивилла, и вопрос утратил актуальность. В Японии перестали этим заниматься, снаружи — все, кто умел думать, переключились на методы гибридного воздействия. Ваку прошелся по коридору, завернул, отметил забитую пепельницу в холле — здесь курили совсем недавно. Вышел на балкон.

Стоять строго по центру, но смотреть со всех углов.

И ждать, пока не рассветет.

Он привык ждать. Он столько лет ждал, пока наконец сможет серьезно ввязаться в большую семейную игру, — как ребенок может ждать заранее купленного и спрятанного в кладовую подарка на день рождения, как собака ожидает дня, когда разроет зарытые на заднем дворе кости. У них была собака, он запомнил ее — уже седую, вальяжно перекатывающую крупное тело из комнаты в комнату.

Он запомнил: к питомцам не следует привязываться слишком сильно.

К игрушкам тоже. С тех пор, как Ваку отказался от контрольного пакета акций «Фуруно», он уже несколько раз успел переосмыслить этот шаг. Оценки колебались от «единственно верного» до «подростково-горячечного», но до сих пор ему не приходилось рассматривать свой поступок как полезный опыт.

Ветер стих. Город мерно жужжал — огромная кофемолка с неоновыми лампочками. Под ногами проносились машины, каждая казалась делением на бесконечной полосе загрузки.

Ждать придется долго. Пока не освоит костыли.

Он ушел с балкона и спустился в медблок. Постоял у двери, прислушался. Но Масаока не Яцука, он обычно бывал негромкий. А к двоим старшим патрульным сразу Ваку был еще не готов. Ноги сами подсказали ответ, понесли назад, к лифтам, остановили в самом начале коридора.

Укореняться в департаменте — означало укрощать. Людей,к этому не привычных, не готовых и несогласных. Подстригать растущие не туда ветки. Усекать намерения раньше, чем они успеют оформиться в связные слова. В этом у него не было практического опыта, только долгие годы ожидания — когда, наконец, станет можно. И пара лет тренировок на старших курсах, собравших таких же, как он сам, — ожидающих. В академии центральной точкой был флигель дисциплинарного комитета. Самые свежие новости. Самые последние сплетни.

Здесь — место пересечения трех отделов тоже было одно. Аналитическая лаборатория. В ней существовали свои негласные правила. Там вели себя тихо — даже когда набивался весь  отдел. Найто с Яцукой редко открывали рот, молчал и Масаока, а чаще вообще не заходил. Только Хирако позволял себе временами перебивать Мару — флегматично отмечая, что тот слишком далеко отклонился от дела. А Масудзаки никогда не садилась на диван, хоть ранний артрит ее и допекал.

Он ни разу не видел Мару снаружи — бесплатное голосовое приложение к мониторам. И к столу анатомической экспертизы, хоть столом при Ваку не пользовались ни разу, но вот он стоял, на него было удобно опираться.

Мару лениво развернулся в кресле. На футболке ядрено-морковного цвета красовался маленький черный кролик. Кролик, надо же.

— Инспектор? — Светлая бровь демонстративно изогнулась.

Все мониторы, кроме одного, центрального — были потушены. На последнем — во всех анатомических подробностях красовался мужской половой орган. Покачивался над застывшим в вожделении лицом.

— Простите, что отвлекаю... — Ему не без труда удалось перевести взгляд на спинку дивана. — Вы не могли бы оказать мне небольшую услугу?

Не мешало бы для убедительности покраснеть. Но даже обладай он незаурядными актерскими способностями, в настолько скудном освещении они рисковали бы остаться незамеченными.

— В нерабочее время за это вообще-то принято доплачивать. Но я готов предоставить кредит.

— В таком случае сделайте одолжение, проверьте для меня в кредит состояние патрульного Хирако.

— А. — На лице отразилось разочарование. — Так мы нескоро накопим на что-то стоящее.

Пальцы забегали по клавиатуре. Крупный план языка, старательно облизывающего головку, сменился на мониторе привычным серым фоном, на котором появилось изображение с камеры в медблоке. Полулежащий на подушках Хирако смотрелся гораздо преснее.

— Но вообще-то с этим вы вполне способны справиться при помощи собственной рабочей машины.

— Я прошу прощения, сказывается отсутствие опыта, — улыбнулся Ваку ему в спину, — До сих пор неловко, как будто за кем-то подсматриваю.

— Да, вуайеризм с соучастием, безусловно, снижает градус социального напряжения. Вывести вам медицинскую карту?

Он бросал слова со скоростью теннисной пушки в спортзале. Металлическая поверхность стола приятно холодила кожу. Удивительно, как многого можно не заметить за год. Или раньше, при Масудзаки, Мару себе такого просто не позволял?

— Достаточно и того, что я увидел. И — если я все еще не злоупотребляю кредитом — ответьте мне на один вопрос. За последнее время я слышал достаточно аргументов, подкрепляющих обе версии. Но ни разу — не слышал их от вас. По-вашему, диверсанты существуют?

— Вы просите меня поиметь… мнение? Вот это точно стоит дороже.

Он был очень спокойным и — слишком близким. Хоть и сидел в целом метре от Ваку.

— Первый отдел занимается диверсантами больше двух месяцев, Мару. Я прошу вас изложить мнение, которое вы уже неоднократно поимели. Вряд ли вы сможете его запатентовать.

Вместо ответа пальцы снова пробежали по клавиатуре — почти лаская. На мониторе открывались новые и новые окна. Мару монотонно читал: первый раз следы деятельности группировки замечены 3 августа, взорвана электрическая подстанция на западной окраине Токио. На месте обнаружен отчетливый след рифленого ботинка сорокового размера, в нем найдены крупицы грунта, соответствующего окрестностям Нагасаки. Во время расследования серии инцидентов с порчей сканеров 18 августа на асфальте под одним из пострадавших объектов найдены идентичные пробы. На выезде третьего сентября... Голос под конец сделался совсем сонным, Ваку терпеливо дожидался, пока ему наскучит.

Он даже поспорил, сам с собой — и сам у себя выиграл. Аналитик все-таки довел свое перечисление до совместного выезда первого и третьего отделов. Дождавшись тишины, Ваку позволил себе недолго ее послушать. Интересно, что было на втором мониторе — том, который горел, когда он заходил в лабораторию, но почему-то резко погас.

— Что вам мешает, Мару? Будь вы банком, я бы решил, что вы отказываете мне в платежеспособности.

— Будь я банком, инспектор, в пятнадцать минут девятого вы бы наткнулись на закрытую дверь. И не рассчитывали бы, что вас станут обслуживать.

Угрожать ему дефолтом было слишком рано — и, в сущности, нечем. Этому следовало порадоваться. Металл уже нагрелся под ладонями.

— Прошу меня извинить, время и правда позднее. Не буду отвлекать вас от ревизии.

Перед тем, как он отвернулся, на мониторе снова появился член, втирающийся в приоткрытые губы. Этот сет полностью остался за хозяином поля.

Пальцы уже привычно нащупали карандаш в кармане, погладили грани, коснулись тупого грифеля.

Долго же придется его затачивать, снимать стружку за стружкой, превращать в такую же острую иглу, как вершина телебашни.

Масудзаки бы вряд ли одобрила. Но это был уже его карандаш.


	4. Так никто не делает

День за днем, незаметно пришла зима, ленивая, мягкая, длинная, легла у ног, свернувшись, сказала — спи. Мару не думал, что в Бюро будет так тихо. Почему-то казалось, после гаража начнется, он даже вопреки обыкновению посматривал какое-то время по сторонам. Но не началось. Бюро как будто набрало в грудь воздуха, напряглось, присобралось — а потом выдохнуло с присвистом, сипло, и скукожилось, каждый отдел в своем.

Без резкого командного голоса Масудзаки и стука каблуков в коридоре стало хорошо. Отличник был гораздо спокойнее бывшей начальницы и приходил редко. Мару после первого раза больше его не дразнил — не видел смысла. Хотя хороший был план: стребовать с инспектора мороженое за сверхурочные. Мару сразу решил, что закажет рожок и три шарика, так, чтобы никакой коробки, только в руках нести... но отличник в последний момент сорвался с крючка, а вторых шансов Мару не давал.

Нода не появлялся вообще, присылал своих, если что-то было надо, и не торопил, когда Тоганэ засиживался у аналитика лишний час. Второй отдел работу подбрасывал регулярно, задания были простыми, квадратными, как всегда у Симамуры, Мару их делал не просыпаясь.

В остальное время он играл в свои машинки, когда падал снег — выходил на балкон лепить ламантинов в цилиндрах, которые таяли к утру, научился варить грог, купил себе вязаный шарф для балкона, смотрел с Тоганэ контрабандные записи старых американских театральных постановок, за которые пришлось неприятно переплатить, старался не думать о переплате и там же заказывал для стаи таблетки, потому что — да нахрен, один раз живем, спорил с Тоганэ, трахался с Тоганэ, уставал, уходил пить на балкон, возвращался.

Наверное, мягче зимы в его жизни не было.

Мару скучал.

Если бы не скучал, вряд ли впустил бы Найто, когда тот поскребся однажды в дверь, ближе к концу января. Время было уже совсем позднее — то ли не спалось ему, то ли с дежурства свинтил. Мару открыл дверь, не подумав, спросонья.

Вместо того чтобы сразу зайти, Найто, который здесь еще не был ни разу, врос в порог и захлопал глазами. Мару успел вернуться в комнату, натянул футболку, включил кофеварку.

— Ты пришел пускать корни?

— А? Я... нет. Извини. — Наконец-то прошел, огляделся, опасливо опустился на край розового дивана. — Я поговорить хотел, если ты не против. Прошу прощения, что поздно.

От такой старательной вежливости Мару в стае отвык.

— Тебе идет на пользу изучение словарей. — И без паузы, чтобы Найто наконец перестал подвисать и перешел к делу, объяснил, обводя свое жилище широким жестом: — Карминно-розовый, розовый средний, фуксия... голограмма использует восемь оттенков розового цвета в максимально негармоничных сочетаниях. Я поставил ее, чтобы гости не задерживались, потому что не люблю гостей. Голографическое животное называется Хэллоу-Китти. С ней я делюсь своими мыслями об устройстве мироздания и несовершенстве человеческой природы. Больше здесь ничего интересного нет. Не было. Пока не пришел ты. Теперь неси кофе сюда — он готов, — и можешь говорить.

Найто послушно сходил к кофейнику, разлил по кружкам, вернулся, аккуратно поставил и только тогда спросил:

— А когда ты эту голограмму меняешь? — Времени подумать ему как раз хватило. «Когда», а не «ради кого» — это было тактично. Мару оценил.

— Никогда, — широко улыбнулся он.

— А.

Какое-то время они молча пили кофе. Мару подумал, хочет ли он думать о том, зачем этот неглупый мальчик пришел к нему в полвторого ночи, и понял, что в вопросе как всегда содержится ответ. На этом интересные мысли закончились, он вернул на стол кружку и зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. С вежливыми неглупыми мальчиками надо было вести себя вежливо.

— Человеку нужны друзья, — сказал Найто, что могло равным образом относиться к чему угодно. К жилищу Мару, демонстративно для дружбы не предназначенному. К ночному визиту. К тому, что за последний месяц на посиделки стаи Найто с Яцукой приходили от силы раз или два — даже патрульные Симамуры и то появлялись чаще.

— Необязательно. — Мару пожал плечами. — Подумай сам.

— Я думал. Если ты ничего из себя не представляешь сам по себе — тогда быть с кем-то лучше, чем одному. Я не хочу быть... выбросом.

— Изгоем, — поправил Мару. — Словарь.

На второе упоминание словаря Найто все-таки обиделся. Поджал губы, загородился кружкой. Словарями их стали дразнить, когда Яцука по глупости пришел жаловаться стае на отличника, который — ебаный в рот — заставляет писать отчеты по каким-то канонам тысячелетней давности, с кандзи — ебаный в рот — и проверять каждый иероглиф, как правильно пишется. И ключи учить наизусть. Они поначалу пытались подставлять хирагану, но отличник велел переписывать... Мару давно так не хохотал.

После этого они и стали реже появляться. Что думать про отличника по этому поводу, Мару для себя так и не решил. Это вполне мог быть обычный начальственный зуд. Иногда у простых фактов и объяснения были простыми.

— Хотя вообще-то я бы посоветовал энциклопедию, — добавил он. — Там есть толкования и перекрестные ссылки. Мне в свое время очень помогло.

Найто все еще молчал, глядя поверх кружки и пытаясь определить: с ним сейчас серьезно — или это Мару так выставляет его из своего розового рая. После ободряющего кивка продолжил:

— В общем, я подумал... Мне кажется, что все-таки друзья нужны. Нам тут. Всем. А то как-то... Но ребята обижаются, да, наверное? Мы с Яцукой вроде как зазнались. Как не свои. А у нас работы каждый день завались, сидим до полуночи. Вот и все. Не знаю, как быть.

Мару задумался.

— Зависит от твоей цели.

— Так я же сказал...

— Нет, про цель ты ничего не сказал. Смотри. Сперва ты определяешь ресурс. Ради чего ты хочешь с кем-то объединяться. И, главное, перестаешь называть это дружбой, потому что здесь у нас никакой дружбы нет.

На него смотрели пристальные, немигающие глаза.

— А что есть?

Мару поднялся и поставил еще кофе. Постоял какое-то время, опираясь о столик, потом подумал немного, достал сигареты. Совсем фабричные на вид, только без фильтра. А неправильный запах... так вытяжка у него тут была вполне сносная, если не злоупотреблять. В любом случае, курить хотелось очень, а спускаться на балкон — нет.

— Ну, пирамиду Маслоу не предлагаю — она примитивная, с ней ты запутаешься. Продвижение по службе никому из нас не светит... Тогда что остается из простых устремлений? Доминировать. Развлекаться. Получать поощрения от начальства. Избегать наказаний. Что еще? Определяйся — не мне же за тебя решать.

Предлагать сигарету Найто он не стал. Подпалил, задумчиво полюбовался на дым.

— А когда определюсь — что потом?

Озвучивать свои потребности для Мару, значит, он не хотел. Тут уже попахивало макиавеллизмом... адским таким, масштаба сорок третьего этажа.

Это было самым паскудным здесь, в клетке. Несмотря на то, что под ними вроде как лежал целый огромный город. Никто не видел перспективы, всем было похрен. Выезд, отстрел, возвращение. Тревога, выезд, отстрел. Три отдела, полтора десятка лиц, через год уже привычных до блевоты, — и все так мелочно, мелко, так ни о чем. Мару часами гонял машинки на мониторах, просто ради пространства, просто чтобы не забывать.

Пока в Бюро не появился Тоганэ, он считал дни до того, как сойдет с ума.

— Потом стараешься понять, чем надо расплачиваться с теми, кто этот ресурс тебе предоставит.

— Расплачиваться? Это... как тебе Тоганэ платит, когда они из города привозят... всякое?

Мару вытянул губы, выпустил колечко дыма. Поднялся взять кофейник. Вернулся, встал рядом с Найто. Секунду помедлил. Потом аккуратно перевернул.

— Жалко, не кипяток. — Он отступил, когда Найто вскочил, вопя и хватаясь за обожженное бедро. То, что горячую ткань надо не прижимать к коже, а наоборот, — сейчас говорить было бесполезно. Найто шипел, подпрыгивал на одной ноге, матерился. — И скажи спасибо, что не на яйца.

— Ты это... зачем?!

— Вырабатываю условный рефлекс. — Мару поставил кофейник. — Ты сказал лишнее. Больше ты лишнего говорить не будешь.

— Я... блин, да я же ничего такого... Нет, правда! — Он выглядел по-настоящему напуганным в эту секунду, и Мару подумал, что его давно никто не боялся. Мысль была странная. Несовершенная, сказал бы Тоганэ, телесная больше, чем можно выразить в словах. Найто в этот момент ощутился совсем по-правильному своим — вот только показывать ему это было никак нельзя.

Да и чувствовать такое, пожалуй, не стоило тоже.

Мару забрал из пепельницы окурок, снова поджег, не пропадать же хорошей траве. Забрался на спинку дивана, поджал колени.

— Только что ты получил два урока по цене одного. — С наслаждением выпустил слишком горячий дым, облизал губы. — Не истери. Заживет.

Найто стоял посреди комнаты, смотрел, напряженный, готовый то ли бежать, то ли наброситься, то ли отсосать. Ну, главное, чтоб не все сразу.

— Я... — Сглотнул, дернув кадыком. — Я запомнил. Спасибо. Я... наверное, пойду.

Сейчас ему можно было предложить остаться — и у Мару появился бы свой собственный патрульный. Он представил себя владельцем маленького патрульного. Можно было бы наряжать его Снарком, выпускать гулять по коридорам. По вечерам кормить мороженым и спрашивать, что нового в отделе, как поживает Масаока и что еще придумал отличник. Интересно, простил бы ему Тоганэ, что он забрал патрульного себе? Они еще ни разу ничего ценного не делили, Мару до сих пор ничего для себя не хотел.

Хотел ли он сейчас Найто? Пожалуй, нет.

— Иди. — Махнул рукой с сигаретой. — Иди. Придешь, когда решишь, кого ты боишься больше.

Потом он докурил и лег спать, но снилось совсем не то, чего можно было ожидать, а почему-то птицы. Такие крупные, вроде альбатросов, которым ни за что нельзя садиться на землю.

После этого о третьем отделе он благополучно забыл недели на две. Напомнил, как ни странно, Тоганэ.

Он пришел в районе полудня за сводной таблицей для Ноды — тот затребовал данные по аномальному потреблению электричества по районам. Очередная идея по поимке неуловимых диверсантов, Мару уже потерял им счет. Идеям, не диверсантам. Диверсантов пока никто сосчитать не мог. И едва ли сможет в ближайшее время, подумал Мару, перебрасывая Тоганэ абсолютно бесполезный файл с выкладками. Хотя как знать... рано или поздно бульдожье упрямство инспектора первого отдела могло случайно — как тот поезд из точки А — повстречаться с незаслуженным везением. В жизни бывало и не такое.

Тоганэ уходить не спешил и вообще никуда не спешил, судя по тому, как вальяжно расположился на диване. Закурил, заложил ногу за ногу, потянулся.

— У меня есть к тебе небольшая просьба.

— Ум-хм? — Мару захрустел яблоком.

— Этот Ваку, из третьего отдела. Что ты о нем думаешь?

Мару описал яблоком в воздухе замысловатую дугу. Почему-то вспомнилось, как инспектор Ваку два месяца назад предлагал подумать о корейцах. Ему тогда нечего было ответить, коммуникация осуществлялась без паритетной заинтересованности сторон. Точно так же, как и сейчас.

— Ничего, — эксплицировал он, наконец дожевав. — Не думаю. А зачем о нем думать?

Тоганэ покачал головой.

— Он есть. Ты считаешь, этого недостаточно?

— Сегодня есть. Завтра... — Вместо очередного красивого жеста Мару отправил яблоко в корзину. Кислое все равно.

Тоганэ молчал.

Он не трогал отличника всю зиму — вот что было странно. Про то, как стая развлекается со своей инспекторшей, Мару был наслышан и удивлялся, как она не помутилась до сих пор. Но отличника никто не начал задирать, даже когда он остался в отделе один. Почему? Такого вопроса никто Тоганэ не задавал.

— Я же тебе еще год назад вскрывал его личное дело, — сказал он, потому что надо было что-то сказать.

— Да. Но за этим нет человека. — Тоганэ хрустнул пальцами. — Живого человека. Мне мало личного дела. Я хочу что-нибудь еще. Достанешь?

Из воздуха? Из цилиндра фокусника? Но Мару сам был виноват — за эти два года Тоганэ слишком привык к тому, как легко он все достает.

— Что именно?

— Что угодно. Не знаю. Пойму — когда увижу... Что он делает вне Бюро. Куда ездит — ты же можешь это отследить? Чем он дышит там, снаружи. Где его настоящая жизнь, в чем она. Где он покупает вещи. Во сколько встает — и сколько времени тратит на сборы. Где проводит вечера. И с кем...

Он говорил без горячности, перечислял холодно, как по списку вещей для стирки. Театральные уроки пошли ему на пользу, или наоборот, испортили, Мару пока не решил. Расчленять людей на составляющие, перестраивать картинки в голове, бесконечно крутить, как головоломку, и говорить, говорить, говорить. Тоганэ играл в это самозабвенно. До сих пор Мару не встречал человека, которому люди были бы настолько интересны. Это само по себе завораживало. Он никогда прежде не спал с энтомологом.

— Ты меня прости, но Санта-Клаус у нас в этом году уже был — и ты, видимо, попросил у него что-то другое, так что придется ждать еще год. Откуда ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе все это взял?

Тоганэ посмотрел так, что Мару стало неловко: хороший монолог прервал.

— Не сможешь?

— Нет, извини. И вообще. Живой человек — если ты хочешь на него смотреть — у тебя под боком, зачем усложнять?

— Мне мало того, что он показывает.

— Ну, я не знаю... Может, ты не в ту ложу билет купил?

Скорее всего, причиной были деньги или политика. Черт его знает, кто там за Ваку стоял — кроме фамилии, в личном деле все оказалось засекречено, и уровень доступа чуть выше, чем Мару был готов рисковать. Тоганэ мог знать больше — просто будучи Тоганэ, — но Мару он ничего об этом не говорил. Асимметричный дуализм. В эту игру обычно играют двое.

В любом случае, чтобы дать Тоганэ то, что он просил, надо было иметь снаружи шпионскую сеть. Или быть супер-хакером, но Мару до супер-хакера было как до луны. Все, что он мог, — это посмотреть, куда инспектор ездит... если тот, конечно, пользуется служебной машиной в нерабочее время. Масудзаки так делала постоянно.

Он помолчал, потом, сам не зная зачем, добавил:

— У меня был друг. Я тебе говорил. Вот он мог узнать что угодно о ком угодно. А я...

— Да. Помню. — На такие вещи Тоганэ был удивительно чуткий. По-звериному чуткий, и временами это пугало. Плавно поднялся с дивана, перетек к Мару за спину. Сжал плечи до боли, пальцы у него были сильные. Какое-то время держал. — Ты рассказывал. Извини.

— Брось.

— Нет. — Правая рука осталась на месте, левая скользнула под футболку, прижалась. — Не брошу. И не проси.

Еще у него был талант из самых простых слов сделать сложное. Мару засмеялся, вывернул шею, прикусил запястье. Несильно — так, чтобы дать понять: все, хватит.

— Так. Или вали отсюда — или запри нахрен дверь.

Вместо ответа Тоганэ снял с него очки, провел пальцами по векам.

— Билет не в ту ложу — возможно, ты прав. Над этим надо подумать. Или билет не на тот спектакль...

Когда шаги в коридоре затихли, Мару еще какое-то время сидел и думал, не хочет ли он шоколада. Потом надел очки — и вновь уставился в монитор.

Сакура был компьютерный гений, он учил угонять тачки, обходить сканеры, вскрывать электронные замки. Мару был… всем остальным, чем не мог быть Сакура, потому что их было трое, а Эгути не мог быть никем, кроме Эгути. И они, конечно, думали, что будут жить вечно.

Им было пятнадцать. Потом восемнадцать. Потом двадцать два. Память работала дискретно и выдавала картинки, которые не всегда удавалось правильно расставить по таймлайну. Сивилла вмешалась в сюжет, когда их тачку вынесло на встречную полосу, они были вгашенные по самое дальше некуда, Сакура вырубил автопилот. На задержание из Бюро выехал инспектор третьего отдела Исикава с патрульными. Кто из них стрелял, Мару не знал — он вообще ничего не помнил с момента, когда тачка перевернулась. Очнулся уже в реабилитационном центре, а через месяц Масаока пришел задавать вопросы про наркоту — так и познакомились. Он же потом рекомендовал Мару для работы в Бюро, где как раз решили, что в кабинет аналитика лучше посадить кого-нибудь из латентных.

В какой-то мере Масаоке он был благодарен. После того, как Мару узнал про Сакуру и Эгути, шансов выйти с реабилитации оставалось немного. Еще меньше — на то, что когда-нибудь получится свести счеты.

Исикава закончился в затопленном туннеле подземки. Это была правильная смерть. Доминатор держали чужие руки, но Мару сделал все, что от него требовалось. На праздничных поминках в спортзале он напился в первый раз с тех пор, как попал в Бюро. Тогда они в первый раз переспали с Тоганэ. Без малого два года назад. Шестнадцатого апреля.

К двум следующим инспекторам — Огате и Масудзаки — у Мару никаких личных счетов не было. Но, как он недавно пытался объяснить Найто, каждый сам решает, что хочет получать от других людей — и чем за это платить.

Проблемы начинаются, когда возникает недопонимание. В социальном магазине, в отличие от обычного, товар не всегда выставляют на полки, цену часто пишут неразборчиво, а платят не в срок. Все это время Мару был уверен, что Тоганэ его понимает верно. Он старался быть эксплицитным, насколько мог. Вот услуги, которые Мару может оказывать. Вот все требования Мару. Просто, без мелкого шрифта и примечаний.

Но сейчас, уже второй или третий раз за зиму, возникало стойкое ощущение, что ему предлагают что-то совсем не то. Это смущало. Когда и как — во имя Хэллоу-Китти! — Мару мог подать сигнал, что ему нужна сильная рука? В здравом уме и твердой памяти, он это точно знал, — никогда.

Раздражение мешалось с желанием секса, которое никуда не делось, с воспоминаниями, которых он не хотел, с мерным гулом кондиционера, мерцанием мониторов, легким посасыванием под ложечкой. Объяснение этому могло быть только одно: не стоило сегодня пропускать обед. Старая добрая гипогликемия. Мару достал из ящика шоколадный батончик, вскрыл банку газировки, закинул ноги на стол. Глюкоза как единственный ответ на все вопросы бытия его более чем устраивала.

А служебную тачку третьего отдела можно было и проверить. Почему нет.

Он загрузил машинки — свое любимое развлечение последних месяцев, когда проект «Безопасный город», о котором в прессе вещали уже года полтора, наконец начали разворачивать вживую, и доступные любому пользователю камеры понавешали на всех перекрестках. Понадобилось основательно заморочиться, чтобы совместить входящие видеопотоки с трехмерной картой, и пару недель Мару с этим возился, пока результат его не удовлетворил, — зато теперь в любой момент можно было любоваться тем, как огромный мегаполис дышит, постепенно оживает поутру, мерно пульсирует, перекачивая транспортную плазму, лихорадочно ускоряется ближе к вечеру и вновь погружается в сонное ночное оцепенение... никогда полностью не засыпая, никогда не оставаясь прежним — и никогда по-настоящему не меняясь.

Сейчас машина, закрепленная за третьим отделом, мирно стояла в гараже — для того, чтобы это выяснить, никаких специальных ухищрений не требовалось, сканеры Бюро фиксировали местонахождение служебного транспорта автоматически. Логи поездок в системе хранились полгода, потом отправлялись в архив, и этого срока Мару было более чем достаточно. До ноября машину все равно, скорее всего, брала Масудзаки.

Для начала, он отметил все служебные выезды. После этого осталось не так много — десяток поездок за два месяца. Все те случаи, когда отличник не пользовался собственным автомобилем, отследить который Мару никак не мог — если только не заморачиваться по-крупному и не пытаться ловить его дорожными камерами. Но он хотел развлекаться, а не заебываться... по крайней мере, пока.

Правда, вместо ожидаемого развлечения, все оказалось довольно уныло. Основной адрес домашний. Вечером туда, утром на работу. Два раза ресторан. Один раз цветочный магазин. Цветы означали девушку. Мару вспомнил, как все ржали над букетом для Масудзаки, усмехнулся. Сорвали отличника со свидания. Бедолага.

Только три поездки не вписывались в общее уныние. Одна в декабре, потом с разницей в десять дней — еще две январских. Все три — по одному адресу. Округ Минато, 412/56. Граница чистых кварталов и серой зоны, слегка с заездом в серое, если быть точным. Знакомые места... Что мог отличник делать в Симбаси, интересно? Ни шлюхи, ни собачьи бои, ни таблетки или местное дешевое пойло, в представлении Мару, не вязались с кашемировым пальто инспектора. Какое-то расследование? Он проверил на всякий случай еще раз, хотя только что поднимал все рабочие адреса. Нет. Точно нет.

Хотя... кашемировое пальто Ваку мог и переодевать: все три раза перед Симбаси он сперва заезжал домой. Потом ехал, парковал тачку — скорее всего, накрывал голограммой, чтобы не светить, — и где-то шлялся: полтора часа, час двадцать и час тридцать пять. Ну, либо он сидел все это время в машине? Вот только зачем?

Объяснение напрашивалось одно, простое. Отличник вывозил своих патрульных погулять. Вряд ли младших: Яцука бы проболтался, даже если бы Найто смолчал. Значит, Хирако и Масаоку. Логично. Все так делали, Нода, Огата и даже Симамура. Масудзаки — та, вообще, регулярно: все знали, что у Хирако в Бюро не встает.

К сожалению, ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть эту догадку Мару пока не мог. Если бы в Бюро по полгода держали данные о каждой открытой-закрытой двери на сорок третьем, сервера порвало бы в хлам. Проще было дождаться новой поездки. Масаока — Хирако — или оба сразу? Это было интересно.

На машину инспектора Мару выставил приоритетное оповещение, очень надеясь, что оно не сработает в совсем уж неподходящий момент.

На другой день, еще немного подумав, он все-таки сбросил письмо на адрес, который никогда и нигде не записывал, стирал из всех логов и держал в голове. Спросил, не согласятся ли на той стороне приглядеть за двумя фраерами, когда Мару даст точное время и место. Не трогать, Хэллоу-Китти упаси. Посмотреть — и потом рассказать...

В каждом его письме должна была упоминаться Хэллоу-Китти. Тогда там точно знали, что это он.

Ответ пришел короткий, как обычно: «Сделаем».

В пятницу оповещение сработало. Инспектор Ваку взял служебную машину и поехал домой. Пробыл там двадцать восемь минут, после чего автомобиль вновь тронулся в путь — по уже знакомому Мару маршруту. Медленно. Камеры показывали: город полз едва-едва, как паралитик. Минтранс обещал, что когда «Безопасный город» заработает по-настоящему, пробок не станет, благодаря системе дифференцированного контроля транспортных развязок, но в это Мару верил слабо. В любом случае, сейчас тянучка играла ему на руку — за час он успеет предупредить, и в Симбаси отличника встретят.

Он написал про светлые волосы и очки. Его спросили про одежду — для верности. Если повезет, Мару надеялся перехватить изображение с какой-нибудь из ближних камер, когда Ваку выйдет из машины.

Да, и кстати — кого он все-таки с собой повез?

Мару проверил комнаты. Перепроверил, потряс головой. Мелькнула мысль, что он поторопился с предупреждением: Масаока и Хирако оказались на месте... и даже Яцука с Найто, их он тоже посмотрел, — так что, возможно, отличник ехал куда-то в другое место. Но нет. Машина проползла по мосту, потом выкрутилась на развязке, ушла в туннель, появилась — все, как и следовало ожидать. Инспектор Ваку все же направлялся в Симбаси. Просто один.

Ну, ладно. Тогда камеры...

Стало весело. Азартно. Если Мару что-то и любил в своей работе — то вот это: искать, находить. Пальцы бегали по клавиатуре, экраны загорались один за другим. Слишком далеко. Темно. Нет, тоже не пойдет... Осталось три камеры в разных точках. Мимо какой-нибудь из них Ваку пройдет наверняка, если будет парковаться там, где обычно.

Мару потянулся вырубить остальные экраны, бесполезные — с кусками безлюдной дороги, с каким-то человечьим копошением — и застыл. Вот ровно на копошении и застыл. Палец нажал на запись. Рефлекторное движение, выполненное раньше, чем он понял, что именно его привлекло.

Теперь можно было не торопиться. Он выжал максимальное увеличение, наложил высветляющий фильтр. Человек, с чем-то возившийся, сидя на корточках у проржавевшей стены гаража, по-прежнему был обращен к камере спиной, но теперь стало ясно — нет, тут все-таки не расчлененка. А жаль. В какой-то момент казалось очень похоже.

На человеке была темная куртка, вязаная шапка скрывала волосы. Вряд ли можно подобрать лучший экземпляр под определение «никаких особых примет». В руке, двигавшейся размашисто, но не слишком уверенно, он держал баллончик с краской, однако рисовал не на стене. Приглядевшись, Мару опознал в белой цилиндрической хрени, которую человек расписывал черными граффити, самого обычного дрона. Такие занимались установкой и обслуживанием дорожных камер. И, если он не ошибался, фигурировали в деле о вандализме, которое вел сейчас третий отдел. Неделю назад к нему присылали Яцуку за анализом карты дорожных работ...

Мару задумался, постукивая пальцами по столу. Человек в куртке закончил выводить последнюю ломаную линию, поднялся. Лицом к камере он так и не повернулся, сдвинулся в тень, постоял, опять сдвинулся — и пропал из кадра. Мару подождал еще немного, не выключая запись, но ничего интересного больше не произошло. Камера, равнодушная к его нетерпению, демонстрировала раздолбанную дорогу, по которой за все это время проехала от силы пара машин, ржавую стену с обвисшей крышей, землю, усыпанную битым кирпичом. Под стеной сиротливо лежал помятый дрон с разбитым кумполом, весь в черных узорах. Конец цивилизации. Закат инженерной мысли.

И что теперь?

— Найто, — улыбнулся он в коммуникатор, когда патрульный третьего отдела ответил на вызов. — Как удачно, что я тебя застал. Будет время — заходи.

Найто объявился у него через две с половиной минуты, и Мару включил запись. Чтобы не мучиться — вывел на самый большой монитор. Картинка сразу зазернилась, но не настолько, чтобы стало невозможно смотреть.

Досмотрел Найто молча, потом еще с полминуты думал, явно опасаясь сказать что-то не то, наконец выбрал самый безопасный вариант:

— Это один из тех пропавших дронов?

— Понятия не имею. Поедете, заберете, сверите номера. Он дохлый — сигнала нет, отсюда я тебе это никак не проверю.

— Не пойму... — Найто прищурился, подошел ближе, — ...что написано?

— «Смерть машинам. Сивилла слепа». Не это важно. Ты видел, как он писал?

— В каком смысле?

Мару включил запись с начала.

— Ты по граффити эксперт?

— Я? Нет, откуда.

— Ничего. — Мару перебил, отмахнувшись. — Теперь будешь. Диплом я тебе потом нарисую, не беспокойся. Сейчас пока так объясню. Посмотри, что он делает. — Для ясности попытался изобразить движения человека в куртке, но тут же сбился, чертыхаясь: рука норовила двигаться правильно — вместо того, чтобы творить херню. — Вот кусок надписи. Вот рамка. Вот он опять пишет. Вот обводки кусок пошел. Так никто не делает. Сперва заполняют центр. Потом обводят. А он — квадратами. Идиот.

— Ага. — До Найто начало доходить. — По памяти воспроизводит? Я не вижу, чтобы он сверялся с каким-то образцом...

— Похоже на то, — согласился Мару.

— Надо будет потом дрона проверить как следует. Что с ним такое. Зачем его так... маскировать?

Мару слил Найто файл с записью. На этом можно было бы умыть руки.

— Спасибо.

— Не благодари. Черную краску первый отдел неделю назад видел на последней точке, где они пытались ловить своих диверсантов. Два баллона. И такое же граффити на стене. Я бы сказал, чувак тренировался. Ну, или... Знаешь, бывает певец одной песни. А этот — такой... кореец одной картинки. Как научили — так и пишет. Прекрати ржать... эксперт.

На этот раз, отсмеявшись, Найто молчал куда дольше. Потом, вместо того, чтобы, прижимая к груди заветную добычу, умчаться прочь, — присел напротив Мару на край стола.

— Можно я спрошу? А почему ты сам не... Оно же не наше, выходит. Раз с первым пересекается — они все по диверсантам себе забирают.

— Ну, дрон-то ваш.

— А, ну да.

— У меня твой инспектор еще в декабре спрашивал — есть все-таки корейцы, или нет.

— И теперь выходит, что есть? Да? Масаока не верит. Масудзаки говорила, что Нода их выдумал, чтобы дурака валять. Это веская улика — граффити?

Мару развел руками.

— Понятия не имею. Ты у нас теперь эксперт. Вот и думай.

Отнеси это отличнику. Или выслужись перед Нодой. Или слей видео Тоганэ — для Ноды — и стань полезным для него... Если Найто по-прежнему решал для себя вопрос, с кем дружить и кому платить, — пусть хотя бы походит с монеткой в кармане. Нищий Маккиавелли никому не был интересен, даже Мару.

Найто по-прежнему сидел на столе, качал ногой, задумчиво рассматривая ботинок, то оттягивал мысок, то сгибал на себя.

— Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь прямо, когда я спрашиваю о важном?

Лучше этого вопроса могло быть только классическое: «А твой папа знает, что ты наркоман?» Мару даже растерялся, заплутав в силлогических дебрях.

— Потому что ты мыслишь как латентный преступник.

— Что?

— Только ничего больше не спрашивай о важном, очень тебя прошу, иначе я опять ничего не объясню прямо, и мы тут заночуем... Так вот. Ты мыслишь как латентный преступник.

— Но... я и есть латентный преступник. И ты.

— Нет. Ты не «есть». Тебя так назвали — но это не означает ничего, кроме самого факта, что тебя так назвали. Это не делает тебя тем, кем тебя назвали. И ты признаешь себя этим, только начиная мыслить отведенными для латентного преступника категориями... До этого момента понятно?

— Да. Вроде бы.

— Хорошо. Продолжай не задавать вопросов, у тебя пока отлично получается. Итак, продолжим. — Мару сцепил руки на затылке, сполз в кресле, уставившись в потолок. Так ему не было видно ни Найто, ни мониторов, ничто не отвлекало от бреда, который он был настроен нести. — Итак... Теперь скажи мне. Ты преступник? Ты нарушал закон?

— Нет.

— Вот и ответ. Точнее, начало ответа. Ты не преступал закон, но сканер показал некие цифры, из которых кто-то где-то что-то вывел, — и тебя взяли. Это факт. Все остальное — нагромождение домыслов.

— Погоди. Не кто-то. Сивилла.

— Сивилла — машина. Совершенная, точнее, очень хорошая, потому что совершенства не существует, но машину кто-то программирует, она не придумывает ничего из воздуха. За программой, которая определяет твой и мой коэффициент, стоят чьи-то мозги.

— Ты уверен... что об этом следует говорить?

— Извини, отвечать не буду. Ты нарушил правила и задал вопрос.

— Ой.

— Вот именно — ой. Так вот, все, что тебе известно доподлинно, я сказал выше. Остальное — ты только думаешь, что тебе известно, потому что так сказал кто-то другой. Ты не знаешь. Но если подумаешь немного, то поймешь. Любой человек может стать преступником. «Латентный» — это синоним слова «каждый», вычти разве что грудных младенцев и стариков. Оставь человека на необитаемом острове без еды. Поставь его к стенке и пусти толпу с палками. Скажи, что ему изменила обожаемая жена... Что замеряет Сивилла на самом деле? Чуть большую вероятность сорваться с катушек, чем у других? Замедленное снижение уровня адреналина в крови — в сравнении с нормой? Нервный стресс, который не имеет ни малейшего отношения к преступным намерениям? Я бы сказал... Я бы сказал, что программе похрен. Забери на реабилитацию достаточный процент, перестреляй самых кризисных, наведи страху на остальных, и люди сами выстроятся и будут ходить по струнке. Как думаешь, я прав?

Найто смотрел неуверенно. Сперва был пролитый кофе, теперь вот это... Мару мог бы поставить на кон свой новый шарф, что больше Найто к нему не придет. Теперь своего патрульного у него уже точно не будет.

— Я не знаю. Ты это говоришь — как сам сказал только что... типа, я теперь буду думать, что знаю, потому что мне так сказали. Но фактов-то нет. И зачем ты мне это говоришь — я тоже так и не понял.

На самом деле, отлично все понял. А значит, пора было заканчивать разговор.

— Я могу быть прав, могу ошибаться. Это неважно. Только что я продемонстрировал тебе то, что можно называть самостоятельным мышлением. Или защитой головы от напихивания рандомных хуёв. Которые в тебя суют всякий раз, когда ты ищешь, кто тебе подскажет, что делать, расскажет, как жить, укажет, куда идти... Поэтому когда ты задаешь мне свои вопросы, я говорю тебе: топай. И неси бережно, чтобы не расплескать.

Уже у самых дверей Найто обернулся.

— Знаешь, мне все-таки кажется, ты...

Мару демонстративно натянул наушники и отвернулся к мониторам. Он только сейчас вспомнил, что так и не отследил по камерам отличника. Оставалось проверить, на месте машина или нет — и понадеяться, что его все-таки опознали на входе в квартал. Во что бы Ваку ни переодевался, выделяться на общем фоне в Симбаси он должен был, как... Мару поискал подходящее сравнение, но ничего в голову не приходило. Как что-то... В общем, выделяться.

Письмо упало на почту через два часа. «Пошел прямиком в “Аояму”. Сидел один. Взял стакан ржавки, выпил половину. Ушел. Говорят, бывает два-три раза, каждый месяц. Шлюх не берет».

И все. Как там та пьеса называлась... да, «Много шума из ничего».

Назавтра, в субботу, судя по графику дежурства, третий отдел в полном составе был выходным. Но если Ваку не станет пользоваться служебной машиной, у Мару не было шансов узнать, занимается ли инспектор хоть чем-то более интересным в свой свободный день.

Жаль.

В любом случае, Тоганэ он решил об этом не говорить. Не о чем. Да и незачем, в общем.

Он подумал о Симбаси. О том, как иногда там бывало холодно, иногда тепло, иногда страшно — и всегда шумно. Как гудела голова, когда сидишь в баре, прислоняешься к чужому плечу, пьешь из своего стакана, из чужого, обнимаешь кого-то, тебя зовут танцевать, волокут в уборную, тащат наружу, за руль. Как несется на тебя кирпичная стена, как подпрыгивает, громыхая, машина, как вывернутый до отказа руль спасает в самый последний момент, как ты дышишь потом — тяжело, взахлеб, возбужденно.

Иида утром сказала, что за таблетками они съездили, все в порядке. Завтрашние посиделки в спортзале обещали выдаться хорошими. Мару подумал об этом и решил, что пойдет.

Потом поднялся с кресла, выключил все мониторы и пошел к себе на сорок третий. Ни о чем больше не думать. Дрочить. Потом, если получится, спать.


	5. Весь их улов

Сирена вытряхнула из полудремы, разметала мысли по углам. Ваку сперва вообще не понял, где находится, взгляд зашарил по сторонам в поисках подсказки. Уперся в Масаоку, лениво приподнявшего голову к потолку. Звук шел оттуда, из черных точек динамика. «…свободному персоналу… срочно собраться…» — слова попадали в голову по одиночке и тут же разбегались, не пойманные. Ваку потряс головой, запустил пальцы в волосы, растер ладонями тяжело пульсирующие виски.

— Нам… надо собираться? — скорее спросил, чем распорядился. И сам себя не услышал, заглушенный сиреной. «В квадрате А-34 зафиксировано неустановленное лицо…». А, вот о чем все.

Масаока тоже вряд ли услышал, скорее догадался. Поморщившись, махнул рукой.

— Зачем спешить? Это первый себе заберет.

Гул и правда стих на полуслове — так всегда бывало, когда кто-то из инспекторов записывал вызов на свой отдел. Сердце до сих пор трепыхалось, подпрыгивало с перепугу, как рыба, выскочившая на берег.

Хирако даже не пошевелился. Монотонно стучал по клавиатуре с ровными паузами, которые требовались, чтобы сверяться с картой. Он уже третий час выписывал из логов службы поддержки все неполадки, которые могли иметь отношение к пропажам ремонтных дронов. То есть, попросту все.

Ничего сложнее механической работы поручать ему по-прежнему было нельзя. В декабре Ваку еще пробовал, но коэффициент инициативности у Хирако, прежде попросту флегматичного, теперь и вовсе стал отрицательным. На выездах он стрелял всего пару раз — когда преступник выбегал на Хирако сам.

Формальных причин отстранять его от работы не было, но инспектору не требовались формальные причины. Весь декабрь Ваку ждал изменений. Весь январь временами тянулся к формуляру, потом косился в сторону Масаоки и решал подождать еще неделю. Лед между ними уже потрескивал, поиск нового патрульного рисковал заново подморозить почти ожившую воду.

Вот и сейчас прозвучало почти по-свойски:

— Шли бы вы поспать, Ваку. Ничего не пропустите, ясно же.

Комнатой отдыха на сорок втором он уже несколько раз пользовался. Кровать там стояла узкая, но удобно жесткая, совсем как в академии. Тринадцатая смена без выходных — Ваку сам готов был это признать — не делала его продуктивным. Но Симамура позвонил днем и попросил поменяться: ему срочно нужно было съездить к родителям. Ночное дежурство Ваку забрал без удовольствия, согласившись только потому, что не нашел в себе сил выдумывать причину для отказа. К тому же ночные бдения с Масаокой шли обоим на пользу. Днем с ним было гораздо тяжелее. Днем Масаока то и дело ворчал, кривился всякий раз, когда Ваку заставлял то его, то Найто просматривать сводки городских служб в поисках необычных происшествий. Пару раз в месяц набирался прямо на рабочем месте, глоток за глотком. Пьяный делался особенно несносным. Но даже в таком состоянии при Найто с Яцукой рта не открывал. Другое дело, без них.

— Раньше, — пошатнувшись и ухватившись за дверной косяк, выдал в начале прошлой недели, — это в участке называлось «задвигать».

— Я никого не задвигаю. — Ваку спрятал руки в карманы, поджал губы. — Но мне надоело кататься на стандартные вызовы. Мы всю зиму заняты тем, что поставляем пациентов клинике реабилитации. Это слишком одноразовая работа.

От нее у вас разжижается мозг, от нее вы заливаете себя дешевым спиртом, от нее любого мыслящего человека несет в самую гущу трущоб, хотелось добавить, но так и не сорвалось с языка. Масаока сплюнул прямо на пол.

— Да не ты. Это нас задвигают. И ни хрена ты с этим не сделаешь. Даже если найдешь иголку в стоге сена — они отберут. Просто привыкни. Такая, значит, теперь работа. Одноразовая.

Просто привыкнуть — означало потерять их с Хирако обоих. А этого Ваку позволить себе не мог.

Весь их улов за последний месяц — четыре пропавших дрона. Их потом находили, разрисованными, раскуроченными. Банда, пожимал плечами Масаока. Подростки из неблагополучных кварталов, вон, там целых два неподалеку, с юга и северо-запада. Рано или поздно вылезут на камеры.

Слишком осторожные для подростков, возражал Ваку. До сих пор ни разу под сканеры не попадались. Одно воспоминание об этом споре его утомило, а взгляд на карту, которую он в очередной раз изучал, пока не отключился, — доконал. Снилось, вспомнил Ваку, что кто-то подходит сзади и вкладывает в руку конверт. Обычный, из веленевой бумаги, сложенный в трубочку. Он поднес конверт к глазам и еле разобрал в полутьме небрежные иероглифы: «если не вскроешь, потемнеешь». В конверте на ощупь не было ничего, но оказался конверт, чуть темнее предыдущего. «Если не вскроешь…», было написано на нем, и тут Ваку все понял, даже не дочитав, и тогда раздалась сирена.

— Я для начала попробую просто умыться, — улыбнулся он Масаоке.

— Пошли, кофе заодно прихватим. Еще только начало двенадцатого. Все погода, меняется. Сил никаких с этой погодой. Хирако, тебе двойной? — обернулся Масаока уже от дверей.

Мерный стук клавиатуры был ему ответом. Переспрашивать Масаока не стал, посмурнел. Немного терпения — и скоро сам придет поговорить.

В коридоре — чем дальше к концу, тем отчетливее — через потолок слышалась музыка. Перекрытия мелко вибрировали от ревущих басов. Масаока шагал себе вперед, будто и не замечал. Столовая располагалась у лифтов, в дальней половине сорок второго находился спортзал.

— Странно, — проговорил Ваку. — Если первый взял дело…

— А остальным кто мешает догуливать, — нехотя, сквозь зубы отозвался Масаока. — Опять с утра сопляки зеленые будут.

Ваку вздохнул, потер переносицу под очками. Значит, снова рецидив. Остановился рядом с кофейным аппаратом, помолчал, прислушиваясь. Нет, голосов сверху разобрать не удавалось, если и были — их заглушала музыка.

— Не думал, — тихо проговорил он, — что они туда вернутся. Найто…

Он умолк, прикусив губу. С Масаокой они ни разу до сих пор не поднимали этой темы. У каждого были свои способы отучать непослушных щенков гадить по углам. Ваку демонстративно не щадил их похмелья, нагружая бессмысленной работой, и придирался по пустякам. Бессмысленной — нарочито, чтобы до Найто рано или поздно дошло. До него и дошло, так казалось.

Масаока выжимал из них все соки на выездах, просился третьим — и тогда Ваку снова, как раньше, стоял в сторонке, чтобы не принимать никакого участия, не видеть и не слышать. Латентных всегда догоняли — и хорошо.

— А что Найто. Хитрый крысеныш. Вы это… — Масаока усмехнулся. — Не торчите тут утром, езжайте домой. Я им дело найду.

Вот за что Ваку любил ночные смены. Ночью было теплее, ночью громче трещал лед.

— Будет лучше, — покачал он головой, — если заданиями по-прежнему буду нагружать я. Не стоит давать им возможность сказать «нет».

Масаока хмыкнул. Помолчал. Обернулся было к автомату, но снова повернул голову.

— Где вас этому научили?

— Там, где, к сожалению, не научили находить и раскрывать криминальные дела.

— Да слушайте…

Они оказались опасно близко у проруби. Неосторожное слово, пропущенный жест — и Масаока всерьез решит, что он сможет командовать здесь и дальше по праву старшинства и опыта.

— Мне тоже двойной, если можно, — сказал Ваку и скрылся в уборной.

Снял пиджак, повесив на крючок на стене. Распустил галстук, свернул аккуратно, отправив его в карман. Закатал рукава рубашки почти до локтя. Открутил кран, плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Расстегнул воротник, опустил ледяную ладонь на шею. Капли скатились по спине, вызвав дрожь. Масаока не уйдет без него с тремя стаканами, торопиться было некуда. Пусть подумает.

Коммуникатор засвистел неожиданным вызовом.

— Ваку, вы же на смене? — раздался деловитый, чуть раздраженный голос Ноды.

— Да. Добрый вечер, ин…

— Мне нужна ваша группа. Лучше все четверо, но даже двое сойдут, если не потянете. Ханеда, где старый аэропорт. Диверсионная группа сбежала туда, сканеры засекли сразу двоих. Сам я район не охвачу, на дронов надежды мало.

Как удачно он проснулся. Как удачно инспектор Нода считал его идиотом, которому следовало разжевывать по кускам. Времени подумать было достаточно.

— Больше двоих я не смогу. Но вас понял, мы уже собираемся.

— Я не жду, езжайте следом. Мару вам все скинет.

Ваку из зеркала улыбался ему — бледный, с мокрыми растрепанными волосами, съехавшим в сторону воротником. Так он и вышел из уборной, подхватив пиджак за петлю.

Масаока стоял у стены, пил свой кофе. Аппарат попискивал, что готова вторая порция. Ваку взял стаканчик, подошел.

— Нода связался. Запросил подкрепления.

— О, — мрачно отозвался Масаока. Отвел взгляд, покрутил стакан в пальцах.

— Мы договорились, что двоих патрульных ему хватит. Не хочу отрывать вас с Хирако от работы. Так что сходите, приведите мне Найто с Яцукой. Проветриться им будет полезно.

Взгляд был долгий, тяжелый. Но не колючий, как раньше. Вот они и падали в прорубь. Но теперь Ваку контролировал падение сам. До сих пор они с первым отделом никогда не ездили вместе. И — что бы там Ваку ни рассказывал Ноде, — предсказать реакцию Хирако на такой выезд не мог никто.

Иногда казалось, только этого выезда Хирако и ждет.

— Это можно, — с ухмылкой кивнул Масаока. — Сейчас я им…

Заходить в кабинет Ваку не стал, оперся плечом в стену перед дверью и размеренными глотками неторопливо расправлялся с кофе. Об испорченном выходном он больше не жалел.

Еле слышные отголоски музыки стихли совсем. Вскоре в коридоре показались все трое — Найто понуро плелся сзади, отставая шагов на пять. Яцука спорил с Масаокой, долетело: «…не, ну а чо…» и сразу за этим резкое, злое от Масаоки: «Заткнись».

— Стойте тут, — бросил им Масаока, когда между ними с Ваку осталось метра два. Но не тут-то было, Яцука фыркнул, обошел его, расправил грудь. Покачивался немного, как от сильной усталости, был потный, раскрасневшийся, но спиртным от него не пахло. Вовремя успели, выходит.

— Значит так, инспектор, вы его не слушайте. Вот не надо. Все с нами в порядке. Найто, подтверди.

Найто что-то промычал, предусмотрительно не приближаясь.

— Схожу-ка я за Хирако. Раз надо выезжать, — Масаока был мрачнее прежнего, намного.

— Это лишнее, — сказал Ваку. — Займитесь лучше делом. Пойдемте. — Это уже Яцуке. Тот довольно осклабился, проходя мимо Масаоки следом за ним.

— Так они ж… — начал Масаока.

Но Ваку не стал оборачиваться, и никто больше не стал. Хлопнула дверь за спиной.

— Не стреляйте, — обреченно проговорил Найто. — Мы н-ничего не говорили. Н-ничего.

От него тоже не пахло — ничем, кроме пота и резкого одеколона от висков. Но голос был странный, тусклый и монотонный. Как у Тэдзуки часто бывал. Она так и не перевелась никуда, и не мутнела — но всю зиму провела в себе, наглухо закрывшись от лишних взглядов и слов в непробиваемом седативном панцире.

Они редко встречались, так — сталкивались в столовой иногда. И расходились за разные столы.

Ел Ваку обычно в одиночестве, это была хорошая, правильная привычка, еще один внеклассный урок из академии. Никогда не знаешь, кто всплывет наверх, а кто утонет за следующие двадцать лет. Ни с кем не стоит сходиться слишком близко, компрометируя себя ненужными тесными связями. Он тщательно выдержал нейтралитет и теперь имел возможность послеживать за тем, кто куда устроился. Кто как рос.

Сивилла мало что могла изменить в людях, не менявшихся за тысячи лет до нее.

Сивилла ничего не могла изменить в правилах обращения с людьми.

Патрульные побрели в свой грузовик, Ваку забрался в патрульную машину. Щелкнул бардачком, вытащил оттуда плечевые ножны. Ничего особо дурного этой ночью он не ждал, но еще с первого самостоятельного выезда решил, что вооружаться будет надежнее.

До конца осени никуда, кроме редких прогулок по заброшенным кварталам, ножи Ваку с собой не брал. Но в кармане забытого в кабинете пальто все еще валялся карандаш, лучшего аргумента для дополнительных мер предосторожности не подыскать. С заднего сидения Ваку достал форменную куртку, натянул поверх ножен, застегнул до середины.

Машина мчалась по автостраде, рассекая ночь сиреной.

— Что, инспектор, испортили вам выходной? — Следом за насмешливым голосом на коммуникатор стали поступать файлы. Детальная карта района с отмеченными зданиями. Темным пунктиром — предполагаемый маршрут диверсантов. Светлым пунктиром — предполагаемые места укрытия, не так и много, но между ними — по двадцать-сорок метров пустырей. Группа синих точек — это первый отдел, подъезжают со стороны складов.

— Опоздали, Симамура с этим справился за полдня до вас, — машинально отозвался Ваку, изучая карту. Им, выходит, придется брать на себя примыкающую к узкому проливу часть района. — Если кому выходной и испортили, так это Яцуке с Найто. Но им не привыкать.

В ответ раздался смешок, больше ничего.

Ваку связался с Нодой, поделил территорию. Тот по-прежнему говорил деловито, но уже не так холодно, почти с признательностью. Кажется, несмотря на вынужденную задержку, выехали они слишком быстро. Масудзаки бы тянула дольше, просто из принципа. Притормозив у окружавших территорию дронов, Ваку дождался, пока те просканируют машину. И завернул налево, к воде. Припарковался между мусорными кучами, вышел, стараясь слишком глубоко не вдыхать.

Скрипнув тормозами на повороте, вывернул грузовик, следом подъехала тележка с доминаторами. Ваку подошел к ней, дожидаясь патрульных. «Пользователь авторизован, инспектор Ёситоси Ваку», — привычно растеклось от пальцев, направленная вибрация, складывающаяся в слова. От ровного, лишенного эмоций голоса всякий раз покалывало затылок.

— А вот и мы! — упершись обеими руками в тележку, сообщил Яцука. И заулыбался, довольный собой.

Ваку проигнорировал его, с интересом наблюдая, как Найто силится достать доминатор и хватает воздух рукой в паре сантиметров выше. Потом он разжимал пустой кулак, рассматривал удивленно. И снова тянулся. Наконец избрал другую тактику, закрыв глаза, стал ощупывать тележку. Но, ухватившись за рукоятку, потянул на себя, вместо того, чтобы выщелкивать вверх. Доминатор упирался. Найто тянул. Яцука хохотал, похлопывая себя доминатором по животу.

Спиртным от них по-прежнему не пахло.

Перед всеми диверсантами, которым придется наблюдать этот позор, Ваку заранее мысленно извинился. Главное, Ноде на глаза не попасться.

Так и двинулись вперед — нестройным треугольником. Впереди, насвистывая, шел Яцука. Ваку отставал на несколько шагов левее. Замыкал Найто, с недоумевающим видом рассматривавший доминатор в руках. Щеки раскраснелись, будто вместо инициализации ему тем же ровным голосом пересказывали содержание порнофильма.

Главное, чтобы он никуда не свалился, вода близко. Примороженная, схваченная тонкой грязной корочкой у самого берега — Ваку не нужно было наводить туда фонарь, чтобы представить торчащие из-подо льда листы железа и огрызки металлических прутьев. И без того давно заброшенный, аэропорт был разрушен сильным цунами в восьмидесятых. Откачивать воду не стали, канал между искусственным островом, куда раньше садились самолеты, и местом, которое его группа сейчас так бездарно осматривала, расширился раза в три. Кое-где по-прежнему работали фонари, доходил и свет от небоскребов. Среди ночи здесь было — как в неглубоких сумерках. И воняло, как в глубокой канализации.

— Что, зассали? — крикнул Яцука, высаживая дверь ангара ногой.

Покачав головой, Ваку вошел следом. Ему давно не было так стыдно и смешно одновременно.

— Не уйдешь, засранец! — Яцука нацелился на что-то в глубине.

Ваку посветил туда, повертел доминатором. Никаких признаков жизни, горы трухлявых ящиков и несколько машин. Доминатор Яцуки, повинуясь настойчивому желанию владельца, перешел в режим разрушения. Выстрелил, разнося в клочья один из контейнеров. Остальные посыпались.

— Минус один!

Стыдно больше не было. Смешно тоже.

Оставив патрульных за спиной, Ваку медленно приближался к машинам. Длинным грузовым машинам. Мусоровозам.

— Все, шеф, здесь чисто! Никаких больше... — Яцука громко икнул, — говнюков.

— Тихо, — сказал Ваку.

— Мы ж завсегда. Всех. Мы их…

— Тихо!

Наконец стало тихо. Ваку обошел машины, рассматривал кузовы через прицел. Присмиревший Яцука стоял рядом, куда делся Найто — было уже не важно. Никаких признаков жизни по-прежнему. Но это были те самые мусоровозы. Пропавшие осенью. В чем еще кататься по напичканному сканерами городу, если не в груде мусора, через которую ни один датчик тебя не засечет.

— Вместе со мной, — громко сказал Ваку. — Наводимся на кузовы. Прицеливаемся. На счет три.

— Так машины ж. За что?

Очень хотелось на него заорать. Ваку заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке. Невозможно кричать, когда ты улыбаешься.

— Они сотрудничали, Яцука. Эти машины. Сотрудничали. С корейским правительством.

— Ох ты ж сука! — Патрульный вскинул доминатор.

— На счет три, — громко повторил Ваку.

Оружие раскрылось в его руках, как цветок. Разрушение — самый красивый из режимов. Полного заряда хватало всего на три выстрела, три толстых ослепительных луча, выжигающих все.

— Раз, — сказал Ваку. Руки некстати вспотели. — Два.

— Я не сплю, — прошептал из коммуникатора Найто. Его самого по-прежнему не было ни слышно, ни видно.

— Три, — сказал Ваку.

И выстрелил.

Кузов разлетелся, слева сдавленно вскрикнул Яцука. Он так и не нажал на спуск. Его доминатор валялся на полу. Выскочивший из мусоровоза человек пытался сбежать, но Яцука с неожиданным проворством метнулся вперед и успел схватить его за шиворот. Они сцепились, покатились по земле. Ваку развернулся с доминатором, но не рискнул стрелять, слишком быстро менялись в прицеле двести три Яцуки и триста сорок восемь этого, затянутого в облегающий черный гидрокостюм. Неустановленного лица.

Ваку швырнул доминатор на пол. Кровавые ошметки диверсанта ничего не смогут рассказать о его сообщниках.

В отчете можно будет написать: опасался повредить патрульного в процессе операции.

Отер ладони о куртку, рванул молнию вниз. Нож удобно лег в ладонь.

Шапка слетела с корейца, длинные волосы разметались по плечам. Он сидел на Яцуке верхом, пытался придушить — или сломать шею. Яцука хрипел, смешно дергал ногами, но рук не разжимал.

Лезвие вошло в плечо. Вскрикнув, кореец пошатнулся. Резко рванул в сторону. Яцука отпустил.

— Стоять! — крикнул Ваку, хватая второй нож. — Ни с места!

Краем глаза он видел, как поднимается, держась за горло, Яцука. Хрипит что-то нечленораздельное. Неважное. Кореец медленно пятился к выходу из ангара. Где-то там должен был не спать Найто.

— Бля, — выдохнул Яцука.

Кореец побежал. Ваку бросился следом. Он никогда не учился метать ножи на бегу. С разворота — да, но требовалась устойчивая поза.

Он остановился — и бросил. И снова, судя по вскрику, попал. Но кореец все равно выбежал, завернул за стену.

— С-су-у-у-ука!

Яцука промчался мимо — разъяренный, бешеный. Ваку решил не отставать. Возвращаться за доминатором времени не было. А если это ловушка? — промелькнула холодная, отрешенная мысль.

На этот случай у него оставалось еще четыре ножа.

Выскочив на воздух, Ваку заметил вспышки — слева, издалека. Первые тоже кого-то преследовали. Удачно, что общую связь им так и не поставили. Спасибо, Мару. Он обогнул склад, выскочил на узкую, облепленную наледью дорогу, тянувшуюся между строениями и остатками пирса. Яцука стремительно сокращал расстояние с хромавшим на правую ногу корейцем, они оба бежали одинаково смешно, взмахивая руками там, где поскальзывались. В лицо ударил ветер. Ваку достал третий нож и побежал за ними.

Напрыгнув сзади, Яцука повалил корейца на землю, они покатились к стене. Ваку перешел на шаг, перевел дыхание. Морозный воздух обжигал пересохшее горло.

— Неправда, — ожил коммуникатор трезвым, собранным голосом Найто. — Я не сплю.

Вырвавшись, кореец рванулся к воде. Ваку метнул нож, но тот пролетел мимо и булькнул, уходя на дно.

— Твою мать… — прошипел Ваку.

Яцука бросился на корейца, тот дернул его на себя — и оба свалились с пирса вниз. Добежав, Ваку посветил туда. Вода вскидывалась, плескалась. Мелькали руки. Лицо Яцуки — перекошенное, с расширенными глазами — появилось и сразу пропало. Потом стало тихо. Потом метров через пять — снова плеснула вода.

Кореец уплывал. Ваку занес было руку над коммом, но подумал — и не стал никого вызывать. Из воды снова показалась голова Яцуки, пальцы судорожно уцепились за пирс.

— Б-б-бля, — выплюнул он и закашлялся.

Ваку присел, придержал его мокрую руку.

— Там дальше, слева, вроде лестница, — осмотревшись, сказал он.

— Б-б-б-б… — пальцы не разжимались, рука дрожала.

— Влево, — сказал Ваку и потянул Яцуку за мокрый рукав. — Влево! За мной.

Перебирая непослушными пальцами, Яцука начал ползти. Ваку казалось, замолчи он сейчас — и патрульный остановится. Так и проторчит в ледяной воде до утра. Или уйдет на дно, как неловко выпущенный нож. Мало он тренировался за последнее время, мало. Злясь больше на себя, чем на Яцуку, он продолжал, как метроном, командовать: влево, влево.

Надеялся на одно — что ступеньки не проржавели и выдержат вес.

Они затрещали, но не подвели.

Ваку схватил ворот куртки, потащил подальше от края пирса. Упав на четвереньки, Яцука долго кашлял. Потом опасливо поднял голову. С волос по лицу стекала вода, смешивалась с кровью из разбитого носа.

— Бля. Вы. Ножом. Бля. Шеф. Бля.

— Я потерял три ножа. А ты его упустил, — тихо сказал Ваку.

— Я…

Громко стучали зубы.

— Я не спал, — сказал Найто. Он успел подойти, теперь опасливо осматривал — лужу, окровавленного Яцуку. — Честное слово, не спал. Я… думал.

Ваку переводил взгляд с одного на другого. И молчал. С тоской покосился на пролив. Снова осмотрел своих незадачливых патрульных.

— Договоримся так, — сказал он, обращаясь больше к Яцуке, который точно видел. — Здесь ничего не было. Ты поскользнулся и упал в воду. Здесь было скользко. В воду легко упасть.

— А-а…

— Повтори.

— Не было, — мотнул головой Яцука. — Ничего не было. Ни единого. Ничего. Бля, шеф. Но как?!

— Никак, — отрезал Ваку. — В машину.

Оставшуюся территорию он обходил сам. Как и следовало ожидать — никого больше не обнаружил. Связавшись с Нодой, доложил, что закончил — и готов помогать.

— Чему тут, — процедил Нода, — помогать.

Кажется, у первого отдела поимка диверсантов продвигалась не лучше.

— Тогда мы поедем, — сказал Ваку. — У меня патрульный в воду свалился. Ему показалось, под пирсом кто-то есть.

Нода не возражал.

«Только отцу не говорите», — просил Такеси, водитель и телохранитель Тайси Ваку в одном лице. Бывший кадровый военный с еле заметным белесым шрамом через весь лоб. Папа, конечно, прознал об их занятиях с ножами — но не стал возражать. Можно и так, сказал. Но маме об этом знать не стоит.

За окном мелькали небоскребы. Намокший рукав неприятно облепил кожу. Ваку стащил куртку, бросил ее на сидение рядом. Снял ножны и засунул их обратно в бардачок. Придется заказывать новые ножи. И лучше сразу полный комплект.

Он представил себе лицо Мару, слушавшего все это. И не смог сдержать улыбки.

Интересно, в кого там первые стреляли. Может, крысу нашли.

Он закатал мокрый рукав до локтя и надел пиджак, стало немного теплее. Обхватил себя руками за плечи. Это было весело. Это было отличное ночное дежурство. Самое лучшее за год, надо будет найти способ, как вежливо отблагодарить Симамуру, чтобы он не понял, за что.

Или не надо…

Машина мягко затормозила, заехав в подземный гараж. Ваку забрал мокрую куртку и выбрался из салона. От стены отделилась тень. Все похолодело. Он замер на месте. Сделал осторожный шаг назад.

Но на свет вышел просто Найто. Обычный Найто с пустыми руками и очень, очень виноватым лицом.

— Я… мы… — Он громко сглотнул. — Мы поняли все. Честное слово. Я думал…

Ваку и не представлял, что может быть настолько ему рад.

— Пойдем, — улыбнулся, похлопав по плечу. И направился к лифту.

Они поднялись сразу на сорок второй, вошли в пустую столовую. Взяли по кружке синтетического бульона. Город за окном был такой спокойный, такой привычный. Высотки светились, перемигивались рекламой. Машины ездили. Такой мирный — как ненастоящий. Ваку медленно набрал воздуха в грудь, медленно выдохнул. Расслабиться все равно не получилось.

— Э…

— Говори.

— Мы так больше не будем, — сказал Найто. — Я за нас обоих говорю. Мы решили. Что я лучше это скажу. Чем…

— Он еще неделю ничего не будет, после такой ванны, — усмехнулся Ваку. — Это интересный способ брать отпуск.

Лицо у Найто просветлело, он осторожно улыбнулся. Спрятал лицо за широкой кружкой на всякий случай.

— Это ж Ятти, что ему. Завтра будет как новый. Я…

Скрестив ноги, Ваку откинулся на спинку стула. Бульон наконец согревал его. Вымывал потряхивающее напряжение. Тело неохотно расслаблялось.

— Я хочу помочь, — выпалил Найто. — Мы… чтобы… я понимаю, что мы лажанули. Но они… первый отдел тоже. Наверное. Лажанули. Мы там все были… ну… хорошие.

— Хорошие, — кивнул Ваку.

— Эти дроны. Которые раскрашенные, битые. Я все не знал, как это сказать. Ну. Чтобы вы меня поняли. Я, пока думал там, на выезде. Я понял. Они ненастоящие.

— Что?

Смотреть на Найто было гораздо интереснее, чем его слушать. Он говорил, как шел — осторожно проверяя почву под каждым словом, готовый чуть что — сдать назад. Но продвигался — боязливо, пересиливая себя. Будто голову под руку подставлял.

— Эти, как их... граффити на них. Рисунки — квадратами. Ну… так не рисуют люди, которые рисуют.

— Квадратами.

— Я покажу, хотите?

— Допьем, покажешь.

Внизу Найто много размахивал руками у монитора со снимками разрисованных железок. Даже Хирако сперва обернулся раздраженно, потом прислушался, подошел. Масаока спорил, но не всерьез.

Масаока отвлекал от дронов.

То и дело бросал взгляды на Ваку — странные. Будто не верил, что Ваку стоит рядом, навязчиво проверял. Был уже сильно нетрезв, пошатывался. Держался за спинку стула, за которым отчаянно жестикулировал Найто, пытаясь объяснить необъяснимое, спотыкаясь о собственные слова.

— Это интересно, — проговорил Ваку, когда стало тихо и что-то потребовалось сказать.

— И что, мы это первому отдадим? — вдруг спросил Хирако.

Впервые за все время. О чем-то спросил. Сам.

Ваку улыбнулся.

— Нечего здесь отдавать первому. Проверим, тогда посмотрим. Идите спать, Найто. Вы… поработали.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, переглянулись — все трое.

— И мы, — вздохнул Ваку, — поработали. И завтра тоже, кажется, придется.

Масаока с Хирако обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Я тут посижу, — сказал Хирако. — А вы бы отдохнули немного.

Отдохнуть Ваку согласился. Чего совсем не ожидал — что Масаока предложит отдохнуть у него. Скажет таким свойским и одновременно твердо уверенным  голосом: «вам надо», что спорить не повернется язык. Надо — значит надо. Лед трещал во всех направлениях. Черная вода под ним журчала, звала.

В комнате у Масаоки было чисто. Стоял мольберт с эскизом натюрморта. Опрятные, хоть и вытертые кресла. Ваку опустился в одно, благодарно кивнул, принимая из рук Масаоки стакан. Этикетка бутылки, из которой тот наливал, утверждала: односолодовый, десять лет выдержки. Виски Ваку пробовал пару раз в академии. Ничего хорошего не запомнил.

Но в этот раз приятно выжгло, растеклось по пищеводу. Хороший, ровный вкус. Не соврала этикетка. Он и сам не заметил, как начал рассказывать, посмеиваясь. Масаока хлебал из стакана, мрачно вставлял иногда: «ну, долбоебы», «вот засранец», от этого становилось еще теплее.

Согревшемуся, окончательно успокоившемуся Ваку захотелось рассказать ему, как было. Но подумав, он все же не стал. Яцука просто свалился в воду. Найто просто отстал.

— Надо было к вам прислушаться, — усмехнулся он и протянул опустевший за время рассказа стакан. Масаока плеснул туда — совсем немного, на палец.

— Так по ним же все видно было… я… — Он покачал головой. — Я ж не знал. Что вас не учили. Потом уже подумал, откуда вам. Знать, что под дурью.

— От них не пахло, — кивнул Ваку. — Но в целом съездили мы неплохо. В воспитательных целях.

— Ох, ядрена вошь. — Масаока потер лоб, посмотрел опять — как раньше, в кабинете. Слишком остро. Виновато, по-отечески, зло... сложно было понять. — Я уже думал, не дождусь вас.

Ваку приподнял брови сперва, чуть не спросил совсем бестактное. Но прикусил себя за язык. Долго молчал, подбирая нужные слова. Масаока тоже молчал, насупившись. Разглядывал узоры на голограмме ковра под ногами.

— Откуда они достают это? — спросил Ваку. — Извините, если это слишком… очевидный вопрос. Но я сомневаюсь, что такие вещества есть в свободном доступе.

— Раньше не было, — сказал, как выплюнул, Масаока. — Я думаю, Мару это. Его контакты. А эти, когда ездят, забирают. На выездах… если оказываются, где надо.

— В маргинальных кварталах?

— Маргинальных… слово какое. Да, он родом оттуда. Мы его еще с Исикавой нашли, совсем щенком. Остальных отстреляли, бандюков мелких. А этому и двухсот не было. Я его сам потом… к нам посоветовал… идиот.

Он залпом допил виски, налил себе еще.

— Мару… помогает патрульным первого отдела доставать запрещенные препараты, — тихо проговорил Ваку.

В его голове - не с треском даже, с оглушительным грохотом - складывался залежавшийся с поздней осени пасьянс.

— Выходит, он дружит с Тоганэ.

— Все дружат с Тоганэ, — процедил Масаока, покачиваясь. Глядя прямо перед собой. — А кто не дружит, тот приспособился. А кто не приспособился… тех уже нет.


	6. Все критяне лжецы

На часах было без четверти одиннадцать. Мару вытянул вверх руки, прогнул спину, но позвоночник продолжал ныть, со всей очевидностью подтверждая, что проводить столько времени на рабочем месте — затея не только бессмысленная, но и вредная для самочувствия. На мониторе, куда были выведены дорожные камеры с развязки, по-прежнему катались дроны-уборщики, но искры расплавленного металла от резаков уже не отлетали во все стороны, аварийных мигалок поубавилось втрое, и шоссе больше не выглядело праздничным — просто унылым. Жаль, хороший был фейерверк.

На развязке Тайто столкнулись три грузовика. Один принадлежал фармацевтической компании «Оцука», и что бы он там ни перевозил — до накладных Мару докопаться не удалось, — на него он ставил в первую очередь. Всякое, конечно, случалось на свете, но вряд ли тем, кто решил опрокинуть с дороги немного шального товара, была интересна пластиковая мебель и посуда (полуприцеп «Рестораны и кейтеринг») или металлопрокат (контейнеровоз «НСР»). Как бы то ни было, в 19:46 на транспортной развязке Тайто грузовик «Оцука», управляемый автоматикой, задержался на перекрестке, когда загорелся зеленый свет, простоял до желтого — после чего неожиданно поехал вперед. В то же самое время справа, за сто метров до пересечения улиц «НСР» ускорился для обгона и, сохраняя набранную скорость, выехал на светофор. Также на автомате. Красавец.

Удар был такой силы, что, проломив ограждение, оба свалились на нижний уровень, где мирно полз никому не желавший зла «Кейтеринг».

Никто не пострадал, создавшуюся пробку система за час разрулила, пустив транспорт по соседним улицам. Удобная все-таки штука — автопилот.

Мару, который выставил себе оповещение по авариям сразу же, как довел программу до ума, подключился к происходящему в 19:47. Пять предшествующих минут записи камеры сливали, не жадничая, и этого хватило, чтобы насладиться в полной мере. И убедиться, что ни взрыва, ни очевидного саботажа на дороге не было — а значит, это хакерские штучки. Кто-то взломал управление, причем и на «Оцуке», и на «НРС» разом: картина аварии говорила, что хакнуть только один грузовик было бы недостаточно.

То есть сработали профи. То есть Мару это было интересно. Он ждал... Но никого, кроме дорожно-ремонтных, аварийных, ограждающих и прочих дронов, на месте аварии так и не появилось.

К без четверти одиннадцать пришлось смириться с неизбежным: случаются, детка, и просто аварии. Просто сбои. Просто судьба. В последний раз так досадно было после бессмысленной слежки за Ваку.

Хотя... тут могли и неудачно рассчитать. Не ожидали, что «Оцука» свалится — и что «НРС» загорится. Потом увидели, как все хреново, и не стали рисковать.

Поскольку никто из Симбаси Мару ни о чем подобном сегодня не предупреждал и не просил о помощи, он со спокойным сердцем болел в этом матче за силы правопорядка. Но и докладывать было не о чем — даже если бы он сошел с ума настолько, чтобы посвящать инспекторов в свои игры с «Безопасным городом»: авария к Бюро никак не относилась. Ни капель крови на асфальте, ни сдавленных рыданий над переломанными ножками пластиковых табуреток... коэффициент ни у кого не подпрыгнул, городской фон не пострадал, Сивилла даже не икнула. Никому не было интересно.

Да и вообще, беспокоить кого-то после вчерашней охоты за привидениями было бы слишком жестоко. Первый отдел всем патрульным составом до сих пор хоронился за плинтусом, и, скорее всего, третий тоже. Что касается Мару, он больше не мог смеяться, болели щеки.

Вздохнув и в последний раз бросив взгляд на монитор с дотлевающей транспортной Иводзимой, он потянулся выключить компьютер.

Сзади послышался шорох.

Он и не заметил, как открылась дверь.

Инспектор Ваку явно зашел сюда сразу с улицы — через правую руку было перекинуто пальто. Его он, не обнаружив вешалки, аккуратно пристроил на железную процедурную кушетку. Мару собрался было спросить, каких анализов требует кашемировый пациент, но тут заметил, что в руке Ваку держит что-то еще. Мару заинтересованно покосился.

Яркая голубая с красным коробка. Ваку поставил ее между ними, сам пристроился рядом, на край стола, по-хозяйски накрыл упаковку ладонью.

— Мне сказали, вы любите мороженое. — Это были первые слова, что он произнес за все время. У Мару уже лоб устал изображать недоумение.

Он покосился на коробку. Нет, точно не из гиперовса, как в местной столовке. Дороже на вид, чем все, что ему привозили обычно. Кто мог сказать?.. И главное — зачем эти реверансы? В прошлый раз отличник достаточно ясно дал понять, что в простую торговлю играть не хочет.

После корейского фиаско в аэропорту, разумеется, это могла быть попытка подкупить Мару — чтобы Нода от него не услышал лишнего. О том, сколько лишнего вчера было у самого Ноды, Ваку мог и не знать. Вот только... Нет, это по-прежнему не походило на простую торговлю.

Слишком уверенно улыбался инспектор первого отдела, слишком спокойно. Дружелюбия в улыбке не было ни на гран.

— Это большой кредит, — сказал Мару осторожно.

Очевидный пас Ваку проигнорировал. Он по-прежнему сидел на краю стола. Коробка с мороженым стояла рядом. Он не сделал ни намека на попытку подвинуть ее к Мару. Мару ни сделал ни намека на попытку ее взять.

— Непросто такое найти в наше время. Пришлось поездить. — Ваку говорил, улыбаясь. Как будто приглашал Мару разделить с ним шутку, пока что понятную только ему одному. — Затопленные склады рынка Цукидзи. Туннель метро между Ёёги и Какурицу. Развязка Сиба Коэн. Подземный гараж на Симонумаби 1802...

Он хорошо держал паузу. Не только голосом, но и лицом. Вспомнился Тоганэ: «Мне недостаточно того, что он показывает». Теперь Мару, кажется, чуть лучше понимал. До этого момента у него не было повода так внимательно присматриваться к инспектору Ваку и тем более пытаться что-то в нем углядеть.

Адреса он помнил хорошо. Все четыре. Из туннеля между Ёёги и Какурицу два года назад не вышел инспектор Исикава. На Сиба Коэн закончилась Огата. Гараж... да, цветы.

— Я не знал... что где-то там открыли магазин, — проговорил он медленно, выгадывая время.

Улыбка Ваку была отмеренной, как на аптекарских весах.

— Я не нашел. Но это знакомые вам адреса.

— Конечно. Как и любому другому в Бюро, я подозреваю.

Он понял, что поторопился, когда получил в ответ очень долгий говорящий взгляд.

— В таком случае у вас чрезвычайно хорошая память.

— Да, неплохая, — согласился Мару.

Выкручиваться было поздно. Он допустил ошибку, и Ваку это отлично понял. Хотя он, уже когда сюда шел, — очевидно — не сомневался. Что еще ему могло быть известно? Как он собирался использовать то, что нарыл? Мару поморщился. Ваку ронял свои внешне невинные фразы слишком рассчитанно, не торопясь. Всем своим видом показывая, что спешить ему некуда — потому что рано или поздно он получит все, зачем пришел. Сволочная манера резать хвост собаке по кусочкам... Но предлагать перейти уже наконец к делу и не тянуть — это смотрелось бы слишком жалко, а жалким Мару выглядеть не хотел.

В Симбаси при таком гамбите ответ был бы один, стандартный, отработанный веками противостояния тех, кто находится по разные стороны закона: закинуть ногу на ногу, развалиться в кресле, сплюнуть на пол: ну, и что ты со мной сделаешь, сука? Ты ни хрена все равно не докажешь — утрись.

Но он и без того дал о себе слишком много. И вряд ли стоило давать больше. У инспектора были глаза очень цепкой и очень голодной собаки. Такая схватится — не оторвешь.

Он перевел взгляд на мороженое.

— А это тогда к чему?

Ответа на вопрос он не ждал и потому ничуть не удивился, когда Ваку пропустил его мимо ушей.

— Ваша неплохая память должна вам подсказывать, что там везде помехи со связью. Крупные электрические узлы, вы говорили. Коротковолновые передатчики сбоят. Во всех четырех местах. Вы же врач?

Причем тут это?

— Учился, — настороженно ответил Мару. Инспектор, кажется, поставил задачу каждой новой репликой выбивать его из колеи. И то, что тактика была в целом понятной, не делало ее удобнее.

— И что, бывают люди, способные чувствовать такие узлы — каким-то особым нюхом?

— В моей практике... не попадались.

Он тоже не попадался. До сих пор. Никому не было интересно. Даже Масудзаки, которая полгода после смерти Огаты рыла носом землю, пытаясь докопаться — что к чему.

Улыбка — дозированная, взвешенная и отмеренная — сделалась чуть шире, но не стала искреннее.

— Но это неважно. Я сюда не за тем. — Ваку подвинул несуразно яркую коробку к клавиатуре. «Ледяное счастье», смог наконец прочитать Мару. Зубы заныли так, точно это счастье он разжевал целиком. Вместе с упаковкой.

— Не за тем, — повторил он и почесал под очками нос.

Кажется, ему все-таки предлагали торговлю. В магазине, куда он не хотел заходить, по каталогу, который не хотел открывать. В коленно-локтевой, на товарных весах. Как мило.

Что он мог бросить на другую чашу? Я знаю, инспектор, что вы ездите в Симбаси? Нет, это весило чуть меньше, чем ничего.

Ваку все так же не сводил с него глаз.

— Мне нужны развернутые данные по динамике изменения криминального коэффициента и тона погибших инспекторов.

— Они у психотерапевта. Я в лучшем случае патологоанатом, и то бывший. Но уж точно не терапевт. Вы перепутали этаж.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Я ничего не перепутал. Не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете мне помочь.

Инспектору ничего не стоило запросить эти данные напрямую у психолога... хотя без ордера тот имел полное право отказать. Это означало, что официально дела не было. Никто по-прежнему не расследовал случаи внезапного повышения криминального коэффициента, которые привели к ликвидации четырех инспекторов. Тоганэ говорил, что так и будет, еще в самом начале. Он был уверен в себе. А Ваку очевидно вел собственную игру.

О чужих играх Мару не хотел знать, точно так же как не хотел знать подробностей о том, что происходило по четырем адресам, где не было ни связи, ни магазинов с мороженым. В чужих играх ты всегда будешь в лучшем случае соучастником, в худшем — разменной пешкой. Какой из вариантов предлагал сейчас инспектор третьего отдела, так идеально подставляясь под административное правонарушение, так тепло улыбаясь, с таким доверием глядя в глаза...

В любом случае, выбора он не оставил.

Мару включил компьютер.

— Я подниму для вас эти данные, но мне понадобится код допуска в вашу сеть. Инспекторский код. От латентных этот сегмент интранета закрыт.

— У меня как раз имеется совершенно одноразовый пароль, — как будто этого ждал, отозвался Ваку.

Одноразовый — означало, что он сменит его сразу же, как только Мару закончит. Жаль.

Сеть раскрылась перед ним, такая новая, такая полная, такая на все готовая — только что не дышала учащенно, но Мару все равно стало жарко. Может быть, еще и потому, что Ваку поднялся с места, встал рядом. Стараясь не замечать чужого присутствия, Мару навис над клавиатурой. Как же тут много всего...

Шальная мысль все-таки поиграть в идиота и потыкаться туда-сюда, в надежде ухватить что-то стоящее, мелькнула — и пропала. Не выгорит. Он со вздохом отыскал в сети нужную машину, потом, порывшись в собственных, глубоко запрятанных папках, вытащил софт для подбора пароля и подгрузил.

Прога была хорошая, других Сакура не писал. Пару минут на экране мелькали цифры, падали вишневые лепестки — потом белая кошечка с красным бантом радостно замахала лапкой: «Будда любит тебя!»

Оказавшись в чужой машине, Мару задал поиск по именам, вывел на монитор четыре найденных папки. В каждой обнаружилось множество текстовых файлов, именованных по датам, и по одной таблице. Он открыл для проверки — да, то, что надо, — после чего убрал все лишнее.

— Вот. Получите. — Чужой взгляд жег спину. Хотелось передернуть плечами, сбросить. Хотелось встать с кресла. Хотелось наконец начать нормально дышать. — Вам их как лучше — на монитор? На почту? Сплясать?

— На монитор меня устроит, — ровно ответил Ваку. — Начните с Масудзаки, если не затруднит.

На Мару он больше не смотрел, только на экран. Дочитав, жестом показал открыть следующий файл — резко, нетерпеливо.

Третий Мару дал ему, не дожидаясь.

Четвертый.

В забытой коробке под крышкой медленно таяло мороженое. Превращалось в бессмысленную, не теплую и не холодную жижу.

— Он был стабильный. — Ваку подался вперед, даже очки снял, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. — У всех, кроме Масудзаки. Коэффициент до последнего дня был стабильный.

Очки он, впрочем, тут же надел. Мару давно подозревал, что Ваку носит их для понта, а не из-за слабого зрения: стекла не искажали глаз. Недоуменных, глядящих на Мару в упор:

— Как это, по-вашему, можно объяснить?

Объяснить? Мару ничего не хотел объяснять.

— Я не патрульный. Я не меряю людей. Если ко мне сюда кто-то и попадает, то... не после доминатора. И они уже ничего не показывают.

Ваку на это ничего не ответил, но и вопросов новых задавать не стал — прошелся по комнате из конца в конец, потом обратно, заложив руки за спину. У кушетки постоял немного, касаясь воротника пальто, как будто вот-вот наконец заберет его и уйдет... Но нет. Развернулся обратно.

— Впервые такое вижу. — Смотрел он по-прежнему не на монитор, а на Мару. — Перешлите мне файлы. На почту.

— И все? — Мару постарался, чтобы в голосе не слишком сильно звучала надежда.

Короткий «блим» возвестил, что письмо с вложениями ушло по адресу. Он аккуратно начал подчищать за собой хвосты на чужой машине. Этого времени инспектору должно было хватить, чтобы свалить отсюда. Ваку выглядел как человек, которому не терпится остаться в одиночестве и подумать. Мару не знал, как выглядит он сам — но... гребаное мороженое порядком его задолбало.

Широким жестом он сбросил коробку в мусорную корзину.

— Растаяло.

Зря, конечно. Провоцировать инспектора не стоило. Демонстрировать враждебность, не имея возможности ничем ее подкрепить, — такая же глупость, как доставать нож, если не собираешься убивать. Но теперь они закрыли сделку. Ваку получил, что хотел, а Мару имел право отказаться от платы...

Однако оказалось, у инспектора на этот счет было иное мнение.

— Ну, раз уж я вас больше ни от чего не отвлекаю — можно личный вопрос?

Вместо ответа Мару развел руками. Мороженое трогать не стоило. Он так и знал.

Обещанный вопрос прозвучал не сразу. Ваку помедлил секунду, потом не торопясь вернулся к компьютерному столу. Остановился за креслом — как будто разговаривать с затылком Мару ему было удобнее.

— Нам не было вас слышно вчера. Вы смеялись?

— Я же не железный. — Он растянул в улыбке губы, как будто Ваку мог это видеть со спины.

Нет, это не было случайным — такое сокращение дистанции до предела. Мару сказал себе, что будет дышать медленно, задал себе счет «раз-два-три». У инспектора третьего отдела все было в порядке с личными границами. Он никогда не подходил слишком близко, не хлопал никого по плечам, не крутил чужую пуговицу на пиджаке или что там еще делают такие, как Яцука, например.

Раз-два-три...

— Но в микрофон вмонтирован глушитель звука. Вот, видите, кнопка. — Он потянулся вперед, за гарнитурой, и показал. Не торопясь. Не замечая лишнего. — Когда я нажимаю сюда — вам меня не слышно. Группам на выезде незачем отвлекаться на посторонний шум.

— А. — Ваку подался вперед и оперся о спинку кресла. — Удобная штука.

Новая игра — или виток предыдущей? Мару не знал. Третий раз за сегодняшний вечер Ваку прогибал его, каждый раз в новой позе, как будто хотел перепробовать все по очереди и решить, в которой Мару будет смотреться лучше. Давать отпор надо было в самом начале, теперь поздно, будет смотреться как слабость.

Мару медленно откинулся в кресле, уложив затылок на чужие руки. Слегка поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Улыбаясь.

— Хотя очень трудно было удержаться и не подсказывать Ииде, куда ее бабочки полетели. Там была целая свора бабочек. Странно, что они никого не съели. Хотя... может, все-таки диверсантов.

В ответ послышался смешок. И голос — чуть тише, над самым ухом:

— Очень удобное место.

— Человек — территориальное животное. Даже там, где ему ничего не принадлежит, он выбирает место, которое назначает для себя удобным — и старательно его обустраивает. Это человеческая природа. Затрудняюсь сказать, тут действует биологический фактор или социальный. Возможно, и то, и другое.

Мару не знал, ему это послышалось или нет, но, пока он это говорил, Ваку, кажется, принюхивался к нему. Не выдержав, он обернулся посмотреть. И наткнулся на очень близкий, очень пристальный взгляд. Их разделяло сантиметров десять. Ваку и не думал отодвигаться.

— Я нахожусь на вашей территории биологически? Или социально?

— Агрессивно. Биологически я не люблю никого у себя за спиной. — Он помолчал. — Кроме отдельных случаев. Но я не уверен, что мы до них дойдем.

Они дышали друг другу в лицо. Мару было неудобно сидеть, извернувшись. Ваку — видимо, неудобно стоять. Нет, это не было удобным местом — как не было и удобной игрой. Для удобной игры — от этой слишком быстро становилось жарко. Слишком пересыхало во рту.

Напряжение в чужом взгляде появилось и тут же пропало, как по щелчку, однако пристальный интерес никуда не исчез.

— Вы правы. На диване будет лучше.

В какой момент они свернули на эту дорогу? Или Ваку шел по ней с самого начала? Теперь уже Мару не взялся бы решить. Он посмотрел, как спокойно тот проходит, садится. Никаких торопливых жестов, ни тени нервозности, спокойная уверенность — и такое же спокойное ожидание.

Спросить: «Зачем вам это надо, инспектор?» было, конечно, можно, но потом пришлось бы что-то говорить в ответ. Секс казался вполне приемлемой альтернативой. Прислушавшись к себе, пока выключал монитор, поднимался, разминая затекшие плечи, — Мару понял, что не хочет секса прямо сейчас, но способен захотеть довольно быстро, если Ваку ничего не испортит. Хотя вряд ли. У инспектора были красивые руки — совсем безнадежными такие оказаться не могут. Еще он хорошо дышал. Хорошо двигался. Нет, не испортит.

Он уселся рядом, почти касаясь бедром бедра — ровно столько места ему оставили на диване, и улыбнулся.

— Теперь я хоть знаю, зачем тут поставили этот предмет меблировки. До сих пор он был неразрешимой загадкой. Хотя... у каждой вещи есть свой сакральный смысл, и в храме бюрократии он не всегда должен быть очевиден непосвященным.

Рука легла на спинку дивана, легко пройдясь по волосам — и тут же отпустив. Мару собирался сделать это первым. Не успел.

— У вас красивый голос, — не поддержав диванную тему, отметил Ваку.

— У вас красивое пальто.

Прозвучало наигранно. Они оба уже знали, что никто никуда не уйдет. Взгляд Ваку скользнул в сторону, опять вернулся к Мару.

— Здесь жарко.

И становилось все жарче, с каждой секундой. Достаточно было сказать себе «можно» — и все пошло хорошо. Теперь, по крайней мере, он точно знал, что и как будет дальше.

— Я люблю, когда тепло. Мороженое, правда, быстро тает. Но всегда нужно чем-то жертвовать.

Он потянулся. Чужая рука затаилась выжидающе, не шевелилась, он мазнул по ней затылком, задержался ровно настолько, чтобы кожу закололо, чтобы почувствовать, как дрогнут пальцы. Они с Ваку очень хорошо двигались навстречу сейчас — два поезда по одной колее. Ровно, быстро, не тормозя. Взрыва и схода с рельс ждать не стоило... но впечатаются друг в друга хорошо. Мару втянул в себя воздух, с удовольствием, глубоко.

— Вы любите не мороженое. — Рука прошлась по волосам, перебирая пряди. — Вы любите, что вам его приносят. — Спустилась на шею. — Я остановлюсь, когда вы скажете.

— Ну что вы, инспектор. Не останавливайтесь. Мы так хорошо начали. Продолжайте.

Ваку все же прервался — чтобы распустить галстук, снять рубашку. Брюки и туфли последовали за ней. Красивый, отметил Мару, раздеваясь. Куда менее аккуратно отшвыривая на пол джинсы и футболку. Трогая чужой плоский живот. Легко проводя по набухающему члену рукой. В горле было уже совсем сухо, горела кожа.

— М-м... — Очень правильно. Ловкие пальцы начали разминать ему плечи. Ваку снова оказался за спиной. — Только не массаж... я засну...

Руки прошлись по груди, задели соски. Мару не надо было подталкивать, на диван он опустился сам. Ваку явно предпочитал секс без слов, так тоже было можно.

Хорошо... его трогали хорошо. Ощупывали, знакомились, узнавали. Мару подавался. Выгибался, когда по позвоночнику шла волна. Напрягался, подаваясь назад, подталкивал, торопил. Ваку трогал его... да, очень хорошо трогал.

Упираясь в спинку дивана грудью, он на миг поджался, почувствовав, как в него входят, — и тут же расслабился. Принял, со сдавленным шипением впустил и сам сдал навстречу, чтобы глубже, еще глубже, чтобы совсем глубоко. Ваку сжимал его бедра, на выступающих косточках, сильно, и жар плыл по коже, плавящий, чистый, и Мару хватал раскаленный воздух губами.

В паху тянуло так, что не было сил терпеть. Он вмазался еще сильнее в чужое тело, постанывая, выгибаясь, ему не хотелось отдрачивать себе самому — и Ваку понял наконец, или вспомнил, или решил, что пора — и взял. Обхватил член ладонью, задвигался, огладил головку, потом все стало еще быстрее, и так — пока Мару не захотелось орать в голос, пока все мышцы не напряглись в судорожном спазме... а потом полетели искры. Как под гребаным резаком.

Ваку кончил почти тут же, со стоном, коротким и сдавленным, мокрым лбом уткнулся в плечо. Мару еще вздрагивал, весь, до кончиков пальцев, даже коленями и затылком. Сверху спине было влажно и тяжело, на него обмякли всем весом, он едва удержал. Пот капнул с виска на диван, смешавшись со спермой. Ваку медленно отлипал, поднимался. Отпускать не хотелось, там, где его больше не было, — становилось прохладно от сквозняка.

На подгибающихся ногах Мару поднялся, взял со столика бумажные салфетки. Ваку без лишних слов забрал у него коробку и начал приводить в порядок диван.

По пути к умывальнику включил кофеварку. Мылся долго. Достаточно, чтобы Ваку хватило времени одеться и уйти. Но ничуть не удивился, вернувшись обратно, что тот сидит, поджав ногу под себя, все на том же месте, в точности как до секса. Единственным, что изменилось, была поза. И еще то, что инспектор третьего отдела по-прежнему красовался в первозданной наготе.

— Тогда кофе. — Мару потянулся за кружками. Он надеялся, это прозвучало достаточно обреченно.

— О, конечно. Судя по запаху, настоящий? Было бы преступлением отказаться.

Преступлением было торчать тут и вынуждать Мару снова о чем-то говорить. Он почти готов был продемонстрировать свою корявую латынь — про всякое животное, которое после соития печалится и хочет спать... но Ваку спас его, а заодно и собственные уши.

— Всего два приличных импортера осталось, — заметил он огорченно, принюхиваясь к поставленному перед ним кофе. — И с прошлого года из Бразилии ни одной поставки. Это беспокоит.

Мару пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что когда наверху принимали решение об изоляции, там заботились об интересах контрабандистов... Вероятно, импортом пренебрегли ради каких-то более существенных интересов.

Ваку пригубил кофе, поморщился едва заметно.

— Арабика. Я надеялся... — На что надеялся, он не уточнил. И Мару тоже не стал говорить, что совсем хорошего кофе он в лаборатории не держит. Два очень синхронных поезда, столкнувшись, аккуратно разъезжались, почти не поврежденные. Это было удобно. — Если верить моим источникам, проблема в данном случае не в Японии, а снаружи.

— А что снаружи?

— Где именно?

— Да где угодно. Если ты не заметил, со здешнего балкона мало что видно.

— Самое сейчас злободневное — это ситуация вокруг Золотого треугольника. У них там гражданская война всех со всеми. С применением всего доступного оружия... а его осталось немало, даже если не считать того, что притекает из Китая. Про который мы лучше умолчим — трупы, так пахнущие, в приличном обществе лучше не поминать. — Считал его Ваку приличным обществом, или нет, но говорил охотно, оживляясь с каждой фразой и с каждым глотком кофе. — Хуже того, треугольник от нас хотя бы далеко. А вот Корея, если верить тому, что рассказывают... После того, как не стало Кима, там безвластие. И когда все рухнет окончательно — не поздоровится уже нам.

— Почему?

— А куда, по-вашему, поплывут беженцы? Сюда им ближе всего. Если не считать Китая... про который мы договорились не говорить.

Он улыбался. Он по-прежнему говорил Мару «вы». Это не то чтобы сильно задевало. Так, слегка укололо и отпустило.

— Хочешь сказать, границы закрыли именно поэтому? — Мару решил, что его самого «ты» все-таки устраивает больше.

— Это вопрос комплексных решений в рамках принятой на вооружение политики, разумеется. Но, если упрощать, то ответ — да. И будем надеяться, что наши границы выдержат, пока власти что-то не придумают.

Объяснения, что Мару слышал прежде от Эгути-старшего, звучали совсем по-другому. Но он не собирался сталкивать логику якудзы с доводами инспектора Бюро. Любой, даже недоучившийся, химик — или повар — знает, что нет смысла смешивать воду и масло.

— Мне все-таки кажется, что внешняя угроза была скорее вторичным фактором, использованным для продвижения идеи изоляции, потому что объединять нацию и призывать к лишениям всегда проще при наличии внешнего врага, — вместо этого сказал он. — Я не то чтобы осуждал систему или демонстрировал недоверие, но... в социальном смысле люди все-таки слишком недалеко ушли от макак.

— Насчет макак спорить не стану. Но что касается внешней угрозы. Взгляните хотя бы на США, еще в пятидесятых годах.

— И рад бы, но бинокль помутился. А что там было?

— О, довольно любопытная ситуация — когда Пентагон наконец протащил через Конгресс закон об агентах влияния...

...Они протрепались до остывшего кофе. Покатывая на языке горечь, которую не хотелось глотать, Мару почти поднялся с дивана, чтобы снова включить кофеварку — но передумал в последний момент.

И все равно было забавно... если отвлечься от остального. Такая голая геополитика на диване.

— С тобой интересно, — сказал он Ваку.

Это, по крайней мере, была чистая правда.

— Мне с вами тоже. Но пока не очень удобно.

Мару хмыкнул:

— Я, конечно, могу направить запрос на новый диван. Но не уверен в аргументации.

— Дело не в диване, Мару. Дело в вас.

Это было неожиданно. Холодок от кондиционера снова заставил поежиться — и на сей раз Мару не поленился, нагнулся и взял с пола футболку.

— Ну, я же не жалуюсь, что мне до сих пор выкает человек, с которым я трахался.

— Вы трахались с инспектором. С человеком вы разговариваете.

Ощущение, что его очень мягко и вежливо загоняют под выстрел, вернулось — еще более муторное, чем прежде. Вот и какого гребаного черта? Пусть и недолго, но было же хорошо.

— А что, есть разница? — осведомился он, взяв недолгую паузу.

Нет, не под выстрел — в клетку. В клетку внутри клетки внутри клетки. Есть ли разница в количестве? Это был очень экзистенциальный — то есть очень абсурдный вопрос.

— Когда вы врете и когда говорите правду — есть разница? — Ваку тоже помолчал. — Я пока не вижу. Когда пойму, станет удобнее.

— Ложь — слишком примитивный инструмент. Деструктивный, даже в ситуации этической амбивалентности. Я не пользуюсь примитивными инструментами. Мне проще не делать вообще ничего.

— Стоит ли это понимать так, что вы не будете мне лгать?

— Понимай, как тебе удобно. Ты можешь мне верить или вспомнить, что все критяне — лжецы... Я не отвечаю за то, что творится в голове Эпименида. Я просто объяснил свою позицию, она всегда такой была, со всеми, и ты не льготное исключение. Я не меняю своих принципов. Я не вру.

— Это меня устраивает.

Ответа Ваку не ждал. Поднялся, отошел к умывальнику. Потом оделся, подхватил пальто и ушел.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Мару какое-то время сидел неподвижно. Заднице было холодно и липко от кожаной обивки. Ногам — зябко от кондиционера. Он натянул штаны и поставил кофе.

— Это было мило, — пробормотал он, размешивая сахар. Подумав немного, всыпал третью ложку. Он заранее знал, что кофе будет горчить. — Великое искусство впихивания в мозг чужих хуёв...

Как мало он, оказывается, отличался от Найто.

...На внезапно открывшуюся за спиной дверь он обернулся не сразу. Но, обернувшись, поблагодарил природу за то, что она дала человеку гипофиз — и, как следствие, пролактин. Расслабленность помешала собраться с мыслями. В другое время он непременно сказал бы что-то едкое. Но сейчас ничего подходящего придумать не успел.

И очень уместно. Потому что на пороге стояла Иида.

— Эй, Мару. Я наверх к тебе заходила — а тебя нет. Мне бы мазь какую-нибудь... для морды — у тебя же есть?

— У меня все есть, — отозвался он машинально, оценивая уровень повреждений. Кто-то крепко съездил Ииде по губам. Нижняя была рассечена, рот распух, вокруг налился багровый синяк.

— Отличник от тебя вышел, я видела, — прошепелявила она, подходя ближе. Колючие глаза не моргали, крылья носа подрагивали. — Проблемы?

— Да нет. — Он достал из стола «биодерм». Незаменимая штука. Жаль, помогает только при поверхностных повреждениях. Принимать внутрь категорически запрещено. — Никаких проблем.

Какие уж тут проблемы.


	7. Обычный преступник

Такого тела на процедурной кушетке еще не видели. Железного, обрисованного яркими надписями: СИВиЛа сЛеПА, СМЕРТЬ МАШЫНАМ и прочая малограмотная ерунда. Чтобы ремонтный дрон пролез в двери лаборатории, пришлось распилть его на две части. Теперь над ним возились свисающие с потолка инструменты. Мару несколько часов менял им насадки, приспосабливая к нестандартной аутопсии. На экранах — продольный анатомический разрез технической модели М-45-к, процесс запущен, осталось собрать паззл.

— Мы поймем, чего они хотят, — сказал Ваку поутру, вернувшись из дома со свежей идеей и пакетом робусты, — когда узнаем, чего здесь не хватает.

Ночи как не было. Только взгляд иногда застревал на черном татуированном хвосте, торчащем из-под воротника футболки, машинально дорисовывал спускавшуюся по позвоночнику змею.

— Покойному два с половиной года, — развлекался Мару. — Труп правильно развит, удовлетворительного питания. Общий фон покровов запачкан, камеры разбиты, оба верхних щупа ущемлены.

Яцука с Найто перешучивались, коротая время на диване. Даже Хирако спустился и торчал теперь в углу, о нем очень просто было забыть, стоило выпустить из виду. Неприметный, с правильными чертами лица — он одинаково естественно смотрелся бы на закрытом министерском приеме и на дне Симбаси, за пластиковой стойкой полуподвального бара. Все решала одежда.

— На выступе под верхней частью корпуса продольные царапины и следы неравномерных ударов тяжелым тупым предметом, — слушать Мару было все равно что оперную арию. Ни слова не запомнить, зато сколько впечатлений. — Положение брюшных батарей правильное, датчики геолокации раздроблены.

Только Масаока отказался идти в лабораторию. Сказал, что глупости это все. И чего он там не видел. И лучше бы Ваку в свой единственный выходной…

Ваку пил щедро разбавленный молоком кофе и думал, что рано или поздно принесет сюда механический взбиватель. С пенкой будет вкуснее. Но торопиться не следовало, жест мог показаться преждевременно личным. А с личными жестами на маргинальной территории осторожность никогда не вредила. Сбросить лишнее напряжение он часто ездил в мутные кварталы, игнорируя предупреждения о том, что тон неисправимо испачкается, стоит переступить черту. Суеверия массового употребления. Опасаться в шумных барах и темных перекрестках нужно было совсем не помутнения.

Многого не требовалось, само прикосновение к этому городу в городе приносило достаточно адреналина, чтобы снять накопившийся за время рутинной работы стресс. Первая самостоятельная прогулка случилась еще в конце девяносто седьмого, тогда Ваку просто хотел понять эти места лучше, он думал, что сможет быстрее стать своим, если накопит собственный опыт и проявит его в удачный момент, показав, что не гнушается грязи.

Возможности щегольнуть сомнительными знакомствами так и не представилось, а процесс затянул. Он уже неплохо разбирался по верхам в подпольной карте северо-восточной части округа Минато, хорошо представляя себе, куда можно ходить спокойно, а где появляться не надо, иначе опять придется спасаться бегством. Ножей Ваку там ни разу не доставал.

Их было не так уж и мало, любителей острых ощущений, выделявшихся, как и он сам, даже не одеждой, — породой. Кто-то всерьез прикладывался к бутылке, кому-то нравился грязный секс, иные приходили повстречаться с такими же, как сами, туристами, чтобы вместе углубляться в район. Ваку не знал, зачем — он не ходил ни с кем вместе. Столько адреналина ему не требовалось.

— Заключение, — подытожил Мару, вернувшись к мониторам. Все сгрудились у него за спиной. — На основании данных вскрытия следует констатировать, что смерть данного образца модели М-45-к наступила от электромагнетического шока. Восемьдесят процентов тела неисправимо повреждены и не подлежат вторичному использованию, однако целостность организма не нарушена, если не считать мелких осколков, которые нерадивая бригада скорой дронопомощи не удосужилась собрать с земли и доставить сюда. Вы довольны, инспектор?

Ваку поморщился, поправил очки, скрывая за ладонью улыбку.

— Лог сохранился, Мару? Что он там делал, этот… покойный?

— Если бы вы изволили внимательно наблюдать за процессом аутопсии, инспектор, вы непременно услышали бы, что все внутренние записи уничтожены, поскольку встроенный жесткий диск не пережил множественных перепадов напряжения. Однако я могу пригласить на наш консилиум специалиста из дорожно-транспортного министерства, в чьем ведомстве влачил свое жалкое существование наш пациент от рождения вплоть до гробовой доски.

— В них наркотики раньше возили, — донеслось с дивана.

Все опять забыли о Хирако.

— Да ладно! — вырвалось у Яцуки.

— Никогда о таком не слышал, — обернувшись, Ваку постарался не рассматривать диван слишком пристально.

— В девяносто пятом, что ли. «Дело о кенгуру». Вон, — кивнул Хирако в сторону Мару, — он вам много может об этом рассказать. Изучали маршруты, они же все время то развешивают новые сканеры, то чинят старые. Подлавливали. В корзинку, — поднявшись, Хирако постучал по вогнутой, покореженной дверце, — закладывали пакеты с порошком или таблетками, что им надо было передать из одного района в другой. А там уже ждал свой курьер. Толковая схема, но однажды дрон сломался по дороге — и чинить его приехал уже другой дрон, обнаруживший в корзинке неопознанный объект.

Мару старательно стучал по клавиатуре, все это его совершенно не касалось.

— Но там, я так понимаю, сейчас — пусто. Мару, вы что скажете?

— Пусто, пусто, — отозвался, не оборачиваясь. — Сейчас… вот, смотрите. Интересно, а пусто быть не должно. Видите, он камеры развешивал. Эти, новые, общего доступа. Три штуки вез, у первого столба его и… — Правый указательный палец демонстративно вошел в приоткрытый левый кулак, Мару издал неподражаемый звук языком.

— Три камеры, — задумчиво повторил Ваку. — Хорошо. Спасибо вам за работу.

— Можно уже это наконец куда-то отсюда похоронить? Или, по-вашему, время для кибернекрофилии? Этюд в иссиня-мертвых тонах. Прозектор и железная многоножка.

Взгляды встретились, зацепились ненадолго. Ваку улыбнулся.

— Как пожелаете. Ничего не хочу об этом знать.

У лифта Ваку отпустил Яцуку с Найто. Хирако мазнул равнодушным взглядом по закрывшимся дверям и снова посмотрел на него.

— Извините, что задерживаю вас в выходной. Но не составите мне на час компанию? Можем не брать верхней одежды, долго гулять нам не придется.

Хирако повел плечами, молча кивнул без тени интереса на лице. Так же равнодушно сел на пассажирское сиденье патрульной машины. Смотрел не в боковое окно, а прямо перед собой, на дорогу. Дождь изредка оставлял на стекле длинные косые следы. «Смарт» затормозил у торгового центра в нескольких кварталах от начала заброшенной зоны, здесь Ваку всегда оставлял свою машину, пока была жива Масудзаки. Они прошли через галерею магазинов, сели за крайний столик в искусственном саду. Ваку заказал обоим чай.

— Я хочу поделиться с вами кое-чем. И прошу оставить это между нами.

Вздохнув, Хирако кивнул. Губы сжались чуть заметнее.

— Корейцы существуют. Я видел одного — позапрошлой ночью, возле аэропорта. Но не решился выстрелить. И он сбежал. Прыгнул в воду.

— С чего вы взяли? — Ваку уже собирался переспрашивать, но после длинной паузы Хирако все-таки продолжил: — Что они корейцы? Это первый так говорит.

— Я его видел, говорю же вам. Они сильно отличаются от японцев, корейцы. И от северных китайцев. Скулы сильнее выступают, кожа светлая, нос пошире. У меня был спецкурс, мы тест сдавали по видеозаписям.

Подъехал округлый, со стол размером, нежно-розовый дрон с подносом, встроенным прямо в голову. Постоял, пока они забирали бумажные стаканчики с чаем и, пискнув «приятного аппетита», покатился обратно к раздатчику. Ваку так глубоко погрузился в мысли, глядя ему вслед, что не сразу заметил на себе изучающий взгляд.

— Ну и школа у вас была, — хмыкнул Хирако. — Что ж вы здесь забыли…

— В министерстве экономики сказали, отличников в этом году в избытке, больше не завозить — иначе начнется инфляция, — Ваку улыбнулся. — Так вот, корейцы. Нода ошибается, я думаю. Они не диверсанты.

— В смысле?

— Их заметили прошлым летом, после взрыва электростанции в Кавасаки. Ближе к осени они начали портить сканеры. Но вскоре перестали. И пропали на долгое время, почти до зимы. Потом принялись резать провода коммуникаций. Я не верю, что если бы кому-то в Корее хотелось нанести Японии серьезный урон, они не нашли бы во всей стране человека с приличным знанием бытовой химии. И способностью собрать взрывчатку из подручных средств. Хуже того, они уже продемонстрировали, что умеют.

— Но ничего серьезного до сих пор не взорвали, — согласился Хирако. Почесал затылок. — Может, просто готовят что-то крупное.

— Нецелесообразно так долго готовиться, они уже давно должны понять, что Бюро открыло сезон охоты. Но никаких терактов, никаких захватов, никакого урона общественному тону. Незаметных иностранных агентов не называют диверсантами, насколько мне известно. Их называют разведчиками. Шпионами.

В руке остывал стаканчик с нетронутым чаем.

— Сканеры и провода укладываются, но подстанция зачем?

— Не знаю, для этого нужно разбираться в технике, чтобы понять. Что именно они хотели проверить или узнать, взорвав подстанцию. Например — самое простое — насколько быстро и кто туда приедет. Как реагирует город. Они щупают Токио, Хирако, очень осторожно. Допустив ничтожно мало ошибок за такое время. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они пробрались в Японию гораздо раньше прошлого августа.

Хирако свой чай успел допить и, перевернув пустой стаканчик, постукивал пальцем по дну. Машинально, не замечая.

— Мару может сказать про технику, он толковый. Даром что дурака валяет.

— Пока что я не хочу обсуждать этого с Мару. Или при Мару, — покачал головой Ваку.

Светлая бровь приподнялась, на высоком лбу залегла морщина.

— Насколько я понимаю, у него свои отношения с… первым отделом. А у первого отдела свое мнение по поводу иностранных агентов. Я не хочу на него влиять. Дело об испорченных дронах — это наше дело.

Хирако долго смотрел на него — пусто, невыразительно. Лицо разгладилось, на губах наметилась понимающая улыбка.

— Хотите обойти Ноду.

— И в мыслях не было. Я, конечно, видел всего одного корейца. И там было темно. Но бирки «собственность первого отдела» я не заметил.

— Надо думать, — сказал Хирако, его глаза рассеянно скользили по соседним пустым столикам. — Без технической поддержки сложно будет. Что им здесь могло понадобиться. Сканеры, провода… камеры… слушайте, я, может, крамольное сейчас скажу. Не Сивиллу ли они ищут?

— Надеялись обнаружить автономные устройства в сканерах — это я еще понимаю, — Ваку снял очки, постучал дужкой по губам. — Но провода?

— Так если не нашли ничего автономного — стали искать, с чем связаны сканеры. И снова, выходит, ни черта полезного для себя не выявили, раз переключились на камеры.

— Но камеры, — покачал головой Ваку, — не меряют тон. Это же просто камеры.

— А корейцам откуда об этом знать? Думаете, им министерство экономики докладывает? Или чей там этот «Безопасный город», вам виднее.

— Паноптикум, — Ваку раздраженно прикусил дужку. Перспектива через пять лет получить камеру в каждом жилом помещении, доступную любому пользователю, — не впечатляла его ни в академии, где об этом заговорили к старшим курсам, ни позже, когда проект попал в новости. Полная и абсолютная прозрачность, по планам, должна была дойти до самых верхов. Интересно, в кабинетах на сорок первом этаже тоже установят публичные камеры? А в лаборатории на сороковом? Прямо над кушеткой, оттуда на диван хороший угол обзора.

Он поймал себя на неожиданно теплой мысли, что на диван хочется вернуться. Потом, когда закончится это медленное, затянувшееся на всю зиму и обещавшее продлиться еще долго разминирование территории. Просто так вернуться, никому ничего не доказывая. Поговорить.

— Да, — сказал он вслух, ощущая, что молчание слишком затянулось. Вернул очки на переносицу, улыбнулся, — вы, вполне вероятно, правы. По меньшей мере, я предлагаю принять это в качестве основной рабочей гипотезы.

— Таких дронов в городе сотни, — Хирако смял свой пустой стакан вдвое, принялся разглаживать, уплощать. — За каждым не уследишь. И они уже угнали нескольких, если во всех камеры — думаю, больше дронов трогать не станут.

— И опять залягут на дно.

Глоток за глотком Ваку выпил остывший чай. На этом можно было бы и закончить для первого раза. И без того контакт получился неплохой. Но он все же решил рискнуть.

— Я не хочу ждать, пока они объявятся снова. Я хочу найти их раньше.

— Как? Если они перестанут выходить в город, застрянут в любых трущобах — могут годами там сидеть, не привлекая к себе внимания. Осведомителей мы растеряли за эти годы, разве что кого-то они достанут… но стучать в полицию люди боялись не так сильно, как в Бюро. Из грязных кварталов в Бюро не стучат…

— Значит, придется выманить их, — сказал Ваку.

Широкая ладонь накрыла цветную картонку и больше не теребила. Хирако снова смотрел на него — то ли не понимая, то ли наоборот, понимая слишком хорошо.

— Если им нужна Сивилла, они должны искать кого-то, имеющего о Сивилле информацию. Но все, что им доступно в маргинальных районах, — слухи. Ничего, кроме слухов. А теперь предположим, что в местах их предполагаемого обитания появляется человек… из тех, кто любит грязные развлечения. Он достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы его не трогали, и достаточно осторожен, чтобы не нарываться на откровенные неприятности. И достаточно открыт, чтобы разговаривать, выпив. Он, допустим, инженер. Или технолог. Или сотрудник министерства благосостояния.

— Нет, инженера без Мару не изобразить. Кто-то подсказывать должен, много мы смыслим в инженерном деле с вами. Министерство…

— Сын сотрудника министерства?

Глаза Хирако расширились. Похоже, все это время он рассчитывал, что приманкой Ваку хочет сделать его самого.

— Вы…

— Я подхожу по возрасту и… прочему. Я думаю, что справлюсь с министерством и без Мару. А вот без телохранителя — не справлюсь. Или компаньона. Что вам больше нравится, Хирако? Телохранитель или старший компаньон?

— В компаньоны вам я не сгожусь. Так что не мудрите лишнего.

Помолчав, Хирако добавил с косой усмешкой:

— За тон не боитесь?

В выцветшей клетчатой рубашке и помятом коричневом пиджаке он казался врезкой, плоской голографической вставкой в глянцевое светло-сиреневое кафе. К ним присматривались — и тут же переставали замечать, отворачивались на всякий случай, хотя широкий браслет патрульного и скрывался под рукавом. Поразительно невнимательные по отдельности, люди вместе оказывались невероятно чуткими на новые виды социальной опасности. Ваку вспомнил расхожие слова о том, что латентные пахнут особенно.

Хирако ничем не пах, но придется затянуть его в голографический костюм — это быстрее и дешевле, чем заказывать настоящий.

— Пока я не нарушаю, не собираюсь нарушить и не думаю о том, чтобы нарушать закон, мне нечего бояться, — улыбнулся Ваку. И поднялся, оправляя пиджак. — Поехали, не стоит откладывать.

— Прямо сейчас? В этом? Вы… — Длинные губы скривились.

— Здесь недалеко есть хороший салон. Вам надо немного… изменить стрижку.

Ожидая, пока седые запущенные волосы патрульного приведут в порядок, он позвонил Гоку, предложил пообедать пораньше. Слушал ее вполуха, чужой вопрос о тоне повернул мысли к письму с графиками четверых инспекторов, и никак было от них не отвязаться. У Масудзаки к ноябрю было под девяносто, ничего удивительного, что она сорвалась. Но остальные. Как можно было объяснить остальных?

Уже по дороге обратно в Бюро Хирако сказал, что раньше работал на внедрении. В отделе по борьбе с наркотиками. Там, сказал, и без Сивиллы многие плохо кончали. Так что ему, вроде как, еще повезло.

— Извините за личный вопрос, — помедлив, проговорил Ваку в ответ на это. — Мне бы не хотелось его задавать, но будет удобнее, если я спрошу.

— Ну спрашивайте, если удобнее.

— У Масаоки с Мару… что-то личное? Я заметил, он избегает аналитической лаборатории, когда только может. И не хотел бы усугублять. Сегодня вышло неловко…

— Да не морочьте голову. Мару обычный преступник. Не латентный, а обычный. Такие не исправляются сотрудничеством с властями, это насквозь гнилое нутро. Но соображает он хорошо, в дурке сразу смекнул, что мозги вытекут. Вот и стал подмахивать Масаоке. А Масаока...

Улыбаться Хирако умел интересно. Глаза у него становились одновременно добрые и отсутствующие, а скулы твердели. Ваку невольно представил его руки на длинной, обвитой змеиным хвостом шее. Сжимающиеся — все туже, туже.

— Масаока с ним заигрался. Завоспитывался. Гордился первое время: вот, мол, вытащил пацана. Считай, почти за сына держал. Ну, дело понятное. Ему надо было… — Хирако пожал плечами и перестал улыбаться. Ваку мысленно поблагодарил его за это. — Все понимали, чем это кончится. Но никто ему не мешал. Пусть хоть что-то у него будет здесь свое, так она сказала. Норико в таких вещах понимала.

Распогодилось, зябкие солнечные лучи пробивались между домами, оглаживали боковое стекло. Ваку впервые за неделю увидел солнце. И кто только выдумал эти кабинеты без окон, душные консервные банки.

— Я зайду к вам вечером, подумайте пока над картой. Вам виднее, откуда следует начинать, — попрощался он с Хирако и вышел на сорок первом — забрать пальто.

Но вместо кабинета отправился сразу на балкон. Подставил лучам лицо, зажмурился от удовольствия. Все у него получалось, и получалось хорошо. Три месяца он собирал эту комбинацию в закрытой руке со стены — и стена наконец вознаграждала за терпение.

Не бывает слишком сложных людей, бывают ненаблюдательные.

Сытому удовлетворению мешали три цифры. Пятьдесят, тридцать восемь, сорок четыре. Стабильно чистый тон, стабильный коэффициент, колебания в рамках десятки. Это не Масудзаки, неумолимо мутневшая весь последний год. Вот что надо будет еще проверить, подумал Ваку — как долго их не было на связи перед смертью. Проверить… или, еще лучше, спросить. До обеда с Гоку еще оставалось время.

Он развернулся и двинулся в сторону лифта. Но, оказавшись в примыкающем к балкону холле, не успел сделать и шага. От стены напротив, из полумрака вышел человек. Плавный, вальяжный, будто шел приглашать его на танец. Ваку, не задумываясь, сделал следующий шаг навстречу. Они поравнялись как раз напротив кофейного автомата. Но останавливаться на приличной дистанции Сакуя Тоганэ не подумал. Подошел слишком близко, в ноздри ударил тяжелый, пряный запах. Слишком много геля, машинально отметил Ваку, это у них общее. Сердце застучало быстрее — само.

— Доброго дня, инспектор, как служба? — Густой, бархатный голос звучал нарочито вежливо. — Уже давно хотел сказать… Ваша бессменная работа вызывает уважение. Многие уже заключают пари: сколько вы еще продержитесь. Но я уверен, вас хватит надолго...

Тело реагировало гораздо быстрее, разгоняя по крови непрошеный адреналин. Так случалось в академии, обычно не с ним. Так случалось в Симбаси — с ним, порой, тоже. Так люди показывают другим людям, что они опасны.

Ваку развернулся к автомату. Рука зависла между «двойным макиато» и «капучино».

— Похоже, — проговорил он, удовлетворенно отметив, что секундное замешательство на голосе не сказалось, — вы сами справились с ответом на свой вопрос.

Макиато, решился он. Так будет чуть дольше. Автомат загудел, обрабатывая заказ. Растворимая гиперовсяная смесь со вкусом, который почему-то называли кофейным, понеслась по трубам.

Сакуя Тоганэ не сдвинулся с места. Усмехнулся, по-прежнему буравя тяжелым взглядом.

— Это небезопасно, когда люди начинают жить одной лишь работой. Забывают об отдыхе. Путают личное и служебное. — Он помолчал немного. — На вашем месте я был бы поосторожнее.

В раздатчик с громким шелестом опустился стаканчик. Полилась бурая вода. Называть патрульного по имени было неприятно, слишком уж лично. Но по фамилии — неприемлемо.

— Не утруждайтесь моим местом, Сакуя. Оставайтесь на своем.

— Очень легко потерять контроль, инспектор. Если работать слишком много. Особенно по ночам.

У Ваку нарастало ощущение, что говорят на самом деле не с ним, а с пустотой за его плечами. С кинокамерой или зрительным залом. Не хватало только софитов.

— Бывает, то, что еще вчера кажется прямым, знакомым коридором, оборачивается наклонной плоскостью — если вы меня понимаете. Но я уверен, что вы меня понимаете хорошо...

Ответа ему по-прежнему не требовалось, даже достойной риторической паузы не выдержал.

— На вашем месте, — голос углубился, подчеркивая это «вашем месте», — я бы чаще отдыхал. Подальше, за пределами Бюро. У вас же есть пока такая возможность. Инспектор.

Ваку вздохнул и забрал полный стакан растворимого пресного напитка. Искусственный кофе, разбавленный искусственным молоком. Оставляя в стороне первую, физическую реакцию — как этого всерьез можно бояться?

Он отпил глоток, чтобы удобнее потом идти, не боясь расплескать.

— Вы слишком тревожны. Лучше обратитесь к психотерапевту.

Обернулся. Приподнял стаканчик — немного, на несколько сантиметров. Посмотрел — чуть левее головы, вскользь.

— Вы позволите? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел прочь.

Завернув за угол, Ваку сделал несколько шагов — и, не услышав за спиной чужих, решил считать инцидент исчерпанным. Он опять думал о Масудзаки и совсем немного о Тэдзуке — все то время, что ждал, пока приедет лифт. Может, женщины просто воспринимали это как-то по-своему. Нужно будет как-нибудь спросить у Гоку. Как бы еще сформулировать этот вопрос.

Так, задумавшись, и оказался в кресле, в комнате у Масаоки. Сменив пластиковый стаканчик на стеклянный, граненый. С «чисто символическим», раз уж зашел.

— Вы себя зря загоняете, — покачал головой Масаока. — Вы опять отмахнетесь сейчас. Но лучше бы послушали. Невеста ваша скоро забудет, как вы выглядите.

Они будто сговорились, обреченно подумал Ваку. И постарался отрешиться от всего лишнего, не касающегося этого разговора. Представил себе старый отцовский шкаф с тяжелой дверцей. Мысленно надавил, прикрывая.

— Это не всегда просто, — вяло улыбнулся он, поболтав стакан с виски, послушав, как бьется лед о стекло. Взгляд упал на разношенные комнатные тапочки, перепачканные краской. — Вам когда-нибудь натирали новые туфли?

— Еще как!

— Получалось отмахнуться?

— А снимать свои туфли не пробовали? Или вы в них и спать ложитесь? Заморочили себе голову дурными железками.

— Дроны тут ни при чем, — пригубив, Ваку поморщился от горечи. Подождал, пока не остынет горло. — Я даже не об инспекторе Масудзаки сейчас говорю, с ней-то понятнее прочих.

Масаока напрягся, окаменел. Застыл, ожидая продолжения.

— Сперва он ликвидировал младшего инспектора в своем отделе. И трех месяцев не прошло с тех пор, как Сакуя появился в Бюро. Потом — уже весной, он ликвидирует младшего инспектора нашего отдела. И, если я правильно понимаю, до него — это стабильные, не… загоняющие себя люди. Не нервные. Не…. мутные, одним словом. У мутных легче скачет коэффициент, и тяжелее отходит. Но это не наш случай. Не наши случаи.

Никакого интереса в глазах. Тяжелых, давящих. Только плохо скрываемое раздражение.

— И потом, инспектор Огата из второго, тот же патерн, — продолжал Ваку, все еще надеясь, что просто недокрутил. Недоповысил ставку. Недообъяснил, что с ним можно разговаривать по душам. Ведь получалось, совсем недавно — так неплохо. — Они достигают граничного предела за считанные минуты. Все трое. Хотя не имеют никаких оснований. И ладно бы до ста. До ста пятидесяти. Но они зашкаливают за триста. Вот чего я, хоть убейте, не могу понять.

Все шло не так. Сокрушительно не так. На небритых скулах дернулись, заходили желваки.

— Закончил?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ваку. — Вы сами знаете, что нет. Но хочу закончить.

— Идите лучше. Купите себе новые туфли. Мягкие, замшевые. Какие вы любите. Вон, там уже теплеет, — Масаока кивнул на дверь. — А в эти больше не вступайте. Грязные они. Для вас. Слишком.

Ваку медленно поставил стакан на стол, выигрывая лишних пару секунд. Он, кажется, так увлеченно рассматривал свою закрытую руку в ожидании нужной кости, что не заметил, как заканчивается стена. И теперь следовало свести хотя бы к ничьей.

— Мне очень жаль напоминать вам об этом, но полиции больше нет. Отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью больше нет. Прокуроров, у которых нужно брать разрешение для ареста, больше нет. В новых условиях не все ваши старые решения одинаково полезны.

Масаока глубоко вздохнул. Воздух из него выходил медленно, как из спущенной шины.

— Идите, Ваку. Я не стану с вами спорить. Идите, постройте сопляков, у вас это хорошо выходит. Если уж вам так уперлось никуда отсюда не переводиться. Только не умничайте тут больше. У меня от вас зубы болят.

— Почему они так быстро темнеют, Масаока? У вас же есть свой ответ.

— Идите, — процедил почти по слогам.

Поднялся и двинулся к мольберту, демонстративно ляпнул черной краски на пластиковую палитру.

Делать здесь было нечего. Свободных костей не осталось.

Ваку и вышел, дверь с тихим жужжанием закрылась за его спиной. Забрав пальто, спустился на улицу, но поздно — солнце уже снова скрылось за тяжелыми тучами. Машину он решил не брать, хотелось пройтись. Выгулять из себя лишнее, чего не следовало нести на обед с Гоку.

Что же, Масаока оказался сложнее. И все испортил. Точнее, это он сам все испортил, недооценив Масаоку. Опустившегося, закостеневшего в старорежимных идеях алкоголика по-прежнему было за что уважать.

Пальцы в карманах пальто сжимались в кулаки и разжимались. Мимо пахла весна — из расстегнутых воротников, из потеплевших оттенков голограмм, даже ветром из-за моря тянуло весну, сопротивлявшуюся только для вида. «Мы похожи с вами» — было не то, «я другой и хочу учиться» — было не то, все это было не то, совсем неправильное. Исходящее из нужд самого Ваку, как будто у Масаоки не было собственных.

Он остановился на перекрестке, ожидая зеленого света. В спину тут же толкнулся увлекшийся телефоном долговязый подросток, пробормотал «извините», так и не подняв головы. Отступил, по-прежнему дыша в затылок. От резкого, химического запаха фруктовой жвачки скулы свело, Ваку посторонился.

Загорелся зеленый свет, и все остальные, огибая их, пошли вперед. Подросток в ядовито-оранжевом шарфе, хвост которого волочился по мокрому асфальту, остервенело жал на кнопки, вертел экран, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть.

— Оступитесь, — наконец не выдержал Ваку.

— А, ага, спасибо, — не отрываясь от экрана, пробормотал подросток и так и пошел вперед, прямо на загоревшийся красный. Автопилоты сработали, сдерживая машины. Кто-то начал сигналить. Подросток ускорил шаг и все же наступил на свой шарф, подпрыгнул в воздухе, выронил телефон из рук, но, лихорадочным движением, подхватил.

Уткнулся в экран и двинулся дальше, оставив шарф на дороге. По шарфу автопилоты ездить не мешали. Десятки колес вмешивали его в асфальт, превращая из оранжевого в серо-бурый.

Нужды Масаоки, напомнил себе Ваку. Вот о чем следовало подумать.

Грязные они. Для вас. Слишком.

Если предположить, что Масаока действовал рационально, а не инстинктивно — он добивался того, чтобы Ваку оставил его в покое. Не задавался больше вопросами. Не смотрел. Не включал в свои схемы. Если его поведение было инстинктивным — Масаока что-то защищал.

— Он не может быть в этом замешан. Никак, — проговорил Ваку.

На всех доступных патрульным этажах не было ничего, что Масаока хотел бы защищать. Даже Хирако выпрастывался из-под его опеки — ненавязчивой, не очень-то тщательной.

Грязные. Слишком.

В это было слишком много вложено — едкого, прелого, непонятного.

Как будто сам Масаока на себя за что-то крепко злился.

Коммуникатор пискнул входящим вызовом, Ваку включил видеосвязь. Гоку на экране — хорошенькая даже через подрагивающую голографическую проекцию, с подкрученной, волнистой челкой — улыбалась и немного щурилась. Такая же любительница ретро, как и он сам, коррекцию зрения затягивала до последнего. Но очки носила только на работе, в правительственном секретариате, и снимала всякий раз, когда с ним встречалась.

Обижалась, когда он шутил, что Сивилла сразу поняла, двое очкариков должны быть вместе. Записывалась на коррекцию, но потом то подружки, то работа, то мама, то путешествие на горячие источники.

Если бы Ваку знал, как любить женщин, он бы непременно ее любил.

— Нас задерживают немного, но я постараюсь справиться побыстрее.

— Не спеши, — сказал он. — Я… — покачал головой, улыбнулся, — извини, но боюсь, наш обед придется перенести.

— Вас так мало, — покивала Гоку, — что я рада, когда вас хоть изредка оттуда выпускают поспать. Но они же выпустят тебя пожениться? Я бы не хотела, конечно, чтобы весь город оказался из-за этого в опасности. Но… я думаю, он сможет это пережить?

— Сможет, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Я позвоню тебе завтра.

— Лучше сегодня. Вечером. Мы идем в кино с Тикки, она предлагает мне жениться на ней. Тебе придется напомнить мне вечером, почему мне не стоит этого делать.

— Я смогу только поздно вечером.

— Разбуди меня.

— Тебя даже сирена не разбудит.

— А ты разбуди.

Академия Осо. Если бы этой школы не существовало, ее следовало бы немедленно выдумать. Где бы еще они брались такие — понятливые, мягкие, удобные. Проницательные и не позволяющие себе лишнего. В меру податливые, в меру стеснительные, кстати цитирующие Шекспира — когда Басё не хватает. Не всякая современная гейша могла бы с ними потягаться.

Ваку пообещал, что разбудит.

Дорогу он так и не перешел, вернулся обратно в Бюро. Что-то мешало Масаоке все эти два года встряхнуть Сакую Тоганэ за загривок, переломить через колено или попросту придушить. Вряд ли соображения гуманизма. Вряд ли фамилия — Масаоке нечего было терять, кроме потертого плаща.

Или было.

Все это не работало, если бы он считал себя конченым человеком. Масудзаки бы не умерла, он слишком высоко ее ценил. Свою жизнь — вряд ли даже вполовину настолько сильно.

Проклятая щепетильность, поморщился Ваку, включая в кабинете свет. Личными делами своих патрульных следовало бы заняться гораздо раньше.

Каждый иероглиф был таким бесполезно предсказуемым, что внимательно вчитываться получалось с трудом. Томоми Масаока, сорок лет. Родился в Татикаве, закончил университет Хитоцубаси, специализация — судебная практика. Работал в полиции с восьмидесятого года. Переведен в реформированное Бюро в девяносто первом. Через два года подал в отставку по причине помутнения тона. Был женат, но технически не вдовец — развод с латентными был автоматической процедурой. Точно так же, как и лишение родительских прав.

Завоспитывался, говорил раньше днем Хирако, считай, за сына держал.

Нобутике было неполных пятнадцать, он носил фамилию отчима. Того самого, что числился контактным лицом в деле самого Масаоки. На случай, если потребуется кому-то сообщить о чем-то серьезном. Например, фатальном.

Ваку представил себе, как это должно обстоять, и решил, что фатального проще не допускать.

У Нобутики был нормальный криминальный коэффициент, умеренно здоровый тон и неплохая успеваемость. Это могло быть ответом — но Масаока уже ясно дал понять, что дверь закрыта, помощь не требуется. Масаока ему по-прежнему не доверял. Происхождение там или что — но этого не сломить за несколько дней.

Упершись локтями в стол, Ваку рассматривал детскую фотографию — старую, не соответствующую возрасту. Снимок с прошлой аттестации, мальчику было лет двенадцать на вид. Он прикрыл глаза, припоминая. Как Мару косится в сторону Масаоки. Как затихает, когда тот редко, но говорит. В этом не ощущалось протеста, скорее — недосказанность. Что-то, оставшееся глубоко между ними. Не обязательно понятное тому же Хирако.

Нет ничего глупее, чем объявлять кан на последней кости — в надежде вытащить с мертвой стены нужную. Но другого способа продвинуться дальше у Ваку не осталось.


	8. Умелые и красивые

—...И повреждения мозга, несовместимые с тихой спокойной жизнью.

— Что? — уточнили из динамика.

— Ничего, старший инспектор Нода. Я собираю для вас данные по экстремальной динамике тона в районах, сопряженных с местами, где было зафиксировано появление диверсантов. Вот прямо сейчас и собираю.

— Мару, эти данные должны были лежать у меня на столе с утра.

— Прошу прощения, старший инспектор. Я непростительно пренебрег.

— У вас двадцать минут, Мару. Потом будут санкции.

— Благодарю вас, старший инспектор, мне хватит двадцати минут.

Утром он был занят с дроном, расписанным под луддитский протест. И до сих пор не мог перестать улыбаться.

А Найто неплохо распорядился своей монеткой, молодец.

И Ваку. Который принес кофе. Который, кажется, решил завести себе ручного аналитика. Ручным себя Мару не представлял. Но... руки были красивые. Хорошие, умелые руки.

Он улыбался, собирая таблицу. Улыбался, выдергивая данные поочередно с трех экранов.

Если дальше все пойдет хорошо — возможно, у него наконец появится шанс. Ваку ездит по серым районам. Ваку может выгулять своего аналитика, если захочет. Фальшивая свобода на час — все равно лучше, чем ничего. Мару не был привередлив.

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить запахи Симбаси, звон стаканов, гул голосов, вкус дешевой самогонки на языке. Ничего больше: не стоило раззадоривать себя надеждами. Но как же нестерпимо хотелось...

— Мару.

Он обернулся. Тоганэ зашел, прикрыл за собой дверь. Мару поднялся навстречу.

— Что, старший инспектор не выдержал? Сейчас, погоди, я тебе файл скину — все готово.

— Наплюй. Нода подождет. — Тоганэ подошел, положил руки на плечи. Вгляделся пристально, как будто не виделись вечность. — Ты как?

— Я? — Мару повел плечами. Чужие руки остались. — А что я, мне-то что сделается? Это вы у нас... ловцы привидений.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Тоганэ даже не улыбнулся. Он весь был слишком сосредоточенный, напряженный, таким его Мару давно не видел.

— Этот. Инспектор из третьего. Ваку.

Мару поднял бровь. А, Иида, конечно... Так-так, и что наболтала маленькая глазастая тварь?

— Что-то не так?

— Тебе нечего бояться. Он тебя пальцем не тронет. Я говорил.

— Кто сказал, что я чего-то боюсь?

Тоганэ посмотрел долгим взглядом. Кивнул понимающе. Пальцы на плечах сжались сильнее.

— Ты сильный. Но это не значит, что ты один. Ты не один — и никогда один не будешь. Понятно?

Царапала даже не эта агрессивная готовность защищать — хотя защиты Мару никогда не просил. Выбешивало убежденное чужое «Я знаю, как тебе будет лучше». Всегда выбешивало, всю жизнь. До сих пор Мару казалось, он умеет объяснять окружающим, что лучше он делает себе только сам.

— Сакуя. Послушай... — Он все же не хотел быть резким. На него сейчас смотрели слишком жгуче, слишком прямо. — Я тебе рассказывал про то, что у меня было до Бюро. Про Сакуру и все остальное. Кроме него был еще один человек. Очень близкий. Он закончился — тогда же, когда и Сакура. В той машине.

Тоганэ по-прежнему держал его за плечи и сейчас притянул сильнее. Подайся Мару — уткнулся бы в чужую грудь. Послушал бы сердце, которое — он знал — билось часто и ровно.

— Я не закончусь. Тебе нечего бояться. Если тебе надо, чтобы я это повторял, — я буду повторять.

Ну, твою ж мать. Мару медленно втянул в себя воздух, точно так же медленно выдохнул через нос. Стиснул зубы, заставил себя расслабиться. Для полноты ощущений оставалось разве что пошевелить ушами... Сколько ему лет, по мнению Тоганэ? Пятнадцать? Но даже в пятнадцать трагическая поза «все, кого я люблю, — умирают» не казалась Мару красивой.

— Я не о том. Когда я узнал, что Тэцу больше нет. Я... как тебе это объяснить. Мы не просто трахались. Мы, считай, жили вместе. Я воспитывался в его семье. Они оплатили мою учебу. Он называл меня «мой сайко-комон» даже при отце. Я был с ним всегда — и должен был с ним оставаться. А потом его пристрелили. Мне об этом сказали в реабилитационном центре. И знаешь, что я почувствовал? — Губы дернулись в усмешке. — Облегчение.

Он немного помолчал. Тоганэ тоже молчал, не отстранялся, не отводил взгляд, не менялся в лице. Сосредоточенный весь, целиком, без остатка — на нем, на Мару.

— Мне не нужен хозяин, Сакуя. — Он проговорил это тихо, в тяжелой, густой тишине, которая больше не пахла Симбаси — только кондиционированным озоном. — Я плохо смотрюсь в ошейнике. Меня не нужно ни спасать, ни защищать. Мы... мне с тобой хорошо. Но не бери меня на поводок. Не надо.

Тоганэ медленно улыбнулся, по-прежнему не сводя с него взгляда. Ощущение было такое, что он слушает Мару не ушами, а всем телом. Немигающими черными глазами. Красивым, сжатым в линию ртом.

— Я знаю. — Губы наконец разжались. — Знаю. Все будет хорошо. Я тебя люблю.

Поцелуй вышел долгим. Рука легла на затылок, зарылась в волосы, не отпускала. Он чувствовал чужой вкус еще долго после того, как Сакуя наконец ушел.

Новый кофе был слишком горьким. Хотелось, как в детстве, забиться в угол с книжкой — и делать вид, что в комнате никого нет. Но все углы в лаборатории были заставлены. Дерьмовый новый мир...

Нет, у Мару не было особых претензий ко второй сигнальной системе. При минимально умелом использовании она позволяла эффективно решать социальные проблемы... ею же самой, как правило, и порожденные. Слова в большинстве случаев оказывались инструментом более действенным, чем рычание.

Хотя иногда очень хотелось зарычать.

Не на людей. Люди не виноваты... биологические машинки, бездумно ползущие по транспортным артериям, проложенным эволюцией. Если задуматься о том, что в действительности представляет собой человек — набор с трудом пофиксенных анатомических багов, накопившихся за миллионы лет... нейронный бульон, волей слепого случая вынужденный приспосабливаться к тому, чтобы, помимо основных, выполнять еще массу изначально не свойственных ему функций... помойка с девяноста пятью процентами мусорной ДНК... — было бы странно предъявлять претензии к тому, что имеется в результате.

Но когда то, что именуется разумом, достается в пользование конкретным индивидам — что сложного в том, чтобы правильно применять этот инструмент? Вторая сигнальная — и вложенный в нее асимметричный дуализм означающего и означаемого. Что сложного в том, чтобы помнить о правилах безопасности? Никто ведь не ждет от собаки, что она будет летать. Никто не требует от мороженого не таять. Точно такой же имманентностью является условность знака. Именования не раскрывают сущности, они на нее лишь указывают — абстрактно, приблизительно, «куда-то туда». Слова не воссоздают предметный мир, они создают свой собственный — условный мир слов. Так почему бы это не учитывать? Что может быть проще?

«Собака» означает плацентарное млекопитающее отряда хищных семейства псовых. Конкретизировать можно ad aeternam: овчарка, тоса-ину, пекинес. «Любовь» означает желание, собственничество, самопожертвование, секс, эгоизм, ничего. Набор реакций, провоцируемых сочетанием гормонов, различных для каждого индивида. Любовь с преобладанием окситоцина не имеет ничего общего с дофаминовой. Адреналин говорит «добивайся и защищай». Вазопрессин не говорит — но делает с самцами страшное. Не надо быть медиком, чтобы держать это в голове. Не надо быть лингвистом, чтобы избегать слишком абстрактных, неточных слов.

Не надо морочить голову ни себе, ни другим.

Между ними с Тоганэ были секс, увлеченность, общие интересы. Между ними до сих пор не было ничего другого. Хотел ли он чего-то нового? Это заслуживало длительных раздумий — и долгого, серьезного разговора потом. Но Мару не оставляло ощущение, что руль проворачивается вхолостую и педаль тормоза проваливается в пол. До чего же некстати...

Собственные мысли уже начали напоминать ему детскую карусель с лошадками, и на звук открывающейся двери он обернулся почти с благодарностью. Завидев Ваку на пороге, улыбнулся. Отличный повод съехать наконец с осточертевшей колеи.

Но приглашающий жест «Заходи» оборвался на середине. Судя по виду Ваку, никакой радости он тут не ждал — и с собой не принес. Ворвался в лабораторию, размашисто прошел на середину, застыл в полутора метрах от Мару. Тепла в глазах было как в раструбе доминатора. Нет, он явно пришел не на кофе.

Что, черт возьми, стряслось? Утром все было хорошо.

Мару уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но ему не дали. Голос Ваку был таким же неприязненно-жестким, как взгляд.

— Так больше продолжаться не будет.

У Мару вздернулись брови.

— Что?

— Моим патрульным никто не будет угрожать.

Тоганэ? «Тебе нечего бояться. Он тебя пальцем не тронет...» Твою ж мать. Но причем тут патрульные? Или это совсем не о том, и у Найто с Яцукой свои разборки со стаей? Но какое отношение к ним имеет Мару?

В любом случае, в таком тоне с ним никто не будет говорить.

— Тут никто никому не угрожает, инспектор. Ни вашим патрульным — ни кому бы то ни было еще. Может быть, вы все-таки объясните, в чем дело?

Вежливость не помогла, Ваку по-прежнему смотрел на него, как сквозь прицел.

— Вы работаете здесь три года и не знаете, что у Томоми Масаоки есть сын?

Конечно, он знал. Масаока упоминал... еще в те времена, когда они разговаривали. Но причем тут это?

У Мару заныло под ложечкой. Масаока. Угрозы? Что, мать его, Масаока мог наговорить Ваку?

— Если Масаоке кто-то и угрожает, инспектор... Я не вижу, какое отношение это имеет ко мне.

Сын — где-то там, на воле. Масаока, старательно избегавший патрульных первого отдела. Угрозы? Шантаж. Кусочки головоломки стремительно сощелкивались в голове. Но каким же, блядь, надо быть больным на голову ублюдком, чтобы свалить это на Мару. Ебаную в душу мать...

Он какое-то время молчал, обдумывая,с какой стороны вываливать это Ваку, — но, подняв глаза, наткнулся на чужой взгляд, в котором не было ничего, кроме разочарованного презрения. Ваку смотрел на него, чуть склонив к плечу голову, как на обгадившегося щенка, за которым он не собирался подтирать.

— Вы мне казались умнее.

Никаких объяснений он не хотел. Развернулся — и вышел.

Мару потряс головой и прислушался. Нет, в черепной коробке ничего не шелохнулось, не посыпалось. Как было пусто — так и оставалось.

Он поднялся с кресла. Потер висок. Ничего не изменилось.

— Диагноз: открытый перелом парадигмы со смещением приоритетов в результате падения с высоты своих иллюзий.

Ваку был неправ. Но, если отвлечься пока от херни с Масаокой, неправота не делала Ваку ответственным за иллюзии Мару. Со своей дхармой каждый разбирается — так же, как и умирает — в одиночку.

Майя порождает желания. Желания ведут к разочарованию. Все это рано или поздно приводит к просветлению... но гораздо чаще — к желанию встать на четвереньки и завыть.

Сегодня был день биологических откровений.

Инспектор Ваку защищал свою стаю. Мару в эту категорию не подпадал — и в первой же конфликтной ситуации был отнесен к врагам. Быстро, просто, без колебаний. Без единого шанса что-нибудь объяснить.

Обижаться было не на что. Инстинктивное поведение не должно вызывать эмоциональных реакций. Любое сообщество продуцирует альтруизм для поддержки собственной жизнеспособности, но распространяется он только среди своих. Как талоны на бензин в период топливного дефицита. Чем более обособлены группы, чем выше уровень агрессии между ними, тем крепче взаимная поддержка внутри. У одиночек шансов мало — тут Найто был прав.

Стая, которую собирал вокруг себя инспектор Ваку, — теперь у Мару не было сомнений, что именно этим инспектор и занимался, — готовилась бороться за выживание. Это не было проблемой Мару. Это могло бы стать, наверное, любопытно — но он по-прежнему не хотел ни к кому на поводок.

Он сварил себе кофе. Забрался, поджав колени, в кресло и крутился в нем, пока стены, мониторы и потолок не слились в одно.

Чужая выходка задела за живое. Ему тоже казалось, что Ваку умнее... Нет, ладно, каждому свои критяне. Но кофе опять безнадежно горчил.

Да гори оно все огнем...

Он дождался конца рабочего дня — и поднялся на сорок третий.

Масаока открыл не сразу и не сразу пропустил внутрь: какое-то время постоял еще в дверях, буравя Мару тяжелым взглядом, пока наконец не посторонился:

— Ну, проходи.

Было много способов начать этот разговор, Мару не нравился ни один из них, и особенно не нравилось то, что не получится, как ни крути, говорить спокойно. Он прошел в комнату, бросил взгляд на кресло, но садиться не стал. Здесь было душно, пахло красками и растворителем, не спасал даже кондиционер.

— Скажи. Если ты два года считал меня таким подонком. Если ты — два года — считал меня настолько подонком... Нет, ну какого гребаного черта, а?

Масаока нахмурил брови, взгляд был тяжелым, холодным, пальцы железной руки шевельнулись и сжались в кулак.

— Что-то все два года тебя это не сильно волновало. Что ты вдруг так взъерепенился-то?

— Ты не говорил... Ладно, я понимаю. Хотя нет, не понимаю все равно. Тебе что, за все это время даже в голову не пришло просто прийти и задать вопрос? Просто прийти, мать твою, и спросить: Мару, — это твоих рук дело? Спросить.

Выглядел Масаока не ахти — потрепанный, мятый, будто подернутый плесенью. Их всех несвобода разъедала по-разному, они все здесь, в Бюро, были как порченые яблоки в корзине, тесно набитые, так что гниль расползалась от одного к другому. По Масаоке это чувствовалось, пожалуй, сильнее всего.

— О чем я должен был тебя спрашивать? — Он секунду помолчал, потом устало махнул рукой. — Садись. Или так и будешь столбом торчать?

— Про Тоганэ спросить, мать твою. — Садиться Мару не собирался. Он достаточно накрутил себя  перед тем, как идти сюда, но сейчас потряхивало уже по-настоящему. Краем сознания он отмечал, как подергиваются лицевые мышцы, как срывается голос, как пальцы теребят ворот футболки, но это было глухо, далеко. Слишком много адреналина в крови. Он не ждал, что его будет так колотить. — Тоганэ... я ничего ему не говорил про тебя. Понятно тебе? Ни-че-го.

— Так. А ну, сядь, — прозвучало гораздо жестче, чем в прошлый раз. — Сядь, прекрати истерику. Чего ты там кому не говорил?

Мару втянул в себя воздух. Сел. Уперся в колени руками.

— Я. Не говорил. Никому. Про твоего сына. Ни Тоганэ — ни кому-либо еще. Я не говорил.

Тяжелое молчание повисло между ними. Масаока уселся напротив, потянулся за кресло, достал початую бутылку, налил только себе. Пригубил.

Он не выглядел спокойным и не выглядел равнодушным, но в руках себя держал хорошо. Мару только раз заметил, что рука дрогнула — когда горлышко бутылки звякнуло об стакан.

— Это что еще за херня?

Как тут можно было жить, в этой комнате, где нечем дышать? Может, он забил чем-то воздуховод — старыми галстуками? Носками?

— Херня, — повторил Мару, скривившись. — Херня. Я же правильно понимаю, что Тоганэ тебя прижал? Чтобы ты не рыпался. Или — я не знаю, чего еще он от тебя хотел. Чтобы... У тебя там, снаружи сын, это есть в личном деле. Но я не...

Масаока грохнул стаканом. Виски выплеснулся на стол. Это было так внезапно и так резко, что Мару отшатнулся. А ведь только что сидел совершенно спокойный. Может быть, так он ломал когда-то подозреваемых на допросах. Отличный прием. Ничего нет лучше неожиданной агрессии — хуком слева, под дых.

— Причем тут ты?

— Ни при чем. Это я пришел спросить — при чем тут я. Почему ты решил?..

— Забудь о моем сыне, щенок. — Масаока подался вперед, упер ладонь в стол. — Ты понял меня? Забудь. Тебя это не касается. Узнаю — убью.

Разговор катился не туда, набирал скорость, как спущенная лавина. Хотелось сжаться в комок. Хотелось откатить до последнего сэйва, забыть, как ничего не было, переиграть. Мару заставил себя говорить спокойно, но сомневался, что преуспел:

— Масаока... послушай, мне без разницы, что ты там обо мне думаешь, — но я не идиот. И ты меня, при всех прочих равных, идиотом вроде бы никогда не считал. Я не сливал Тоганэ эту информацию. Что он знает и откуда — понятия не имею. Но не от меня. Зачем мне было это делать, подумай сам?

— А все остальное тебе зачем? Дурью сопляков травить — зачем? Все остальные твои фокусы... Или думаешь, если ты не идиот, то идиоты тут все остальные?

Наверное, сейчас был не самый подходящий момент для признания, что именно так он и думал. Хотя нет. Масаока не был идиотом. Он был ограниченным, упрямым, безнадежно закосневшим в своей полицейской парадигме — но по-своему умным и хитрым. С отличным чутьем на чужие слабости. Умеющим не так много — раскручивать, докапываться, ломать... зато делающим это превосходно.

Мару сглотнул, в первый раз за все время покосившись на бутылку. Масаока его взгляд проигнорировал.

— Именно поэтому. — Можно было попросить хотя бы воды. Наверное, сейчас был самый правильный для этого момент. Подозреваемый, за привинченным к полу столом в допросной, слабым голосом просит пить. Он столько раз это видел в фильмах — тех самых, которые теперь, при Сивилле, оказались запрещены. — Мне не нужно. Я бы ничего не выгадал, сливая тебя. Ничего.

Вместо ответа Масаока кряхтя поднялся. Напряжение из него ушло, но не вытекло, как бывает, — улеглось, затаилось внутри. Он прошелся по комнате взад-вперед. Железные пальцы сжимались и разжимались с механическим скрежетом, едва слышно.

— Знаешь... — Он остановился над Мару, сунул руки в карманы. — Мне Хирако с самого начала говорил, что я это зря. Что ты трухлявый. Насквозь гнилой. Я с ним спорил еще, дурак. Ну, не может же так быть — смотрю: мальчик приличный, неглупый, медицинский закончил. Перспективы, работа, хуё-моё. Да, попал в дурную компанию. Да, с дерьмом связался. Но это ж не повод... Так я ему говорил. А он прав оказался, Хирако. Прав.

Мару дернулся что-то сказать в ответ, но резкий жест — опять такой же внезапный — пригвоздил к месту.

— Заткнись. Сиди и молчи, когда старшие говорят. Так вот. Что ты с этими говнюками споешься — это, выходит, был вопрос времени. Ты сидел тут и выжидал, когда в Бюро достаточно дерьма навезут. Повезло. Дождался. — Покривился, точно вот-вот сплюнет. — Так что тут я сам себе старый дурак, зря на тебя время тратил. Но насчет Тоганэ и... Нобутики... — Он выговорил имя через силу, как будто оно было настолько запретным, что всякий раз, чтобы его произнести, сперва надо было взломать старый проржавевший замок. — Ты-то тут причем, твою мать? Я на тебя не думал. Откуда тебе фотографии взять?

— Какие фотографии?

— Какие? Да вот такие.

Масаока отошел на другой конец комнаты, к тумбочке, на которой стояли краски, кисти в высоком стакане, какие-то склянки. Помедлив немного, наклонился и выдвинул ящик. Не заглядывая, полез внутрь — и вернулся, выложив на стол перед Мару три снимка. Один из них был с давними заломами и надорванный — но бережно разглаженный. Трещина приходилась на серьезное, худое мальчишеское лицо, полускрытое длинной челкой. Мальчик в школьном костюме сидел на стуле, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел куда-то вбок. За спиной была стена, виднелся яркий постер, слева — угол письменного стола. Вряд ли он знал, что его снимают.

Вторая и третья — тот же мальчик. На улице, полускрытый аккуратно подстриженными кустами, с белой собачонкой, тянущей поводок. На фоне школы, с другими детьми, играющий в мяч.

Симпатичный пацан. На Масаоку он был ничуть не похож. Разве что глаза.

Мару вздохнул, подняв на Масаоку взгляд.

— Может... нальешь все-таки? Я бы выпил.

Тот хмыкнул. Еще пару секунд постоял, явно готовый отказать, — потом махнул рукой, пошел за стаканом. Хорошо, что он был настолько неторопливым. Мару как раз хватило времени сделать снимок наручным коммом.

Виски был хороший. В этом Масаока себе никогда не отказывал. Фотографии со стола он забрал, спрятал так же бережно, как доставал. Что бы там ни было, но Тоганэ сделал ему щедрый подарок — хотя Масаока скорее удавился бы своей же железной рукой, чем это признал.

— Вот так. — В его голосе звучала усталость. Он явно не знал, о чем еще говорить с Мару, зачем и о чем с ним пить. — Вот так...

— И... давно?

— В конце осени, в девяносто шестом, почти сразу, как он первого инспектора положил. Тибу. Я к нему пришел. Взял за шкирку: так и так, сучонок... мне насрать, что ты из себя строишь, но дерьма в Бюро больше не будет. И сопляков в покое оставь. — Он с кривой усмешкой поднял протез. Пальцы недобро щелкнули. — В общем, поговорил. А потом, через неделю — он со мной поговорил. Вот и все.

Масаока потянулся, плеснул Мару еще. Себе налил почти до краев и сразу ополовинил. Опьянение на нем почти не сказывалось, только взгляд сделался застывшим и медленным, и плечами он поводил раз за разом так, как будто что-то тяжелое повисло на спине.

— В общем... Ты с ним шашни тогда еще не крутил, я помню, так что нет — на тебя я не думал. Ни хрена не знаю, откуда он это взял.

Мару был бы и рад что-то дать в ответ, но дать ему было нечего. Они с Тоганэ про Масаоку не говорили. В третьем отделе его никто, кроме Масудзаки, до недавнего времени не интересовал.

— Я тебя не осуждаю даже. — Масаоке, похоже, и не нужны были чужие ответы. Он говорил то ли с Мару, то ли сам с собой, то ли со своими ржавыми замками. — Жизнь такая штука... Каждый сам решает, что ему дороже. Хочешь задницы лизать всякой сволоте — на здоровье, против этого никакого закона нет. Много вас таких, кому-то и нравится даже. Но нормальных, чистых пацанов портить — это паскудство. Я тебе вот этого никогда не прощу. А ведь был у тебя шанс... Твою ж мать.

Мару помял пальцы. Переплел, уложил на колени. Масаока с его разделением на чистых и нечистых... было в этом что-то настолько тошное, что хотелось блевать. Бюро было концлагерем. Уютным маленьким концлагерем на полтора десятка человек — но это не меняло сути. Серая зона, вне законов и вне морали, вынесенная за пределы понятий добра и зла. Масаока пытался доживать свою жизнь вслепую, цепляясь за мертвые принципы, как за костыли, с упрямой убежденностью не замечая, как они ломаются под руками. Это даже можно было уважать — самозацикленность помогает сохранить себя. Но любому фанатику требовались адепты. Общее поле. Поддержка — чтобы не стоять в одиночку. Флаг порядочности и чести, под которым собирать свои войска. И неважно, что вместо флага — дырявая тряпка. Зато сколько красивых слов.

От человека, который два года сидел, боялся и пил. От человека, который ждал, что другие — кому не за кого трястись и нечего терять, — под его знаменами пойдут на подвиг. А когда никто не шел, то снова сидел и пил. И никого, конечно, ни разу не осуждал.

— Зато мы наконец поговорили. — Мару расплел пальцы, повертел в руках стакан, вылил в рот последние капли. Было бы неуважением к хорошему виски ими пренебречь. — И я рад. Оправдываться я не буду, тебе мои оправдания не нужны. Но если люди не говорят — куда меньше шансов, что они поймут друг друга. Как считаешь?

— Считаю... что ты редкостный говнюк. — Масаока произнес это беззлобно, а потом усмехнулся. Криво, но с теплотой, которой Мару не ожидал. — И горбатого могила исправит. Считаю. Потому что Хирако был прав. Но... ты подумай все равно на досуге. Просто сядь, мать твою, и подумай. Кто знает... может, и надумаешь чего путного.

Мару выдержал его взгляд, улыбнулся в ответ, поднимаясь с кресла.

— А я считаю, ты старый замшелый пень. Но виски у тебя хороший. Это правда. Где-то там, в корнях, наверное, гонишь?

Ответное молчание было долгим. В спину донеслось, уже когда он дошел до двери:

— Ну... заходи тогда, что ли. Раз так.

Мару кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и пошел к себе.

У него было много способов, как вести этот разговор, но, когда он наконец закончился, опций оставалось раз-два и обчелся.

Масаока дал ему одну важную деталь — не считая того, что Мару взял у него без спроса. Это не имело отношения к тому, что сделал Тоганэ: шантаж оставлял Мару равнодушным, в серых районах случалось и не такое, он не видел смысла переживать за незнакомого мальчика, чьей отрезанной головы он пока не видел, и уж тем более — за Масаоку.

Это также не касалось брошенного в спину приглашения заходить: если Мару хоть что-то понимал в людях, то искренности в нем было не больше, чем в заверениях шлюхи из Симбаси о том, что такого, как ты, у нее еще не было. Копы всегда оставались копами. Масаока мог перенести его из графы «грязь» в графу «можно использовать» — но не дальше. И это Мару устраивало.

Нет, важным было другое. Масаока не ожидал его прихода, не готовился к разговору заранее. А это, в свою очередь, могло означать лишь одно: Масаока ни единым словом не обмолвился Ваку о шантаже Тоганэ. И что бы там Ваку ни выяснил своими путями... к Мару он пришел на пустых понтах.

Верил ли он, действительно, что Мару слил? Сейчас, на трезвую голову, Мару сказал бы, что вряд ли. Иначе разговор был бы выстроен по-другому. Или нет? Черт его знает. В любом случае, инспектор очевидно рассчитывал, что заставит Мару побегать. Ведро ледяной воды, опрокинутое на голову, неизменно гарантирует адреналин.

Нет, красивые руки. Что уж спорить с очевидным. Умелые и красивые.

Подумав еще немного и посоветовавшись с Хэллоу-Китти, которая всегда давала самые разумные советы, Мару снова спустился на свое рабочее место. Там было удобнее. Первым делом сварил себе кофе, потом проверил, где сейчас Ваку. Служебная машина третьего отдела катила по городу. Не к дому и ни в одно из привычных мест. По направлению — скорее в серые кварталы, но не в Симбаси.

Отлично.

Мару открыл файл с фотографиями, выделил каждую отдельно, аккуратно почистил фон. Слегка подправил резкость, убрал шумы. Ракурс, конечно, был все равно перекошен, но с этим уже ничего было сделать нельзя.

Проще всего было с сопроводительным текстом: «Благодарю за тренировку моих скакательных суставов, инспектор. С радостью готов подпрыгивать и дальше.

Искренне Ваш». 


	9. Особый подход

Хирако знал много мертвых глаголов. Отрезать уши, оскопить, снять кожу. Черный двубортный костюм был ему к лицу, пусть даже ненастоящий. Откинувшись на спинку сидения, Хирако скользил по улице равнодушным, тусклым взглядом. И монотонно, с интонацией доминатора перечислял. Поломать ноги. Закатать в бетон. Расписать лицо.

— Пожалуй, остановимся, — не выдержал Ваку, смутно представляя себе значение слова «расписать», но уже хорошо осознающий последствия неосторожного вопроса.

— Вы сами спросили, — пожал плечами Хирако.

Солнце било прямо в глаза, поджаривало салон изнутри. Ваку включил кондиционер.

— Я спросил, каким образом используют заложников. Используют. Не использовали.

С громким присвистом Хирако втянул в себя последние капли молочного коктейля и спрятал стаканчик в бумажный пакет.

— А что, по-вашему, их теперь остановит?

— Мы с вами сидим под сканером.

— Так и мудак, который его снимал, ходил тут под сканером. Наверное. Или не ходил. И мы с вами, как те две курицы, трясемся над кукушкиным яйцом.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они начали операцию «Пьяная вишня», и Ваку сделал следующий шаг. За это время у него появилась уверенность, что Масаока об их приключениях если даже знает — то далеко не все.

На третий раз, например, вчера — Хирако резко прошептал, склонившись над ухом: нет в вас любви к грязи. Не верю. Смотрю и не верю. Вы за ними наблюдаете, а должны тащиться. Или явно презирать. Короче, или пейте больше, или трахните уже кого-нибудь наконец.

Осмотревшись, Ваку решил, что пить — надежнее. Это было ошибкой. С четвертого коктейля он подумал, что ничего страшного в сиюминутной одноразовой близости нет. Секс, объяснял он, немного путаясь в гласных, ничем не отличается от рукопожатия. Два тела соприкасаются, меняясь жидкостью и информацией о себе. А пот это, предэякулят или сперма — не имеет никакого значения. Просто рукопожатия хватает не со всеми и не для всего.

Раньше Ваку никогда не делал этого в замусоренной, заваленной ящиками, объедками и грязной одеждой комнате, на третьем этаже просторного многоквартирного пространства, переплетенного балконами и подвесными лестницами. Он бы и до утра не нашел выход из совершенно эшеровского, расплывающегося перед глазами лабиринта, если бы из темноты коридора не выступил Хирако, подставив плечо. «Другое же дело», — сказал Хирако. Вслед им кто-то засмеялся.

В Бюро вернулись не сразу, Ваку попросил остановить машину возле парка, откинулся на скамейку. Ноги слушались плохо, в голове шумело, язык несло.

— Что мне в вас нравится, Хирако, — сказал он, рассматривая танцующие звезды над головой, — вам очень просто доверяться. До сих пор мне никогда не было так безопасно в этих местах, как с вами за спиной.

— Это вы зря, — донеслось сквозь толщу непрошенных, малоприятных мыслей. — И лучше бы с женщиной спали. Так мне спокойнее.

— Женщину, — улыбнулся Ваку, — я ударить не смогу. И… не хочу. Я женюсь скоро.

— А, — задумчиво протянул Хирако. — Ну, это много что объясняет. Хорошего крысеныша нашли, он про вас на пол-района разнесет. На Мару нашего чем-то похож.

Ваку совсем не помнил лица. Фигуру — да, сухопарую, вытянутую. Поджарый живот, свежие царапины от ногтей на плечах. Химический ожог на груди, похожий на вытравленную татуировку. Короткие волосы, схватиться как следует не вышло, неприятно жирные. Раздолбанную костлявую задницу — жадную, горячую. Вот, наверное, и все. Мару? Нет, он совсем не был похож на Мару.

Их личные отношения с Мару закончились, так и не начавшись, в первый же день «Пьяной вишни», так удачно совпало — теперь не забудется. Затевать серьезный разговор в начале второго ночи не стоило, но слова упрямо топтались на языке, ждали только повода соскочить.

— Еще, Хирако. Что еще лучше — вы не пытаетесь меня беречь. Это здорово экономит время.

Он как будто смутился. Помолчал, разглядывая ботинки. Пробормотал тихо, себе под нос:

— А что вас беречь, вы нормально справляетесь.

Потом похлопал по плечу и поспешно добавил:

— Сидите здесь, я за кофе схожу. Вам… надо.

— Мне надо, — согласился Ваку ему в спину. Чтобы не заснуть, с усилием поднял голову, вызвал на комме сводку последних суток. Ничего интересного за вечер, два вызова, принятых дежурящим этой ночью Симамурой. Скачок уровня стресса из-за вечерней аварии на магистрали, и потом еще кто-то из близких родственников не выдержал. Ваку вошел в почту, отмотал до строчки с темой «Без темы», дата отправления: 05.03.1999. 20:32, сохранил оттуда три фотографии.

Кость со стены взяла и сложила комбинацию. И позволила за раз отыграть все ставки бесконечно длинной зимы.

Испорченные отношения… между умными людьми не бывает испорченных отношений. Это непродуктивно. Ива от снега не ломается, как сказал бы дядя. Мару и дальше будет сотрудничать, как ему положено. А над синим диваном скоро все равно повесят камеру.

В ту ночь — еще вчера — все было просто. Хирако вернулся с остывающим кофе, они поговорили. О том, что корейцы и не должны так быстро выскочить. О том, что «Пьяная вишня» до запланированной на начало мая свадьбы может ничего не принести. О перерыве в ночных прогулках, нежелательном, но неизбежном.

— Может, и хорошо это, — сказал Хирако. — Запустим легенду, что вы собираетесь завязать. А потом расскажете о ссоре с отцом, как вернетесь. Но пить тогда придется много, лучше научитесь изображать. Я покажу. Времени потренироваться хватит.

Так, слово за слово, и вылилось. Что Ваку неудобно обсуждать чужие дела, но замалчивать — кажется слишком опасно. Что ситуация выходит за пределы его понимания. Что, в конце концов, сам Масаока еще зимой считал себя вправе обсуждать других.

Не правда и не ложь. Непроверяемо.

Рассмотрев фотографии, Хирако пожал плечами.

— Ну, пацан его… наверное. И что?

— Кто, по-вашему, принес их Масаоке? Успокойте меня, скажите, что это не наше с вами дело.

Хирако поднялся со скамейки. Смял стаканчик, отправил в урну. Почесал в затылке.

— Да вряд ли наше. Но квартира — это плохо.

Чем плохо — объяснял уже днем, в машине. Официально они проверяли граффити на заборе у железнодорожных рельсов, искали похожие на те, которыми разрисовывали побитых дронов. Нужный дом стоял совсем рядом, но в квартире было пусто.

— Задержимся? — предложил Хирако, и, взяв с собой обед, они второй час занимали себя неторопливым разговором в ожидании, пока кто-нибудь вернется. Мальчик из школы или его опекуны. Никаких «не говорите Масаоке», никаких «он расстроится, если узнает» — понимание между ними, так долго не возникавшее, после трех прогулок по маргинальным кварталам достигло правильного уровня «без лишних слов».

Даже на пьяную голову удалось этого не испортить, что было особенно приятно осознать поутру. Все остальное оказалось менее приятным. До сих пор Ваку гораздо хуже представлял себе широту смыслов простого слова «шантажировать».

— Вы и в самом деле считаете, что это угроза… физического характера?

— Вы такой… — усмехнувшись, Хирако закатил глаза и проговорил почти по слогам, — незамутненный. Нет, конечно, они ему оценки в школе снизить пообещали. Если папаша будет плохо успевать. Или слишком хорошо. О, вон, смотрите. Подходит по фото?

Заходивший в дом мужчина — сорока с лишним лет на вид, одетый опрятно, но безыскусно — на фотографию опекуна Нобутики, из профиля, скачанного еще в Бюро, был похож не больше, и не меньше, чем десяток других прохожих. Но этот заходил в нужную дверь нужной пятиэтажки. А сидеть в машине Ваку уже порядком наскучило.

— Проверю, — сказал он, дергая дверцу.

— С вами…

— Не стоит. Это будет уже чересчур.

— Ну, вы справитесь, — махнул Хирако рукой.

Рабочая куртка поверх рубашки и жилета сидела неудобно, слишком просторно в рукавах. Зато она позволяла набросить на себя голограмму стандартного костюма и не выделяться — сильнее, чем Ваку и без того выделялся в этой небогатой северной окраине Токио.

Лифт долго, со скрипом полз вниз — похоже, с заходившим человеком они не обознались. Замков на двери здесь уже не было, но звонок по-прежнему остался, хоть и заметно подернулся пылью. Гости в этой квартире, подумал Ваку, вытирая палец о куртку, появлялись нечасто. Вот и теперь ее хозяин выглядел настороженно.

— З-здравствуйте, — выдавил из себя и сразу побледнел. — Что он сделал?

Даже представляться не пришлось.

— Ничего, о чем следовало бы волноваться. Это плановая проверка, — мягко ответил Ваку. — Новая программа предупреждения спонтанных флуктуаций тона, разработанная министерством благосостояния и здравоохранения при поддержке министерства образования и семьи. Много времени я у вас не отниму.

— Конечно же, — закивал Акихо Гиноза. — Вам, может, чаю?

От чая Ваку отказался — любое движение, казалось ему, будет заставлять его шуршать нейлоном, недопустимый звук, когда ты с виду в шерстяном костюме. Все равно, что громко пустить газы. И неважно, что для большинства вокруг это стало нормальным за считанные годы.

— Особенности новой программы, — объяснил он, присев на край низкого кресла, — заключаются в том, что к естественным замерам уличных сканеров, происходящим в среднем раза четыре в неделю, мы добавляем комментарии психолога, основанные на общении с родственниками. Эти данные позволяют впоследствии гораздо точнее рассчитывать коэффициент. Расскажите мне о том, как ведет себя Нобутика в последнее время.

Никак особенно Нобутика себя не вел. Иногда дрался в школе, не очень умело. Иногда неважно ел. Учился хорошо. Любил живые цветы, заставил ими весь подоконник. Года два назад, осенью, ему завели собаку. Соседи поначалу жаловались, но Дайм не лаял понапрасну, не мочился по углам, в общем, все привыкли.

— Какой породы? — уточнил Ваку.

— Хаски, сибирская.

— Уже большая, должно быть?

— Вымахал еще как, все полметра в холке. Это же… не страшно, по-вашему? Для этого… прогноза?

— Воспитывать большую собаку — большая ответственность, — машинально улыбнулся Ваку. — Детям в этом возрасте она на пользу.

На третьей фотографии, возле кустов — собачка была совсем маленькой, крупная остроухая голова едва доходила мальчику до середины голени. Это, по меньшей мере, сужало временной отрезок. Примерно до конца девяносто шестого.

— И последний вопрос. — Он поправил очки, собираясь с мыслями. — Никаких инцидентов за последние три года не случалось? Крупных драк, неожиданного страха. Может быть, к вам обращались учителя или еще кто? Подростки не всегда любят делиться неприятностями.

— Крупных? Нет, ничего такого. И не жаловался никто. Инспектор вообще сказал, что тон у него хороший.

— Инспектор?

— У них возле школы недалеко что-то случилось. Он не стал говорить, чтобы не портить тон, инспектор… запамятовал фамилию, простите.

Или не услышал, подумал Ваку, который уже десять минут сидел здесь, так и не представившись. Его костюм и голографическое удостоверение сотрудника Бюро общественной безопасности сделали имя неважным, необязательным дополнением. Удивительно, как это работает со средним классом.

— Он заходил сюда?

— Да, он опрашивал детей, не видел ли кто группу людей в черном. Нобутика ничего такого не видел, к счастью. Он, знаете, с тех пор так хорошо и учится. Признался мне потом, что сам захотел стать инспектором. А для этого учиться надо лучше всех, так ему ваш коллега сказал.

— Замечательный эффект, — покивал Ваку, затем нахмурился. — Жаль, что вы не запомнили фамилию. Очень хотелось бы упомянуть об этом в рапорте, чтобы его премировали за отличное понимание детской психологии. А может, вы хоть описать его сумеете?

— Костюм у него был, добротный, черный. И галстук черный. Светлая рубашка…

— Как у меня?

— Да, как у вас. Но он был ростом… вы бы не встали?

Ваку поднялся.

— Да, пожалуй чуть ниже. Но ненамного. Старше вас, чисто выбритый. Хм… с залысинами еще такими, длинными, на висках. Стриженный коротко.

— С залысинами, говорите. А слева, у виска, у него случайно не было родимого пятна? Темно-коричневого, грушевидного?

— Точно! Я и забыл. Вот как хорошо, если вы его знаете. Подождите немного, Нобутика вот-вот вернется из школы.

После секундного колебания он покачал головой.

— Не могу задерживаться, простите. Но благодарю вас за разговор, — Ваку давно с таким искренним расположением не пожимал людям руку. Гиноза оказался удивительно хорошим человеком, простым и совсем незлым. Что-то следовало изменить в своем расписании, сократившем встречи с такими людьми до нуля. — Вы очень мне помогли.

— Надеюсь, это… хорошо скажется.

Ожидая лифта, Ваку обхватил себя за плечи. Вспомнилось уже почти забытое с осени: здесь все свои.

Примерно два года назад в том самом кресле, где он сидел, — с Гинозой беседовал человек, как две капли воды похожий на инспектора Ноду.

Незаметно сфотографировать ребенка, нажав на кнопку браслета, смог бы любой. Скрежетнули, распахиваясь, поцарапанные двери.

— Я тут уже три способа высмотрел, как зайти в подъезд мимо этого сканера, — заявил ему Хирако, стоило сесть в машину. — Выкладывайте. Вижу по лицу: что-то есть.

Ваку с облегчением снял куртку и забросил ее на заднее сидение. Запустил автопилот до Бюро. Машина мягко тронулась с места.

— Это длится дольше, чем я думал. Снимкам около двух лет. Кто бы сюда ни приходил, он представился инспектором. Для Гинозы этого было достаточно. Он не угрожал и вел себя спокойно. В доме ни о чем не подозревают.

— Инспектором, — Хирако досадливо поморщился. — Хорошо, что не министром благосостояния. А одет был как?

— Стандартно, — постукивая пальцами по рулю, ответил Ваку. — Никак.

— Ладно. Какие-то ответы у нас есть.

Взгляд искоса был долгий, неприятно тяжелый. Оценивающий.

— И что мы с этим будем делать?

— Чего бы ни хотели люди, которые это сделали, — медленно проговорил Ваку, — они добились своего два года назад, поскольку больше не появлялись. До тех пор, пока они не знают о том, что мы с вами сегодня здесь были, — ничего не изменится. По меньшей мере, в ближайшее время.

— Похоже на то.

— К сожалению, я не вижу способов, как решить эту ситуацию ресурсами Бюро, не привлекая к ней лишнего внимания. Но у меня есть и другие ресурсы.

— Там? — взгляд Хирако красноречиво уперся в крышу.

— Там, — улыбнувшись, Ваку легко кивнул наверх, но наискосок. — Но ближайшая возможность обратиться туда у меня возникнет только к началу мая. Если отпуск не сорвется. После отпуска мы об этом с вами поговорим.

Хирако веско кивнул ему, повернув голову. И прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку сидения. Без лишних слов — это было удобно. Ваку потер переносицу, оправил манжеты рубашки.

Целый месяц, который придется провести до свадебной церемонии бок о бок с Нодой — здороваясь с ним в столовой, обмениваясь рабочими данными, выезжая на общие операции, — давил на виски, заставлял приоткрывать окно машины, впускать прохладный воздух.

Вы сомневаетесь в адекватности приговора Сивиллы? — спрашивала директор Касэй.

Сердце надо беречь смолоду, предупреждал еще тогда дядя.

Знавший, по обыкновению, гораздо больше, чем говорил.

— Хирако, как по вашему опыту, — спросил Ваку, когда «смарт» уже заруливал в гараж, — сколько времени помогают препараты, занижающие тон? Пока он все-таки не срывается?

— А по-разному. Может и на год хватить, от человека зависит. И от препаратов, я в этом не сильно секу. У Мару спросите. А что?

— Вспомнил об этом задержанном позавчера в Сибуе. Очень резкая динамика, с полусотни — почти под триста. Впервые такое увидел.

— Бывает. Не часто, но бывает. Трамплином мы это прозвали. Знаете, как…

Хирако только начал чертить ладонью воображаемую горку, но осекся на полуслове. Машина еще парковалась, аккуратно заезжая в нишу между двумя соседними «смартами». Ваку проследил за его взглядом до освещенной желтыми фонарями площадки перед лифтом. Там стоял Сакуя Тоганэ — широкоплечую фигуру в черном плаще, с длинными вьющимися волосами сложно было с кем-то спутать. Он курил и что-то говорил. Тэдзука кивала. Она стояла совсем рядом, почти плечом к плечу. Он выдыхал дым в сторону. Она — смеялась.

— Подождите, пожалуйста, в машине, Хирако. Если вас не затруднит.

Выбравшись, Ваку тихо прикрыл дверцу и направился прямо к ним.

— Инспектор Тэдзука, — кивнул ей, останавливаясь с другой стороны — так, чтобы отвечая, ей пришлось отвернуться от спутника. — Разве сейчас не мы с Симамурой дежурим?

— А… да, наверное, Ваку. Не помню графика. Но точно не я, — мотнула она головой. Голос остался ровным, но лицо залилось краской.

Она стала гораздо живее к началу весны и раздумала переводиться.

Похоже, кто-то просто сменил тактику.

— Тогда верните патрульного на место, и поехали, пообедаем, пока у меня перерыв не закончился.

— Вообще-то, я как раз ехала. Обедать, — поджала губы Тэдзука.

— О, у вас назначено? Прошу меня извинить, — улыбнулся Ваку. Он по-прежнему не сводил с нее взгляда. — Значит, тем более верните. Снаружи им нечего делать.

Он демонстративно отвернулся.

— Докурил? — тихо спросила Тэдзука за его спиной, отчаянно спасая всем лицо.

Если ей что-то и ответили — Ваку не расслышал. Только шаги, писк подъезжающего лифта и хлопок дверей. На площадке все еще воняло дымом. Хирако выбрался из машины, засунул руки в карманы. Неторопливо подошел.

— Играете на повышение, — отметил с усмешкой — так сразу и не разобрать, довольной или раздраженной.

Ваку не стал переспрашивать, отвел взгляд.

— Вы идете? — подозвал Хирако, вызвав лифт.

— До трех у меня перерыв, — бросил Ваку через плечо. Долго ждать не пришлось — из соседнего лифта, стоило Хирако уехать, выбежала разъяренная Тэдзука. Она была накрашена, запоздало отметил Ваку. Алая помада ей очень шла.

— Ты… Ты что себе позволяешь?

— Извини?

— Не делай мне тут этого «извини», ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты делал. Да какое право ты имеешь так себя со мной вести?

— Любой инспектор на моем месте обязан так себя вести, — спокойно ответил Ваку.

— Не заливай. Как будто я не видела, как ты увозишь Хирако вечером.

— Я увозил Хирако работать вечером.

— Ваку. Это подло. То, как ты себя ведешь. Сядь уже на какой-нибудь один стул, а? И оставь меня в покое.

— Удели мне полчаса. И делай дальше, что хочешь.

Площадь они пересекли в напряженном молчании, но уже сев за стол, Тэдзука немного смягчилась. Вздохнула несколько раз, повертела головой, будто искала кого-то, кто поговорит с Ваку вместо нее. Не обнаружив, рассеянно поводила пальцем по электронному меню в столе. Снова вздохнула.

— Я сама виновата. Наплела тебе в прошлый раз ерунды. Ну, я после Масудзаки сама не своя ходила, навыдумывала себе всякого.

— Я рад, что тебе лучше, — осторожно вставил Ваку.

— Просто надо было привыкнуть. Они же тоже люди. Патрульные. Просто они… другие люди. Не такие, как мы.

— Преступники, — подсказал Ваку.

— Латентные преступники, — сказала Тэдзука, немного нажав на слове латентные.

Ваку заказал им чай и десерт.

— Они же на самом деле не успели совершить преступлений. Настоящих. Потому что Сивилла оградила от них общество раньше.

— Зачем, по-твоему, Сивилла это сделала?

— Ну как… чтобы… изолировать угрозу. Что за идиотский вопрос, — Тэдзука поморщилась.

— Угроза — хорошее слово. От общества она теперь изолирована. Но не от нас.

— Но мы же устойчивые. Сивилла специально набирает на эту работу самых устойчивых. Конечно, к ним нужен особый подход, они тут сидят, как в прежние времена сидели бы в тюрьме. Взаперти, предоставленные сами себе. Каждый день на них — если они не надевают идиотские кукольные голограммы — смотрят, как на злодеев. Инспектор Нода был прав, к ним просто нужен особый подход.

— И ты, значит, ищешь особый подход.

Она метнула в него напряженный взгляд, как нож. До лица Ваку он не долетел, упал где-то в районе переплетенных на столе пальцев.

— Да… нет, — Тэдзука улыбнулась, села удобнее. — Это Тоганэ. Он… мрачный был одно время, а потом — наверное, просто привык. Потеплел. С ним интересно говорить.

Ваку рассеянно следил за тем, как на столе появляется чайник и два блюдца с яичным кремом. Отделил кусочек вилкой. Проглотил, не чувствуя вкуса. Карамельный сахар хрустнул на зубах, прилип к небу.

— К четырем инспекторам Сакуя Тоганэ уже нашел особый подход.

— Не начинай, а? Он не виноват, что…

Ваку отложил вилку на стол и улыбнулся. Поднял взгляд на Тэдзуку, поймал ее глаза.

— Как ты думаешь, с чего они все темнели? С нормального среднего уровня — сразу за триста?

— В смысле… ну… наверное, это от таблеток. Пили-пили, потом перестали. Или перестали помогать…

— Они не принимали препаратов. Им было незачем. У них был ровный, стабильный коэффициент ниже полусотни. Естественным путем из всех четверых помутилась только Масудзаки.

— С чего ты взял?

— Сейчас я перешлю тебе несколько файлов. И мы сделаем вид, что ты их не видела. Точно так же, как раньше я сделал вид, что не видел твоего патрульного в неположенном месте.

Он отправил ей данные о динамике коэффициента погибших. И спокойно доел свой крем. Тэдзука молчала.

— Удали это письмо, пожалуйста, — сказал Ваку и запил приторный вкус во рту чаем. Не прошло и полугода — даже сюда добрался гиперовес. Жаль, хорошее было заведение.

Тэдзука кивнула. Она выглядела еще менее уверенно, чем в начале разговора. Но не слишком испуганно, и это было хорошо. Ваку не хотел пугать ее слишком сильно. Он надеялся, в этот раз она справится со своими эмоциями без такого количества препаратов.

— Я еще раз прошу меня извинить, что вмешался не в свое дело, Кёко. Но я забочусь о тебе, как о друге.

Она вскочила на ноги прежде, чем он что-то понял. Влепила ему звонкую пощечину — молча. Чашка качнулась в руке, бесцветный чай обжег ладонь, намочил манжет, пролился на скатерть. Ваку рассматривал растекающееся пятно, пока чеканные шаги не затихли. Хлопнула входная дверь.

Удачно, что спинки здесь были высокие.

Прикладывая к покрасневшей коже так и нетронутую Тэдзукой вилку, он несколько раз прокрутил в голове их разговор. Серебро уже успело нагреться, но ясности так и не наступило. Проще было поймать группу корейцев, чем объяснить поведение одной-единственной женщины.

Для этого и существовала академия Осо. Там их, похоже, учили становиться понятными.

Вспомнилось прошлое воскресенье в горах — каждый выходной они с Гоку в новом году старались проводить особенно. Чтобы хватало на всю неделю, смеялась она, иначе ты забудешь, зачем тебе выходные. Дорога до Хоккайдо на поезде заняла бы все свободное время, поэтому решили взять кого-нибудь в компанию и арендовать вскладчину двухмоторную «Хонду». Ваку давно не летал на таком крошечном самолете, этого — чтобы запомниться — выходному хватило бы с лихвой. Уже при взлете все внутри ухнуло, прижалось к позвоночнику. Летели со старшей сестрой Гоку и ее мужем, тот всю дорогу настаивал, что самолет оплатит сам — вроде предсвадебного подарка молодым. Неторопливый спор с ним отвлекал, мешал насладиться поджимающим пальцы страхом от пустоты под ногами. В больших пассажирских самолетах полет мало чем отличался от поездки в машине, если не смотреть в окно. Здесь же от каждого поворота по спине пробегал холодок. Абеле, так его звали — хотя представлялся он уже на местный манер, Аберу. Часть его семьи перебралась из Италии в Японию в шестидесятых. Тогда здесь еще радушно принимали специалистов по сельскому хозяйству, а дома у них все вконец разладилось, раскрошилось на отдельные квази-государства. Исламисты или мафия, и еще поди пойми, кто страшнее.

Видно, дело все же не в женщинах: разговаривать с ним было так же неудобно, как с Тэдзукой. Нахватавшийся всего по верхам, с широчайшим кругом деловых знакомств, он демонстрировал уверенные знания в любой области, куда бы ни зашла беседа. Абеле лучше всех представлял, как обустраивать пикник, и позаботился о правильном вине в термоупаковке. Абеле говорил по-японски без малейшего акцента, легко вставляя хайку Бусона в обсуждения парламентских прений: «если двое зачерпнут каждый по одной пригоршне, замутится ручеек». Абеле с равной готовностью обсуждал потухшие вулканы, демаргинализацию заброшенных кварталов и гуманитарную помощь Таиланду. Из-под этого, как синие точки плесени на сыре, проступала неуверенность, готовность тотчас же сдать назад, затаив обиду, но непременно соглашаясь. В отличие от сыра, разговору такая плесень была совсем ни к чему, нечем было запивать ее — неловкую, многословную.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, — успокоила Гоку, когда они остались одни. Сидя на узкой деревянной лавочке, разглядывали снежный пик, отраженный в озере. Солнце золотило его верхушку. — Он со всеми такой. Родители его не очень любят и… остальные все, кажется, тоже. Но Юми счастлива с ним, она всегда обожала яркие платья.

От такого сравнения Ваку даже растерялся сперва.

— Я бы не сказал, что ты предпочитаешь… тусклые.

— Пастельные, — Гоку щелкнула его по носу, прижалась губами к виску. — Ты же не проводишь вечер с майко, когда приходишь в чайный домик?


	10. Открыть клетку

— Сто семьдесят девять.

— Я же говорил, ползет вниз.

Мару вытянулся на постели, так, что даже заныло под ребрами, и пошевелил пальцами ног, изображая очень сонную и ленивую пододеяльную рыбу. У Тоганэ в комнате было прохладно, пот высыхал на коже, вызывая легкий озноб. Можно было потянуться за бутылкой, но руки-плавники отказывались совершать настолько целенаправленные движения. Он перевернулся на спину и стал смотреть в потолок.

— Что тебе это дает? — поинтересовался Тоганэ, усаживаясь. Никаких признаков посткоитальной расслабленности. Портативный сканер снова включился, на этот раз он направил его на себя, посмотрел на экран, отложил.

— Сколько?

Тоганэ усмехнулся.

— Я постоянен. В своих показателях, как и во всем остальном. Так что это дает?

— М-м. Слишком мало данных, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Подъем коэффициента на момент активизации гипоталамуса, спад, когда уровень гликогена понижается, это ожидаемо. Но я бы сказал, понижение происходит медленнее, чем я ожидал. Возможно, все дело в микро-сокращении мышц или температуре тела. Я не психоэндокринолог, к сожалению. И не нейробиолог. Но секс с игрушками — это в любом случае весело.

Где Тоганэ удалось раздобыть сканер, он не знал. И спрашивать не собирался.

— Секс — это весело, — повторил Тоганэ медленно. В голосе звучало что-то едва уловимое. Тень. Тяжесть, как будто на грудь опустилась рука. — Чем тебе нравится секс?

— А тебе? — Мару даже приподнялся на локтях, заморгал. Подумав секунду, улыбнулся. — До сих пор у меня не было подозрения, что ты со мной трахаешься через не хочу.

Тоганэ сделал жест рукой, отметая то ли вопрос, то ли попытку Мару перевести разговор.

— Мне нравится. Быть в тебе. Но мне много что нравится с тобой делать... Ты — любишь секс как секс. Я не могу понять, за что.

Бутылка, оставленная у кровати, оказалась почти полной. Чтобы до нее дотянуться, Мару перебрался по коленям Тоганэ, выразительно двинул бедрами. Глотнул, не меняя позы, и только тогда отполз обратно, не выпуская бутылку из рук.

— Я люблю свое тело. Секс — отличный способ получать пользу ценой сравнительно небольших усилий. Природа, несмотря на всю свою неосмысленность, по-бабьи мудра. Ей выгодно, чтобы твой организм был функционален. А поскольку все животные ленивы — в схему включается удовольствие.

— Но если ты понимаешь устройство механизма — как можно продолжать его любить? Ты сам говоришь сейчас, что к соитию тебя принуждает биология.

— Принуждение в такой форме — это не то, с чем я стану спорить. Слишком толстый слой шоколада. Мы все, в любой момент своего существования, чем-то ограничены, чем-то принуждаемы, чем-то ущемлены. Ты же не сражаешься за свободу от кислорода в легких.

Ладонь Тоганэ легла ему на висок, спустилась по скуле, задержалась на горле.

— Ты видишь слишком много стен вокруг себя. Но это неверный взгляд. Ты рожден свободным. Ты обречен на свободу — в каждое мгновение своей жизни. В каждый свой вздох. Ты — человек. Это то, что отличает тебя от животного, от биологической машины. Принижая себя до нее, ты забываешь о том, кто ты есть.

— Никогда не думал, что трезвая оценка ситуации может чему-то мешать.

— То, о чем ты говоришь, это не трезвость. Это слабость. Заведомо проигранное сражение — если ты в него вступаешь, считая себя проигравшим.

Он горячился, как всегда, леденея голосом, каменея всем телом. Шевелились только губы. Глаза сверлили пустоту. Ничего удивительного, что секс на него так действовал — или, скорее, не действовал: это было все равно что зажигалкой пытаться подсветить плазменный резак.

— Не готов спорить, — примирительно пробормотал Мару. Внутри него по-прежнему было достаточно того, что делало ему хорошо.

Тоганэ не услышал или предпочел не услышать.

— Человек — это не биология. Человек — это вектор, направленный в будущее. То, что осознает свою устремленность. Свободы нет в прошлом, оно зафиксировано памятью как пережитый опыт. Свободы нет в настоящем, потому что настоящее — условность, точка выбора, развилка. Свобода есть только в тебе самом — и в том, что впереди тебя. Направление, которое ты выбираешь. Твое осознание себя самого — свободным сделать выбор.

Мару сделал выбор сделать еще глоток. Задумался.

— Так, погоди. Как это сочетается с мышлением, которое — как мы недавно выясняли — по своей сути телесно? Сейчас ты полностью опровергаешь сам себя, если рассматриваешь сознание как нечто настолько абстрактное.

— Нет никакого противоречия. И никаких абстракций. — Тоганэ поднялся, заходил по комнате. Напряженный, натянутый, как струна. — Нет ничего более конкретного, более настоящего, чем то, о чем я говорю. Я не отделяю сознание от тела, тело и есть сознание. Свобода... Я свободен изначально. Я мыслю, будучи свободным, и осознаю свою свободу. Это две стороны медали. Являясь свободным, я продолжаю выбирать свободу — в каждое свое «сейчас». Это то, что я есть. И это путь, которым я иду.

— Но когда ты...

— Когда я встречаю на своем пути другого человека — я никак не могу сделать его свободным. Это не в моей власти, потому что изначально он так же свободен, как и я сам. У меня нет ключей от чужой клетки, потому что клетка существует только в чужой голове. Но я могу поставить человека перед выбором. Заставить его выбирать — здесь и сейчас. Я могу вынудить его осознать свою свободу. Принять ее. Открыть клетку — и выйти.

— Звучит как священная миссия.

— Да. — Тоганэ развернулся к нему. Взгляд поймал зрачки Мару, воткнулся в них. — Это миссия. Иначе... зачем вообще жить?

Раньше они так не говорили. Но они вообще давно не говорили с Тоганэ. С конца февраля тот был сумрачным, отстраненным, весь на своей волне. Где-то внутри что-то варилось, кипело, дозревало — и вот, наконец, прорвалось. Мару смотрел, как завороженный.

Сам он провел этот месяц, как в стылой воде. Никакого кипения. Ни даже тени тепла.

Ваку после письма с фотографиями никак себя больше не проявлял. Вероятно, не испытывал необходимости в сверхурочных услугах. Но рано или поздно, Мару не сомневался, он вновь за чем-нибудь придет. Инспектор очевидно был из тех, кто использует инструменты и откладывает на полку, пока не понадобятся. Вставать на дыбы по этому поводу было глупо. Свободы, о которой так вдохновенно вещал Тоганэ, Мару в себе не чувствовал. Ваку до сих пор не давал повода заподозрить себя в непредусмотрительности, а значит, будет либо кнут, либо пряник. Свобода принять или отказаться, на самом деле, сводилась исключительно к свободе это осознавать.

Тоганэ с ним бы не согласился. Тоганэ, прикончивший четырех инспекторов Бюро...

— Ты — воплощение свободы с доминатором в руке, — пробормотал Мару.

Тоганэ растянул губы в улыбке. Напряжение не то чтобы спало, но в воздухе слегка потеплело. Он снова сел рядом, взял у Мару бутылку.

— Доминатор... Сивилла — мой беспристрастный свидетель. Бог, как ты говорил. Высший судия.

— Да нет же. Я не о том говорил. Бог — метафора. Актор, трансформирующий пространство путем того, что трансформирует самое себя... Проще говоря, Сивилла — код, который пишет сам себя, самореферентный вирус, форматирующий социум...

Чужие пальцы легли ему на губы, не дав довести мысль до конца.

— Перестань. Я услышал главное. Суть. Даже если ты имел в виду другое... неважно.

Вот так. Ты треплешься под дурью, позволяя себе плыть между слов, слушаешь ветер, слышишь музыку — где-то там, невыразимо далеко. А чужая голова наполняется смыслами. И из твоих слов создает какой-то свой, особенный мир, куда тебе доступа уже нет — потому что ни смыслам этим, ни словам ты не хозяин.

Вторая сигнальная, мать ее... в которую стоило бы встроить сигнализацию, но нет, природе это показалось лишним.

— Сивилла. — Тоганэ убрал руку от лица Мару, но прежде провел снизу доверху, бережно и едва касаясь. Задержал пальцы на глазах. — Сивилла видит то, что делаю я. Она принимает мою свободу. И выносит приговор тем, кто недостоин.

— Хочешь сказать, Сивилла на твоей стороне?

— Сивилла ни на чьей стороне, она беспристрастна. Сивилла — это миг выбора. Высшая точка. Все остальное — только человек. И его слепота не измеряется коэффициентом. Но способен прийти зрячий — и все изменить. Ты — зрячий, Мару. За это я люблю тебя. Ты свободен. И вместе с тобой мы научим быть свободными остальных.

Мару помолчал немного. Взял у Тоганэ бутылку, но пить не стал, покрутил в руках. Таким же водоворотом в голове закручивались мысли. Тяжелые, маслянистые, пахнущие алкоголем.

— Два зрячих — это не очень много, — осторожно проговорил наконец.

Ладонь легла на плечо.

— Намного больше, чем кажется. Никогда не думай, что ты один. Я сам думал так — пока был в лечебнице. Никого близкого. Никого, с кем дышишь одним воздухом, говоришь одними словами, думаешь одно... Но потом я пришел сюда, и здесь был ты. С тобой все стало иначе. Я узнал за эти два года так много. Увидел — о себе, о других, и это ты мне показал, как смотреть. Теперь... теперь у тебя есть я. А у меня... — Он не договорил, притянул к себе. Последнее — прошептал уже на ухо, горячо, убежденно: — Здесь очень скоро все изменится. Тогда ты поймешь.

Поцелуй вышел долгим, жадным, неласковым. Мару казалось, из него вытягивают воздух.

Он ощущал чужой вкус на губах, пока шел по коридору. Вкус чужих слов в голове. Слов, когда-то знакомых, но теперь перевернутых, искаженных. Перемолотых чужим разумом. Так сколько же в Тоганэ было от него самого?

Вероятно, достаточно, чтобы в своем стремлении к свободе тот не делал разницы между собой и Мару. Одна свобода на двоих, один путь, один выбор... И если допустить, что Тоганэ прав, — Мару сделал это сам, своими руками.

Он помотал головой, в надежде, что вся эта гребаная метафизика как-нибудь растрясется, высыпется из черепной коробки. Мир был устроен гораздо примитивнее, чем представлялось идеалистам. Не так красиво, да. Не так стройно и метафорично. Для Тоганэ мир был совершенным и осмысленным, движущимся к цели — которой являлся он сам. В его картине мира было место только для бога и для него самого.

Все это было так невыносимо муторно — что острому носу Найто, высунувшемуся из-за двери, когда Мару проходил мимо, он почти обрадовался.

Сколько времени, интересно, тот его караулил? Надо отдать должное, впрочем, был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы не звонить на комм.

— Пошли. — Мару махнул ему рукой и зашел к себе. Найто тенью скользнул следом.

От интерьера комнаты он уже не шалел, но по-прежнему ощущал себя неуютно. Не проходя далеко, помялся, кашлянул:

— Ты... извини. Я понимаю, что поздно. Но... мне бы для Яцуки. Что-нибудь, опять.

Мару, для которого поход к кофеварке был отработанным до автоматизма ритуалом, обернулся со стеклянной колбой в руке.

— Он снова поскользнулся в душе? Или оступился в столовой?

Найто поджал губы.

— Неважно. Ну... ты дашь или нет?

Со вздохом Мару поставил кофейник обратно, так и не залив воды. Открыл тумбочку, достал сигаретную пачку и вытряхнул из нее на ладонь светло-желтую капсулу.

— Послушай, я вам не нарколог. И не армия спасения. Но как патологоанатом могу сказать: это не самый лучший способ. Правда.

— А какой — лучший? — огрызнулся Найто неожиданно зло. — Ему ходить перестать? Дышать перестать? Они же... — Он посопел, наливаясь румянцем. Скривился, потом уставился на Мару просительно. — Ему только завтра бы протянуть, как-нибудь. А потом выходной. Отлежится.

Мару покачал головой, но таблетку дал. Человеческий идиотизм и беспомощность вызывали одну и ту же реакцию: зажмуриться и никогда больше этого не видеть.

Он сел на подлокотник кресла. Найто как стоял на проходе, так и остался стоять. Полученную капсулу он убрал в карман, и теперь руки теребили ворот рубашки.

— Мару...

— Ну, что тебе еще? Таблеток от глупости у меня нет. И где их взять — я не знаю.

Поначалу били их обоих. Но Найто тут же валился на пол, съеживался, защищая уязвимые места, не пытался сопротивляться. Стая быстро потеряла интерес. Яцука им доставлял куда больше.

— Я от тебя ничего... такого. Правда. Но... может, ты с Ятти поговоришь? Он тебя послушает. Меня не хочет. Но ты...

Мару так и видел этот разговор. «Дорогой Яцука, не мог бы ты наконец осознать, что тебя провоцируют намеренно, и при встрече с Юи и Курихарой больше не нарываться, не грозить оторванными гениталиями, и тому подобным? Я понятия не имею, с чего вдруг ты возомнил себя защитником всего третьего отдела и вашего инспектора в частности... Но вообще-то твоя принципиальность огорчает стаю».

Ничего, кроме пользы, такая беседа принести, без сомнения, не могла.

— Я не научу его вести себя, как трус, если он вбил себе в голову, что хочет умереть молодым и гордым. Красивым точно не получится — но кого это беспокоит.

Найто сморщился еще сильнее, Мару не думал, что такое возможно.

— Да он... Я так думаю, он понимает. На самом-то деле. Но деваться куда? Делать что теперь? Как от них отвязаться? Вот он и стоит в позе. Герой в белом плаще. Придурок.

Мару потер переносицу.

— Значит, так. Есть два варианта, как решать проблему, но простой вы не потянете. Поэтому придется сложно. — По уму, был третий вариант, самый правильный: послать Найто к черту. Но на это уже не было никаких сил. — Для начала тебе придется убедить Яцуку не нарываться. Только не потому, что это вредно для здоровья. Отрицательная мотивация не сработает. Скажи, что вам нужен план. Придумай, мать твою, план — для чего тебе голова дана? Шантажировать вам их нужно, подставить, инопланетян на помощь призвать... Главное, займи его чем-нибудь — вместе с плащом. Дай ему цель.

— Н-ну, допустим, — не очень уверенно кивнул Найто. — Но они же все равно... Мы не можем по комнатам вечно сидеть. Или в кабинете.

— Подружись с кем-нибудь из второго. Вон хоть с Кодзуки. Он достаточно простой, возражать не станет. И на пьянки в спортзал, насколько я знаю, не ходит. Так крепко подружись, чтобы вы без него ни шагу. Никуда. В столовку, на сорок третий, в туалет...

— Кодзуки все равно не станет заступаться, если что.

Маленький напуганный идиот.

— Вас будет трое. Они не сунутся — когда вас трое. А лучше четверо. Там эта новенькая еще...

Найто задумался. Потом на осунувшемся, встревоженном лице медленно проступила улыбка.

— Я... думаю, я понял. Спасибо.

Помощи от Масаоки с Хирако при этом они не ждали. Или не хотели просить. Что ж, логично.

— Подумай, — согласился он. И поднялся, чтобы наконец поставить себе кофе.

— Мару? — прозвучало в спину. Он даже вздрогнул: думал, Найто уже ушел.

— Чего еще?

— Только спросить. Последнее, если можно?

— Ну?

— Ты... я никак не пойму. Ты мне это все говоришь. Как лучше сделать. Советуешь. Таблетки даешь. Но ты с ними... ты к ним ходишь.

— Ну?

— Ты... все-таки на чьей стороне, а?

Мару, все это время стоявший к Найто спиной и занимавшийся своим кофе, обернулся, склонив к плечу голову, и долго смотрел. Наконец, из всех вариантов ответа выбрал самый короткий:

— На своей.

— Думаешь... у тебя получится продержаться?

— Нет. — Мару медленно и широко растянул губы, так, чтобы зубы стали видны. На улыбку это было мало похоже. — Я дождусь, пока не увижу, кто берет верх. Потом подло сдам проигравшего и встану на сторону победителя. Так лучше?

— Извини.

— Таблетку дай ему за час до выхода на смену. Потом пусть шевелится, не сидит — иначе заснет.

— Спасибо.

— Спокойной ночи.

Тишину, воцарившуюся в леденцово-розовом раю, нарушал только капающий кофе и щелк-щелк зажигалки. Зараза. Газ кончился.

Нет, Мару никогда не считал вселенную местом, приспособленным для его — Мару — комфортного проживания. Но в последнее время появлялось все больше поводов заподозрить мироздание уже не просто в равнодушии, а в прямой злокозненности, и это вызывало тревогу. Мару не хотел становиться параноиком, он навидался параноиков в своей жизни, у них у всех был дурной цвет лица.

Вероятно, пора было менять вселенную.

Эта мысль не оставляла Мару всю бессонную ночь и весь следующий, очень сонный день.

Трудно сказать, насколько случившаяся под вечер авария с участием минивэна транспортной компании «Переезжайте с нами!» была личным ответом этого нового, слишком активно реагирующего мироздания.

Минивэн оказался наименее пострадавшим, но коробки, высыпавшиеся из металлического брюха, пропоротого дорожным ограждением — которое перед этим вывернул налетевший на него экскурсионный автобус, — смотрелись особенно тоскливо, даже хуже трупов из автобуса, которые на мониторе выглядели киношными, нереальными. Торчавший из недр минивэна торшер, старинный, судя по виду, с белыми головками на длинном стержне, сиротливо повис, будто пытался выбраться наружу, но так и не сумел. Детская одежда из порвавшегося пакета разлетелась по дороге и медленно намокала бензином и кровью.

Помимо автобуса и минивэна, пострадало еще две легковых машины (по одному погибшему в каждой) и автоприцеп — который, собственно, и причинил большую часть повреждений всем остальным, когда его занесло от удара в зад.

Все жертвы катастрофы, извлеченные из перевернувшихся легковушек и загоревшегося автобуса, были так стремительно запакованы дронами в мешки и растащены по машинам «скорой», что общий уличный тон подскочил совсем незначительно. Мару, позевывая, скоординировал действия патрульных третьего отдела и городских автоматизированных систем, разметил для них периметр, ввел данные в сводную таблицу городских происшествий — и с чистым сердцем переключился на записи с камер «Безопасного города». Он не помнил, чтобы за последние пару лет что-то другое вызывало в нем такой же азарт, как бесплодные пока что попытки ухватиться за след таинственных хакеров.

— Хм... светофор. Интересно.

— А? — послышалось из динамика.

— Ничего-ничего, дорогая Комисса, новое платье тебе очень к лицу. О, прости, ты же вся — одно сплошное лицо. В общем, это я не тебе, Яцука. Забудь.

— Да иди ты!

— Комисса, в соответствии с твоей же собственной физиологией, следовало бы говорить: катись!

— Вот и катись.

— А ну, хватит, — прервал их недовольный голос Масаоки. — Устроили тут птичий базар.

Мару послушно заткнулся. Комиссы в количестве четырех штук бодро катались по улице и провозглашали эру всеобщего благолепия, оттесняя прохожих подальше от места аварии. У машины дежурил Ваку, в ожидании, пока улица не успокоится, чтобы забрать патрульных обратно в Бюро. Все это было совершенно неинтересно, и Мару вернулся к записям, предшествовавшим аварии.

Ничего. Как ни крути, как ни выкручивай, хоть на голову встань... ничего.

Он просидел в глубокой задумчивости, закинув на стол ноги, еще около часа, но гениальные прозрения упорно обходили его стороной.

— Я же говорил, он тут еще. — Дверь открылась. Масаока обращался к кому-то второму, в коридоре. Мару выжидающе поднял брови, но это оказался всего лишь Хирако.

— Всегда на боевом посту. А зачем голокостюмы сняли? Я только начал привыкать к тому, что вы улыбаетесь. Вам вообще-то идет. Обоим.

— Чему тут улыбаться. — Масаока с мрачным видом опустился на диван. Хирако покосился на кофеварку, перевел вопросительный взгляд на Мару. Тот приглашающе кивнул. — Полтора десятка трупов, твою мать.

Мару упреждающе вскинул руки.

— Не причастен.

— А алиби у тебя есть? — Если это и была шутка, то прозвучала она как-то не от души. Масаока продолжал хмурить брови, как ни странно, глядя не столько на Мару, сколько на своего напарника. — Так что там... про светофоры?

Мару пожал плечами. Неприятно было, что попалился, конечно, — но теперь-то уж что.

— Аномальное срабатывание. К аварии привела секундная задержка в переключении светофора. Зеленый горел с двух сторон.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — подал голос Хирако, возившийся с кофейником.

— Камеры. Пять минут оперативной памяти. Если вовремя подключиться.

— Случайность или диверсия?

— Мы живем в мире победившего детерминизма. — Мару не выдержал и пошел спасать свой кофе. Хирако с готовностью посторонился, но продолжал внимательно наблюдать. — Случайности отменены Сивиллой. Точнее, «Безопасным городом» — в данном случае. Хотя это одно и то же, насколько я понимаю.

— Нет, — подал голос Масаока с дивана.

Хирако покачал головой:

— «Город» продавливает минтранс. Если я правильно понимаю, там своя шайка-лейка. Не миниблаговская. Бюджетные терки, всякое такое. Они под этот проект миллиарды урвали еще два года назад... ты новости совсем не смотришь, что ли?

— У меня тоже оперативная память на пять минут.

— Так что, диверсия все-таки? Доказательства есть?

Масаока подошел за своим кофе и вернулся на диван. Слушал их треп с Хирако вполуха, явно думал о чем-то своем. Мару вернулся за компьютер, вывел на экран графики.

— Вот все городские аварии за последние три месяца. Белые — чистые. Красным помечено там, где я сомневаюсь.

— Что-то белого маловато. Сомневаешься — в чем?

У Мару ушло четверть часа на то, чтобы показать. Хирако убежденным не выглядел, но смотрел пристально, копался в хронометраже. Даже Масаока в какой-то момент не выдержал, поднялся.

— Система сбоит. Плохо отлажена, — резюмировал под конец. — Вот и все. Закономерностей я не вижу. Никакой общей линии во всем этом — тоже. Если предполагать злой умысел, то смысл должен быть. А тут...

— Воздействие на общий тон? — предположил Хирако.

— Тогда бы об этом по городу распускали слухи. Хоть что-то до нас бы за такое время донеслось.

— В новостях, кстати, про аварию уже говорят. — Мару отвлекся, чтобы проверить. Развернул телекартинку на втором мониторе.

— Странно, — констатировал Хирако. — Такие штуки обычно под ковер заметают, чтобы население не будоражить. А тут гляди-ка... — На экране встревоженно улыбающаяся ведущая в строгом синем костюме соболезновала родственникам погибших и уверяла горожан, что городские улицы для водителей по-прежнему безопасны. — Я же говорю, политика это все.

— У тебя везде политика. — Масаока поморщился, как от застарелой зубной боли. — И диверсанты. — Допил кофе, поставил кружку на стол. — Ладно, я пошел. Нечего тут копать, говорил же тебе.

Мару он коротко кивнул на прощание. Так их примирение выглядело теперь.

Хирако остался. Пристроил задницу на край стола, задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

— А если все-таки корейцы? Ты сам-то что думаешь?

Мару развел руками.

— При всем моем базовом нежелании соглашаться с твоим напарником в чем бы то ни было... он прав в одном. Ни цели, ни смысла я тут уловить не могу. Зачем диверсантам тратить столько сил на то, чтобы хакать сперва систему автоматического управления, потом регулирования движения? На что они рассчитывают? За три месяца должно было стать ясно, мне кажется.

Конечно, диверсанты и не обязывались быть очевидными — скорее, наоборот, иначе следовало бы считать, что средства, затраченные на их обучение, ушли в никуда. Но Мару это злило. Он не любил настолько мутных игр.

— Подготовка. Самый простой вариант. Они тренируются. Кто-то проверяет, до какой степени он способен вмешиваться в работу системы. Потом отслеживает, как система отреагирует. Корректирует свои действия, пробует снова...

— Зачем?

Мару примерно мог прикинуть, аварию каких масштабов можно устроить в Токио таким образом. Неприятную для города — да, но никоим образом не критичную. Добраться таким образом до значимых коммуникаций невозможно, никакое происшествие на дороге не оставит город, к примеру, без света или водоснабжения. Нацелиться на уничтожение каких-то конкретных персон... Интересно. Но не слишком ли сложно?

— Еще один вариант, — продолжил Хирако, — отвлекающий маневр. Хотя тут непонятно, нахрена столько возни? Дорого, ресурсоемко... Но ведь зачем-то им нужны были дорожные дроны.

— А политика тут причем? — Мару кивнул на телеэкран. Звук он давно приглушил. Новости сменились развлекательной передачей, три толстых мальчика в одинаковых серебристых трико по-рыбьи раскрывали рты, размахивая руками. Вокруг безмолвно хохотал и аплодировал зрительный зал. — Ты говорил про терки минтранса с миниблагом. Какое отношение это имеет к корейцам?

— Это другое. — Хирако мотнул головой. Таким разговорчивым Мару его еще никогда не видел, за Масудзаки он обычно ходил, как преданный сторожевой пес. Молча. Или лаял — когда одного ее голоса было недостаточно. А тут гляди-ка. — Разборки у них давние, это все про бюджет. Ваку... инспектор говорит, как я понял, в миниблаге вообще были против этого... «Паноптикума», с самого начала. Но его, типа, протащили через правительство. А теперь, выходит, система не доработана. Не знаю...

— Какой еще паноптикум, погоди?

— Да называют они это так. Среди себя.

— «Безопасный город»?

— И это тоже. Там дохрена еще всякого, целая схема, как все контролировать. Камеры не только на дорогах — везде. Полная прозрачность денежных операций... — Было забавно отслеживать, как в его речь подмешивались чужие слова. Интересно, сам он это замечал? — В смысле, купил сигареты — тебе это раз, и в личное дело. Две пачки купил — курильщик-рецидивист. — Хирако поморщился. — Масаока говорит, для нашей работы так только проще будет. Но как по мне... уж очень воняет это дерьмо.

— А... инспектор Ваку что говорит? — Вопрос вырвался раньше, чем Мару успел себе сказать, что не хочет его задавать.

Хирако неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Да всякое. Так-то... неплохо соображает вообще. — Редкий комплимент в его устах. Кажется, с новым начальством он поладил. Мару отслеживал пару раз от нечего делать машину — в серые кварталы Ваку катался по-прежнему. Ездил ли с ним Хирако? Сейчас Мару крепко жалел, что поленился проверить. — И в политике этой во всей — и так.

Если Ваку выгуливает патрульных... Но спрашивать напрямую было никак нельзя. Они сейчас болтали почти по-приятельски, но Хирако в любой момент мог сорваться с крючка. Когда получит то, зачем пришел на самом деле. Когда Мару сказанет что-то лишнее. Нет, нельзя.

Вызов на коммуникатор пришелся более чем некстати. Мару сбросил. При Хирако отвечать Тоганэ он не собирался. «Извини, работа», — отстучал сообщение, отправил. Вновь поднял на Хирако глаза.

— А насчет диверсантов? Я помню, он вроде в них тоже раньше не верил. Но раз ты спрашиваешь теперь...

— Да интересно так все завертелось... — Судя по виду, Хирако уже готов был сказать больше, но в последний момент передумал. Помялся, покосился зачем-то на дверь, потом на мониторы, наконец перевел взгляд на Мару. Пристальный, с неожиданной хитрецой. — Ты мне лучше вот что скажи. Если где об этой шушере корейской и знают... так это там. На районах у вас. Ведь должны же знать, да?

А. Так вот к чему все это шло. Мару поднял брови. Как мог нейтрально проговорил:

— Понятия не имею. — Медленно, почти по слогам.

— Да ладно. Не бзди ты так. Все ж не слепые. Но я не под тебя копать пришел. Просто спросить. Ты... ну, скажем... узнать бы у них не мог? Спросить — если к слову придется?

Мару помолчал, барабаня пальцами по столу. Ритм не складывался. Вообще ничего не складывалось. В курсе ли Ваку? Прислал Хирако, решив, что тому будет с Мару проще? Или Хирако все-таки сам? Спрашивать было бессмысленно. Гадать — тоже.

Он покачал головой.

— Они дорого берут за услуги. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я им еще чаще сливал ваши рейды? Это вряд ли хорошо отразится на показателях Бюро.

Лицо Хирако при этих словах не отразило ни удивления, ни возмущения. То ли он и правда знал, то ли умело держал маску.

— А по-другому совсем никак?

— На халяву никак. Это серые районы. Выживает разумный.

Хирако хохотнул.

— Ну да, крысы всегда так. Ничего забесплатно.

Мару сомневался, что у него получится изобразить такую же невинно-идиотическую улыбку, как у мальчиков из телевизора, но постарался, как мог.

— Неправда. Вас я тут совершенно бесплатно радую своей красотой и умом.

— Ха. Вот был бы ты блондинкой с сиськами — другое дело... А так —  какая уж радость.

Он был дружелюбен. Снисходительно, презрительно дружелюбен. Хуже, чем Масаока с его принципами, знаменами и требованиями немедленно исправиться и начать новую, честную жизнь. Хирако признавал за крысами право на существование. Наверное, это должно было Мару польстить.

— Поймаете корейца — приводите. — Он по-прежнему улыбался. Не скалился. Улыбался. — Я его кофе варить научу.


	11. Кто такие Тоганэ?

Слева, из клубов густого пара протянулась пунцовая растопыренная пятерня, черные капли стекали вниз, медленно, как мысли. Ваку представил себе, что слева нет ничего, кроме висящей в воздухе пятерни. Конечности легко отлетают. Горячие источники, подумал он, — просто очень неторопливый доминатор. Но следом за рукой показался и заплывший жирком живот. Привстав на одно колено, Нода дотянулся до обложенного льдом графина, плеснул воды себе на голову, довольно крякнул.

— Лучшего вечера у меня за год не было. И только скажите мне, что у вас был. Ваку, а вы молчите. Иначе мы вам завидовать начнем.

Откуда-то справа с плеском вынырнул смешок Симамуры.

— Я бы вас, Ваку, каждый месяц женил. Будь моя воля.

Сил ему отвечать не было. Все тело Ваку состояло из мерно журчащей горячей воды. Он почти не двигался последние полчаса, а будто пробежал километр в бронежилете, наперегонки с Яцукой. Вечер только начинался, но мальчишник уже можно было назвать удачным. За легким ужином — здесь же, в онсэне — разговор не клеился, как бы ни пытались все трое. Симамура налегал на еду, о чем бы ни говорил Нода — все сводилось к делам, навыки светской беседы они оба безвозвратно растеряли. Обсудили погоду и барахлящие в кабинете первого отдела вентиляторы. Крушение транспортного самолета, приземлившегося прямо на законсервированный нефтеперерабатывающий завод. Дым стоял такой, что все, кто был в департаменте, собрались в столовой, окна которой выходили на юго-восток.

— Счастье, что не нам на крышу, — буркнул Симамура.

— Да, — согласился Ваку. — Было бы хуже видно.

Он сам смирился было с тем, что идея этого праздника для коллег за неделю до свадьбы, удачный способ посмотреть на Ноду в непринужденной обстановке, провалилась с треском. Но к концу еды прохладное пиво, отлично утолявшее жажду, размягчило с виду непроницаемый культурный барьер.

— На старой работе мы в футбол играли, — вздохнул Симамура, уже стоя под душем. Его дряблые руки сложно было назвать спортивными, но фигура, не склонная к полноте, сохранилась гораздо лучше, чем у Ноды.

— А помнишь Ямбутаки из отдела снабжения? Так я слышал, его перевели в городскую администрацию, — комплексов у инспектора первого отдела было не больше, чем мышц. Охлопывая плечи намыленными руками, он с удовольствием подставлял лицо теплым струям. Обычный был человек. В меру спокойный, в меру завистливый. — Он до последнего молился ей каждый день. Утром вставал и сжигал красный конверт над свечкой. Сам показывал, когда я к нему заходил. Во-от такенная стопка конвертов и свечек этих целый ящик. И мозги в углу, проекция. Когда родители приезжали в гости, он стеснялся, выключал.

— Мозги? — переспросил Ваку.

— Ну да, такие синие мозги. Сивилла.

Эмблема с двумя половинками, одна из самых частотных современных пиктограмм. Статичная или переливающаяся. На всех документах, на многих рекламах. Фармацевтический концерн Тоганэ, насколько Ваку знал, уже несколько лет пытался заключить договор на использование этого изображения на упаковках своих медикаментов. Но что-то у них не заладилось. Хотя Сивиллу разработали в начале шестидесятых, современный логотип появился только лет двадцать спустя. Ваку уже не представлял себе Токио без этих вогнутых полусфер на чем попало – от социальной рекламы до зубных щеток.

Закручивая кран, он пробормотал:

— Мне они все время казались эмбрионами.

— Эх, где мои двадцать! — Проходящий за спиной Симамура еще немного — и хлопнул бы по плечу. Но просто прошел мимо. — Даже Сивилла у него размножается.

— И ваш бывший коллега что, на полном серьезе молился Сивилле?

— И ведь помогло.

— Он ей просто надоел.

— Это да, Ямбутаки кого угодно мог достать. Как мой нагоец.

Выложенный гладкими камнями бассейн был доверху заполнен черной водой. Нода собирался было разобраться с администрацией, испортившей им вечер. Его с трудом удалось урезонить, объяснив, что гуминовые кислоты в земле — не недостаток источника, а преимущество. Полукруглый, наполовину скрытый густым белым паром, бассейн напомнил Ваку одного из двух эмбрионов с эмблемы. Или полушарие.

Разговор ненадолго прервался кряхтением и постаныванием, а потом еще долго состоял из удовлетворенных междометий. Стало немного неудобно оттого, что оба старших инспектора, познакомившихся еще клерками в министерстве, обращаются друг к другу на «ты», а ему по-прежнему выкают. Эту дистанцию, которую сам Ваку так долго и тщательно выстраивал, ни паром, ни пивом было не растопить.

— А кстати, ваш нагоец — он хоть до моего выхода из отпуска останется? — уточнил он у Симомуры, уже пообвыкнув в воде.

— Куда там. Еще вчера у директора заявление подписал.

— Перестарался, — усмехнулся Нода. — Много таких. Лезут сперва в столицу, а потом сдуваются за полгода.

— Крови мне на год вперед испортил, — не унимался Симамура, уже усевшись на любимого конька. — Вы что, не устраиваете вечернего обхода? А если в комнатах у патрульных… Что, спрашиваю у него, в комнатах? А как он в марте ворвался? Только я задремал в кресле — орет, аж краснеет! Как, орет, они же за государственные деньги заказывают запрещенные вещества!

— Если алкоголь продается, он не запрещен, — пожал плечами Ваку. — То же самое касается и сигарет.

— А кто его знает, какие у него в голове уже тогда были вещества.

— Все, что ни делается, к лучшему, — благостно отрыгнув, подытожил Нода. — Тебе самому будет спокойнее. Но в одном он вообще-то прав. Нагоец твой.

— Вы бы ему хоть раз это сказали на совещании, — не удержался Ваку. — Может, и задержался бы подольше.

— Э, кому он здесь нужен был. Так, место занимал. Толку от него меньше, чем от дрона, а шума вон сколько.

Симамура поднялся, вылез на бортик бассейна. Поболтал ногой в воде.

— А прав он был в чем, по-твоему?

— Людям с преступниками работать плохо. Вот так, как мы. Бок о бок, каждый день. Я уже думал, девочку свою — Тэдзуку — зимой потеряю. Вы же вместе с ней пришли, да, Ваку?

Тело так размякло, что подняться вышло с трудом. Вода держала цепко, отпускать не хотела.

— Да, учились мы вместе.

— Старательная девочка, — хмыкнул Симамура. — И вроде крепкая.

— Все мы крепкие здесь. Но не железные. От преступников только дроны не портятся, да и те ржавеют. Это как раньше на ядерной станции было работать. Капля за каплей, в любого человека проходит. А потом волосы сами выпадают.

— Ну, хватит тебе, завел. Не порти праздник.

— Сивилла все это видит. — Нода тоже выбрался из бассейна, оступился и чуть не упал спиной назад, но Ваку дернулся вперед рефлекторно, подхватил его под руку. — Ага, спасибо. Видит. И скоро исправит.

Ладонь ощущалась липкой. Сколько ни отмывай. Наскоро обтершись, вывалились на улицу, отдышались.

— Надеюсь, — спросил Ваку, — домой никто не торопится?

Нода сел рядом с ним на переднее сидение, Симамура развалился сзади, раскинул руки по обе стороны спинки и почти сразу засопел. На губах плавала блаженная улыбка.

— Великая вещь автопилот, — усмехнулся Нода, наблюдая, как Ваку вбивает адрес подрагивающими пальцами.

— Да, лишь бы светофор не подвел, — отозвался он. — Почитаешь сводку, и уже не думаешь, что наш департамент — самое опасное место в городе.

— Что правда, то правда. Но это как в нашем департаменте. Временно. Пока не отладят всего.

— Думаете, скоро уже отладят?

— Мы с вами не пропустим, не сомневайтесь. Сивилла все видит. Ей просто время нужно — все взвесить и решить, как будет правильно. Повезло нам, что у нас есть Сивилла. Снаружи, говорят, такой бардак. И еще твари эти, лезут и лезут. Корейские. Вы слышали, какая там диктатура? Все решает Ким.

— Уже нет, по-моему.

— Как, нет?

— Мне кажется, он уже пару лет как умер.

— Так один умер, следующий пришел. Все равно, один Ким.

Ваку потер висок, припоминая, о чем говорили за ужином с отцом Гоку на прошлой неделе. Он как раз занимался подготовкой докладов о зарубежных новостях — не для массового употребления, конечно.

— Насколько я понимаю, там больше нет никакого Кима. Наследника старик не оставил. Но и войны за власть нет. То ли ресурсов мало у всех, то ли ждут чего-то.

Что-то он упустил из рассказа будущего тестя или тот недоговаривал. Это и правда было странно, столько лет — и никакой войны. Но и о свежих выборах в Корее или изменении конституции Ваку ничего не слышал.

— А, все они там кимы. Ничего. Следующий раз проставляться буду я. Когда прижмем наконец этих отморозков.

— Тогда не торопитесь, Нода. Подождите, пока я из отпуска выйду.

— Как же, без вас не управимся.

Их смех разбудил Симамуру довольно кстати — машина уже подъезжала к резным деревянным воротам, выкрашенным в ярко-красный, перед самым кварталом гейш.

— Вы что, с ума сошли? Это ж уже не город! — возмущался тот до тех пор, пока Нода не раскрыл с наручного коммуникатора карту прямо ему под нос. Пешеходная часть Окубо-дори и правда почти вплотную примыкала к темной зоне, от маргинальной территории ее отделял небольшой парк, с юга еще пестревший фонариками в кронах деревьев, а к северу превращенный в свалку. Парк был густо утыкан сканерами, преграждавшими сюда дорогу неблагополучным людям.

— Говорят, они сами профинансировали сканеры, еще в самом начале девяностых, — кивнул туда Ваку перед тем, как поздороваться с выбежавшей их встречать майко в ярко-голубом, расписанном танцующими журавлями кимоно.

— Самый примерный район, это я могу подтвердить, — кивнул Нода. — Если что ломается — сами сразу звонят. Да толку-то, все равно сидят почти без клиентов.

— Господа хотят обычного саке или легкого?

Легкого — означало безалкогольного, но от лишних слов здесь тщательно избавлялись. Как и от лишних проблем. Ваку улыбнулся. Перед тем, как к ним приходили чиновники или бизнесмены — гейши читали новости, интересовались биржевыми сводками. А что они читали сегодня?

Поднявшись по скрипящим ступенькам на второй этаж, вошли в уютное продолговатое помещение, не больше аналитической лаборатории размером. Пол был выстелен настоящим деревом. Вокруг низкого столика размещались бежевые подушки. Напротив — стояла ребристая ширма. Из высокой керамической вазы к ней тянулась одинокая ветка сакуры.

— И что? — тихо спросил Симамура.

С хитрой улыбкой Нода похлопал его по спине.

— Ты присядь, подожди.

Стоило им рассесться, вошли женщины. Сперва две майко внесли подносы с закусками, чашечками и бутылками саке. За ними неслышно вплыли гейши, старшая, в простом с виду абрикосово-кремовом кимоно, несла сямисен. Ее звали Эрико, но про себя Ваку окрестил ее дирижером. Легкими взглядами, взмахами ресниц, незаметными движениями пальцев она заполняла комнату жизнью. Ученицы остались, подливали саке и доносили свежие бутылки. Есть никому не хотелось, от подогретого вина после парной разговор потек как следует. Шутки перестали звучать натужно, комплименты — выспренно. Если хорошенько напиться здесь, подумал Ваку — завтра он и не вспомнит, какими напряженными были их руки сперва. И в который уже раз мысленно поблагодарил Хирако за его уроки. Майко были понятливы, одного жеста хватило — и его перестали подбадривать, доливая, только когда Ваку допивал до дна.

— Вы каждый день общаетесь с госпожой Комиссой? — улыбалась Эрико.

— Мы обожаем Комисс, господин Симамура! — тут же включались остальные две, похожие, как близняшки.

Раскрасневшись, Симамура сбивчиво объяснял.

— Спорим, покажет? — шепнул Нода.

— Даже спорить не стану, — покачал головой Ваку.

Не прошло и нескольких тостов за прекрасных Комисс, как Симамура включил голографическую модель. Его голос, искаженный передатчиком, сделался писклявым и задорным и звучал от бедра — где находилось запястье.

Такого искреннего восторга здесь, похоже, давно не испытывали. Ваку с Нодой недолго оставались не у дел, вскоре за столом покачивали огромными головами уже три Комиссы, нестройным хором желая всем хорошего тона. Комиссам принесли полный поднос саке — за счет заведения.

Во рту было приторно, хотелось хлебнуть то ли крепкого кофе, то ли коньяка. Даже дешевая мешанина из Симбаси пришлась бы кстати. Нода расчувствовался, приобнял его и с влажными глазами желал долгой, успешной семейной жизни. Хоть у кого-то, говорил, она должна быть такая. Он и засобирался первым, получив пару текстовых сообщений. Жена заждалась.

Гейши немного потанцевали, но Симамура не оценил. То ли ожидал стриптиза, то ли попросту клевал носом. Нода склеивал всю их странную компанию гораздо плотнее, чем выпивка, с его уходом все снова разладилось. Не просидев и двух часов, с женщинами распрощались.

— А за вас, — икнув, Симамура грузно придержался за перила, спуск со второго этажа давался гораздо тяжелее, чем подъем, — невеста совсем не боится.

— Гоку знает, где я. И с кем. Я… в надежных руках.

— Доверя-ает… — без особой веры протянул Симамура.

— Знает, что старшие… коллеги за мной проследят.

Постояли у крыльца, жадно вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. Облака на небе — редкие, высокие — смотрелись пыльными разводами на ослепительно-яркой выпуклой луне. Хотелось протянуть руку и стереть.

— Если б все было так просто. Стереть, — ответил Симамура, и Ваку понял, что уже какое-то время рассуждает вслух. Не сговариваясь, они брели в обратную от машины сторону, к парку.

— Бедная Тэдзука, — пробормотал Ваку, понадеявшись, что звучит это не слишком лицемерно. Ему уже не было противно оттого, что пришлось весь вечер изображать желание подружиться с Нодой. Ему было пусто, но приятно внутри. Сыто, тепло. Пахло в парке правильно, здесь даже росла пара настоящих вишневых деревьев. — Одна на всю ночь. Весь город целую ночь на ее хрупких плечах.

Бедный город, — хотел продолжить он дальше, после небольшой паузы, смех уже давил горло, губы подрагивали, готовые выпустить его. Но Симомура покосился — с той неподражаемой пьяной серьезностью, которую Ваку уже научился ощущать, как будто воздух сгущался, наливался непрошеным озоном.

— За себя бы лучше волновались. Она ему уже не интересна.

— Ему? — переспросил Ваку. Качнул головой для убедительности. Замедлил шаг. — Это вы, Симамура, сейчас о ком?

— Не валяйте дурака. Это видно. Вы сами знаете, о ком я.

— Я… не очень. Понимаю. О ком мне волноваться. Я… собираюсь жениться. И не претендую… больше… ни на чью руку, сердце и… справку от Сивиллы. Мы с Тэдзукой… даже не друзья. Она свободная женщина. Весь город. Держит в руке. — Смешок вышел гораздо менее искренним, гораздо более пьяным, чем Ваку того бы хотел. Имитация… Хирако не предупреждал о вреде самовнушения. Или он и правда немного перебрал, и теперь кровь жадно усваивала остатки. Нет, мыслил он по-прежнему связно. Стоял, покачиваясь, и рассматривал стоящего напротив Симамуру — медленно, как будто силясь разобрать мелкие примечания на потрепанных лацканах плаща, которые вот-вот проступят из-под синтетической ткани. Симамура молча сверлил его тусклым, мрачным взглядом. И решился наконец:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, кто такие Тоганэ?

— Наверное… не до конца, — подумав, ответил Ваку. — Поэтому прошу… вас… у вас совета. Я… не понимаю… что в этом такого особенного. В этом случае. За исключением. Послужного списка. Если он здесь… патрульный. Он вряд ли… особых кровей.

— Его мать — главная в совете директоров. Этой, главной их конторы. Ну, с полумесяцем в треугольнике, под которой половина больниц в стране.

— Это он вам сказал?

— Это Нода мне сказал. Как-то давно, еще… после первого. Выпили мы тогда тоже немного. Его отец, Ноды. Он работал в ее больнице. Этом, ис… ис… — Симамура икнул, покачнулся. Уперся в плечо Ваку рукой. — В ученом центре этом.

— Ис-сле-до-ва-тель-ском, — медленно, по слогам выговорил Ваку — скорее для себя, проверить, сможет ли, чем для него.

Глава совета директоров концерна Тоганэ. Мисако. Высокая, жесткая. С ранними морщинами у губ, — Ваку видел ее вживую всего несколько раз. И каждый раз испытывал желание оказаться подальше. У Мисако были яркие, зеленые — и совершенно стеклянные, мертвые глаза. Как будто весь совет директоров заседал в ее голове и оценивал каждого, кто подходил по десяткам разных параметров. Степень родства, статус, потенциал, возможные альянсы, нежелательные знакомства.

Прошлогодний дядин совет своевременно ложиться на обследование в этом свете казался чуть менее искренним. Скорее, пробным камнем. Испугается Ваку или нет. Сумеет ли прожить достаточно долго, чтобы понять, во что играют взрослые за этим столом.

— Ничего хорошего ты от нас не жди, — сказал Симамура. — Я в это не лезу. Будут перемены — переменится. Не будут — буду работать, как есть. Мне до пенсии еще восемнадцать лет, и остаток я хочу провести в министерстве. Ни во что не лезу. И ты не лезь. Лучше женись и… вон, хоть в Нагою. На годик, а там, может, и… рассосется. Все лишнее. Мне-то что. Мне — пусть тут хоть одни латентные в департаменте остаются. Как директор с Сивиллой скажут. Мое дело маленькое. Поеду я. Совсем что-то… где теперь машину искать…

— Я вас довезу, — предложил Ваку. — Только адрес назовите.

— Не надо мне никакого адреса. Я в Бюро поеду, посплю. Сейчас себе вызову… машиночку… — приговаривая себе под нос, Симамура медленно побрел в сторону восточных ворот.

Задерживать его Ваку не стал. Распрощался, вернулся назад, на Окубо-дори, где бросил свой седан. Прогулка и прохладный ночной ветер немного отрезвили, мысли опять потекли связно, как ручей, пусть и не очень чистый. Как заляпанный масляными красками Масаоки разноцветный ручей. Мутный, сказали бы еще лет десять назад. Но это стало слишком тяжелое, веское слово. Такое же неудобное на языке, как алкоголь.

В пустую квартиру возвращаться не хотелось, в трущобы в таком состоянии соваться было опасно. И потом, Хирако бы никогда ему не простил. Отношения, думал Ваку, — двусторонняя дорога, на которой предупреждающие знаки о ремонте или ограничении скорости возникают зачастую уже после того, как заедешь на опасный участок. С двухсекундной задержкой, как на том светофоре.

Автопилоту в таких вопросах доверия нет.

Он твердо помнил, добравшись до Бюро, что собирался нажимать кнопку 43. И осознал свою ошибку уже в коридоре сорокового этажа, когда — навстречу — из дверей аналитической лаборатории показался Мару. Вид у аналитика был совсем не сонный для начала второго ночи.

Улыбка проступила сама, даже думать об этом не пришлось.

— Вы засиделись, Мару.

— Люблю свою работу, инспектор.

Сухая едкость отрезвляла — гораздо лучше ветра и стаканчика холодной воды, выпитой залпом в холле, пока он соображал, ошибся этажом или не ошибся.

— Я не по работе.

Мару повел плечами, открыл дверь. Кивнул, приглашая заходить, и направился к кофеварке. Ваку присел на диван, упираясь спиной в мягкий подлокотник. Из угла шипела и побулькивала кофеварка, заслоненная спиной в черной рубашке. Сутулой спиной, с позвонками, проступавшими под тонкой тканью.

Пожалуй, зря он сюда пришел — так плохо контролируя собственную скорость.

Кружку Мару поставил перед ним на стол. Сам — присел на противоположный подлокотник. Между ними на диване — если постараться — мог бы втиснуться весь третий отдел плечом к плечу.

— Вы здесь уже сколько, три года? — вопрос был риторическим и не требовал ответа, Ваку собирался продолжить, но Мару опередил. Хмыкнул, кивнул на темные мониторы.

— Это есть в личном деле.

Ваку медленно кивнул. Отпил немного. Дождался, пока горячий кофе не осядет. Следовало, наверное, разобраться раньше. И в чуть более сосредоточенном состоянии. Теперь оставалось просто пожинать плоды всех своих «сегодня слишком поздно», «пожалуй, отложим до завтра», «опять не представилось повода».

— Мару, я бы мог начать с того, что извинился бы перед вами. Я бы сказал вам, что был неправ, используя слишком грубые методы. Я бы также сказал вам, что не жалею — с учетом полученного результата. — Он едва начал говорить, а усталость уже сковывала язык, сушила губы. Не было в мире ничего утомительнее и бессмысленнее человеческих обид. — Но одновременно с этим мне жаль — поскольку разговоры с вами могли бы заметно скрасить последний месяц. Точнее, уже полтора, неважно. — Отставив кружку на стол, он переплел пальцы на коленях. — Вы были бы вынуждены делать вид, что верите мне, и гадать, чего мне от вас потребовалось на этот раз. Я был бы вынужден делать вид, что верю, что вы мне поверили. Согласитесь, это было бы очень неудобно для нас обоих. Поэтому давайте просто как-нибудь это перемотаем. Представим себе, что все мы уже сделали вид — скажем, вчера. И, наконец, поговорим по-человечески.

Мару громко фыркнул в кружку, помотал головой.

— Нет. Нет, вот так точно не пойдет. — Он смеялся, одновременно откашливаясь от кофе. — Эти рельсы ведут в тупик. Не знаю, как вам, но мне там будет слишком неловко. Социальное танго я не танцую. Так что давайте я упрощу жизнь нам обоим немного иным способом и пропишу правила взаимного комфорта. Во-первых, я готов помогать, если это в моих рамках. Система кредита, как я с самого начала говорил. Точную цену буду называть в обмен на то, что вам надо. Я не жадный. Думаю, мы сторгуемся.

Голос у него был ровный, хрипловатый — динамики обычно сглаживали его; слушать Мару по связи было все равно что пить легкое саке.

— Во-вторых, разговоры. Если оно вам скрашивает. Это бесплатно, я сам трепаться люблю. Но это не делает нас обязанными друг другу. Или близкими. Или какими-либо еще. Система социального подкупа в нашем с вами случае не функциональна. График выплат по кредитам от разговоров не меняется. В-третьих... впрочем, ладно, до третьего мы пока не дошли.

Тусклый холодный свет из-под потолка серебрил встопорщенные волосы. Ваку улыбнулся.

— Мне еще никогда не прописывали правила так наглядно. Хорошо. Решайте сами, по какому это будет плану: по кредитному или бонусному. Три года в Бюро — это, по меньшей мере, десяток латентных преступников в неделю. Раньше, говорят, было больше. Это очень много преступников — за три года. Скажите… как, по-вашему, люди мутнеют?

— А что, по-вашему, меряют сканеры? — хмыкнул Мару.

— Химический состав выделяемой жидкости — то, что можно уловить на расстоянии. Микродвижения лицевых мышц. Состояние зрачка. Полная голограмма, вроде наших Комисс, запрещена в публичных местах именно поэтому.

Выпей Нода чуть меньше сегодня. Не заговори он с такой уверенностью о грядущих переменах. Можно и дальше было надеяться, что его просто кто-то подставляет. Кто-то, например, некий аналитик, сконструировал его голограмму. Кто-то другой удачно избежал сканера.

— Так вы же сами ответили на свой вопрос, что я еще могу к этому добавить, — без интереса отозвался Мару. — Все реакции в организме, которые провоцируют такие внешние проявления, — это и есть ваше помутнение. Надеюсь, в час ночи нам не нужно читать лекцию друг другу по нейрофизиологии.

— Все не так просто, — покачал головой Ваку. Он потянулся за кружкой, но затягивать молчание лишним глотком не стал. — Все живые люди злятся. Ошибаются — и жалеют о своих ошибках. Испытывают фрустрацию. Но кто-то становится мутнее, а кто-то нет.

Мару демонстративно зевнул в ответ.

— Я не уверен, что мое мнение как патологоанатома тут можно считать экспертным. Другой профиль все-таки. Могу предположить, что вопрос в скорости нормализации. Анализ совокупности текущих показателей дает указания на продолжительную динамику. Можно злиться — и злиться, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

У кого-нибудь другого такая насыщенная канцеляритом и специальными терминами речь была бы верным признаком неуверенности. Но Мару она шла. Как расписанное журавлями кимоно — той девочке на Окубо-дори. Ваку медленно кивнул.

— Между вспышкой раздражения, для погашения которой тут же включаются защитные механизмы — социальные, в первую очередь, на которые гипоталамус реагирует соответствующим образом, — и аффективным гневом есть разница. Во втором случае имеется биологическая команда: «Иди и что-то с этим сделай». Вот как-то так.

Правой рукой обхватив кружку за ободок, левую Ваку подставил под дно и прокручивал ее теперь медленно, на четверть оборота за раз. В одном старом фильме похожим образом подбирали код к механическому сейфу — на слух.

— Иными словами, мутятся только те граждане, которых не устраивает статус кво. В этом есть логика, — задумчиво проговорил он.

Мару пожал плечами.

— Тогда вопрос в том, что такое статус кво, — продолжил Ваку. — Кто бы ни программировал Сивиллу, он должен был задать достаточно разветвленный алгоритм оценки. У каждого из восьми основных цветов — до полутора десятков градаций, от чистого до неисправимо темного. Это не может оцениваться исключительно по признаку… потоотделения.

— Вы серьезно? — Закатив глаза, Мару залпом допил свой кофе. — Чему вас вообще учат на этих подготовительных курсах? Делать селфи с доминатором? Показатели сканера — отправная точка для анализа. Которая при обработке соотносится с медицинской картой, в смысле, с анамнезом каждого конкретного пациента.

— Анамнезом, местом работы или родом деятельности и так далее, да, — воспользовавшись короткой паузой, прервал его Ваку. — Или родом бездеятельности. По старой законодательной системе — преступной.

Он снова опустил взгляд на дно с кофейным осадком и добавил — раньше, чем успел себя остановить:

— Нода не мутится. Для меня это… семейный в некотором роде вопрос.

Недолго помолчав, Мару поскреб подбородок.

— Извините, не знал, что у вас в Бюро родственный бизнес. Но вы с Нодой не очень похожи.

Это отвлекло от судорожных попыток найти внутри себя аварийный тормоз. Приподняв брови, Ваку покосился в сторону противоположного подлокотника.

— Надеюсь, вы правы. — Он допил кофе, отставил кружку на стол. Устроился на диване удобнее, заложил ногу за ногу. — Мы не родственники. С Нодой. Но говорят, его отец работал в клинике… моей дальней родственницы. Близкой родственницы его патрульного.

Мару снял очки, поморгал, прищурившись.

— Сын моего отца, но не мой брат… Инспектор, что вы пытаетесь сделать с моей головой в час ночи?

— Я не могу допустить мысли, что оценки Сивиллы субъективны, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Иначе у сына Мисако Тоганэ не было бы такого, — он запнулся, подбирая верное слово, — впечатляющего коэффициента. Но Нода переступил рамки преступной халатности и занимается преступным содействием. Тем не менее Сивилла не считает его латентным преступником. Что ставит вопрос о границах статуса кво.

Тормоза отказали, каждое новое слово опасно проворачивалось, зависало над пустотой слишком резкого поворота. Если он ошибается — Мару расскажет об этом Сакуе. Или, возможно, даже самому Ноде. А потом кто-нибудь подберет из списка мертвых глаголов подходящий. Переломать ноги. Отрезать уши. Прислать голову в коробке. Что там еще. Возможно, они начнут не с мальчика, а с его собаки.

— Вы... всерьез полагаете, что Сивилла меряет преступные намерения? — Мару рассмеялся. — Извините, я какое-то время назад, помню, объяснял это Найто, но мне и в голову не могло прийти, что... Ладно. — Он устало махнул рукой. — Мне проще повториться, чем отсылать вас к нему, он наверняка половину забыл, вторую половину переврал — как обычно. Страшно подумать, что люди делают в своей голове с чужими словами...

Это было похоже на проигрыш на сямисене — монотонная музыка ни о чем. Нет, Мару бы не пошла белая пудра. Он просто выигрывал время, чтобы подумать.

— Так вот, возвращаясь к вашему вопросу. Коэффициент, который обозвали криминальным... сдается мне, это кто-то просто пошутил. Иначе вы бы ездили на отстрел взяточников по министерствам намного чаще. Не убивайте мою веру в человечество. А если говорить конкретно о Ноде...

Поднявшись, Мару забрал кружки и унес их к раковине. Его голос оттуда звучал глуше, едва удавалось разобрать слова.

— Я знал одного человека. Давно. В Симбаси. Я могу об этом говорить, потому что он мертв. Но его убил не доминатор — хотя на его счету чуть больше трупов, отрезанных голов и гениталий, чем принято в детских сказках. Он умер от банального тромба. А перед этим много лет появлялся в городе, ходил под сканерами и не имел с Сивиллой никаких проблем.

Вода стихла, Мару стукнул нижней дверцей шкафа с медицинскими препаратами и вернулся на диван, с кружками и початой бутылкой бренди. Свинтил крышку, щедро плеснул в обе кружки. Пододвинул одну Ваку и снова присел на свой подлокотник, как на жердочку.

— Я полагаю, это потому что он не имел никаких проблем с самим собой. Он честно выполнял свою работу. Приказы босса. И был очень доволен своим статус кво.

Длинное лицо с вытянутым подбородком состояло из сплошных углов — острых, вызывающих. Все в нем выступало — скулы, изогнутые длинные брови, торчащие, приподнятые гелем волосы, узкий локоть, упирающийся в спинку дивана.

Ваку отпил из кружки, в нос ударил пряный, ароматный запах. Нет, пожалуй, он не ошибся с откровенностью. Но теперь от него явно ждали продолжения.

— Мой отец тоже умер бы от тромба, он до последнего отказывался от био-имплантов. Но они с мамой не долетели до Осаки три года назад. Двигатель отказал. Это был девяносто шестой, мой выпускной класс. Очень много… родственников, которыми я не стану обременять этот разговор в час ночи.

Бренди почти не драл горло, приятно расходился теплом в груди.

— То, что принято называть кланом Тоганэ, было довольно монолитным до начала девяностых. Потом снаружи есть стало некого. Отец не принимал ничью сторону, имея на руках достаточно крупные активы. Я тоже предпочел остаться в стороне. По итогам аттестации Сивилла очень удачно предложила опцию оказаться максимально далеко от семейных проблем. — Ваку помолчал, качнул головой с усмешкой. — Как мне тогда казалось.

Он вспомнил этот нелепый разговор в парке и продолжил, хоть и не собирался:

— А теперь посторонние люди рассказывают мне о том, что Сакуя Тоганэ, оказывается, открыл на меня сезон охоты. Я не уверен, с чего они взяли. Иногда он стоит в коридоре, когда я прохожу мимо. Иногда подходит к кофейному аппарату, когда я там стою. Иногда разговаривает сам с собой. Это сперва удивляло с непривычки, но до угрозы пока не дотягивает. Я так думаю. А они — нет.

Еще глоток — и не осталось ничего. Уперевшись локтем в колено, Ваку рассматривал круги и полукруги на поверхности стола, самые последние были еще влажными, некоторые – коричневыми, иные краснее. Говорил медленно, монотонно — накрывая скучным голосом, как голограммой, неожиданную вспышку злости.

— Его боится весь департамент, латентного преступника с коэффициентом под семьсот, застрелить которого способен любой доминатор. Технически. А практически — его покрывает директор Бюро. Которое формально — как мне казалось — не имеет никакого отношения к моей семье.

Он повернул голову, усмехнулся — рассматривая задумчивое лицо, без очков выглядевшее неприлично обнаженным.

— Нет, я уже какое-то время заметно недоволен статусом кво, Мару. Поэтому в вашей версии есть брешь. На моем тоне это никак не сказывается.

Поиграв кружкой, Мару дотянулся до бутылки, плеснул себе. Вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Весь вопрос в том, собираетесь ли вы что-то делать.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Ваку. И коротко махнул рукой, стоило горлышку наклониться в его сторону. Спаивать его Мару, очевидно, не собирался — бренди едва закрывало дно, на один хороший глоток.

— Тогда позаботьтесь о своем тоне заранее, — начал он говорить, еще не вернувшись на место. Осекся, стрельнул мрачным взглядом. — Я надеюсь, вы не за этим сюда пришли?

— За чем? — переспросил Ваку.

— Таких таблеток у меня нет.

— Я не принимаю препаратов.

Длинные губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Вот и хорошо.

Выпив свой глоток, Ваку собрался было подниматься, но вспомнил об отложенном вопросе.

— Что там у вас было в-третьих?

— М-м, еще проще, чем первые два пункта, — Мару повращал головой, вытягивая шею, громко хрустнул суставами. — Хотя мы до этого по-прежнему не дошли. Секс, как и разговоры, не ведет к близости. Я говорю об этом только потому... — Взгляд, такой же острый, как и все его углы, полоснул — от пояса до горла. — …Могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, вы из тех, кто скорее ориентируется на женский тип реакции у партнера. Женщины биологически запрограммированы на это. После оргазма выбирать будущим детям имена и переклеивать обои в спальне. Я, как и вы, биологически запрограммирован после оргазма чувствовать себя удовлетворенным — и засыпать. — Он помолчал. — Мы оба знаем о манипуляциях достаточно. Я подумал, что будет проще, если базовую ступень мы как-нибудь... перемотаем.

Из нескольких способов сгладить неловкость Ваку выбрал самый простой — рассмеялся.

— Вы сразу хотите спать?

— Нет, и даже секса не хочу, если на то пошло.

Отхлебнув из кружки, Мару покатал бренди на языке. От бледного, почти синеватого в мертвенном свете треугольника кожи в вороте рубашки было невероятно сложно оторваться, взгляд впадал в него — и никак не мог выбраться. Особенно, когда Мару говорил.

— Кстати, ответный вопрос. Вам наконец стало удобнее? Говорить со мной — я имею в виду. Я помню, вам для этого требовалось — то ли время, то ли дополнительная информация, я не знаю.

— Стало, — кивнул Ваку. — Я ошибался, когда думал, что время или… дополнительная информация мне поможет. С вами это не работает — так. Сегодня я просто решил, что вам доверяю. И стало гораздо удобнее.

— Вот я и спрашиваю, почему. Согласитесь, это естественный вопрос.

Ответ «потому что я так хочу» он благоразумно проглотил. Пожалуй, бренди был все-таки лишним.

— Потому что вы разумны.

— То есть без полиграфа все-таки обойдемся?

Ваку приподнял брови.

— Мы же с вами договорились, Мару. Еще в самом начале. Что мы это перемотали.

На открытые, слишком откровенные улыбки здесь сегодня были щедры.

— Но мы не договаривались, что я не буду вас провоцировать.

— Вы непоследовательны, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Этого не было в ваших правилах.

— Я остановлюсь, когда вы скажете.

— Вы еще даже не начали.

Мару легко отмахнулся. Эта легкость — движений и тона — в сочетании с неудобной застывшей позой и внутренним напряжением завораживала. Как танец на месте.

— А, это индивидуальная особенность. Меня не возбуждает начинать первым.

Ваку поднялся, дошел до бутылки, плеснул в обе кружки на дно. Но свою брать не стал, обошел диван. Встал у Мару за спиной. Медленно провел по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Вирусное напряжение передавалось даже не через кожу, через воздух.

— Почему? — спросил он.

Откинувшись назад, Мару оперся на него всем весом.

— Я не настолько разбираюсь в психоанализе... — Голос хрипел чуть сильнее обычного. — Полагаю, вопрос сформированных паттернов «стимул-реакция». Кого-то возбуждает боль, кого-то — запретный плод. Меня — чужое желание.

Пуговица на рубашке подалась легко, выскользнула от одного касания. Ваку просунул руку между тканью и кожей. Задел сосок, но не стал останавливаться, перебрал пальцами выступающие ребра. Осваивать сямисен, наверное, так же сложно. Но люди как-то справляются с этим. Склонив голову, он выдохнул — прямо в копну светлых волос:

— Меня совсем не обязательно провоцировать.

Мару запрокинул голову, потерся затылком. Их пальцы встретились на следующей пуговице его рубашки — одинаково сухие, одинаково прохладные. Внутри как будто лопнула струна, завибрировала и порвалась. От этого — и голоса, густого, идущего откуда-то из самого сплетения, он слышал его пальцами раньше, чем ушами:

— Маленькое личное удовольствие.

Еще ни разу Ваку не снимал галстук одной рукой, но справился быстро. Выступил из туфель, расстегнул ремень брюк. Мару ерзал по дивану, стаскивая джинсы. От подрагивающего горячего тела невозможно было оторваться.

— Вы очень большое… удовольствие, — прошептал Ваку, не уверенный, что сможет контролировать голос. Он наконец убедил себя сделать полшага назад — чтобы сбросить одежду на спинку компьютерного кресла. — Ради этого, — продолжил чуть громче, снимая брюки, — стоит изучить ваш язык.

Он не слышал, как Мару подошел. Под лопаткой стало влажно и жарко, по телу пробежала дрожь. Язык преследовал ее по хребту — до самого основания шеи. Зубы прихватили кожу, намечая укус — но тут же отпустили. От неожиданной бережности, от обжигающе частого дыхания он почти перестал чувствовать себя. Добрался до дивана и лег на спину.

Все вышло наоборот, это язык изучал его. Играл, пересчитывал ребра, спускался до пояса, но не ниже. Заставлял постанывать, выгибаться, тереться о чужое бедро напряженным членом. Ваку запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы, оттянул руку. Наткнулся на взгляд — мутный, шальной.

— Можно, — сглотнув, он все-таки смог договорить, — я буду сегодня хотеть вас сверху?

Здесь не хватало луны, нахально лезущей в окно. Круглой, низкой. Нереально-голографической. Тогда шелест вентилятора можно было бы принять за ветер и скрип деревьев. Пружина упиралась в спину, похрустывала, будто сухая ветка. Ваку пошире расставил ноги, придавленный весом чужого тела. Он уже почти забыл, как отдаваться, и совсем не ожидал, что представится случай вспомнить. Руки оглаживали его — умелые, сильные. Глаза — то зажмуривались, то открывались неожиданно широко, и в затопившем радужку зрачке Ваку разглядывал себя, распластанного в пустоте. Потолок вертелся перед глазами, тусклые полосы ламп двоились, расплывались. Вот почему окон в кабинетах и личных комнатах патрульных не было. Как усидеть под лампами, если там, снаружи — усыпанное звездами небо.

Он не боялся сказать лишнего, ему нечем было говорить. Тело стало податливой глиной, оно болело и хотело — жадно, горячо. Оно бурлило изнутри, голодный горячий источник. Поджав колени к груди, Ваку больше не старался сдерживать голос. Пальцы плотно сжались на члене, гладили головку. Сложно было понять — свои, чужие. Сложно было понять, где заканчивается кто. Мару входил в него осторожно, будто боялся обжечься.

Он был водой. Черной чистой водой.

Он захлебнулся и ушел на дно, и стало тихо. Только хриплое дыхание. И руки. И острые бедра, зачем-то опять заставляющие двигаться, вжимающие в спинку дивана, вжимающиеся в него, мокрого, липкого, такого спокойного наконец. Горячее дыхание гладило шею.

Будет забавно, если Тэдзуке что-то понадобится здесь среди ночи, подумал Ваку.

Но так и не проснулся.


	12. Осколок кости

Из всех видов лжи, которые Мару знал, два он назвал бы самыми бессмысленными. Непродуктивными. Врать самому себе — и человеку, от которого тебе чего-то нужно.

Если бы Ваку сейчас, ответив на вызов по комму, спросил его: «Чего ты хочешь?» — Мару ответил бы, ни секунды не колеблясь: «Тебя. Секса с тобой, где угодно. Снаружи». Он точно знал, как бы это было. Они бы трахались в его служебной тачке, для начала. Там, на границе Симбаси. Мару терпеть не мог секс в машине — тесно, неловко, вечно обо что-то задеваешь башкой, руками, натыкаешься на какую-то острую хрень спиной... Это был бы охренительный секс.

Его бы как раз хватило — чтобы высидеть час... ладно, полчаса, пока первая порция спиртного разойдется, согреет кровь, пока не поплывет перед глазами, не застучит в ушах. Потом он дал бы ему — где угодно. В грязном сортире, в ближайшем проулке, на лестнице, в подворотне. Стонал бы, царапаясь локтями об стену, вжимался в чужое тело, хрипел ругательства, орал, кончая, будто его режут. Мокрый, жаркий. Разворачивался. Обвисал на чужих, таких же потных плечах.

Все, чего он хотел. Почти все.

Ваку, включившись, бросил коротко, деловито:

— У вас что-то срочное? Извините, я занят.

Мару оборвал вызов первым, ничего не сказав. Не было нужды показывать, что он задет. О том, что Мару умеет обижаться, Ваку и без того знал.

Так тоже было неплохо. Да, можно было и так.

Но хотелось... Твою мать, до чего же хотелось. То, что это будет так остро, — он не ожидал.

Он говорил Ваку, что позвонит. Бросил в шутку, во второй раз, когда Ваку снова приехал ночью. Одежда полетела на пол, едва ли не раньше, чем успела закрыться дверь... Пообещал сообщить, если станет совсем невмоготу ждать, когда у инспектора закончится его гребаный отпуск.

То, что это отпуск на свадьбу, уточнять не имело смысла. Уровень детских игр они благополучно промотали — как и договаривались, по взаимному согласию. Ваку приходил за тем, чего не мог получить нигде больше, и это было естественно, как и то, что Мару от него тоже чего-то хотел. Того, чего больше ему не мог дать никто. Разумные взрослые люди. Удобно.

К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, что через два дня и правда начнет лезть на стену.

Хотелось.

Никакой прошлый опыт к такому не подготовил, никакая логика и здравый смысл. Физиология оказалась сильнее. Иногда достаточно было закрыть глаза. Иногда хватало сквозняка по голой коже. Он маялся, не находил себе места, рявкал на всех вокруг. Дрочить помогало, но ненадолго. Все остальное не помогало совсем.

Можно знать все на свете о гормональных реакциях, о биохимии мозга, о социальном, о личном, о бытовом... Ни черта это не меняло. Как в машине, через разделитель вылетающей на встречку. Как в падающем с эстакады грузовике.

Скинув штаны и футболку, Мару пошел в душ. Кончив, минут десять не мог подняться с пола, сидел, обхватив колени, на мокром кафеле, упираясь в горячую стену спиной.

Голова была тяжелая, мутная, все тело ломило. Легче, как он и предвидел, не стало — только мышцы треморили, как проклятые, и потягивало в паху. Сразу даже не сообразил, когда вышел, — что в комнате не так.

На диване, поджав ноги в тяжелых ботинках, сидела Иида. Курила, стряхивая пепел на розовую обивку.

— А у тебя открыто было, — сообщила, осклабившись, в ответ на незаданный вопрос.

Мару медленно кивнул и стал одеваться. Ииду его молчание не смущало, кажется, как и нагота.

— Тебя ждут, там, в спортзале. Все ждут.

Было что-то в ее тоне... он никак не мог уловить. Плохо скрытое злорадство, издевка. Маленькая ядовитая тварь была сегодня чем-то по-особому довольна. Он поморщился, ладонью провел по губам. От пальцев до сих пор пахло спермой.

В Симбаси она бы к нему и близко не сунулась. Там шавки знали свое место.

— Гуляйте без меня.

— Да ладно! — Она затушила окурок о подлокотник. — Чего хмурый такой? Пошли. Босс сказал тебя привести.

Он не показывался в спортзале уже недели две, может, больше. Если Тоганэ от него что-то нужно — пусть придет сам.

— А. — Он вспомнил. Да, они же ездили сегодня за товаром. Очередная порция дури для стаи. — Как все прошло? Без проблем?

Иида хмыкнула.

— Отлично прошло. Вот — подарок для тебя приволокли. Держи!

Из-за спины она достала пластиковую коробку. Швырнула. Мару инстинктивно вскинул руки, уже понимая — не то. Килограммовая упаковка мороженого должна была лететь тяжелее. Поймал.

Слишком легкая, да. Что-то покатилось внутри.

Иида что-то говорила... Он открыл крышку.

Внутри лежал палец. Мужской. Перепачканный засохшей кровью. Неаккуратно — отметил он холодно, отстраненно. Резали неумело, скорее всего, небольшим и не слишком острым ножом. Осколок кости торчал в лохмотьях кожи.

— Это... что?

Иида привзвизгнула, расхохоталась.

— Ви-видел бы ты... свою рожу! — Попыталась руками что-то изобразить.

— Я тебя спрашиваю. Это — что?

— Эт-то... па-а-алец!

— Я вижу. Чей?

— Того... твоего... приятеля... С таблетками который. — Она взмахнула руками, полоснув себя ладонью по горлу. — Вот так я его. Курихара держал. А я — вот так! А палец ему — Юи, когда он подох уже...

— Зачем?

— Тоганэ сказал, дури больше не надо. Сказал суку кончать. Сказал... — Она уставилась на Мару, смех прекратился, как выключили. Глаза сузились в две черных щели. — Сказал, тебе такие друзья не нужны... Ха. Теперь уж точно.

Что за гребаный бред? Несколько секунд Мару смотрел то на нее, то на коробку в руках, пытаясь убедить себя, что он в здравом уме — и это ему не снится.

Тоганэ сказал — что?

— А палец зачем?

Иида захихикала.

— Мы сперва записку написать хотели, типа: «Мару с вами больше дружить не хочет» или что-то такое... Но Тоганэ сказал — так лучше. Типа, они поймут. Типа, всегда кто-то в чем-то виноват, пусть сами придумают. — Помолчав, вздохнула мечтательно. — Босс... он умный.

Он не будет сворачивать шею маленькой дряни. Мару повторил себе это трижды — пока относил коробку в мусоросборник. Пока надевал кроссовки. Старался не смотреть на Ииду все это время. Сколько ни повторяй очевидное, здравый смысл всегда изменяет в самый неподходящий момент. Руки сводило. Он сунул их в карманы поглубже, вдохнул, досчитал до пяти, выдохнул.

— Все, хватит. Вон отсюда.

Она спрыгнула с дивана, метнулась к двери. Осторожная сучка — обошла его по большой дуге. Обернулась уже на пороге:

— Как думаешь... Нам отличника лучше убивать — как первых двух? Или... так же, как инспектора Огату? — Облизнулась. — Тоганэ говорит, как ты решишь, так и будет. — И не дожидаясь ответа, помчалась по коридору.

Блядь, подумал Мару, кровавая пелена — это не выдумка графоманов.

Больше, до самого спортзала, не думал ни о чем вообще. Распахнул дверь.

Стая — на месте, все, кроме...

...А потом, на сколько-то времени — он не знал сколько — думать стало нечем, потому что стало нечем дышать. От удара под дых скорчился, почти не чувствовал из липкой, жгучей темноты, как кто-то заламывает руку за спину, заставляет подняться. Он не мог распрямиться. Ноги подгибались... Его куда-то поволокли...

Вывернутое плечо нещадно ныло. Это первое, что он почувствовал, когда воздух наконец стал раскаленными глотками прорываться в легкие. Второе — стыд. Подставиться... так... как сопливый щенок... твою ж мать...

Курихара держал его по-прежнему крепко. Вздергивал заломленную руку вверх.

Тоганэ стоял перед ним в двух шагах, расставив ноги, заложив руки за спину. Рассматривал, слегка склонив голову вбок, сочувственно, почти нежно.

— Ну, что же ты, Мару?

— Я? — выхаркнул он. — Это ты... мне скажи... Какого хрена?

Тоганэ помолчал. Выражение лица не изменилось.

— Я вижу, что был прав. К сожалению. Мне очень не хотелось встречать тебя вот так. Но мне кажется, сейчас ты склонен вести себя неразумно.

Было что-то в его интонациях... Чужое. Странное. Лечебница, вспомнилось Мару. Тоганэ... психушка. Врачи в центре реабилитации говорили таким же тоном.

— Я... буду вести себя... разумно. — Слова все еще прорывались с трудом. Каждый вдох отдавался в солнечном сплетении тупой ноющей болью. — Если ты мне сперва... объяснишь...

— Я ничего не обязан тебе объяснять. — Лицо Тоганэ было каменным. Ласково-мертвым. — Я принимаю решения. За всех. Потому что так для всех будет лучше. И ты — будешь — делать то — что я скажу. Это ясно?

Мару молчал. За плечом у Тоганэ маячил Юи, с другого бока скалилась Иида. Эти явно дождаться не могли, когда наконец-то закончится пустой треп — и начнется веселье.

— Ты такой же, как все. — Тоганэ кивнул в сторону. — Как они. Ты мой. Я за вас в ответе. Если вдруг ты решил иначе... у тебя больше не будет повода так думать. На колени.

Последнее прозвучало так негромко, равнодушно — Мару в первый момент решил, что ослышался. Курихара подождал совсем немного. Потом Мару больно ударили сзади ботинком по лодыжке— и тут же дернули руку вниз.

Он пытался устоять. Его ударили еще раз. Потом еще.

В последний момент, перед тем, как он рухнул на пол, Тоганэ, шагнув вперед, с силой залепил ему пощечину. Что-то из этого оказалось последней каплей...

...Кажется, он все-таки пытался вырываться. Кажется, катался по полу, не обращая внимания на боль в вывихнутом плече. Где-то в глубине памяти мелькал Найто — как он сворачивался в позе эмбриона, защищая голову и живот. Но у него никак не получалось вспомнить, как это — защищаться...

...Ребра. Почки. Спина. Плечо. Медленно приходя в себя, Мару отслеживал очаги боли. Они не оставались стабильными, расползались, смещались. Все тело превратилось в ноющий, саднящий пузырь — ткни, и лопнет. Потечет горячий бензин. Одной искры хватит... Где-то очень далеко слышались голоса. Чей-то смех. В полуметре от лица покачивались с пятки на носок черные кожаные туфли.

— Ты считаешь себя умным, Мару. Это не так, — доносилось откуда-то сверху. Кажется, с ним говорили уже некоторое время. — Ты образован, но не умен. Ты беспомощен. Посмотри на себя и скажи наконец себе правду, Мару. Ты никто. И это я сделаю тебя кем-то. Я сделаю тебя свободным. Сейчас. В это самое мгновение, Мару. Ты стоишь перед выбором. И ты примешь свою свободу — сейчас — из моих рук.

Его схватили сзади за шиворот, дернули вверх. Голова болталась, перед глазами тут же поплыло. Он подумал, что, кажется... и, не успев додумать, — выблевал недавний обед. Тоганэ успел отступить, прежде чем брызги попали на черные туфли...

Кто-то возил его за волосы по полу, вытирая мордой вонючую слизь. Его вывернуло еще раз.

Темно.

...Он пришел в себя от тишины, пропитанной болью. Его больше никто не держал. Он лежал... кажется, на чем-то жестком. Щекой на чужих коленях. Лицо саднило. Мокрое. Он был весь мокрый. Кажется, его облили водой.

Тоганэ гладил его по волосам медленными, размеренными движениями. Больше никого рядом. Пустой спортзал.

— Не делай так больше. Пожалуйста... никогда больше так не делай. — Голос над головой звучал мягко. Если бы еще свет так не резал глаза. — Мару, я люблю тебя. Зачем ты заставляешь меня так с тобой обращаться? Ты же знаешь, я этого не хочу...

Он шевельнулся — и тут же закашлялся. Кашлять было больно, слезы потекли из глаз. Ласковые пальцы вытирали их, проводя по ресницам.

— Хороший. Хороший. Никогда больше. Не заставляй меня так — больше никогда.

Мару зажмурился. Не было другого способа прогнать эти руки. Шевелиться не было никаких сил. Но пальцы никуда не делись, они чертили что-то влажное на щеке — знак, иероглиф. Тавро. Спустились к шее, прошлись по змеиному хвосту татуировки, ушли за спину.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас.

— Пре... крати...

— Я тебя люблю, Мару. Если бы я так сильно тебя не любил — разве я боролся бы за тебя?

— Я...

— Ты мой. Скажи мне это. Я хочу это слышать. Мару. — Пальцы легли под подбородок, обхватили. Стиснули. — Скажи.

— Я... твой...

— Еще раз.

— Я твой.

— Еще...

Кто его этому научил? Кто вложил ему это в голову?

— Мне так жаль. — Ладонь, едва касаясь, бережно гладила по плечу. По животу, по ребрам. — Так жаль... Что тебе сейчас плохо... Мару, но ты же сам это сделал с собой. Ты вынудил меня. Ты должен мне пообещать. Прошу тебя... пообещай, что больше не заставишь меня делать тебе больно. Никогда. Скажи.

— Ни...когда.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. Хорошо. Так больше не будет. Я верю тебе. Ты не будешь больше уходить. Не будешь избегать меня. Нас. Всех нас — потому что мы твоя семья. Ты с нами. Ты часть нас. Часть меня. Ты — мой.

— Твой...

Кто научил его таким дешевым приемам? Кто его убедил, что они работают? От бесконечных повторений его мутило, от ласкового голоса во рту стоял вкус крови. Мысли путались, распадаясь на ничего не значащие фрагменты. Но нельзя было позволить себе отключиться. Нельзя было позволять себе хотеть тишины — он точно знал, что это еще не конец.

— Пойдем, — прошептал голос над ухом. — Сейчас ты поднимешься — и мы пойдем. К тебе. И первое, что ты сделаешь, — отключишь голограмму. Я больше не хочу видеть твою комнату такой, как ты ее сделал. Хватит. Не нужно больше защищаться. Не отгораживайся. Твоя комната станет чистой. Как ты сам.

Тоганэ довел его туда. Тоганэ отымел его на койке, в безликой клетке, которую Мару больше не признавал своей. Было больно. Тоганэ оставался рядом до утра.

Даже когда он ушел, в ушах по-прежнему звучал его голос.

Тишина наконец наступила, когда Мару вновь проблевался — желчью и кровью. И еще часа два проспал на полу.

— Стены — твои друзья... — Под эту мантру он дошел до душа. Заставил себя посмотреть в зеркало — и был удивлен. Лицо почти не пострадало. Ссадина на щеке, там, где его возили по полу. Разбитая — или прокушенная — губа. В остальном... стая хорошо знала свое дело.

В последний раз взглянув на свое отражение, Мару задержал взгляд на расширенных, мутных зрачках и сказал себе, что ни о чем не будет думать до полудня. Лучше было бы дать себе срок до вечера — но вечером его ждали в спортзале. Это было последнее, что сказал Тоганэ, когда уходил.

Ему нужно было предъявить стае ручного, послушного Мару.

Значит, полдень. Не раньше. До этого — просто дышать. Что само по себе было не самой простой задачей.

Отрицание, депрессия, торг? Как удачно, что на все это не было времени... Сложнее оказалось справиться с гневом.

И смириться с тем, что он лишился поддержки Эгути-гуми. Тоганэ умело отрезал ему все шансы, этот палец обратно уже не пришить. Даже если выйти на связь с семьей и попытаться объяснить... Ему и так не доверяли. С момента, как Мару проявился на связи, уже из Бюро, — это был чисто деловой контакт. С него не спрашивали за гибель Тэцу и Сакуры. Он, в свою очередь, понимал свои обязательства и точно знал пределы, за которые нельзя заходить.

И неважно, сработает ли план Тоганэ, и они воспримут юбицумэ как обвинение в двойной игре. Убийство курьера само по себе было посланием. Никакие оправдания не будут приняты, никогда. Мару был продавшейся крысой. У него не было никаких прав.

Это означало, что план придется менять.

В одиннадцать тридцать он закончил разгребать всю мелочевку, которую ему набросали с начала рабочего дня, и, воспользовавшись затишьем, доковылял до медблока — благо, идти было недалеко, всего одна длинная, дружественная стена. Дроны радостно зажужжали, предлагая помощь. Мару отключил все лишнее — камеры, запись — и, матерясь, взобрался на диагностический стол.

В голубоватом свете медсканера собственное тело казалось неплохо подготовленным образцом из холодильника морга, хоть сейчас приглашай студентов на аутопсию. Но через двадцать минут, просматривая данные на мониторе, Мару убедил себя, что с этим еще какое-то время подождет. В специалисте своего профиля он пока не нуждался.

Почки придут в норму недели через три, если не злоупотреблять спиртным. Связки правого плечевого сустава только надорваны, срастутся. Остальное — вообще ерунда, обычные подкожные гематомы, ни одной субсерозной. Отдельно порадовали ребра: две трещины, но ни одного перелома. По внутренним ощущениям, Мару в такую удачу до последнего не верил, было слишком больно дышать.

Двенадцать ноль-ноль.

Мару откинулся в кресле и — поставив будильник на пятнадцать минут — закрыл глаза.

На его месте Тэцу думал бы сейчас о том, как будет убивать Тоганэ. После вчерашнего для Эгути не было бы иных вариантов.

Тоганэ говорил с Мару, как с собакой. Эти интонации, повторяющиеся слова. Тоганэ гладил его по голове — как собаку, и ждал благодарности. Ждал послушания. Да, Тэцу за такое бы убивал.

Придумать план — в этом не было ничего сложного. Ничего такого, чего в свое время он не делал бы для Эгути. Три года без практики никак не сказались на изобретательности, за минуту до звонка будильника Мару успел набросать в голове две простых и действенных схемы. Хороший результат. Теперь можно было возвращаться к тому, что действительно важно.

...Когда-то в комнате у Мару висел плакат. Стандартная цепочка от австралопитека до хомо сапиенса и подпись: «Ты — итог четырех миллионов лет эволюции. Соответствуй!»

Он знал, что не станет никого убивать.

Поднявшись с кресла диагноста, Мару медленно, стараясь не забывать о том, что отныне он, по всем медицинским показателям, не инвалид, а обычный прямоходящий — пусть и слегка побитый — аналитик, двинулся обратно в лабораторию.

Не следовало забывать, что весь жизненный опыт Тоганэ — это детство, о котором Мару мало что знал, психиатрическая лечебница — и Бюро. Где-то там была зарыта собака. Он хмыкнул от дурацкого каламбура. Основным качеством собаки является верность. Тоганэ отныне будет ему доверять. Стая — нет. Но со стаей Мару будет вдвойне осторожен.

Ваку говорил, инспектор Нода покрывает Тоганэ. Ваку говорил, верхушка Бюро замазана по уши. Нет, Мару не станет сам трогать Сакую. Зачем?

По словам Ваку, его кто-то предупредил о том, что Тоганэ открыл на него охоту. Мару не нужно ничего никому рассказывать. Ваку справится с этой проблемой. У него достаточно связей, если правда все, что он говорил о своей семье.

Удачно, что Ваку в отпуске. Удачно, что до его возвращения еще есть время. Никто не собирался портить чужое свадебное путешествие.

Недели достаточно, чтобы Мару перестал походить на недооттаявший труп.

...Вызов Симамуры отвлек его от всего нерабочего, и до пяти вечера Мару с гудящей головой пытался координировать выезд второго отдела. Получалось не всегда адекватно, кто-то из патрульных даже поржал, что с такого похмелья на работу выходить — смертный грех. Мару вежливо огрызнулся в ответ. Не оставляло чувство нереальности происходящего, но это было ожидаемо. Психика включала защитные механизмы.

В пять он, поморщившись, закинулся очередной таблеткой, включил «Безопасный город» и какое-то время бездумно пялился на экран. Токио, обмотанный проволокой дорог, был связан надежно — как будто поработал мастер сибари.

Так кто тут трахает систему?

Корейцы были деталью пейзажа. Крохотной, незначительной в общем потоке вещей. Такой же, как Мару. Что если эти две детали сойдутся?

Корейцы были рисковой лошадкой. Очень рисковой. Но спасибо Тоганэ. У Мару не оставалось других вариантов. Эгути стали врагами. Серые кварталы больше не обещали надежного убежища. Он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы торопиться в могилу.

А корейцы... Пока все собранные данные говорили за то, что диверсанты не были самоубийцами. Это означало, что у них есть способ покинуть Японию, и рано или поздно они им воспользуются.

И с любой, даже самой норовистой лошади, в идеале, можно было соскочить на полпути.

Оставалось придумать, как заставить корейцев пойти на контакт. Как их выманить из той дыры, где они затаились.

У них должен быть компьютерщик, хотя бы один. Дроны. Взлом дорожных систем. Все говорило за это.

И только одно место в сети, где такой человек мог отыскать информацию о чем угодно — если ему не лень копаться в потоках слухов, сплетен, непрофессиональной шелухи. Прибежище фриков, параноиков, поклонников теорий заговора, городских сумасшедших... но не только.

Мару верил в свою удачу.

Что ж, сказал он себе, убирая с монитора «Безопасный город» и выводя на его место анонимайзер. Это рискует быть интересным. Даже если не выгорит все остальное, возможно, он наконец-то выяснит, что стоит за авариями последних месяцев. Вполне годная отмазка для Бюро, если его засекут. Старательный аналитик в свободное время ведет расследование на сетевых форумах. Нода его даже похвалит... если, конечно, удастся объяснить инспектору, что такое борда.

Есть много способов подать сигнал тому, кого ты ищешь, — так, чтобы заинтересовать. У Мару имелись адреса-пустышки, по которым мотался первый отдел. Затопленный аэропорт, где — если верить Яцуке, — кого-то ранил инспектор Ваку. У него были расписанные дроны.

С них он и начал. «Сивилла слепа», — озаглавил он сообщение. И ниже: «Уроки безруким рисовальщикам. За интерес».

Если это не сработает, у Мару было еще много хороших идей.


	13. Конфликт программного обеспечения

Время в Каруидзаве устало идти, присело у ручья лет пятьдесят назад и с тех пор не сдвигалось с места. Только желтые цилиндры мелькали — то у пруда, то на стоянке, то возле беседок. Генераторы помех для голограмм. Даже сотовая связь здесь до сих пор местами ловила плохо. Чемоданы из машин выгружали не дроны — настоящие люди в темных шелковых куртках со стоячими воротниками.

— Юми нам этого не простит, — смеясь, прошептала Гоку ему на ухо. — Надеюсь, Аберу убедит ее, что ресторан на крыше в Минато-хиллз гораздо…

— Выше, — подсказал Ваку.

До центра Токио из леса оказалось рукой подать, час езды на скоростном поезде. В это тяжелее всего было поверить. Час езды — и под ногами настоящая зеленая трава. За широкими раздвижными окнами деревянной виллы — терраса на сваях, в проемах между выпаленными солнцем досками блестела вода. Прямо над низкими крышами нависали пышные кроны абрикосовых деревьев, все в цвету. Ночью он трогал их, ходил и трогал — настоящие бледно-розовые лепестки, легкие, как воздух.

— Еще в академии я читала книжку про шкаф. Если правильно открыть в него дверь — за платьями обнаруживалось целое королевство. И настоящий лев. Садись, я поглажу твою гриву.

Сидя на самом краю настила в одной белой, полупрозрачной майке, Гоку болтала босыми ногами. Волосам она к свадьбе вернула естественный, темно-каштановый цвет. Даже на утро после свадебного приема они еще крупно вились, спадали до середины спины. Без косметики она выглядела намного младше, совсем ребенком — крохотная, хрупкая. Ваку присел сзади, обнял за плечи, прижался лбом к взлохмаченной макушке. От Гоку пахло цитрусами и мятой.

— Съездим сегодня к дяде. Надо его поблагодарить.

— По-моему… я ему не очень понравилась.

— Ему никто не нравится, не обращай внимания.

— Жена у него удивительная, — вздохнула Гоку, прижалась к нему спиной. — Такая, такая... Я боюсь даже подумать, сколько ей лет.

— М-м… много.

— Я ее как только увидела вчера… боже, как неловко! — обернулась, заговорила быстро и негромко, будто боялась, что из соседней виллы услышат. — Она стояла у окна, рядом не было никого. А я смотрю и думаю: ничего себе, хаката-нингё в полный рост, да еще и с бокалом шампанского, кто же это нам подарил, куда же мы ее денем?

Для свадьбы они выкупили весь гостиничный комплекс — как раз хватило места расселить всех приезжих гостей. В деньгах Ваку стеснен не был, отцовское наследство контрольным пакетом акций не ограничивалось. Но без дядиной помощи зарезервировать здесь место было бы сложнее, чем с улицы попасть на прием к гейшам. Летний домик Яцухиро стоял в этом же лесу — подальше от туристических мест. С управляющим гостиницы у них была старая дружба.

— А потом она пошевелилась — и камень упал с плеч?

— Знаешь, как страшно стало! Это же свадьба, и тут живая кукла, я прямо представила, как из-под волос растут рога, а из-под век течет болотная гниль, и руки тянутся ко мне, тянутся. Бр-р. Она мне снилась всю ночь.

Гоку потерлась об него щекой, выжидающе заглянула в глаза.

— Ёси, может, ты съездишь туда сам? Первый день после такого шумного приема, твоей жене нездоровится, они поймут. Ах, мне и правда нездоровится.

Хотелось предложить ей искупаться — нырнуть прямо отсюда в ледяную воду, сплавать до террасы напротив наперегонки. В школе у Гоку был разряд по плаванию, и до сих пор оторвать от нее в бассейне взгляд получалось с трудом.

Но тишина над прудом стояла такая звенящая, что даже громкий голос тут казался неуместным, гости разошлись далеко за полночь, и мало кто еще успел проснуться. А он и так работал инспектором в департаменте криминальных расследований, это исчерпывало лимит на допустимую в приличном обществе экстравагантность.

— И все же, — Ваку погладил ее по руке, поднялся и поддержал, помогая встать, — подумай, не хочешь ли составить мне компанию. До обеда здесь все равно никто никому будет не рад.

Никакого дурного самочувствия по Гоку заметно не было. Но кто-то — например, ее сухая, всегда подчеркнуто вежливая мать — вбил ей в голову, что навязываться влиятельным родственникам мужа не следует.

Хорошо, что в мать она пошла только хрупкой фигурой.

— Ты ведь вернешься до обеда?

— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся Ваку, — я сбегу отсюда в Токио при первой же возможности.

— Ты в отпуске! — Округлив глаза, она потрепала его по щеке. — Что тебе делать в Токио? Если ты появишься на работе, Комиссы выставят тебя за дверь!

— И привезут сюда под конвоем, наши добрые Комиссы, — обреченно кивнул Ваку и, поцеловав ее, ушел в дом.

Затерянный в густом лесу дом иначе, чем по координатам, было не найти. От отеля к нему петляла узкая однополосная дорога. Густые ветки переплетались над ней, скрывая солнце, он будто въехал в тоннель, проложенный через гору. Ни единой машины за полчаса пути так и не повстречал.

Наконец деревья расступились, дорога взобралась на холм мимо знаков «частная территория» и закончилась площадкой, усыпанной мелким гравием. Дом с каскадной широкой крышей, выступавшей далеко за пределы здания, как будто парил над плоской вершиной в окружении нескольких старых сосен. Спилить одну у строителей рука не поднялась — и прямо в крыше проделали круглое отверстие. Высоченная, она теперь выглядела темной колонной или привязью, удерживавшей на земле химерного воздушного змея.

Стеклянные двери с черными полосами сами распахнулись, стоило Ваку подойти — сработали датчики.

— Не ждал тебя так рано, — донеслось из гостиной.

Этот дом у Яцухиро предназначался для совсем других гостей. Огромный зал, в котором оказался Ваку, был ослепительно белым и почти пустым. На стенах красовались циклопические абстрактные полотна — зеленые, желтые, красные. Масаока, подумалось Ваку, мог бы, пожалуй, изобразить не хуже. Но продавать картины латентного преступника удалось бы разве что за рубеж. Возможно, где-нибудь в Северных Штатах это и нашло бы покупателя.

Шутку дядя оценил.

— Бедные Сакамото, — сказал, усаживая Ваку в белое кресло, — мало им было старшую дочку выдать замуж за полу-гражданина, так они еще и младшей подобрали инспектора.

На стеклянном столе между ними стоял графин с прохладным мятным лимонадом. Ваку решил, что первый стакан выпьет молча. И не ошибся.

— Кстати, — устроившись в кресле напротив, Яцухиро принялся набивать трубку, — итальянец этот далеко пойдет. Разгоняется, что твоя «Сессна». Если только не поскользнется — мы еще все будем благодарны судьбе за это знакомство.

— Вы о зарубежных гуманитарных программах?

— Э нет, туда его в ближайшее время и на дальность ракеты земля-земля не подпустят. Они с Риодзи решили, что «Тэйто» скучно быть монополистом. И пока что довольно успешно продавливают программу полной эвакуации Огисимы. А следом за ней — и других маргинальных зон.

Ваку приподнял брови.

— Из новостей все не выглядело настолько масштабно. Они все время говорят о сносе злачных кварталов, но никто никогда не собирался их сносить.

Щелкнула зажигалка, по залу поплыл сладкий вишневый дым.

— И сейчас не все собираются. Но Альтромаджи носится по нижней палате и комитетам, как шаровая молния. Он молодой, обаятельный и убедительный. И главное, он никому не страшен. Риодзи мало кто за этим видит, пока что. Но к следующим выборам все поменяется.

Если его жена и не уехала в Токио с утра, слышно ее не было. Гоку оказалась права — или, возможно, с ней об этом поговорили.

— И… насколько это радует вас? — осторожно уточнил Ваку.

— Безмерно. Его дочке в августе будет шесть, непременно надо ее поздравить.

— Может, и выбраться с ними куда-нибудь?

Яцухиро пожевал черенок, попыхтел задумчиво. Покачал головой.

— Рано. «Сессна» еще не взлетела, пока что просто поздравим. Но министр очень доволен, должен тебе сказать. Это ускорит проект «Паноптикум» сразу лет на пять.

— Долгожданные камеры, — усмехнулся Ваку. — Я скоро патрульных не смогу от мониторов оторвать. С тех пор, как активисты стали вешать их в квартирах. И особенно в ванных комнатах.

— Ваших патрульных это тоже коснется. Всех это коснется, рано или поздно. Тебе чаю или чего покрепче, после первой брачной ночи?

— Сложно выбрать, — честно сказал Ваку. Дядя выбрал за него и принес на стол графин со стаканами. На дне уже перекатывались охлаждающие камни. Виски красиво потекло по ним, не очень-то уместное к полудню, но необходимое — с учетом трех десятков задержавшихся на ночь гостей, к которым предстояло возвращаться.

— Жаль, что он еще не заработал, этот «Паноптикум», — позвенев камнем о стенки тяжелого стакана, проговорил Ваку. Взгляд не отрывался от рельефных выбеленных половиц.

— Уже работает, и гораздо лучше, чем кое-кому хотелось бы, — усмехнулся Яцухиро.

— Даже так… в этом случае, мне нужен ваш совет.

— Зачем бы еще ты оторвался от такой красивой жены в такую рань.

Ваку отставил стакан на стол, едва пригубив, уперся локтями в высокие волнистые подлокотники. Кресло оказалось гораздо удобнее, чем выглядело со стороны. Как и их разговор.

— Есть один ребенок, — начал он, переплетая пальцы. Поглядывая на дядю время от времени. Тот равномерно выдыхал клубы дыма, покачивался в кресле. По-домашнему уютный дракон в толстых шерстяных носках. — Его отцу угрожают. По-старому, как в до-сивилльные времена. Фотографиями.

— Звучит, как начало хорошего детектива, — покивал Яцухиро. — А, постой. Детективы Сивилла запретила еще в девяносто пятом.

— Формально говоря, отец должен пожаловаться в Бюро. Но он работает в Бюро. И никуда не может пожаловаться, поскольку, как и любой латентный преступник, лишен основных гражданских прав. Я бы назвал это составом преступления и взялся расследовать это дело: кто-то, избежав надзора Сивиллы, умудряется в наши дни давить на полицейских. Но у меня есть все основания предполагать, что тон ребенка может непоправимо ухудшиться, если по итогам предварительного дознания я напишу отчет директору Касэй.

Ваку потянулся к стакану и, прикрыв глаза, опустошил его в два глотка. Волнения можно было не изображать, руки подрагивали по-настоящему. Яцухиро молчал долго.

— Я же тебя предупреждал, — медленно выговорил наконец.

— Я помню, — кивнул Ваку. — Я внимательно прислушался к вашему предупреждению.

— Весь в отца, — поджал губы Яцухиро.

Понять бы еще, какого отца он имел в виду. Невпопад вспомнилось то опознание в девяносто третьем. Внезапный звонок из министерства благосостояния с просьбой приехать, сдать генетический материал для анализа. Как единственного близкого родственника. Ему сообщили об этом, вызвав с лекции по экономической теории в кабинет директора. Ему высказали сдержанные соболезнования и выдали машину с водителем.

Вся процедура и десяти минут не заняла. «Что с ним случилось?» - спросил Ваку, все еще оторопевший. Катастрофа, объяснил человек в белом халате с сухими, поджатыми губами. Его машина взорвалась. Так пятнадцатилетний наследник Тайси Ваку узнал, что у него был родной брат, которого больше не было. Обгоревший настолько, что опознать его оставалось только по ДНК. И ни сам Тайси Ваку, ни его жена для этого не подходили.  

Попытку ответить перебил наручный коммуникатор, тренькнул входящим вызовом. Но звонил не Хирако и не Найто, от которых этого следовало ожидать. Вызов пришел от Мару. Подниматься и отходить к стеклянному окну во всю стену не было никакого смысла, проще было извиниться и принять вызов.

— У вас что-то срочное? — спросил Ваку — Извините, я занят.

И прикрыл глаза, равным образом ожидая услышать: «у нас обезображенный труп в спортзале, инспектор», «у нас пятый расстрелянный инспектор, инспектор», «мне скучно, инспектор, я был бы не против вам отдрочить». Заранее смиряясь с тем, что это попадет в чужие уши. Никакого видимого интереса Яцухиро, конечно же, не выражал.

Но вызов просто оборвался. Свой облегченный выдох Ваку разделил на три равных части. И с огорчением покосился на пустой стакан.

— Я смотрю, ты там освоился, — хмыкнул Яцухиро. — И что, проект Мисако все не унимается?

Называть ее сына проектом — в этом был весь дядя. Проверять заодно — удивится ли он, переспросит ли. Ваку покачал головой.

— Похоже, что не собирается униматься. Я не уверен, это посторонние оценки. Но, кажется, он решил, что я — подходящий кандидат для следующей зарубки на прикладе доминатора.

— Даже так? — наклонившись, Яцухиро подлил им обоим понемногу. Отложил трубку на стол. Откидываться обратно на спинку не стал. — Что ж, это очень неосторожно с его стороны. Проблема с доминаторами в том, что — в отличие от той же снайперской винтовки — мало кто переживает покушение, если уж оно… имеет шансы произойти.

— Полагаю, у меня есть все шансы, — улыбнулся Ваку, по его примеру склонившись к столу.

— В любом случае, при наличии заблаговременно составленного, детального отчета о… подробностях его действий — этим вы, я так понимаю, напугали в свое время директора? Так вот, при наличии такого отчета, который будет храниться в надежных руках, любой инцидент, который с вами случится, будет темой для обсуждения специальной парламентской комиссии. Не говоря уже о семейном обсуждении, Ёситоси.

Ваку не моргая смотрел в стол, он не мог поверить, что все его вопросы решатся так просто.

— Это очень большой риск, тем не менее, — кажется, дядя воспринял его молчание превратно, — никто не сможет вмешаться в ситуацию, пока она не произошла. Как зовут мальчика, о котором ты говорил?

— Нобутика Гиноза.

— Не волнуйся об этом больше. За ним присмотрят. Это может спасти вам жизнь, если они начнут с него.

— Если честно, мне было бы удобнее, чтобы начали с меня, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Думаю, я смогу приложить к этому некоторые усилия.

— О жене лучше подумай, — покачал головой Яцухиро.

Остаток виски в стаканах они потратили на обсуждение подарка для маленькой Токо, теперь уже племянницы Ваку, пусть и неродной. Если напрячь фантазию, в цветных пятнах на стене за спиной дяди удавалось разглядеть силуэт. Не женский. Угловатый, разворачивающийся, пойманный в движении.

Дорога назад заняла вдвое больше времени. Ваку бы вообще остановился где-нибудь среди леса, но чувство долга не позволило. Гоку и так взяла на себя всю самую неприятную часть дня. Со свояком пришлось быть предупредительным, Абеле даже не подумал скрывать, что прекрасно понимал, куда он отлучался от новобрачной. Пусть порадуется, решил Ваку. Пусть у всех сегодня будет хороший праздник.

Горящие фонари красиво плыли по пруду.

Каждый — как глаз.

Им с Гоку снова желали счастья, любви, разрешения на троих детей, отличных карьер, чистого тона, снова чистого тона. Мало кого из собравшихся беспокоило наличие алкогольных напитков на столах вторую ночь подряд. Абеле стал настоящим спасителем — желая завладеть вниманием Ваку безраздельно, он отодвигал всех настойчивых и рассказывал, рассказывал. От клейкого слова «Огисима» уже изрядно мутило, или та бутылка шампанского, которую они забрали распивать на террасе, была лишней. Искупаться в пруду так и не удалось, Абеле даже в самом нетрезвом виде не был подходящим для такого человеком, Ваку и в голову не пришло предлагать.

В Огисиме, по их с Хирако оценкам, было больше всего шансов поймать корейцев.

— Я надеюсь, пока мы здесь сидим, ее не разрушат всю, — не выдержал Ваку под конец. Но тут же добавил, — иначе кто будет комментировать этот праздник на камеры?

— Миниблаг ставит триста палок в колеса из двухсот возможных, — нахмурился Абеле. — Но мы же понимаем, что министерств у нас больше одного. Как бы кому-то ни хотелось считать иначе.

Он на удивление трезво говорил, хоть и нес бессвязную ерунду. Но как же гладко нес, заслушаться можно было. Колючие сладкие пузырьки оседали на нёбе, их немедленно требовалось запить следующими. Ваку за всю «Пьяную вишню» не выпил столько, как в эту отпускную неделю.

Поутру смеялись все, кто еще не собирался в дорогу: их так и нашли, прикрытых своими же пиджаками — на повлажневшем от росы деревянном настиле. Сестры предпочли не прерывать делового разговора, и деловой сон тоже не решились прерывать.

Абеле очень забавно смущался, Ваку — смущали только ноющие кости и постоянная необходимость кому-то улыбаться. Шутить. Припоминать затерявшиеся в памяти имена.

— Может, приляжешь? — сжалилась Гоку к полудню. — Они скоро разъедутся.

Но мучительные прощания он предпочел выстоять вместе с ней до конца.

— Брачная ночь… — протянула она вслед машине, уносившей в Токио сестру с мужем, уже изрядно набравшимся остатками шампанского к обеду. — По-моему, это такая же сказка, как шкаф. Откуда их у нас столько взялось, ты не знаешь?

— Шкафов? — не просыпаясь, переспросил Ваку.

— Родственников! — рассмеялась она, схватила его за руку и потащила в дом.

Опустевшая гостиница снова принадлежала сама себе, за ними до конца недели осталась только одна вилла.

— У нас будет серьезный разговор, — заявила Гоку еще с порога. Усадила его на кровать, села с другой стороны, поджав под себя ноги. Шелковое платье приоткрывало загоревшие в местном солярии плечи. Ваку представил себе завтрашний день — без людей, в спа-зоне — и немедленно захотел в нем проснуться. — Ответь мне сейчас не как муж, но как инспектор. Ответственно.

Чего у нее было не отнять — будить она умела.

— Постараюсь, — пробормотал Ваку.

— Все говорят, что спиртное дурно влияет на тон. Но все… всё это время… пили. Даже ты.

— И даже ты, — улыбнулся он, потянулся, растрепал ей слишком гладко уложенную прическу. — Алкоголь — это просто алкоголь, Гоку. Суеверия — это просто суеверия.

— Значит, его можно пить. Если… иногда? Но ваши же Комиссы в роликах говорят…

— Эти ролики рассчитаны на других людей. Тех, кто не умеет останавливаться вовремя. Согласись, будет странно, если Сивилла будет рекомендовать одним людям пить, а другим воздерживаться. Это создаст… нежелательное классовое неравенство.

— Мне ты мог бы это сразу сказать, — надулась она. — А я думала, это от цвета к цвету. Ну, если ты красный — тебе можно, а если я зеленая, то, может, и не стоит больше бокала. В общем, так. Я на вас с Аберу вчера насмотрелась. Я… хочу попробовать.

— Что, — переспросил Ваку, — попробовать?

— Так, как вы. Но под твоим строгим контролем. Я… оставила нам один ящик. Думаю, хватит. А теперь ложись и спи. Вечером тебе предстоит меня контролировать.

Вся его жизнь, улыбался он, засыпая. Вся его жизнь теперь — сплошной чайный домик. Голос дяди, всплывавший из памяти, вовсе не тревожил. Он подумал и о Гоку, и об остальных. Он все придумал, пока петлял по узкой дороге с односторонним движением.

За ним присмотрят. Как же долго Ваку ждал этих слов, развязывавших ему руки.

— За кем присмотрят? — озадаченно переспросила Гоку из темноты.

Он что-то ответил ей.

Ночью пруд казался смоляным, совсем как минеральный источник, но без пара. Они вынесли подушки на террасу, серьезно посмотрели друг на друга, синхронно кивнули. Ваку рассмеялся, Яцука с Найто так делали иногда, оказываясь в паре.

Гоку осушила бокал методично, не морщась, глоток за глотком. И протянула руку, покрутила запястьем.

— Так будет слишком быстро, — возразил Ваку. — Ты ничего не успеешь почувствовать.

— Ты контролируй, а не командуй!

Рассмеявшись, он долил до самых краев, пена полилась по узким хрустальным стенкам. Ваку наклонился, бережно слизал ее с тонкого кулачка. Даже в сумерках освещенное фонарями лицо Гоку вспыхнуло, зарделось.

Смущаться она перестала к началу второй бутылки. История о том, как провинившуюся однокурсницу заматывали в простыню и макали в ванну, Ваку искренне позабавила. В ответ он поделился воспоминаниями о повешении, сымитированном настолько удачно, что висельник едва не посинел по-настоящему. Дело было так: в самый неловкий момент во флигель дисциплинарного комитета вошел замдекана. Он даже не заметил, как что-то барахтается за шторой. Ваку был тем самым человеком, который, проскользнув туда незаметно, все же подставил под ноги несчастному табурет.

— Это лучшее образование, которое мы могли получить, — сообщил он, рассматривая темную гладь пруда. Ничего в ней не отражалось, ни звезд, ни его лица. — Спецкурс «социальная агрессия», семинар «как удержаться в стороне от чужих неприятностей». Ты всерьез думаешь, что они этого не замечают? Директора, преподаватели?

— Я бы все-таки предпочла выбирать, — отозвалась Гоку. — Как из остальных спецкурсов. Не всем это нравится. И… не всем потом нравится, как им нравится.

— В академии у тебя тот же выбор, что и потом, — пожал плечами Ваку. — Никем не регулируется, кроме тебя самой. Абеле вчера полночи рассказывал о своем сиротском приюте. Экспериментальная методика обучения, стрессовая терапия. У него на это грант, а если послушать — мало чем отличается от наших с тобой школ. Разве что набор дисциплин гораздо уже. Шекспира там не учат на память.

— Ты повернул глаза зрачками в душу, а там повсюду пятна черноты, — продекламировала Гоку и расхохоталась — громко, привзвизгивая. Осеклась, услышав себя со стороны, прильнула, схватила за ворот.

— Мне, — прошептала, — за тебя так страшно. Каждый день ты с ними. С преступниками. И возвращаешься такой спокойный оттуда.

Ваку обнял ее, притянул к себе.

— Это дело привычки, — тихо сказал он. — Преступники — тоже люди. Просто ограниченные в правах. У них есть нормальные дети. И нормальные проблемы. Все как у людей.

— Господи, когда тебя уже заберут наконец в министерство, — прошептала Гоку. Плечи опасно вздрогнули — но показалось. Он поцеловал ее. Поднялся и поднял на руки.

— Закрой глаза. Я отнесу тебя в шкаф.

— Теперь больно не будет? — прошептала Гоку ему в шею.

Больно не было, уж точно не так, как она боялась. Ваку вообще не был уверен, что она запомнит что-то — сонная, вялая — совсем как Найто на операции в аэропорту, очень трезво сообщавший по общей связи, что не спит и даже не собирается.

Но это следовало сделать, и кое-как получилось. Обмякнув, она обняла подушку и засопела. Он поворочался немного, не желая будить. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Осторожно вытащив руку из-под теплой шеи, Ваку набросил белую юкату, прилагавшуюся к номеру, и вышел на террасу.

Вытащил бутылку из ящика, запустил пробку в пруд. Удовольствия это не доставило.

Отхлебнул прямо из горла — как тогда, во флигеле, где окно специально закрыли фанерным щитом, скрывая свет. Задумчиво покосился на оставшиеся бутылки, поймав себя на странном нетерпении. Как будто, если закончить весь ящик до утра — завтра уже можно будет возвращаться домой.

Новых сообщений из Бюро так и не пришло. Значит, все были целы.

Вызов тянулся так долго, что Ваку уже хотел сбросить. Иногда люди спят ночью. Имеют слабость. Но стоило потянуться к запястью, вместо гудков раздалось хрипловатое:

— Куда высылать группу, инспектор?

— Вас хватит, — усмехнулся он. — Я что, разбудил?

— Один аналитик на три смены. Сон — это атавизм несовершенного человека, он скоро сам отвалится. Как хвост.

Ваку налил себе полный бокал, устроился на краю настила, дотянулся ступней до воды. Не такой уж она была и холодной.

— Вы звонили вчера.

— Что?

— Мне пришлось сбросить вызов вчера. Что-то случилось?

— Вам приснилось, инспектор. Вы отдыхайте там, не спешите. Все девяносто этажей по-прежнему стоят. Сам не верю.

Тихо рассмеявшись, он поджал колено к груди. Все виллы напротив были темными. И по его стороне, сколько Ваку мог видеть, тоже. Кроны топорщились над ними, тянулись в фиолетово-молочное небо.

— Мару, вы неподражаемо невыносимы.

— Вы неподражаемо пьяны.

— Это допущение, не имеющее под собой ни единого вещественного доказательства.

— Вы звоните в половину третьего ночи, из свадебного отпуска, у вас в крови дрейфует не меньше трех промилле.

— Расскажите мне об Огисиме.

— О, сказки на ночь — мой любимый жанр. Что вы хотите слышать об Огисиме? Бордели, притоны, трафик?

— Ее сносят, я тут слышал.

— Громко сказано. Пару кварталов сравняли с землей еще прошлой осенью, на том пока и закончили.

То ли показалось, то ли голос из динамика звучал гораздо спокойнее, чем поначалу. Лился, как из крана, а не пенился, подрагивая на каменных порогах.

Ничего не случилось, — сказал себе Ваку. А вслух произнес:

— Абеле Альтромаджи, мой свояк, очень гордится своим сиротским приютом. «Тома», если мне не изменяет память, так он называется.

— И — интрига. И — и что вы хотите от Огисимы?

— Ничего не хочу, Мару. Интересно, на чем они затормозили. Об этом Абеле умолчал. Но некоторые люди очень в него верят… почему-то.

Динамик вздохнул — прерывисто, устало.

— Зуб даю, на миниблаге они затормозили. Даже вставать к клавиатуре не стану. Но сокращение серых зон ведет к перенаселению клиник. А они и без того сейчас забиты под завязку. Весна — время цветения сакуры и психозов.

— Сколько их там всего, по городу? Маргиналов. Тысяч двести?

— Если не больше. Не меньше — точно.

Пить больше не хотелось. Окунуться, освежить голову и успеть на самый ранний из утренних поездов.

— В Токородзаве пятьсот койко-мест, еще столько же для неисправимых. В Таме… нет, это невозможно без радикальных мер.

Мару сухо откашлялся.

— С чего вы вообще взяли, что они собираются закрывать серые зоны?

— Паноптикум… — отозвался Ваку и сразу поправился. — Концепция «Безопасного города» — это полная прозрачность. Она не работает наполовину или на две трети. Это Сивилле маргинальные кварталы не мешают, скорее даже наоборот. Помогают снять напряжение. Иначе нас бы не хватило, — он покачал головой, вспомнив про сбежавшего нагойца, — всех четверых на целый Токио.

— А «Безопасному городу» нужно все или ничего. Веселая история, — хрипло хохотнул динамик, — Если бы такое происходило на моей машине, я бы сказал — конфликт программного обеспечения.

— Не говорите так, — улыбнулся собственному запястью Ваку, запоздало вспомнив об отсутствии видеосвязи. — Никогда так не говорите.


	14. Начнется охота

— Ну что, ты придумал, как нам его убивать?

Иида растянулась на полу, подставив острые кулачки под подбородок, заглядывала в глаза снизу вверх. Мару поморщился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Спина все еще поднывала, опираться о чужие колени было неудобно, но лучше, чем о скамейку. Тоганэ, уловив его движение, хозяйским жестом опустил ладонь, погладил по волосам. К этой рутине, как и ко всему прочему, за неделю Мару уже привык.

— Да мне-то какая разница. — Слова выходили легкими, невесомыми, улыбаться было не больно. — Если нет связи, я все равно ничего не услышу.

— Так босс тебе все расскажет потом. Расскажешь же, правда, босс?

Рука на голове тоже была легкой. Просто ни на секунду не позволяла забыть о себе.

— Не твое дело, — прозвучало лениво сверху.

Иида щелкнула зубами и заткнулась. Юи протянул Мару бутылку.

— Будешь?

Он приложился охотно, сделал пару глотков.

— Жену жалко, — ухмыльнулся Курихара. — Может, того... потом как-нибудь доедем — утешить, а?

Стая тут же оживилась, принялась обсуждать. Тоганэ не говорил ни нет, ни да, хотя всем было понятно, что без него весь этот треп не имеет смысла. Только он мог договариваться с Нодой о дополнительных выездах — за элитной жратвой и выпивкой, до недавнего — в Симбаси за наркотой... Стае хотелось проверить границы. Стая верила во всемогущество вожака, стелилась вокруг Тоганэ совсем по-звериному, преданная, поскуливающая от вожделения, заходящаяся в коллективной течке.

Это не было противно. На все можно смотреть с интересом. Мару всегда знал, как сделать себе удобно — даже там, где нельзя сделать хорошо.

Тоганэ нагнулся, чтобы взять у него бутылку. Пальцы соприкоснулись, переплелись.

— Ты как? — негромко спросил над ухом. Шепот пощекотал кожу.

Вместо ответа Мару сильнее запрокинул назад голову и улыбнулся.

Ваку завтра возвращался из отпуска. Стая истекала слюной.

После спортзала Тоганэ выжидал четыре дня, прежде чем заговорить о Ваку. Смотрел все это время пристально, не спуская глаз. Если Мару уползал к себе раньше — поначалу было совсем паршиво, с первой же пары глотков спиртного тянуло блевать, — Тоганэ приходил ночью или под утро. Садился на постель рядом, держал за руку. Без секса, и на том спасибо, но говорил, говорил, говорил. Мару засыпал и просыпался под его голос. Иногда жалел, что в голове слишком мутно, — кажется, Тоганэ рассказывал о личном, но в памяти не оставалось ничего, какие-то бессвязные обрывки чужих, ничего не значащих слов.

На пятый день они курили на балконе. Тоганэ обнял его за плечи. В какой-то момент развернул к себе, заглянул в глаза.

— Осталось недолго. Ваку будет последним. Уже скоро.

Мару кивнул.

— Ты мне поможешь. — То ли спросил, то ли приказал.

— Конечно, — сказал Мару. — Так же, как с остальными? Или... что-то еще?

Ответил не сразу. Прижался лбом ко лбу, постоял. Мару познабливало. Май выдался слишком прохладным в этом году. И ноги плохо держали. Чужое дыхание согревало лицо, но не могло согреть целиком.

— Без тебя... мне было бы... тяжело.

Он говорил это ночами. Тяжело. Или пусто. Холодно. Или просто — ты нужен, ты мой.

— Я твой.

Быть правильной собакой оказалось совсем несложно. Все нужные инстинкты у человека есть — надо только их отпустить.

— Помнишь, — Тоганэ коснулся его щеки, — я зимой говорил, мне нужно знать о нем больше.

— У него есть жена.

— Я ее не видел. Не знаю, какая она. Что его дергает за ниточки, что цепляет за живое... Ты его чем-то взял?

— Я? — Мару никогда не лгал. Никому — и Сакуе тоже. — Он любит хороший секс.

— О чем он тебе говорил?

— Про кофе. — Мару немного подумал. — Он ездит в серые кварталы. Пьет там — с Хирако. Не знаю, почему именно с ним. Хирако простой. Может, все дело в этом. Или хочет иметь телохрана, на всякий случай. Районы — там всякое может быть.

— Наш отличник — любитель нарушать правила втихую. — Тоганэ задумчиво потер подбородок. — Это интересно. Что ты знаешь еще?

— Мы всего два раза трахались, слушай. У меня, конечно, диван... но психоаналитик к нему не прилагается. — Смеяться было больно, ребра тут же напомнили о себе, он долго кашлял, Тоганэ его держал. — Я...

— Значит, он любит острые ощущения? Кварталы... на то похоже. Или зачем ты ему?

— Не знаю. По сексу — я не уверен. Чтобы сказать точнее, надо знать, как он ведет себя там, куда ездит. Но Хирако со мной делиться не станет.

Чего в Тоганэ не было совсем — так это физической ревности. Мару был его собственностью. Мару мог трахаться с кем угодно, если Тоганэ ему это разрешал.

— Узнай. Это — и все остальное. У меня мало времени. Я хочу... чтобы все получилось красиво. Как с Масудзаки. Чтобы он сам… — Тоганэ помолчал, задумчиво глядя вдаль, поверх плеча Мару. — Красота — это самое ценное. Вся истина в последнем глотке.

Мару отозвался не сразу. Чужому молчанию надо было дать настояться.

— А что... потом?

— Потом? Все наконец станет так, как должно. Пока — это только начало пути. Ты понимаешь? Моя миссия гораздо шире. Но для начала они должны были потемнеть. Сивилла должна была убедиться, насколько они несовершенны. Ненадежны. Насколько им нельзя доверять. — Голос Тоганэ снизился до шепота, как будто даже здесь, на пустом балконе, над городом, распластавшимся далеко внизу, были вещи, о которых он не желал говорить так, чтобы мог услышать кто-то посторонний. — Ёситоси Ваку — из нашей семьи, мне недавно сказали. Негодная ветка, сухая. Давно пора было отсечь... И это станет последней каплей. То, что даже они не годятся, чтобы служить Сивилле — как надо. Так, как служить будем мы.

— Я все сделаю, — сказал Мару. — Я для тебя все сделаю. Верь мне.

— Я тебе верю. — Сухие холодные губы прижались к губам.

Привкус дерьма во рту — Мару уже это знал, — спиртное не заглушало. Возможно, стоило вернуться к проверенным детским методам и просто вымыть рот с мылом.

В понедельник утром он дольше обычного думал над тем, что надеть. Кровоподтек, расползшийся по плечу, рубашка скрывала неплохо, но Мару терпеть не мог высоко застегнутые воротники. Еще он не любил выглядеть нелепо.

Ладно, пусть будет футболка.

В лаборатории его уже ждал запрос от Ноды: сразу видно, что человек провел свой выходной с пользой. Очередной план поимки неуловимых диверсантов подразумевал мониторинг угонов автомобилей и анализ всех случаев за последние полгода, с наложением результатов на карту города. Вообще-то такой муторной и бессмысленной работой должны были заниматься патрульные или напарница Ноды. Но, по понятным причинам, старший инспектор считал, что аналитик с этим справится лучше.

Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы обнаружил на почте трудолюбивого аналитика анонимное сообщение, где не было ничего, кроме ссылки на приватный чат? Хотя радоваться было рано. Мару и сам до конца еще не верил, что на живца клюнули именно те, кого он так ждал.

Отлично. Вот и проверим. Ничего сложного, это как анонимный секс по голосвязи. Только без секса. И голосвязи. Зато с полным шансом подхватить триппер... Азартно размяв пальцы, Мару подвис над клавиатурой.

«Меняю вопросы на ответы», — ушло в чат.

Ответ пришел минут через пятнадцать, короткий: «Я тоже».

Неделя начиналась веселее, чем он ожидал.

К часу дня Мару проверил камеры наблюдения на сорок первом и поднялся. Пора было пообедать. Главное — не забывать, что движения должны быть медленными и вдумчивыми. Это избавляло от ощущения, что тело по-прежнему тебе не принадлежит.

В столовую он зашел, когда Ваку уже ставил на поднос салат и миску с раменом. Яцука с Найто теснились в очереди следом, но Мару подошел, их проигнорировав, и оба отодвинулись — как он и ожидал.

— Инспектор. — Мару не глядя поставил на поднос что-то условно съедобное. Широко улыбнулся, когда Ваку повернулся на голос. — С возвращением в родные пенаты. Подозреваю, вам уже столько раз успели пожелать личного счастья, красивых детишек и всяческих семейных благ... Позволю себе быть оригинальным и пожелаю рабочих завалов, бестолковых патрульных и компьютерных сбоев.

— По-вашему, это именно то, чего мне не хватает?

— Еще бы. Ощущение борьбы, преодоления обстоятельств непреодолимой силы, победы над враждебной средой... Что может быть лучше?

Ответная улыбка была теплой, глаза за линзами очков согрелись, оценивающе прищурились. Ему нравилось, как Ваку это делает. Крохотные паузы, перед тем как ответить. Легкий кивок. Едва заметное движение плечом.

— Вы отлично продаете служебную некомпетентность, Мару. Никогда не думали о карьере в торговле?

Забрав подносы, они отошли от стойки, уселись. К ним никто не присоединился, в столовой было удачно мало народа.

— Не могу выбрать название для магазина, — доверительно пожаловался Мару. — Колеблюсь между «Сивилла одобряет» и «Все, что вы купили, может быть использовано против вас». Мне кажется, в этом мире все лучшее уже кто-то придумал... Но — серьезно. Вы неприлично хорошо выглядите, инспектор. Вот, оказывается, что делает отпуск с людьми. Вас можно использовать вместо освежителя воздуха.

Ваку поднял брови.

— Вы, кажется, только что отвели мне место в уборной?

— Заметьте, инспектор, это вы, а не я, назвали Бюро общественной безопасности — общественным туалетом. Приятного аппетита, кстати!

Взяв палочки в левую руку, он принялся за еду. Ваку последовал его примеру не сразу. Взгляд задержался на правой руке Мару, поднялся — вопросительно, глаза в глаза.

Мару выразительно помотал палочками в воздухе.

— О, видели бы вы, что осталось от того дрона!

Он не переставал улыбаться. Даже если бы захотел — не смог бы перестать, наверное. За неделю Мару успел забыть, что люди бывают... живыми.

Все было гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал.

А то, что лапша по-прежнему отдавала картоном — так чего еще ждать от гиперовса. Искусственные чувства, синтетические эмоции, псевдо-реальность... Но Ваку был настоящий. Настолько, что хотелось потрогать.

На вопрос о судьбе, постигшей казенное спортивное оборудование, он закатил глаза. Все оказалось так просто. Трепаться, не думая о словах. Смеяться. Перехватывать взгляды.

— ...и я отрезал ему гениталии напоследок. Надо же было чем-то увенчать победу. Не знаете никого, кто хотел бы купить голографический член?

— Знаю. И даже многих, — с серьезным видом кивнул Ваку в ответ. — Но не готов выступать посредником, пока нет уверенности, что вы не торгуете контрафактом.

— Как можно быть таким параноиком — на вашей-то работе? Я поражен. Разве доверие к людям, наивность и детская незамутненность не входят в набор обязательных для инспектора качеств?

Ему удалось заставить Ваку рассмеяться. Откладывая палочки, Мару протянул руку, через стол коснулся чужого запястья. Коротко, на секунду — так, чтобы искры побежали по пальцам, — и сразу убрал.

— У нас самая лучшая техника — в нашей лаборатории. Всегда готовы отформатировать личностный профиль по высшему разряду. Можем даже добавить характеристики по заказу клиента. Надумаете — приходите. Работаем 24/7.

Ваку с улыбкой кивнул.

— Трудно устоять перед таким щедрым предложением. Я подумаю... чего не хватает моему личностному профилю. Спасибо. — И первым поднялся из-за стола.

Первый человек на памяти Мару, кому действительно шел костюм.

Он правильно сделал, что выбрал столовую для первого контакта, самое безопасное место. Посттравматических реакций еще никто не отменял, и ряд симптомов был налицо. Неделю он отслеживал их, как мог беспристрастно. Перебирал варианты. Сам не знал, чего ожидал — и боялся — больше. Хотя нет. Теперь, глядя вслед уходящему Ваку, понял: сильнее всего боялся, что окажется нечем хотеть.

Напрасно боялся. Опция «не хотеть Ваку», кажется, не входила в дефолтный стрессовый набор.

Вечером его не позвали в спортзал. Новая ступень доверия. Тоганэ показывал, что готов дожидаться, пока Мару придет сам. Это следовало сделать — в среду или лучше во вторник. Но хотя бы один вечер не ощущать себя антропологом в джунглях Калимантана... маленькое, но счастье.

То, что Ваку не зайдет ни в этот день, ни на следующий — было очевидно, так что Мару его не ждал. И зря, как оказалось: за отпуск Ваку не забыл, где варят самый вкусный кофе.

По крайней мере, он так сказал.

Кофе получился дерьмовый. Мару забыл смолоть свежую порцию.

Ваку был до невозможного спокойный. Мягкий, как тающее мороженое. Сливочное? Клубничное? Мару не мог решить.

Они кружили — каждый по своей траектории, каждый — ощущая другого, как планеты ощущают взаимное притяжение. Место солнца оставалось вакантным. Возможно, кофеварка. Возможно, предвкушение секса, который еще-не-сейчас, но вот-вот...

Движения, взгляды, те полсекунды, на которые вдруг сбивалось дыхание, пальцы, не аккуратные с чашкой, неловкий смех. Он зря боялся, что не сможет хотеть Ваку. Лучше бы подумал о том, чтобы развесить по лаборатории огнетушители. Можно было бы ходить и биться о них лбом.

Отправляя данные Ноде в среду, он перепутал названия городских кварталов и месяцы. Теперь на карте Сибуя именовалась апрелем. В сибуе в Апреле (или в апреле в Сибуе — нет, правда, какая разница?) оказалось угнано шесть целых, две десятых машины. Нода не поленился лично спуститься и наорать.

Свободное время Мару коротал игрой в «корейскую комнату». От классической китайской она отличалась разве что ставками, но правила были почти идентичны. Безупречный синтаксис запросов и ответов не гарантировал семантического наполнения. Каждое новое сообщение представляло собой структуру с двойным дном и люком в полу. Проверка проверки того, кто производит проверку.

В ночь с четверга на пятницу Мару решил, что пора не выдерживать первым, и отбил в чат:

«Сколько еще мы будем заниматься этой херней?»

Ответ был убийственно серьезным, как и полагалось собирателю кубиков на другой стороне:

«Столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы я тебе поверил».

«Доверие относится к целочисленным типам данных. Оно не накапливается по частям. Ты либо применяешь его — либо нет».

«Рано. Я хочу знать, что тебе известно о программировании Сивиллы».

«А я хочу знать, зачем вам понадобились аварии на трассах».

«Твой вопрос не имеет смысла».

Нет, с той стороны определенно сидел искусственный — очень искусственный — интеллект.

«Смысла не имеет твой вопрос. Если я на него отвечу сейчас — зачем вам со мной договариваться дальше?»

«Ты либо применяешь доверие — либо нет».

Робот, освоивший копипасту...

По итогам очередного бесплодного препирательства он был в таком раздражении, что заснул прямо за рабочим столом, уронив голову на клавиатуру.

...Так его и застал Ваку, заявившийся в лабораторию непозволительно рано, за полчаса до начала рабочего дня.

— Доброе утро. Прошу прощения, если отвлек. — Он был по-прежнему на «вы». Интересно, сколько его надо трахать, чтобы стащить с Ваку, как галстук, как идеально сидящий пиджак, эту смягченную улыбкой, голосом, глазами — но по-прежнему непроницаемую вежливость? Мару понятия не имел. — Хм, вы уверены, что не перерабатываете?

Мару рассказал ему про апрельское цветение сибуи. Ваку не нашел ничего странного в двух десятых автомобиля:

— Это вполне мог быть детский велосипед.

— Я даже знаю, зачем он корейцам...

Но Ваку, кажется, не был настроен шутить. Дежурная улыбка по-прежнему была на месте, но слушал он не Мару, а собственные мысли, и щурился чему-то своему. Не выспавшийся, с гудящей головой и ноющей спиной, Мару не был настроен на долготерпение:

— Что-то случилось?

— Случилось? Нет, что вы. Но у меня к вам небольшая просьба.

Сунув руку в карман, он протянул Мару небольшую коробочку. Внутри оказалась карта памяти, крохотная, размером с ноготь мизинца.

— Там всего два файла, — пояснил Ваку. — Один зашифрован. Это надо будет переслать по нужному адресу в том случае... если я сам по каким-либо причинам окажусь не в состоянии это сделать. Второй файл — собственно, адрес. Возьмете?

— Нет, — без паузы отозвался Мару и сжал коробочку в кулаке. — У меня не было самураев в предках, я генетически не запрограммирован никому помогать при харакири. И не надо говорить, что я преувеличиваю.

Ваку секунду подумал.

— Да. Я, кажется, был не прав. Прошу меня простить. — Он протянул руку, ладонью вверх. — Но хочу заметить, что о сэппуку в данном случае речь не идет. Я не настолько неосторожен в обращении с острыми предметами.

Мару выразительно помотал головой.

— У меня есть подозрение, что ты задумал херню. Считай, это классовое чутье.

— И этот человек называл меня параноиком... — Молчание затянулось, Мару уже решил, что больше ничего не услышит, но Ваку все-таки продолжил: — Помните, вы спрашивали еще в начале марта, собираюсь ли я что-то предпринимать. По поводу сложившегося здесь статус кво. Полагаю, пришло время прямо поговорить с инспектором Нодой.

— О чем?

— Обо всем, что происходит в его отделе. Обо всем, что ему известно о происходящем — за пределами отдела. В Бюро. Или еще шире. — Он едва заметно усмехнулся. — Наверняка он будет рад со мной об этом поговорить.

Чтобы выиграть время, Мару отошел к самому дальнему столу, присел на корточки и, выдвинув ящик, долго возился, пристраивая карту памяти среди разложенных по секциям компьютерных деталей.

— Это идиотизм, — подал он голос, не поднимая головы.

— Это хороший план, — возразили ему в спину.

— Он ничего не скажет.

— Что бы он ни сказал, он скажет больше, чем собирался.

Мару подумал еще немного. Звучало самоубийственно. Но любой план будет звучать самоубийственно в пятницу, в 7:50 утра. Вспомнились к чему-то слова, с которыми Ваку к нему в самом начале пришел: «Я просто решил, что буду вам доверять». Вот так просто.

Кому мог быть адресован зашифрованный файл? Небесному императору? Сивилле лично в руки? Чем больше Мару об этом думал, тем меньше он хотел об этом знать.

— Если... — Он наконец поднялся, вернулся обратно к Ваку, присел на подлокотник — уже привычно. — Если ты рассчитываешь получить от Ноды что-то важное. Тогда разговор надо записать. Подшить к твоему файлу. Если в нем у тебя то, что я думаю. Кстати, а все-таки... кто получатель?

— Это неважно, — Ваку мягко улыбнулся. — Но насчет записи разговора — пожалуй, вы правы. Я оставлю комм включенным. Как на служебном выезде. Подойдет?

Мару кивнул.

— Когда?

— В мой ближайший выходной, если все пойдет по плану. В это воскресенье. Я дам знать.

Доверие — это был очень злой поводок. Но Ваку, кажется, просто не умел иначе.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Мару какое-то время крутил в голове все за и против, но ни к какому выводу так и не пришел. Гарантий не было. И быть не могло. Мир, конечно, поступал потребителю в формате plug&play, но все риски при этом ложились на юзера.

Он вспомнил, как совсем недавно был готов самоустраниться из всей этой истории. Предоставить Ваку таскать каштаны из огня. Это была разумная, совершенно оправданная стратегия... Но потом Ваку вернулся — и все пошло кувырком.

— Еще никогда не влипал так красиво, — сообщил он сам себе с вдумчивостью очень нетрезвого или очень плохо выспавшегося человека, включая компьютер.

В чате обнаружилось сообщение:

«Нет, твоя осведомленность о делах Бюро по-прежнему не подтверждает, что ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь».

Разговор нельзя было продолжать сейчас. До начала рабочего дня оставалось полторы минуты, в любой момент сюда мог кто-то войти. Мару чертыхнулся.

«Если на то пошло, так и у меня от тебя — одни претензии на корейскую неподдельность».

Иероглифы поплыли почти без задержки, со скоростью набора на клавиатуре:

«Могу выслать фотографию разреза глаз».

Из пяти возможных вариантов ответа Мару выбрал самый нейтральный. Единственный, в котором не было слова «порно-чат».

«Могу выслать фотографию своего криминального коэффициента».

Очередной тупик. Пятьсот первый — и такой же непроходимый, как все прошлые пятьсот. С тем единственным исключением, что — Мару в этом почти не сомневался, — на той стороне сейчас лыбились примерно так же, как он сам. И это было очень хорошим началом.

Вечером, по пути в спортзал, на лестнице между сорок третьим и сорок вторым, он сказал Тоганэ, что у него есть новости. Кажется, важные. Потерся щекой о холодную ладонь, тронувшую лицо. Прикрыл глаза.

— Я беспокоюсь.

— Тебе беспокоиться не о чем. Пойдем.

Вместо спортзала они пошли к Тоганэ. Мару сел, поджав ноги, сигарету взял, но от бренди отказался.

— Он не просто так пришел в Бюро. Отличник. — Сглотнул, провел в воздухе сигаретой. Струйка дыма завинтилась причудливой арабеской. — И у него кто-то здесь есть.

Тоганэ остановился, ладонями упираясь в стол.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— У него умер отец. Он должен был встать на его место в компании. Правильно?

— Так.

— Но он этого не сделал. Пошел инспектором. Я не знаю... что у вас в семье об этом говорят?

Тоганэ хмыкнул, вздергивая верхнюю губу.

— Что он сумасшедший. Или просто слабый. Это плохая ветвь, я же говорил.

— Я не думаю, что он сумасшедший. Насчет слабости не уверен тоже.

— И?

— По-моему, за ним кто-то стоит. Кто-то из ваших. — Мару ничем не рисковал, когда это придумывал. Такие вещи всегда крутятся между родственниками. И паранойя к своим всегда сильнее. — Это он его сюда отправил. И я уверен, это как-то связано с тобой.

Тоганэ застыл, сжав край столешницы пальцами. Костяшки побелели.

— Я не мог задавать слишком много вопросов. Разговор был...

— О чем? — Перебил резко и зло. — О чем вы с ним говорили? Почему он это тебе сказал?

Мару дернул плечами, тут же поморщился, зашипел, когда сустав напомнил о себе острой болью.

— Он... не слепой. — Восстановить дыхание удалось не сразу. Сигарету пришлось затушить. — Решил, кажется. Что мне... нужна защита. — Усмехнулся криво, глядя на Тоганэ. Тот не сводил с него глаз. — Я не сумел его в этом... разубедить. Он сказал, что ты... скоро перестанешь быть проблемой. Что есть нечто, чего ты не знаешь. Что всем только кажется, будто в Бюро... у него никого нет.

— Даже так? — Тоганэ помолчал. Ногти скрипнули по столешнице. Губы сжались в тонкий напряженный росчерк. — Вот даже — так?

— Что это значит, Сакуя? О чем вообще это все?

— О планах семьи... — Голос снизился так, что Мару его едва слышал. Как тогда, на балконе. — О планах на Бюро. Когда мне зимой сказали его не трогать, я думал — он на будущее. На то время, когда в Бюро не останется никого лишнего, и мы будем... полезны семье.

— Полезны? В каком качестве?

— Все в том же. — Тоганэ с силой втянул в себя воздух. Было видно, как он заставляет себя расслабиться — медленно разжимает пальцы, распластывает ладони по столу, расправляет спину. — Выполняя волю Сивиллы. Убирая всех тех, кто идет против ее воли. Делает вид, будто хочет обществу блага — но на самом деле гадит по углам. Всех, кто сейчас считает себя неприкосновенными. — Он зло усмехнулся. — Им недолго осталось. Им всем. Хорошая начнется охота...

Мару про себя досчитал до пяти. Не стоило торопиться. Нельзя. Пусть лучше Тоганэ говорит сам.

Тот оторвался наконец от стола, помедлив, сел рядом, обнял за плечи.

— Кто у него в Бюро? Кто-то из патрульных?

— Не знаю. — Мару позволил себе улыбку. — Но я кое-что сделал. Он снимал комм — я воспользовался. Поставил блокировку отключения связи с нашим терминалом. Теперь я могу слышать, о чем он будет говорить.

Руки Тоганэ сжались кольцом. Ребра тут же заныли, но он постарался не морщиться.

— Ты хорошо сделал. Я всегда знал, что ты не подведешь.

— Обещай... — Мару лбом уткнулся в чужое закаменевшее плечо, — ...что он ничего с тобой не сделает. Пообещай мне, что все будет так, как ты сказал.

Хватка слегка ослабла, ладони прошлись по спине, забрались под футболку, ногти с силой оцарапали кожу, от поясницы и до самых лопаток.

— Все будет, как я сказал. Обещаю.

Мару вздохнул.

На таком уровне пафоса его хватало ненадолго. И приходилось все же прятать лицо: Тоганэ не был слепым.

— Хорошо.

Его гладили по спине. Дыхание Мару сделалось прерывистым. У Тоганэ были свои способы проверки. Тело не может лгать — так он говорил.

— Выходит... он все-таки на тебя запал, — протянул Тоганэ задумчиво. — Защищать, надо же. Это... может быть интересно.

На это Мару ничего не ответил, целиком уйдя в звуки выдохов и вдохов, в ощущение чужих пальцев на коже. Для правильных улыбок он с самого начала подобрал себе несколько триггеров, и пока лучше всего срабатывал корейский чат. Для задумчивого взгляда в никуда — бар в Симбаси. Для преданности — Эгути-старший.

— Чего ты хочешь, Мару? — Шепот обжег кожу.

— Тебя.

— Сейчас...

Если секс совсем не заладится, можно было дернуться неловко и удариться плечом.

Всегда стоит иметь средство на крайний случай.


	15. Вернуться героем

С глухим стуком нож вошел в правый глаз. За спиной сдавленно охнули.

Ваку застыл, подождал. Не оборачиваясь, смахнул налипшую на лоб челку. Пересек узкую продолговатую комнату — мимо беговой дорожки, стенки и силового тренажера. Выдернул все пять ножей из обшитой пробковым деревом стены.

В этот раз вышло бы совсем чисто — два попали подвижной голографической модели в мышечные пучки голеней, один в надостную мышцу правого плеча, один в левую ладонь. Он отвлекся на мгновение, провести по штанам вспотевшей ладонью, — и пропустил появление следующей мишени. Выхватил нож слишком поспешно, решив пометить эту — над ухом. Но промахнулся. На целых три пальца промахнулся, а ведь голова почти не двигалась.

Он отключил проектор — красное мигание шестой мишени, которой так и не достался последний нож, било по глазам. Хорошая все-таки была идея — совместить тренажер для доминатора с анатомическим атласом. Вместо восьми обезличенных скинов — один, но без кожи, с полным мышечным рисунком. Найто почти неделю на это убил еще в начале весны. Остальные не задавали вопросов, так и не узнали — или предпочли не вмешиваться. Ваку устраивали оба варианта.

Не устраивал буравящий лопатки взгляд. Тишина сгущалась — нехорошая, напряженная.

Он расслабил плечи на выдохе, улыбнулся. Развернулся, снимая кожаные ножны.

Гоку стояла на пороге в короткой полупрозрачной сорочке. Мягкий свет из гостиной путался в волосах, притворяясь преждевременным рассветом.

— Тоже не спится? — спросил Ваку.

Взгляд метнулся на ножны в его руке, на погасшую стену за спиной.

— Я поставлю чай, — тихо сказала Гоку и вышла.

Он еще перед свадьбой собирался заказать двери в тренажерную комнату, но последнюю неделю до отпуска они занимались визуальными наркотиками, всем отделом мучая глаза подпольными коммуфилдами. Очень хотелось хотя бы что-то довести до конца, не подвешивать в воздухе — как проблему ребенка Масаоки, как семейные вопросы, как закрепившуюся у его патрульных привычку не выходить из кабинета в одиночку. Никуда не выходить в одиночку.

Преступников давно поймали, но двери, возразила Гоку неделю назад, когда закончила перевозить вещи, не впишутся в интерьер.

Ваку повесил ножны на поручень беговой дорожки. Он легко согласился, потому что сам занимался здесь только ночами или ранним утром. Всего и дел-то — отключить у симулятора звук, остальное происходит почти бесшумно.

Он вышел в гостиную, на ходу снимая влажную майку. Заглянул в ванную, плеснул холодной водой в лицо и за шею, обтерся мокрым полотенцем. Набросил легкий халат и присел на высокий стул у барной стойки. Гоку как раз расставляла чайник и чашки. Взобралась на стул напротив, расправила нежно-голубой льняной подол на коленях.

— Извини, я думал, в спальне не слышно, — сказал Ваку. — Придется все-таки поставить двери.

Разглядывала руки. Молчала.

— Я завтра на работе допоздна. Посмотришь каталоги?

— Нет. — Гоку покачала головой, губы вздрогнули, разошлись в улыбке, запоздало смягчая резкий тон. — Я тебя прошу, не надо дверей. Не будут они смотреться.

В чайнике набухали, распрямлялись два сухих жасминовых цветка.

— На двери можно набросить прозрачную голограмму, — сказал Ваку.

Она вздохнула. Напряженный взгляд мазнул по лицу — и сбежал в сторону.

— Лучше я пойду, попробую заснуть.

Забрав чашку, Ваку ушел к окну. Прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. С высоты двадцать пятого этажа редкие ночные машины, проносившиеся по трассе, казались мелкими, меньше игрушечных. За спиной, из глубины спальни, где тоже не было дверей, шуршало одеяло, стучал фарфор о деревянную тумбочку.

Еще месяц назад эта квартира казалась ему идеальной. Ничего лишнего, все на своих местах.

Вопрос времени, подумал Ваку, глотая безвкусную горячую воду. Совместная жизнь — это вопрос времени и компромиссов. В природе не существует двух идеально созданных друг для друга людей, что бы ни говорила Сивилла, выписывая справку о совместимости.

А лишенное кожи человеческое лицо всех оттенков красного, да еще и с ножом в глазу напугает любого здорового обывателя.

Он сел в кресло, вытянул ноги. Прикрыл глаза. На завтрашний вечер они уже договорились с Хирако ехать в Огисиму, заново запускать «Пьяную вишню». А в понедельник после работы надо будет поужинать с Гоку. Успокоить и объяснить. Он улыбнулся, представляя, как учит ее метать ножи. Поддерживает руку под локоть, говорит: расслабься. Говорит: согни ноги в коленях. Говорит: смотри не на металл, а на цель. Ваку битый год этому учился в свое время — расслаблять руку правильно. Пожалуй, будь отцовскому телохранителю вдвое меньше лет — процесс обучения мог бы стать гораздо жарче.

Так, незаметно, и задремал.

Снился Мару, который учил его взламывать чужой компьютер. «Спину расслабь, — недовольно командовал, стуча костяшками по позвоночнику, отчего по всей спине растекалось вовсе не расслабляющее тепло. — Дыши ровнее, диафрагмой». Во сне было очень важно делать все беззвучно, чтобы не вспугнуть подозреваемого по ту сторону монитора. «Вот смотри, — показывал Мару, согнав его с кресла, и Ваку, присев на шаткий табурет сзади, расстегнул ему ширинку, вытащил член и, плотно обхватив, начал оглаживать головку большим пальцем, как бы управляя процессом взлома через чувствительный джойстик. — Контролировать свое тело гораздо проще, чем кажется. Ты просто отключаешь лишние сенсоры».

Клавиатура ровно шуршала под длинными, спокойными пальцами. Темная рубашка облепляла спину, пахла знакомо, медно. Кровь капала с нее на пол, под черным колесиком кресла набралась целая лужа. «С болевой чувствительностью вы перестарались», — сказал ему Ваку и проснулся. Размял затекшие суставы, принял холодный душ. Упершись виском в кафельную стенку, быстро отдрочил себе, смыл все следы. Снова стало спокойно.

К завтраку Гоку решила не вставать. Он не стал заходить в спальню, провоцируя лишнюю ложь о дурном самочувствии или заставляя ее притворяться спящей. Даже в квартире без дверей можно было найти способ уживаться, не стесняя друг друга. Выбор между яичницей с беконом и замороженной курицей с брокколи был очевиден. Курица гораздо меньше пахла.

Одевался он, помня о вечернем выезде, долго. Никак не мог подобрать правильную рубашку — достаточно свободную для вечера, но подходящую к деловому ланчу. Остановился на светло-голубой, с косым воротником, и уже засунул правую руку в рукав синего блейзера, но вспомнил про ножны. Вечером, при Хирако, в них не было большой нужды, и тем более не было днем. Но оставлять их в квартире показалось неуместным. Однобортный спортивный пиджак цвета спелого каштана идеально скрыл все лишние выступы.

Отражение выглядело слишком пижонским, на его вкус, но пресытившемуся сыну чиновника подходило отлично. Альтромаджи бы понравилось. Усмехнувшись своему новому критерию стиля, Ваку спустился к машине и поехал прямиком в Симамото-билдинг. Скоростной лифт доставил его на смотровую площадку с маленькой уютной кондитерской — одним из немногих в Токио мест, где по-прежнему готовили настоящие круассаны каждое утро. Несмотря на погоду, выбрал столик под открытым, добела выжаренным небом. Здесь он сидел один.

Полуденное солнце припекало даже через тент. Над крышами возвышалась, наполовину размытая дымкой, складчатая горная гряда. Одиноко торчащий треугольник Фудзи выглядел плоской, недоделанной голограммой, будто кто-то небрежно вырезал его с гравюры Хокусая, но раскрасить забыл. Взгляд неизбежно упирался в гору, куда бы Ваку ни смотрел. Вместо предстоящего за ланчем разговора, он воображал себе полотно тушью с министерством благосостояния, оплывающим в море, и горой, едва за ним заметной. А потом выдумал триптих с Комиссами на фоне алого солнца, по которому летели клином частные самолеты вместо журавлей.

Отключать лишние сенсоры было просто. Не сложнее, чем заблаговременно отправить короткое личное сообщение «как мы и договаривались» и переключить коммуникатор в рабочий режим связи.

Он еще думал купить мороженого, но пришлось бы тогда заезжать в Бюро перед встречей. Отшучиваться от дребезжащего беспокойства в хрипловатом голосе, не присматриваться слишком пристально к скованным движениям, не помнить о темных гематомах с пожелтевшими краями.

Машина скользила по выделенной полосе автострады, проносясь мимо тянущейся из-за аварии пробки, — быстрое, эффективное антитело.

На немой вопрос — еще в столовой — ему ответили недвусмысленно. Никакой помощи Мару не требовалось.

Заниматься всем остальным было проще, не отвлекаясь на посторонние эмоции.

— Меня не было всего две недели, — медленно, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, проговорил Ваку. «Айвори» в воскресенье был таким же пустынным, как и крыша делового центра. Они с Нодой уже дежурно осведомились о здоровье жен, но еще не успели обменяться рабочими новостями. — А такое впечатление, что два года прошло.

— Да бросьте, здесь ничего не меняется. Только работы стало больше. Быстро спекся нагоец. Ну, да ладно, не очень он нам и подходил. Симамура подумывает перейти до осени на ваш режим — по две смены. Менять жилье собрался, ему лишние деньги сейчас не помешают, — Нода усмехнулся, качнув головой. — И даже я уже думаю. Здесь, знаете, бывает потише, чем дома.

— Потише, — повторил Ваку, отвел глаза, рассматривая через окно залитую солнцем площадь. — Боюсь, долго это не продлится.

— Это вы просто еще не поняли, как бывает погромче, — покровительственно хохотнул Нода.

— Это здесь просто еще камеры только на улице стоят, — улыбнулся ему Ваку.

— А, вы об этом. Не волнуйтесь, никто им до Бюро добраться не даст.

Пальцы скользили по столу, выписывали на нем иероглифы: победный ветер, ясный день.

— Чем больше я думаю над этим. Тем больше хочу спросить. Если вы позволите. Директор об этом знает?

Нода непонимающе моргнул, хмыкнул.

— Директор Касэй — умная тетка. Поставить сюда камеры — это ж все равно что поставить их в Токородзаву. Или Таму. Любой, кто сделает это, устроит скачок стресса всему городу. Это будет форменная диверсия, Ваку, похуже корейцев. Тут уже Сивилла вмешается.

Победный ветер, ясный день. Красная Фудзи. Его любимая гравюра. Синее небо в длинных волнистых облаках. Ваку представил себе ее — полупрозрачным фильтром. Так смотреть через стол и спокойно улыбаться было гораздо проще.

— Я не хотел бы предпринимать никаких поспешных действий. Но с позапрошлой осени, когда я пришел сюда работать, личный состав нашего департамента заметно поменялся. Диверсия, инспектор Нода, это очень громкое слово. Тем не менее я, следом за вами, позволю себе его употребить. То, что здесь происходит, сложно назвать по-другому. Иначе, чем внутренней диверсией. По-вашему, Сакуя Тоганэ сотрудничает с корейцами?

— Что? — Нода наполовину ухмылялся, наполовину щурился, как будто не мог поверить своим ушам. Он осекся, замолчал, ожидая, пока перед ними расставят блюда с сасими и удоном. Хмурился все сильнее. — Тоганэ, корейцы, диверсия. Вы что несете?

Ваку вздохнул.

— Мы с вами работаем на одном этаже, Нода. Вы действительно считаете меня слепым?

— Обождите. Поешьте вон. Выпейте воды. Вы перегрелись, что ли? Переработались?

— Продолжайте, прошу вас. — Ваку улыбнулся еще шире, подхватывая палочками кусок лосося. — Я все же надеюсь, вы зададите следующий закономерный вопрос.

— Ваку…

— Как давно вы проверялись у терапевта, сколько показывал сканер или что-нибудь в этом роде. Сэкономлю нам обоим время. Коэффициент у меня по-прежнему стабильный. Совсем как был до последнего дня жизни у вашего младшего покойного коллеги. Или у младшего коллеги Масудзаки. Или у старшей коллеги Симамуры.

— Рад за вас, — сухо ответил Нода. К палочкам он не притронулся.

Ваку свои тоже отложил. Разговор выходил некрасивым, слишком плоским и прямым. Но иначе с Нодой не получалось. Не хватало то ли терпения, то ли уверенности, что намеки будут поняты правильно.

— Тем не менее, ваш патрульный уже какое-то время охотится на меня.

— Что за бред, — Нода снял с колен салфетку, смял ее, бросил на стол и стал подниматься.

— Как вы думаете, — невозмутимо продолжил Ваку, — достаточно ли будет держать при себе постоянно включенную камеру на всякий случай — как это практикуют активисты «Безопасного города», — или с ней тоже что-то произойдет?

Нода выбрался из-за стола, Ваку тоже встал.

— Я вам скажу одно. Я слежу за ним. Как и за остальными своими патрульными. Ни больше, ни меньше. Сакуя Тоганэ не нуждается в отдельных мерах. Как только у вас появится хоть что-то. Хотя бы что-то, кроме идиотских домыслов. Я сам наведу на него доминатор. А до тех пор, Ваку, не учите старших жить.

Он говорил спокойно, даже немного монотонно. Устало, как давно не отдыхавший человек. Немолодой, не слишком умный. Идеальный чиновник.

— Устав Бюро предоставляет инспектору полную свободу действий, каждый содержит своих патрульных так, как считает нужным. Тоганэ, в отличие от мелкой швали, абсолютно управляем. Скажешь ему, что надо, — и он сделает это. Разумеется, никто не станет давать ему приказ ликвидировать инспектора, да и доминатор ему просто не позволит. А значит, вам нечего бояться. Меньше слушайте сплетни своих патрульных. В нем есть это стремление оказаться впереди, следить за порядком. Оно не всем нравится. Но пока вы в порядке, Ваку, Тоганэ ничего вам не сделает.

Вы всерьез полагаете, что Сивилла меряет преступные намерения? — смеялся Мару весной. Перед тем, как рассказать о знакомом из Симбаси, которого не брал ни один сканер, потому что он хорошо выполнял свою работу.

— Это правда, — Ваку поправил очки. — Но он попытается. Вот почему я и подумываю о камере для начала. Иначе придется решать вопрос гораздо более радикально. Его технически сложно парализовать, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Этого и не нужно, — отрезал Нода. — Оставьте в покое моего патрульного, Ваку. Занимайтесь своими. Патрульными и делами. А что до камер — решение по общественному допуску к засекреченным данным принимаю не я. Делайте, что хотите.

Когда он ушел, Ваку снова сел, откинулся на спинку, потер виски. Если ему и требовались какие-то подтверждения, он получил их сполна. Ни разу за всю первую часть разговора — здороваясь с ним, пожимая руку, обсуждая жен — Нода не посмотрел в глаза. Только сквозь, как будто сам Ваку был полупрозрачной красной горой, за которой проступали иероглифы приказа о повышении, например. Или личной премии от директора Касэй.

— Своими действиями, — пробормотал он, — они компрометируют Сивиллу гораздо надежнее, чем на это способен «Паноптикум».

Над запястьем вспыхнула узкая полоска голографического экрана связи.

— И что тебе это дает? — спросил Мару.

Ваку вспомнил, как он дернулся, услышав о предстоящем разговоре с Нодой. И улыбнулся пошире.

— Вы были правы. Ничего. Но попробовать стоило.

— Ты чокнутый.

— Теперь он тоже так считает. Боюсь, наши отношения испорчены непоправимо. Никаких больше совместных походов по гейшам. Дружеских семейных обедов. Взаимовыручки на операциях. Подарков на дни рождения. Мне будет их не хватать.

Перед тем, как отправиться в Бюро, он как следует пообедал. Ощущение легкого покалывания в затылке — как бывало всякий раз, когда он в одиночку заходил в маргинальные кварталы, — не отпускало. Ваку только что тщательно закрепил у себя на груди довольно убедительную мишень. Это даже рутинную работу рисковало заметно скрасить.

До темноты просидел в пустом кабинете. Читал новости. Сводки. Стенограммы открытых заседаний парламентских комитетов. С равным интересом рассматривал тридцать шесть гравюр и рекламу нового развлекательного центра. Убивал время.

— Интересно, что за муха укусила Ноду, — бросил Хирако, когда машина с наброшенной голограммой неприметного дешевого седана выезжала на улицу из подземного гаража. Камеры, закрепленные на светофорах и опорных столбах, попадались гораздо чаще, чем даже месяц назад. Еще немного — и их станет больше, чем сканеров.

Ему Ваку чуть не ответил всю правду, как есть. Но вовремя вспомнил о подвале, где не стало Масудзаки. О том, как Хирако с Масаокой бросились туда — как только поняли, что она не отвечает на вызов. Он собирался провоцировать Сакую Тоганэ, а не собственных патрульных.

— Может, у него опять потребовали предъявить корейские скальпы?

Хирако усмехнулся, но сразу нахмурился.

— Не дело это, стрелять в них из доминатора. Допросить бы хоть одного.

— Согласен, — кивнул Ваку. — Поэтому мы должны успеть первыми. С Огисимы начнем?

— Да, пока это самое рыбное место. Значит, так. Заходите — на меня не смотрите. Я вам обуза, я навязанный папой. Идете и шумите.

— Шум-лю, — по слогам повторил Ваку. Несколько раз моргнул. Фантазия отказывала.

— Ну так, — Хирако скорчил высокомерную гримасу, толкнул воздух рукой: — Подвинься, мешаешь. Эй, смешай мне убойное!

— Кого-то толкать обязательно?

Хирако закатил глаза.

— Да, люди так себя ведут, когда нарываются. Не волнуйтесь, вас не тронут. Мы ж в «Синей Цапле» сядем, там деньги любят. И таких, как вы. Пробуете то, что налили, — так, губы мочите. — Он презрительно выпятил губу, резко отодвинул от себя воображаемый бокал. — Моча. Нормального чего-то налей. Виски есть? Чистый человеческий виски? Льда не надо. Сингл-молта они вам там не выкатят, но хоть травиться не будете. Пить придется много. Первый залпом, дальше как я учил. Не волнуйтесь, если уйдете в штопор — я подхвачу. Уже на втором стакане — начинайте травить байки.

— Громко я не смогу, — покачал головой Ваку. — Это… не будет убедительно.

— Тогда доебывайте бармена. Кому надо — прислушаются. Или он сольет. Бармены сливают всем.

Браслет, заблаговременно спрятанный в карман, бесшумно завибрировал входящим вызовом. Звонила Гоку. Сказала, что поедет к маме. Вернется к среде. Он ответил, хорошо. Он передал привет ее родителям. Засунул коммуникатор назад в карман. Посидел, глядя прямо перед собой — на дорогу, на мелькающие рекламы, текст которых забывался быстрее, чем прочитывался, на пальцы, мерно постукивающие по рулю.

Все оказалось серьезнее, чем он думал. Ужином этого было уже не решить.

Ваку вызвал ремонтную бригаду на дом — на завтрашнее утро. Задача была простая: снять деревянную обшивку со стены и повесить на нее турник. Хирако молча смотрел в окно, неопределенно похмыкивая. Выпить захотелось по-настоящему, но совсем не там.

«Цапля» стояла на самом берегу искусственного, сложенного из спрессованных мусорных брикетов. Ваку любил ее меньше прочих — за насыщенный вонью гнилых водорослей воздух, дребезжащий пол под ногами. Казалось, один неверный шаг мог пробить тонкий настил. С площадки открывался вид на токийские небоскребы. Его совсем немного портила заболоченная вода с химическими разводами и торчащими железными сваями. Чуть поодаль прямо из моря возвышались покосившиеся крыши. До середины восьмидесятых между Хонсю и Огисимой стоял еще один остров, пониже и покрупнее. От Огисимы еще осталась верхушка, а остров просто исчез, маленькая мусорная Атлантида. Весь берег был усыпан ее сокровищами. Раньше, говорят, прибивало еще тела. Их запросто можно было найти, если прогуляться вдоль кромки моря с фонарем, раздутые обезображенные кучи. К счастью, мертвых людей Ваку здесь не искал.

Гул электрической музыки доносился даже по другую сторону моста, на съезде с набережной трассы, где Ваку припарковал машину. Он легко коснулся плеча Хирако, когда тот уже дернул дверцу.

— Я обещал вам сказать. Когда вернусь из отпуска. Вопрос решен. Нобутике Гинозе больше ничего не угрожает.

— О как. И что…

— Давайте мы договоримся. Чтобы я не думал об этом больше… иначе, задумавшись, я точно никого не смогу толкнуть, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Пусть это пока… полежит между нами. — Он постучал по коробке передач. — Вот здесь. Дайте мне еще немного времени. И все это… разрешится. Раз и навсегда.

— Подробней с этого места, — мрачно потребовал Хирако.

— Я скажу вам, когда придет время. А пока что просто послушайте меня, хорошо?

Он бы выругался и сказал что-то такое, о чем они оба потом пожалели бы. Поэтому Ваку вышел из машины раньше, чем услышал. Дверцей Хирако хлопнул от души, но ничего больше говорить не стал. Всю дорогу пешком через подвесной мост Ваку пытался представить, как это сделать. Подойти и двинуть кому-то в плечо. «Подвинься», — повторял он то и дело еле слышно, пытаясь выбрать правильную интонацию.

Толпа за барной стойкой стояла плотная, почти в два ряда. Сюда, как будто сговорившись, приехали сразу несколько компаний, любителей грязных развлечений. Набравшиеся в стельку, едва держащиеся на ногах — Ваку они даже не заметили. Он кое-как протиснулся к стойке с третьего «позвольте», обессиленно подпер ладонью вспотевший лоб. Докричался до бармена, потребовал себе чего покрепче. Вылил прямо на пол, даже не попробовав. Потребовал виски. Выпил залпом. Потребовал повторить. Расстегнул воротник, засунул галстук в карман пиджака.

Следовало начинать разговаривать, но он напрочь забыл, о чем. Сама эта идея — разговаривать не с кем-то, а с воздухом перед собой — казалась кощунственной. У всех людей свои барьеры, подумал Ваку. У кого-то громкость, у кого-то острота ощущений. За время отпуска ему почему-то показалось, что Гоку похожа на него — этим редким внутренним чувством свободы, не ограниченной навязанными обществом рамками. Он даже успел представить, как помогает выбрать украшение для ее любовницы. Они могли стать друзьями, а не принадлежащим друг другу функциональным интерьером.

Теперь для тренировок с ножами придется снимать отдельную квартиру.

Под руку ткнулась бумажка, Ваку машинально сжал ладонь. Покосился назад. Потерявшегося сзади Хирако видно не было, компания за спиной все так же несносно орала, споря, куда бы еще отсюда поехать. Где-то в глубине острова были бои без правил. Где-то в Симбаси обещали наркотики. Их всех хотелось арестовать за превышение уровня допустимого шума.

Убрав руку со стойки на колени, он развернул бумажку.

«Лучьше без глупастей» — было написано там. Под ребро несильно, но ощутимо, ткнулось что-то твердое и прохладное. Ваку покосился влево. Улыбнулся, наткнувшись на колючий взгляд, медленно кивнул. Он знал этого человека. Он заказывал три новых ножа из-за этого человека. О чем он думал, предлагая себя после операции в аэропорту в качестве наживки? Ладно еще Хирако, тот хоть не ездил с ними.

— Иди за мной, — одними губами проговорил кореец в надвинутой на глаза черной кепке. Перетек вправо, стал у Ваку за спиной.

Если резко отклониться, подумал Ваку, выстрел не причинит большого вреда. Будет много шума. Так Хирако точно заметит, вмешаются и местные громилы. Но в ближнем бою он мало на что способен. И — даже если им сильно повезет — это всего один кореец. А поймать следовало всех.

Ваку допил свой виски и потребовал еще, расплатившись наперед. Сказал, сейчас вернется. Кореец прильнул к его спине, дуло по-прежнему оглаживало бок. Они нырнули в черноту за стойкой, протиснулись между занимавшейся сексом парой и толстой сваей.

— Прямо, — руководил кореец. — Налево. Прямо.

Где-то сейчас, подумал Ваку, Хирако обнаруживает, что его нет за стойкой. Но все еще остается спокойным — в «Цапле» было достаточно безопасно, чтобы не ходить за ним в туалет. Тем более что и туалета как такового здесь не было. Шаткие фанерные будки с вонючими дырами в полу. Они вдвоем вошли в самую крайнюю. Оказалось, задняя стенка у нее отстает. Спрыгнув с полутораметрового помоста, Ваку не удержался на ногах, ударился коленом о землю. Ладонь погрузилась в неоднородную массу из грязи, окурков и чего-то липкого.

Кореец приземлился гораздо мягче, на полусогнутые ноги — не выпуская Ваку из-под прицела. В ярком свете луны и отблесках городских огней с противоположного берега наконец удалось его рассмотреть. Темные штаны были заправлены в высокие армейские ботинки. Под расстегнутой кожаной курткой болталась черная майка в крупную сетку — удобное средство слиться с местной толпой. Из-под шапки выбилась сбоку длинная смоляная прядь.

— Вперед, — сказал кореец.

Пришлось подниматься, охнув, и хромать вперед. Они снова шли близко. Ваку запоздало пожалел, что не обратил на пистолет внимания. Игрушечным оружие не показалось, но описать — он бы уже не смог. Мелкое, должно быть, помещается в кармане. Такое же темное, как и его хозяин. Вот и все.

У воды, вытащенная на берег, стояла старая рыбацкая лодка — круглая, такие Ваку видел только на старых рисунках, со вдетым в металлическое кольцо длинным веслом. На дне чернели лужи воды.

— Стой, — сказал кореец. Медленно обошел его, оказавшись к лодке спиной. Забрался в нее, что-то привычно переступил. Пистолет по-прежнему целился в грудь. — Толкай.

Он уже должен был вернуться из уборной, подумал Ваку. Вот теперь Хирако волнуется по-настоящему. Браслет в кармане не звонил — и на том спасибо.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Толкай. Или я выстрелю. В плечо. Левое.

Это уже почти походило на человеческую коммуникацию. Акцент в гортанном голосе легко было спутать с окинавским. Ваку очень медленно поднял руку и указал на плечо.

— Это светлый пиджак. Под ним — светлая рубашка. Кровь будет слишком заметна.

— Толкай, — повторил кореец.

— Я не могу, — качнул головой Ваку. — Они узнают.

Он подошел к самой кромке воды, стараясь не смотреть на то, что похрустывает под тонкой подошвой. Встал, почти упираясь в стенку лодки. Внутри было всего одно узкое сидение — от борта до борта, посередине. Его-то кореец и переступал.

— Что?

Ваку решил говорить еще проще. И еще медленнее.

— За мной. Следят. Они. Увидят. Если я. Куда-то. Уплыву. Передатчик.

— Где?

Ваку покачал головой. Это был слишком скользкий вопрос.

— Мы ушли. Из бара. Заниматься сексом. Так все делают. Я сейчас. Залезу внутрь. И мы будем. Говорить. Так — нет подозрений.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он перекинул ногу через высокий бортик, зацепился штаниной за неровное дерево. С костюмом можно было попрощаться.

Никто не выстрелил. Хорошее подспорье для вдумчивой беседы. Взглянув на мокрое дно, Ваку вздохнул. Присел, упершись спиной в стенку лодки.

— Ты из Бюро, — сказал кореец.

— Да.

Кореец озадаченно моргнул. Помолчал. Что-то у него не клеилось.

— Ты валяешь дурака. В Роппонги. В Огисиме. Кто ты?

— Я тебя искал, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Я хотел. С тобой. Говорить.

Кореец тоже опустился на корточки — напротив. То ли увидел кого-то, то ли наконец понял, что слишком выделяется на фоне моря.

— Говори.

— Я смертник. Я никуда. Не выхожу. Сам.

— Ты врешь. На ваших смертниках браслеты.

— Ты плохой шпион. Я — смертник другой породы.

Склонив голову к плечу, он стащил шапку, утер ею пот со лба.

— Я хорошо понимаю по-японски. Говори больше.

На собранном решительном лице мелькнуло что-то, напомнившее улыбку. Ваку поправил очки, отметил, что дуло не дернулось. Кореец к нему привыкал.

— Я сын врага режима. Имени моего отца ты не найдешь ни в одном современном источнике. Его имя вычеркнуто из интернета. Из истории. Навсегда. Называй меня Кагэ.

— Называй меня Гусон. Зачем мне верить тебе, тень?

— Я не убил тебя весной.

— Ты промахнулся.

— Они так считают.

Игра увлекала. Здравый смысл сжался до размеров крошечного неуправляемого плота, который несло, подбрасывало на бурных порогах разогретого алкоголем воображения.

— Что ты знаешь про Сивиллу? — спросил Гусон.

Ваку широко улыбнулся ему.

— Все.

— Что?

— Сивиллу создала моя семья. Еще в шестидесятых. Моя большая, дружная семья. Тоганэ.

А завтра, подумал Ваку, они взломают один из центральных громкоговорителей в Сибуе. И вместо приятного женского голоса, рассказывающего о хорошей погоде, хорошем тоне, хорошей жизни — зазвучит это выспреннее признание.

— Сивилла — идеально отлаженный механизм, — решил срочно исправляться он, пока не стало слишком поздно. Хотя уже стало. С тех пор, как его голос здесь зазвучал. А ведь еще пару дней назад он говорил Мару, что ни о каком сэппуку не задумывался. — Способ равномерно распределять социальные обязательства. Каждому по возможностям. Максимальное благополучие для максимального числа людей.

— Почему твой отец стал врагом?

— Сивилла не ведет внешнюю политику. Ее ведут люди. Я читал про Корею. Много. Корея — хорошая страна. В ней живут хорошие люди. Но бедные. Они могли бы жить гораздо лучше. Если бы люди, которые ведут внешнюю политику. Были другими.

Ноги затекли, Ваку уже не был уверен, что сможет — если понадобится — резко подняться и удержать равновесие. Гусон, напротив, сидел спокойно, будто складываться, как перочинный ножик, его тренировали с раннего детства. Он был слишком высоким для простого корейца, вот что. Рост выдавал происхождение.

— В Корее тебе не понравится, — подумав, мотнул головой Гусон. — Тебя запрут в подвале и будут допрашивать паяльником. Только так они тебе поверят. Наш капитан никому не верит. Кроме паяльника.

— В рекламные менеджеры тебя не возьмут.

— Садись, — сказал Гусон. — Задолбал ерзать. Лодку шатаешь.

Ваку поднялся, постанывая сквозь зубы — в голени как будто впивались сотни крошечных игл. Неловко добрался до скамьи, грохнулся на нее — так, что лодку перекосило. Нет, кореец по-прежнему идеально балансировал. Даже не шелохнулся, только поморщился. Дуло смотрело в пол. Наконец-то.

Туфли намокли. Растирая ноги, Ваку смотрел только вниз. Не торопился, не сдерживал эмоций. Кривился как следует.

— Моя военная задача, — веско проговорил Гусон, дождавшись, пока он выпрямится, — узнать, что такое Сивилла. Корее нужен такой механизм. Ты сможешь построить Сивиллу — сам?

Ваку огладил ладонями сырую скамью. Сел боком — так, чтобы хоть немного видеть мост. Вытянул ноги. Берег оставался пустынным.

— Глупый вопрос, Гусон. Я бы уже давно сбежал отсюда, если бы мог сделать это сам. Но я многое могу рассказать. О том, как работает Сивилла изнутри. Ученым этого должно хватить. У вас же остались ученые?

— Глупый вопрос, — широко усмехнулся кореец. Это сразу сделало его моложе. Возраст по скуластому, прямому лицу было сложно определить. Как и то, шутит он или нет. — У нас передовая наука. Моя военная задача — ей помочь. Твоя задача — помочь мне. Я должен вернуться домой героем. Тогда ты тоже будешь героем. Так бы, наверно, было приятно твоему отцу. Если он был против того, что творит Япония за границей.

— Меня не нужно уговаривать предать родину, — покачал головой Ваку. — Я хочу очистить ее от грязи. Япония снова должна стать правильной. Если она не справляется изнутри — мне нужно средство снаружи.

— Тогда запоминай. Ты скажешь, что в тебя вшита капсула. Которая реагирует на плохие вещества в крови. И на повышение этого… этого…

— Адреналина?

— Да. Ты скажешь так и будешь вести себя тихо. А я сделаю остальное. Иначе он тебя заберет. Себе.

— Твой капитан?

— Да. Ему одиноко с паяльником. Третий нужен.

— Я пас, — приподнял руки Ваку. — Не люблю группового секса.

Гусона его реакция удовлетворила.

— Иди, толкай.

— Что?

— Лодку толкай. От берега.

Судя по его виду, он уже почти собирался подняться сам. Ваку вздохнул — прерывисто, раздраженно.

— Я же сказал. За мной следят. Все нормально, пока мы здесь говорим. Как только мы отплывем — они заметят. Это как капсула, просто датчик.

— Я отключу. Я умею.

— Слова «спутниковая съемка» тебе о чем-то говорят? А «оцепление квадрата»? Я не уйду с тобой сегодня. Я вернусь в бар и расскажу, как хорошо провел время. И уеду обратно в Бюро. Там избавлюсь от датчика. И от лишних глаз. Ты дашь мне место — любое в пределах города, — откуда меня заберешь. И назовешь любое удобное время. Лучше во второй половине дня.

— Ты сможешь добраться до чертежей Сивиллы?

— Это вряд ли. Моего уровня допуска не хватит.

— А пустить меня в локальную сеть? Я смогу — если проберусь внутрь.

— Что тебе для этого надо?

— Я объясню.

Слушая, Ваку протрезвел окончательно. План операции складывался сам. И все в нем было идеально.

— Думаю, смогу. Давай свою флэшку. И будь готов к полудню. Я сделаю это и уйду, на всякий случай.

— Я подберу тебя здесь. Отсюда удобно уходить.

— Открыто.

— Не учи.

Гусон спрятал пистолет в заплечную кобуру. Вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки тонкую металлическую пластинку без привычных пластиковых оболочек. Принимая ее — Ваку чуть крепче сжал пальцы, пожимая холодную ладонь. Протянул свободную руку, коснулся острого колена.

Гусон резко дернул подбородком, вырвал руку — Ваку чуть флэшку на мокрое дно не уронил.

— Это зачем?

— Мне нужно будет сказать, когда я вернусь. Что мы занимались здесь сексом. Проще всего, если мы и правда займемся здесь сексом.

— Не надо.

Даже в полумраке было видно, как вспыхнули скулы.

— Тебе неприятно? — спросил Ваку. Руку с чужого колена так и не убрал, чувствуя себя, будто на первом курсе академии, не старше.

— Я не хочу, — отрезал Гусон. И добавил, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. — У меня друг в Пхеньяне. Остался.

Ваку отстранился.

— И ты все это время. Здесь…

— Я здесь на задании. Я должен вернуться героем. Там… сестра ждет. И друг. Давно уже…

— Тогда давай просто полежим друг на друге, — вложив всю доступную серьезность в голос, предложил Ваку. — Я могу лечь снизу, если хочешь.

Он уже было приноровился сползать со скамейки на дно. Но услышал мрачное:

— Нет, лучше я. У меня одежда плотнее, а там мокро. Простудишься еще.

Менее удобной позы сложно было себе представить. Штанина намокла сразу в нескольких местах. Чужое возбуждение Ваку безошибочно ощущал бедром, но ничего не говорил. Гусон стоически терпел. Кажется, считал про себя секунды.

— Все уже, хватит. Належался, — процедил, подталкивая ладонями в плечи. — Сам дойдешь?

— Попробую.

Ваку выбрался из лодки, постоял — не веря, что земля не качается под ногами.

— Ножи, — кивнул корейцу с улыбкой, — вернешь потом. Пригодятся.

— Это уже мои ножи, — хмыкнул тот. Хлопнул его по плечу неловко, оттолкнул лодку от берега и запрыгнул назад. Прежде, чем браться за весло, — помахал рукой.

Тухлая вонь застоявшейся воды щекотала ноздри, бодрила. Так и не справившись с идиотской улыбкой на лице, Ваку побрел обратно в «Цаплю».

Хирако незаметно оказался рядом уже у самого входа. Больно сжал пальцы на предплечье.

— Так. В машину.

Ваку только и смог, что кивнуть. Отметил сжатый кулак, почти отведенный для удара. Вот синяка ему на лице утром, конечно, не хватало.

— В машину, — покорно кивнул он, — в машину.

— Ты… вменяемый вообще, а? — прошипел Хирако, стоило им выбраться на мост и отойти от бара, от грязного берега, от мусорного острова.

— Померяйте, — обреченно отозвался Ваку.

— Я тебя так померяю, что мать родная не узнает. Какого хера, ты забыл, как предупреждать, когда уходишь на сторону? Тебя один раз по голове треснут — и где потом искать?

— Мару всегда знает, где меня искать, пока браслет при мне.

— Оставили бы на тебе браслет, как же. Обсос непуганый. Никуда с тобой я больше не поеду. Если еще раз. Блядь, — Хирако смачно сплюнул на асфальт. Дорога назад оказалась гораздо длиннее дороги вперед. Руки жгло от нетерпения поскорее сесть за руль и доехать до дома, до душа, до чистой одежды, до утра.

— Больше и не надо, — улыбнулся Ваку. — Давайте заедем сперва ко мне. Жены все равно нет, а появляться так в Бюро мне, думаю, не стоит. Даже ночью.

Только в квартире, раздевшись до белья прямо у входной двери, Ваку жестом пригласил Хирако следовать за собой и приложил пальцы к губам. Тот удивленно свел брови, но упираться не стал. Закрыв дверь ванной комнаты, Ваку опустился на закрытую крышку унитаза, откинул голову назад, легко ударившись затылком о кафель.

— Я не уверен, что он не прикрепил ко мне чего-то. Поэтому, когда мы выйдем, поменяемся местами. Мы с одеждой, я имею в виду. Так безопаснее говорить.

— Что? У вас был контакт?

— Полагаю, мы останемся здесь до утра. Подумаем. Если повезет — немного поспим. Операция «Пьяная вишня» входит в завершающую фазу, Хирако. Нам не хватает только убедительных чертежей Сивиллы. Думаете, Мару справится с ними за пару часов?

Чем он думал, когда говорил все это и надеялся принять душ сразу после? Обмотавшись полотенцем, пришлось рассказывать все — прямо на месте. И про корейца, и про ножи, и даже о том, как они успешно полежали.

— Думаете, этого хватит, чтобы он вам поверил?

— Думаю, этого хватит до полудня. А большего нам и не надо. Дальше его убедят чертежи. Давайте думать, как мы сможем обойтись двумя отделами, первый я брать не хочу.

— Придется, — нахмурился Хирако. — Директор вам не даст.

— Командовать операцией собираюсь я. Поэтому давайте думать, как мы обойдемся без их активного участия. Нам нужны корейцы, а не… вся эта чехарда.

Хирако странно посмотрел на него. Слишком резко — и плотно, взглядом из тех, что забираются под кожу и долго покалывают, как неловко загнанная заноза.

— Чехарда. Ладно, мойтесь пока. Я вещи ваши соберу в утилизатор. А ножны проверю.

Задремали ненадолго только под утро — он на диване, Хирако в кресле, когда глаза уже пекло от голографических карт и мелких разметок.

— Не совестно? — уплетая яичницу за обе щеки, проговорил Хирако. — Мальчик там, небось, генеральские погоны уже примеряет.

— Немного, — признался Ваку. — Он… показался мне хорошим. Но здесь одно из двух. Либо он и правда ничего не знает, либо ментоскоп его не возьмет. Так что наша главная надежда — это его капитан. Слова о капсуле меня, признаться, беспокоят. Возможно, им и правда что-то вшивают.

— Что вшивают, можно достать. Это ж видно должно быть.

Спокойный завтрак прервали въезжающие в квартиру ремонтные дроны. Но даже это не испортило Ваку настроения. Личную встречу с директором он запросил еще из дома. Стащил из холодильника банку с гиперовсяным энергетическим напитком — Гоку всегда пила такой перед работой. И стоически выпил залпом. На вкус это было ничем не лучше дрянного виски из «Цапли».

— Кто говорит Масаоке? — спросил Хирако по дороге в Бюро.

— Я сам. Потом. Когда все закончится. Я сам с ним поговорю, если вы не возражаете.

Хирако равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Он в них, по-моему, до сих пор не верит. Ничего, разберемся. Вы только пробейте приоритет.

И безжалостно, с дотошностью питбуля, уже схватившегося за кость, объяснял, как это делала Масудзаки, когда требовалось. Процедуру объяснял. Пункты устава. Ваку казалось: его мозгом похрустывают, не стесняясь. Со здоровым собачьим аппетитом.

— Ну, удачи, — веско сказал Хирако на прощание, выходя на сорок первом. И Ваку поехал дальше, почти до самой крыши.

Директор выслушала спокойно. Уложив костлявый подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Буравила Ваку сухим, усталым взглядом.

— Наши действия теперь видятся мне следующим образом, — подытожил Ваку, изложивший, не вдаваясь в подробности, суть их операции по поиску корейских художников. Он ни разу не опустился до прямой лжи. — В полдень мы даем им чертеж — чего угодно, главное — достаточно сложный. Для этого прямо сейчас мы создаем контролируемый сервер, куда шпион на самом деле получит доступ благодаря своим программам. Эта часть операции будет лежать на Мару. Дроны с одиннадцати утра должны выдвигаться на отмеченные позиции. Нам придется задействовать практических всех дронов департамента одновременно, однако мне кажется, что операция того стоит. Это позволит поставить технику наизготовку у каждого из возможных труднопроходимых мест. Если вы посчитаете необходимым — можно задействовать военный ресурс, но его применение следует сузить до тех зон, куда технику удастся подвести в последний момент. Дальше — я глотаю GPS-датчик на случай слишком тщательных обысков и иду с ним на встречу. Мы разрабатываем систему сигналов — чтобы я дал знать, если остановка в дороге покажется мне временной. И ждем, пока он приведет меня представлять остальным. На этом этапе микрорайон полностью отрезается дронами, дальше туда заходят патрульные. Ввиду специфичности операции я хочу предложить передать оперативное командование Масаоке как самому опытному полицейскому в департаменте. Присмотреть за адекватностью действий моих патрульных на время моего отсутствия сможет инспектор Симамура. Я также предлагаю ограничить использование доминатора ввиду необходимости последующего допроса иностранных агентов.                        

— Это блестящий план, — выдержав паузу, веско сказала Касэй. — Если бы мы проводили эту операцию — это был бы блестящий план.

— Простите?

— Нам очень повезло, что здесь сидите вы. — Она усмехнулась. — С вами, по крайней мере, не нужно выдумывать ничего лишнего. Как по-вашему, Ваку, чем отличается Бюро общественной безопасности от полиции? Или от контрразведки?

— Ответ содержится в вашем вопросе, — ответил Ваку. Он хотел улыбнуться, но вышло, скорее, поджать губы. — Кроме озвученных функций, Бюро выполняет также надзор над деятельностью министерства иностранных дел, а значит, де-факто, контролирует и разведку.

— Как я и говорила, нам очень повезло. Вы знаете, что сейчас происходит в Корее?

— Застой.

— После смерти Кима его никем до сих пор не удалось заменить. Так, чтобы большинство голосов верховного народного собрания склонились к одной кандидатуре. Их было несколько, таких кандидатур. Но быстро не стало. Хотя Ким хорошо прятал своих детей от посторонних глаз.

— Впервые слышу, что у него были дети.

Касэй медленно, будто нехотя, оторвала одну руку из-под подбородка. Пальцы бегло заскользили по клавиатуре, выводя на появившийся над столом голографический экран сперва пустое белое поле, затем засекреченные директории и наконец — фотографию. Размытую, но узнаваемую. Волосы на ней были гораздо короче. Рядом стояла девочка, совсем еще крошечная, лет восьми.

Там сестра ждет, говорил ему вчера ночью Гусон. Который вместе со своей, надо понимать, сестрой, счастливо улыбался в объектив.  Хороший же у него на родине остался друг.

— Этот — последний. О котором нам известно, — сказала Касэй. — Последний генетический наследник их Вождя. Для патриархального общества, которое уже вторую сотню лет терпит одну и ту же несменяющуюся династию, — это важно.

Я должен вернуться героем, говорил ему вчера ночью Гусон и светился изнутри.

— Это невозможно, — тихо сказал Ваку. — Он… вел себя совсем по-другому. Партийная верхушка…

— Значит, он сам об этом еще не знает, — отрезала Касэй. — Анализ ДНК не может врать. Его отправили сюда для того, чтобы это проверить. И заодно убрать оттуда, где ему могут… за это время повредить.

— Выходит, мы в деле.

— Разумеется, мы в деле. Мы не можем допустить военного переворота, который уже почти назрел. Между их Бусаном и нашей Фукуокой — двести километров. Меньше трех часов для авианосца. Последнее перехваченное сообщение призывает их диверсионно-разведывательную группу немедленно вернуться домой. И ставит жизнь юного Кима максимальным приоритетом. И мы — мы с вами — ни в коем случае не должны им сейчас мешать.

Она поднялась, выключая экран. Обошла стол. Остановилась — почти над ним.

— Не волнуйтесь, Ваку. Ничего страшного они здесь не узнали. Мне бы следовало выдать вам премию за успешную, хоть и несостоявшуюся, операцию. Но вряд ли вам понравится засекреченная премия. Поэтому мы поступим так. В Роппонги и Симбаси за последние два месяца замечен не совсем понятный нам приток огнестрельного оружия. Небольшой, но неприятный — именно потому, что непонятный. Вероятно, это бирманцы. Или китайцы. Модель, которая нам попалась, — американская. Но у американцев сейчас слишком много домашних проблем. Так что это, скорее всего, старые запасы. Я вышлю вам все данные. Это — расследовать можно. И нужно. Для общественной безопасности.

Хорошо, подумал Ваку перед тем, как все-таки выдавить из себя улыбку, что Масаоке ничего говорить не стали.


	16. Две «базуки»

С записью Мару провозился намного дольше, чем рассчитывал. В нарезанном виде фрагменты речи звучали то слишком тихо, то громко, каждый пришлось подстраивать вручную. Еще больше проблем доставили интонации и паузы. Куски, идеально подходившие по смыслу, не укладывались в единое целое — хоть убейся об доминатор. За неделю он с полсотни раз успел проклясть последними словами эту идиотскую затею и собственное упрямство. Но последнее оказалось сильнее.

Выбирать время для всей этой подпольщины тоже было задачей не из простых, за неделю он успел проникнуться искренним сочувствием ко всем диверсантам в мире. Раньше Мару считал, что неплохо умеет маскировать личные увлечения под ворохом рабочей мелочевки, делить экраны на восемь частей, отвечать на вызовы без пауз, не дергаться, когда за спиной внезапно открывается дверь. Но теперь, помимо прочего, приходилось учитывать, сколько времени он может задерживаться в лаборатории в конце дня, чтобы не вызвать подозрений — если за ним по-прежнему наблюдают. Не выглядеть слишком задумчивым, даже если в голове сплошные децибелы и фоновые шумы. Не раздражаться — как он раздражался всегда, когда отвлекали от интересной задачи.

Одним из тех, кто отвлек особенно неожиданно, был Масаока. Мару не стал напрягать лицевые мышцы, изображая бурную радость. Масаока, впрочем, тоже ничего особо не изображал. Подкатил себе второе кресло, грузно в него осел. Вид у него был не слишком свежий — но умеренно трезвый.

— Что там твои аварии? Последнюю видел? — спросил он Мару без предисловий.

Тот пожал плечами. Надо было быть слепоглухонемым аналитиком, погруженным в кому, чтобы это пропустить. Два дня крушение электропоезда на кольцевой ветке Яманотэ было во всех новостях.

— Думаешь, опять эти... диверсанты?

— Понятия не имею, доказательств по-прежнему никаких. С поездами сложнее: там тоже сплошная автоматика, но в ней я хуже разбираюсь. И камер меньше, чем на обычных дорогах.

Задавать этот вопрос в чате он не стал, не было смысла, несмотря на то, что во всем остальном в их отношениях с «корейской комнатой» прогресс был налицо. Пользователь 958972 под длительным психологическим давлением сознался, что у него есть человеческое имя и разрешил называть себя Соджу. «Асахи», — в ответ представился Мару, и это тоже было принято, с уточнением, что Соджу считает японское пиво безвкусной мочой.

Но тема городских аварий по-прежнему оставалась табу. Японскому пиву не доверяли.

Масаока пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться в кресле поудобнее. Кажется, разговор обещал быть длинным.

— То, что жертв не было, — Мару поморщился, — это скорее странно, если рассматривать крушение как диверсию. Хотя по деньгам, конечно, ущерб будь здоров.

— Так, может, весь вопрос в том, кому выгодно?

— «Яманотэ» — это госкомпания, бабло идет из бюджета минтранса. Если думать в таком направлении, я бы скорее подозревал ремонтников, вот уж кто наживается будь здоров... Только они тоже минтрансовские. Замкнутый круг.

— Да ладно. Перекладывать деньги из одного кармана в другой — практика знакомая. Всегда что-то к рукам прилипает.

Мару почесал переносицу.

— Не знаю. Как ты себе это представляешь? Вызывает министр своего зама — или кого он там может вызывать? — и говорит ему, на голубом глазу: мол, распорядитесь, дорогой друг, чтобы наши компьютерщики попортили там что-нибудь в городской транспортной системе. Светофоры, навигационные системы... А то что-то у нас ремонтный департамент без дела засиделся. О, и железнодорожникам подзаработать хочется? Тогда давайте за семафоры возьмемся...

Масаока хмыкнул.

— В этих верю, с них станется.

— Мне тоже кажется, что нет предела человеческой глупости...

— Жадности, — поправил Масаока.

— Да, и жадности тоже. Но шило таких размеров... это, даже по моим меркам, чересчур.

Масаока помолчал, барабаня пальцами по поручню кресла.

— Я вот думаю... — Он повел носом и скривился, как будто от мониторов внезапно потянуло дерьмом. — А что, если это все-таки хакеры — но не корейские, а местные. Наши. Подполье какое-нибудь прорезалось, анархисты... их же было как собак нерезаных, я помню, когда только вводили Сивиллу. Вычистили мы их быстро, конечно, но это же не значит, что совсем никого не осталось.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы о подобной вероятности Мару совсем не думал. Компьютерщик уровня Сакуры с таким, вероятно, справился бы. Но у Сакуры была бы простая и понятная цель.

— А смысл? — Он пальцем постучал по экрану. — Радикальные элементы давно бы о себе заявили. Хоть что-то бы появилось в сети. Лозунги, программные заявления...

— Это верно. Без саморекламы эта шваль не выживает. Мы их так и ловили тогда. — Масаока подумал еще немного. — Хорошо. Но хакер может работать за деньги, а не за идею. Вопрос — на кого? У вас там, в кварталах...

— Если ты про якудза, то я не вижу, на чем они могли бы наживаться. Если мы не предполагаем, конечно, что они в сговоре с кем-то из минтранса.

— За этим я и пришел. — Масаока по-прежнему смотрел на него недовольно. Как будто это Мару вынуждал его о чем-то просить. — Такой вариант тебе кажется правдоподобным?

— Не знаю.

— А кто мог бы знать?

По меркам Мару, заход был уже откровенно грубым — но ожидаемым. Масаока вел себя, как положено полицейскому. Ничего нового. Тем более что Мару сам не так давно дал понять, что намерен быть хорошей, правильной крысой.

— Так, сходу, не скажу. Подумать надо... — И все же, не удержавшись, добавил, — ...как далеко — то есть, извини, — к кому тебя лучше послать.

— Ну, вот как надумаешь — скажи. Я бы, наверное, даже сходил.

Масаока ухмыльнулся, кивнул, поднимаясь с кресла. Однако вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти, получив желаемое, задержался. Взгляд зацепился то ли за лицо Мару, то ли за плечо, до сих пор переливавшееся всеми оттенками багрянца и желтизны — и долго не отлипал.

— Не умеешь ты друзей выбирать, — резюмировал наконец. — Я тебе это когда еще говорил.

Полтора года назад. Тогда, помнится, Мару ответил что-то вроде: «А кто тебе сказал, что мне нужны друзья?» — и на этом они распрощались надолго.

Сейчас...

— Если ты хотел что-то узнать про Тоганэ, — покривил губы, — тебе стоило подослать ко мне Найто. Мы с ним лучше ладим.

Масаока ругнулся сквозь зубы. К кому именно относилось его «идиот», Мару переспрашивать не стал, тактично сделал вид, что не расслышал.

— Твою мать, парень, ты же не слепой. Сам видишь, к чему все идет.

В Бюро и правда за последние недели стало невыносимо, как будто разом отключили все кондиционеры, и не только на сорок третьем. В столовой, на рабочих этажах... Патрульные, инспектора, приходящий персонал — безучастными оставались разве что дроны. Липкая тяжесть взглядов, напряженность голосовых связок. Никто не подходил к кофейным автоматам, если там уже стоял кто-то другой. Никто не ездил с чужими в лифте. Свои столы за обедом. Танцы в коридорах. Танцы в уборной. Уже не социальные — звериные, стайные... коллективный Ид, выплеснувшийся наконец из спортзала и растекавшийся по этажам. Прорвавшаяся канализация бессознательного.

— Я думаю, — покачал головой Мару, — что у каждого из нас есть причины в это не вмешиваться. У тебя свои, у меня свои. Инспектор Ваку — я в него верю — сам как-нибудь разберется.

Масаока хлопнул бы дверью, если бы двери в лаборатории не закрывались автоматически, очень мягко, почти бесшумно. Это многих лишало возможности сделать свой уход достаточно эффектным.

Выбросив из головы чужие страхи, подозрения и все остальное, что было сейчас совершенно лишним, Мару вернулся к прерванной работе. Основной разговор он почти доклеил, оставались сущие мелочи, потом — наложить фоновый шум...

Он дождался дня, когда и Ваку, и Нода отсутствовали в Бюро одновременно, и позвонил Тоганэ. На часах было очень удачно — без двадцати два.

— Я в лаборатории. Кажется, это то, чего мы ждали. Приходи.

О том, что он не может писать «взломанный» комм Ваку на рабочей аппаратуре, Мару предупредил Тоганэ с самого начала. Как устроен коммутатор в лаборатории, он объяснял еще два года назад — в том числе, и про центральный сервер, куда аналитику доступ закрыт и где ведется отдельный учет всех звонков. Именно тогда они решили, что Тоганэ следует выбирать места в городе, где отсутствует связь.

Чужой взгляд метнулся — от Мару, протягивавшего наушник, к монитору, где зеленым по черному плескалась звуковая кривая. Вернулся к лицу, задержался. Подходя к столу и присаживаясь на край, Тоганэ небрежно поинтересовался, давно ли начался разговор.

— Не знаю, — ответил Мару. — Я проверил, как зашел. Потом позвонил.

Тоганэ кивнул и наконец взял наушник. Второй Мару оставил себе.

Разговор как раз успел дойти до ключевой точки.

«Нода, мы с вами работаем над этим с позапрошлой осени. Я бы не хотел предпринимать никаких поспешных действий...»

«Не волнуйтесь. Решение принимаю не я».

«Директор об этом знает?»

«Разумеется. И предоставляет полную свободу действий».

«Сакуя Тоганэ охотится на меня».

«Я слежу за ним. Он ничего вам не сделает».

«Я все же надеюсь, он попытается».

«Обождите, как только он сделает это — я сам наведу на него доминатор».

«Его технически сложно парализовать, если вы понимаете, о чем я».

«Этого не нужно. Сивилла в нем больше не нуждается».

До и после Мару оставил достаточно светского трепа. Собеседники вежливо, неторопливо прощались. Слова падали все так же размеренно, голоса звучали так же ненапряженно. Мару сам слушал, как в первый раз, поражаясь, что даже звон посуды звучит органично.

Но общее ощущение было странным. Реальность двоилась на глазах. Он создал лже-развилку для лже-наблюдателя — но бифуркация оказалась настоящей. Тоганэ, слушавший разговор, которого никогда не было в этой действительности, перешагнул порог и оказался в иной, параллельной — где прямо сейчас Ваку говорил с Нодой. Если прикрыть глаза, можно было вообразить, что эти реальности разделяет прозрачная мембрана, непроницаемая стена. Если не делать ничего, две только что созданные вселенные будут разлетаться все дальше...

Из раздумий Мару вывел треск: брошенный на пол наушник хрустнул под каблуком.

Не говоря ни слова, Тоганэ вышел.

А через несколько дней Ваку неожиданно согласился вывезти его в город. Имело ли это отношение к их разговору с Масаокой — к той части, что касалась связей якудза с авариями на дорогах, — Мару не знал и благоразумно не стал уточнять. Он слишком долго этого ждал. И на время забыл, как дышать, — так боялся спугнуть.

— В следующую пятницу, если вас устроит, — сказал ему Ваку, так, будто приглашал на деловые переговоры.

Мару с самым серьезным видом включил комм:

— Погодите, справлюсь со своим ежедневником. Хм... ладно, полагаю, встречу с премьер-министром я по такому случаю смогу отложить.

— У вас общение с премьер-министром по пятницам? — Ваку очень натурально поднял брови. — Я думал, в эти дни у него...

— Гейши?

— Я хотел сказать, встречи с главами парламентских комиссий... но вы правы, это, в общем, одно и то же.

— Все верно. — Мару размял пальцы. — Но кто-то же должен перед этим смазывать старику колесики. Подкручивать механизм. Вы не поверите, он до сих пор у нас работает на перфокартах. Говорят, старые модели надежнее.

Ему нравилось, как Ваку смеется.

...Ожидание могло бы показаться невыносимым. Но его неожиданно скрасила корейская диверсия. Узконаправленная на сей раз, в пределах их очень приватного чата — но, надо отдать Соджу должное, кипятить мозги он умел.

Прочитав сообщение, Мару еще некоторое время смотрел на экран, уверенный, что сейчас там появится: «Это шутка». Но нет.

«Ты серьезно?» — все-таки спросил он.

Ответ пришел с небольшим запозданием — по-прежнему очень корейский, но непривычно длинный:

«Да. Сейчас нет времени для несерьезности. Мы не можем ждать плановой эвакуации группы. Обстоятельства изменились. Мы должны покинуть Японию в кратчайший срок. Если ты действительно тот, кем себя заявляешь, ты должен обладать необходимыми возможностями, чтобы проработать такой маршрут. Так говорит наш компьютерный специалист. У него нет нужного доступа. А для тебя это будет дополнительная гарантия, если ты не передумал уходить с нами».

Это не было похоже на доверие — скорее, на жест отчаяния. Хотя в жизни часто одно не отличается от другого.

«Думаю, что смогу. Сколько у меня времени?»

«Две недели, не больше. В начале июля мы должны оказаться дома».

«Через Гото или Цусиму?»

«Остров Гото предпочтительнее. Там нас подберут».

«Если у меня получится — я принесу маршрут с собой. Заранее ты его не получишь. Не хочу рисковать».

«Я понимаю. Я сказал про гарантии. Твой адрес для контакта изменился. Теперь это Симбаси 5-29, магазин, где торгуют спиртным. Хозяина зовут Моригути. Ты купишь две бутылки соджу — и будешь ждать».

«Может, лучше все-таки виски?»

«Я не могу отвечать за качество виски. Соджу там продают не поддельный».

«Договорились. Надеюсь, мы его разопьем за встречу».

Пауза перед ответом слегка затянулась.

«Не могу обещать. Я сказал: времени будет мало».

Кажется, на той стороне тоже сидел человек, который считал ложь неэффективным инструментом. Мару пока не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Ему нужен был друг в группе — или хотя бы кто-то, настроенный дружелюбно, — так было бы проще. Он не хотел в Корею. От Соджу он получил достаточно — из умолчаний больше, чем из прямых ответов, — чтобы преисполниться сомнений в том, что в Корее ему понравится. Менять одну клетку на другую Мару не собирался. Но мир был достаточно велик... по крайней мере, выглядел таким, когда Мару в последний раз смотрел на карту.

И остров Гото как перевалочный пункт вполне годился для прощального взмаха хвостом. Соджу мог помочь. Или нет. Гадать не было никакого смысла.

Зато теперь Мару точно знал, чем себя занять в ожидании пятницы.

...Коморо. Коидэ. Наигата. Кобутидзава. Содзя. Оита. Через три дня он знал все направления наизусть. Айдзукогэн-Одзигути. Когота. Хатинохэ. Сорок секунд, чтобы сменить один товарняк на другой — достаточно, или нет? Тэннодзи. Кагосима-Тюо. Итоигава. Возможные выходы к морю. Сложнее всего было с дронами береговой охраны. Маршруты?

Шесть минут. Три. Двенадцать. Минуты внушали меньше опасений, чем те полночи, которые придется пережидать в Вакаяме.

Аоката или Токихара? В итоге все сводилось к очень простому выбору. До побережья они доберутся. Но откуда безопаснее отплывать?

Чтобы определиться — он должен был знать, откуда сейчас гонят в Токио контрабанду. Эгути-гуми с конца прошлого века занимались незаконными перевозками. Оружие, наркотики, живой товар. Тэцу был наследником клана, Мару — его сайко-комоном. Если он не справится — ради чего его учили столько лет?

Токихара. Аоката. Рэйхоку?

Он давно так хорошо не спал, как в ночь четверга. Ему снились чайки и альбатросы, которых он никогда не видел вживую. Кто-то держал его... за руку, за крыло — и говорил: «Долетим».

...— Ну вот, теперь основные правила. Во-первых, пока мы в Симбаси, ты не обращаешься ко мне по имени. Совсем. Если до зарезу надо будет окликнуть — ладно, пусть будет Китти. Договорились? Но это на крайний случай. Лучше вообще никак.

Ваку кивнул.

Инструктаж Мару начал, когда они уже отъехали от аптеки. До этого был слишком поглощен всем вокруг — салоном, пахнущим кожей, пылью, лимонным освежителем, пересечениями дорог, людьми на тротуарах и переходах... он напрочь забыл, что бывает так много людей. Неоновые всполохи били по сетчатке наотмашь. Реклама, вывески, бегущие строки на крышах зданий, отражения в окнах, экраны с улыбающимися комиссами. Слишком много всего. Сказывалась долгая сенсорная депривация, Мару шалел от визуального изобилия, ощущая себя то ли в компьютерной игре, то ли в психоделическом клипе.

Пока Ваку ходил забирать медикаменты по списку, он успокоился. Не до конца, но все-таки. Прекратил таращиться в окно машины, как рыба в аквариуме. Подышал. Еще раз осмотрел себя в зеркале заднего вида.

Три года... казалось бы, не такой большой срок.

Ваку, вернувшись, вновь сел впереди, оставляя заднее сиденье в полном распоряжении Мару. Обернулся, протягивая анальгетики, инсулин и медицинский гель.

— Бабла подкинь, — Мару ухмыльнулся, распихивая добро по карманам куртки. — Это кварталы, детка. Тут раздевать начинают сразу.

Что возвращалось на удивление легко, так это прежний голос. Интонации, словечки. Он не был уверен, не устарел ли его сленг трехлетней давности, это важно было держать в памяти — и не злоупотреблять. В кварталах жизнь менялась слишком быстро. Заканчивалась тоже быстро. Утекала сквозь пальцы.

Не споря, Ваку протянул ему несколько купюр. Искушение было велико, но Мару взял только мелкие.

— Второе. За выпивку везде расплачиваешься ты.

Идея прогулки была простой. Ваку, даже если бы захотел, не мог сойти ни за кого, кроме богатого туриста. Такие часто нанимают гидов на месте, иногда чуть более честных, чаще — как повезет... в любом случае, правила гласили, что пока удильщик водит рыбу, это его улов, и отбивать нельзя. В случае конфликта мерились крышами. Мару надеялся, что помнит достаточно нужных имен.

— Ну вот. И самое главное. — Он вытянул вперед руки, положил их Ваку на плечи. Такие расслабленные под пиджаком... хорошо. Потянувшись, слегка распустил галстук. — В кварталах нам абсолютно ничего не грозит. Симбаси — самое безопасное место в этом городе, по крайней мере, там, где будем мы. Поэтому, что бы ни случилось, не дергайся...

— Вы уверены, что меня действительно необходимо так наставлять? — Голос был мягким, но с ощутимой ехидцей. Ваку, кажется, уже какое-то время хотелось его перебить.

Мару засмеялся.

— Я в первый раз в жизни кого-то выгуливаю. Не порти мне удовольствие, дай понервничать. Ответственность, знаешь ли, это такое новое, непривычное чувство.

Чужая ладонь легла ему на руку.

— Все будет хорошо.

Мару потянулся, провел пальцами по губам, подбородку, по шее. Задержался на ключичной впадинке, потрогал, как бьется пульс.

— Тебе надо было сесть ко мне назад. Я уже не знаю, хочу ли секса в машине, она еще неудобнее, чем я думал, это какая-то специальная разработка миниблага? Чтобы инспектор думал только о работе?

Вместо ответа Ваку развернулся к нему, они встретились на полпути, неудобно, тесно — все, как Мару и ожидал. Руки шарили по спине, по бокам, он успел подумать, что хочет попробовать на вкус эту кожу...

— Ого. — Мару даже отстранился слегка, когда пальцы наткнулись на странное. — Если бы ты был бронтозавром, я бы спросил — это шипы или ты так рад меня видеть? — Он отогнул полу льняного пиджака. — Ножи? Ты... серьезно?

— Просто мера предосторожности, — улыбнулся Ваку. — В Симбаси безопасно, я помню.

— Теперь уже я в этом так не уверен. — Смеясь, Мару рассматривал чужой арсенал. — Мы теперь — ходячая холодная угроза. Хм, красиво. Тебе идет.

Сбруя явно делалась на заказ, идеально прилегала по фигуре — он ничего не заметил, когда Ваку выходил из машины и возвращался. Трогать чужое оружие, понятное дело, не стал — но оценил рукоятки: наборные, наверняка, идеально ложились в руку.

Машина, съехав с магистральной дороги, сбавила ход. Еще пара перекрестков — и они на месте.

— Холодняк — это не мое, — пояснил Мару, проводя кончиками пальцев под ножнами. Его учили работать и ножом, и много чем еще, чтобы обходиться без химии на допросах. Удовольствия это не доставляло, но считалось необходимым. — Никогда не увлекался особо. Драться вообще не люблю.

— Мне казалось, в маргинальных районах это необходимое условие для выживания?

— Не для всех. Как в медицине — за самых ленивых все делают дроны.

— Я думал, в патологоанатомы вы пошли из гуманизма, чтобы не видеть крови. — Ваку засмеялся. — А оказывается — из лени.

— Ты не представляешь... — Мару откинулся на сиденье, демонстративно, запрокидывая голову и разводя колени. Этому вечеру пора было задавать правильный тон, — насколько я ленивый на самом деле.

— О, кажется, только сейчас начинаю отдавать себе в этом отчет.

Машина мягко притормозила. От цветовой какофонии центральных районов остались лишь далекие отсветы, здесь — на стоянке при небольшой заправке с магазинчиком, закрытым в такой поздний час, — их накрыло темнотой. Глаза привыкали какое-то время.

Мару повел плечами, принюхался. Пахло... правильно. Так, как и должен пахнуть город.

Внезапно опять стало ярко. Ярко и горячо — Ваку прижал его к машине спиной, придавил всем телом, руки расставил по обе стороны, упираясь в дверцу, притерся грудью так, что ножны вдавились Мару в ребра, бедром раздвинул ноги. В паху тут же заныло, стало тесно.

Левая рука ушла под пиджак, скомкала рубашку, правой он обхватил Ваку за затылок, запутался пальцами в волосах, сжал кулак — несильно, но так, чтобы натянулись пряди. Кто-то глухо застонал... он сам, Ваку... рот в рот, они дышали друг в друга. Глаза за стеклами очков были огромными, бездонными, искры отражались, гасли, вспыхивали вновь.

Они терлись друг об друга жадно, неловко, бессмысленно, как подростки, впервые оставшиеся наедине. Руки Ваку по-прежнему упирались в машину. Руки Мару по-прежнему не делали ничего того, что было нужно обоим. Вместо этого он отпустил чужие волосы, распластал на затылке пальцы. Еще — совсем немного — почти неощутимо нажал.

У Ваку были сухие, жесткие губы. Он не ожидал... Ваку улыбался мягко — а губы оказались жесткие. Мару какое-то время трогал их, медленно, привыкал. Провел по нижней языком, от уголка до уголка, пробуя на вкус.

— Безопасно, — выдохнул Ваку обжигающе горячо. А потом прикусил Мару язык и нижнюю губу, все вместе, так, что в глазах потемнело. Мару дернулся непроизвольно, но оказалось — некуда. Ваку перехватил его за шею сзади, пальцы были сильные, уверенные, держали крепко. Кто дожал первым, Мару не знал. Языки наконец встретились, столкнулись, сплелись. Он вжимался ртом в чужой рот, пытался приспособиться к этому новому, непривычному. Они трахали друг друга — теперь вот так, и у Ваку внутри было мокро и горячо, и перед глазами все плыло, и плавилось, и оплывало.

— По...годи...

Руки разомкнулись, неловко путаясь друг в друге. Ваку успел расстегнуть брюки, Мару тоже рванул молнию у себя на джинсах, выпростался, снова притянул Ваку к себе... Кончили оба одновременно. Каким-то чудом все-таки не перепачкали одежду.

— Т-твою ж мать...

Дышали потом — долго, хрипло. Воздуха никак не хватало. Сытного, густого воздуха, пахнущего бензином.

Когда наконец отдышались, привели себя в порядок, Мару первым сказал:

— Ну ладно. Пошли.

Губы все еще горели. Он старался не улыбаться. Они заходили в Симбаси — там не улыбаются на улицах.

Они начали с того, что пропустили по пиву «Под мостом» — в открытой забегаловке под недостроенной эстакадой, где, вместо крыши, над головой нависали бетонные блоки с торчащими проржавевшими штырями. Когда-то на них во всю ширь был растянут грязно-белый флаг «Детей автономии», но за три года, конечно, куда-то делся, зато окономияки здесь готовили по-прежнему хорошо.

Ваку ел осторожно, скорее с интересом, чем с аппетитом, зато Мару наворачивал, как будто две недели голодал. Маслянистый сок тек по подбородку, капал на футболку, и это было хорошо, нельзя заходить в район слишком чистым. Рядом, не особо таясь, двое подростков впаривали сигареты с дурью — наверняка разбодяженной — опасливо озирающемуся лысоватому клерку в костюме. Его приятели за шатким пластиковым столиком старательно делали вид, что они тут сами по себе и вообще ни при чем. Здесь и дальше, Мару знал, таких будет еще много.

Симбаси паразитировал на чистом городе, на его жадности и любопытстве, на желании аккуратно попачкать ноги, не перемазавшись целиком. Кому-то даже удавалось... Хотя рано или поздно Сивилла должна была положить этому конец.

Сивилла, или Паноптикум — или как там еще это назовут.

Проходя по улицам, петляя среди бесчисленных лотков с едой, вонявшей дешевым маслом и гарью, толкаясь среди гуляк, отмахиваясь от шлюх, еще не слишком назойливых в это время, Мару старался не пялиться, не жрать глазами, не сбиваться с шага. Он не был туристом. Он помнил, что руки надо держать в карманах, отодвигать с дороги тех, кто мешает, — только локтем, водить по сторонам взглядом, а не головой.

К нему сунулись, когда они с Ваку приземлились в третьем по счету баре, у обшарпанной стойки, липкой от пролитой самогонки и пива. Бармен поставил перед ними рюмки, Ваку подвинул купюру, исчезнувшую едва ли не раньше, чем он оторвал от нее пальцы. Мару с силой толкнули в плечо.

— Эй. Бля, ты чо, зеленый совсем, краев не сечешь? Чо таращишься — я тебе говорю, ты тут чью рыбу водишь?

Над ним нависало тело, густо залепленное татуировками. Мышечная масса внушала невольное уважение. Мозг, очевидно, был в страусиной пропорции — то есть по объему уступал глазу.

— Не козыряй, банк не твой. — Мару скривил губы. — Рамсы попутал, зубами давно не срал?

Три реплики — прежде чем ссылаться на свою крышу. Не раньше. Ваку он ощущал спиной. Тот пока был спокоен.

— Чей будешь-то, борзый такой? Подвинься, сказал.

— А ну, цыть. — Сплюнул так, чтобы не попасть на ботинок, иначе точно была бы драка, — но близко. Сделал короткий жест рукой, сложив пальцы в кольцо.

Нет, тело было совсем не при делах, сбавляло обороты стремительно. Вряд ли за три года правила могли настолько поменяться — скорее, его просто попытался взять на понт тупой лох.

Куда ему идти с такими разводами, Мару объяснил быстро. Отправил справиться у Красных, если что непонятно. В последний момент удержался, чтобы не добавить: «Или в энциклопедии». На этом фоне даже Яцука показался бы светочем интеллекта.

— Любопытный семантический ряд, — прокомментировал Ваку, когда от них наконец отстали, и Мару одним глотком опрокинул рюмку. — Что такое «рамсы»?

Он вел себя как очень правильный турист. Мару расплылся в улыбке.

— Непереводимо. Смысл не в смысле, а в речевой интенции.

— Я догадался. Но всегда ведь остается надежда, что слова не до конца утратили способность что-то означать.

Он улыбался. Уже слегка потеплевший от выпитого, но все еще отлично державший себя в руках. Мару не знал, как ему это удается. Сам он старался не смотреть на Ваку слишком часто — боялся, что воздух полыхнет. Он до сих пор помнил, каким Ваку был на вкус.

Они вышли наружу. Улица покачивалась, плыла. Слишком много всего — опять. Людей, голосов, смеха, шума. Мару вело от тесноты, от запахов, от нависавших стен, от слишком близкого — над крышами — неба.

Симбаси оказался в точности таким, как ему помнилось, и совершенно другим. Они прошагали еще квартала три, сворачивая в проулки, уходя в темноту от оживленных перекрестков, пробираясь среди мусорных куч и груд битых стекол и кирпича, прежде чем Мару понял. Симбаси не поменялся — но сам он больше не был частью Симбаси.

Уличные приметы из знаков живой речи превратились в наскальные отметины чужой цивилизации, он по-прежнему читал их свободно, но уже не как носитель — а как переводчик. Археолог, восстанавливающий по памяти то, что давно мертво. Трех лет хватило, чтобы клетка съела его изнутри.

Глупо. Он этого не ожидал. И не ожидал, что будет так больно.

— Что это там? — Ваку тронул его за локоть, указал куда-то влево.

Они вывернули из боковой улочки на дорогу пошире. С одной стороны здесь были дома, с другой — пустырь, свалка, зияющие черными провалами остовы стен и люди. Их было человек пятьдесят, возможно, больше, дальний хвост цепочки терялся в темноте. Люди сидели на земле, поодиночке, группами по двое-трое. Кто-то спал прямо на мостовой, кто-то заунывно играл на губной гармошке, но большинство просто сидели, неподвижные, застывшие, кутаясь в тряпье. Двое с фонариками обходили их не спеша, над кем-то наклоняясь, что-то помечая в своих смартфонах. Тусклый свет от экранов выхватывал лица — ссохшиеся, блеклые, неживые.

— Очередь. — Мару пожал плечами. — С работой здесь совсем плохо. Утром придут те, кому нужны чернорабочие — строить, таскать грузы, разгребать мусор. Места занимают с ночи. Этим еще повезет, если наймут хотя бы треть.

— Все настолько плохо? Мне казалось, есть какие-то городские программы? Социальная помощь необеспеченным? Сюда же завозят продукты, медикаменты...

— И кто их распределяет? — Мару больше назад не смотрел. Ваку все-таки еще раз обернулся. — Три года назад самый прибыльный бизнес из новых был — скупать детей. Если тон еще не попорченный, их отправляли в город. В крупных магазинах по вечерам выбрасывают просроченную еду. Не знаю, как сейчас. Тогда было выгодно.

Ваку шел рядом, молчал.

— Нет никакой разницы. — Мару остановился. Злость накатила так резко, он сам не ожидал. Горло сдавило. — Да, это был наш бизнес. Это и все остальное, что тебе может рассказать Масаока. Детские бордели. Бои без правил — где люди против собак. Это кварталы, детка. Здесь всем на всех положить. Разницы нет. Как их убивает Сивилла, как их убиваем мы — или как они гробят себя сами.

— Я дал какой-то повод так со мной говорить? — Голос был очень спокойным. Новая пауза — еще более длинной. — Если да, то прошу извинить.

Мару молча стоял, разглядывая трещины в асфальте. Вздохнул. Подняв голову, нашел чужой взгляд за очками, далекий... слишком темно было, чтобы понять — холодный или просто отстраненный.

— Это ты меня извини. Ты не давал повода. Это я. Все это здесь, крыша едет, я не... — Он с силой выдохнул. — Извини, сейчас тот редкий случай, когда у меня нет подходящих слов — можно, наверное, занести в анналы...

Ему не дали договорить. Отодвинули в тень, к стене, не резко, но так, что Мару толком не успел понять, что происходит, — когда чужие руки сомкнулись за спиной, взяли в кольцо, и опять стало тепло — и близко.

Второй поцелуй получился лучше. С укусами, жадный, долгий. Губы горели, саднили, но все еще было мало. Он пил чужое дыхание, втягивал в себя, отдавал. Отдавался... Они оторвались друг от друга, задыхаясь, будто пробежали марафон.

— Очки... — выдохнул Мару. — Я только понял. Очки — мешают.

— Плохому танцору... — засмеялись ему в шею. Острые зубы сжали мочку уха.

— Прекрати. — Мару вывернулся из кольца чужих рук. — Стоп-слово. Погоди... Я вспомнил. Волшебное стоп-слово — бильярд.

Отсюда было совсем рядом, полтора квартала. Подвал, переоборудованный под карточный зал, маджонг — и два бильярдных стола за загородкой. Мару расплатился таблетками, здесь они шли лучше, чем деньги. Атагояма его, понятно, узнал, но спрашивать ни о чем не стал, только кивнул, убирая в карман анальгетики. Инсулин за час игры, чтобы никто не мешал, анальгетики — за небодяжное бутылочное пиво.

За стенкой разгоряченно орали, хлопали костяшками об стол, спорили, чья очередь брать кость со стены и в какую цену идут лимиты. За стеной бурлила жизнь, чужая — теперь уже совсем чужая. А здесь... было тихо. Бильярд в Симбаси мало кто любил, бессмысленная, считалось, игра. Мару в свое время притащил сюда Сакура: насмотрелся по сети американских чемпионатов. Учились сами, кое-как. Включали видео-уроки на планшете, пристроив его сбоку на стуле.

Ваку играть не умел совсем. На этом и строился весь расчет.

— Ниже. Нагнись еще ниже. Нет, кий не сжимай, пропускай между пальцев... — Мару обнимал сзади, наклонялся слитно, дышал в затылок. — Вот, теперь бей.

— Я никак не могу понять... — Ваку с досадой смотрел, как шар в очередной раз, ударившись о край лузы, откатывается черт знает куда. — Это такая неуклюжая попытка соблазнения — или удовлетворение собственного эго за чужой счет?

— Я очень... — Шестерка упала в лузу. — Старательно... — Еще один удар, и семерка отправилась в противоположный угол. — Самоудовлетворяюсь... — Он прицелился битком по восьмерке, но рука дрогнула. Позорно промазал. — Уже месяц думал о том, как было бы хорошо... тебя трахнуть... на этом столе.

Ваку задумчиво тронул бортик.

— Не очень удобно выйдет. Тот, кто окажется снизу, рискует заработать перелом позвоночника.

Свой шар Ваку не забил. Мару торжествующе показал средний палец — и решил покрасоваться напоследок. Ему оставалась только восьмерка. Он так и видел этот рикошет...

Черный вылетел, ударившись слишком сильно. Зато биток закатился в лузу напротив.

— Ну, твою ж мать.

— Надо понимать, победа осталась за мной?

— Я поддался.

— В выигрыше всегда остается менее торопливый. Либо тот, кто не склонен к мазохизму.

— Вот в этом меня еще никто не обвинял!

— Рад оказаться первым.

Смеясь, они выбрались из подвала наружу. Что бы Мару ни говорил, трахаться в бильярдной он не собирался — они приходили туда не за этим, в округе было достаточно темных проулков и подворотен. Атагояма вежливо попрощался, не глядя в глаза. «В “Сиба-Даймон” отмечать пойдем», — было последним, что сказал Мару уже на лестнице, обращаясь к Ваку, но так, чтобы Атагояма услышал.

К Мару старик всегда благоволил, они с Сакурой оставляли хорошие чаевые, а еще помогли выкупить у Тигров его внучку лет пять назад. Но хорошие отношения никогда не являлись в Симбаси поведенческой доминантой.

О том, что Мару в Симбаси, Атагояма не стал бы предупреждать Эгути-гуми сразу, как только его увидел, чтобы Красные не заявились прямо к нему. Так сливать бывших друзей — это было бы слишком заметной потерей лица.

«Сиба-Даймон» был нейтральным кабаком, стрелять там тоже никто не станет, но рано или поздно кто-то доедет — и поднимется шум. Как оттуда правильно уходить, Мару знал.

Расчет был шаткий, но по-другому не выходило никак.

...Хватило их с Ваку ненадолго, полсотни шагов не прошли. Подворотня, сваленные грудой ящики, грязь под ногами, бетонная стена, потрескавшаяся, с плесневелыми потеками. Но хоть не воняло ничем, кроме сырости, — и то хорошо. Мару первым вдавил Ваку в стену, целовал в шею, в ключицы, везде, куда попадал, хватался за бедра, за плечи, чертыхался, когда мешали эти гребаные ножи, держался, как будто боялся упасть, из последних сил.

Ваку отвечал так же голодно, прикусывал, слизывал следы с кожи, царапал спину под майкой. Из-под коробок шуганулись перепуганные коты. Оба засмеялись, переводя дыхание, у Мару перед глазами мир опять шатался, грозил перевернуться в любой момент. Ваку уже нащупывал молнию у него на джинсах. Мару, не дожидаясь, сам развернулся спиной.

Трахались жадно, неловко, как всегда бывает в таких подворотнях — самый паскудный, самый грязный, самый честный секс. Ничего, кроме желания. Ничего другого, только короткие вдохи и выдохи, напряжение всех мышц, ладони, ободранные об стену. Мару расслабился, как мог, чтобы дать Ваку войти. Ноги подгибались, в какой-то момент все, что держало, — был Ваку, который его трахал, который ему дрочил, который дышал сзади, хрипло, надсадно, насаживая Мару на себя до упора, до не вздохнуть. Левой рукой вцепился в плечо, до синяков. Правой сжимал член Мару, быстро, сильно, но так — что это не кончалось, не кончалось, не кончалось никак — пока Мару не взорвался криком, кажется, он так никогда еще не орал... Не кончал так — точно еще никогда.

Как кончил Ваку, он не слышал. Только почувствовал, как тот содрогается, потом в него вцепились обеими руками, обмякли об спину. Потом — Ваку вышел, а он просто сполз по стене, прямо в грязь.

В ушах еще какое-то время звенело от собственного крика. Кровь стучала в висках. Коленям было мокро. Заднице тоже. Не глядя, он протянул вверх руку. Ваку помог подняться и пальцы не отпустил. Вместо того чтобы приводить себя в порядок, они опять прилипли друг к другу, если под ладонью не было чужой кожи — становилось холодно, в этом не было никакого смысла, если губы не были заняты, делалось пусто. Пусто и холодно — этого он не хотел.

— Ты... — Дышать — это было для слабаков. — Ты... самый грязный... турист... каких я только... когда-либо видел.

Ваку без стеснения вытирал ладони о футболку, об задницу. Мару пытался уворачиваться, прижимался еще теснее, бесстыдно терся об вновь начинающий возбуждаться член.

— Мне казалось, вы говорили... в машине... что я у вас первый... турист?

— И последний. — Мару тоже был готов на новый заход, обхватил оба члена ладонью, с трудом просунув руку, сжал — горячие, напряженные, он окончательно перестал различать, кто где. — Расходы... на химчистку... меня разорят.

— Нельзя быть таким... корыстным. Вредно... для тона.

— Зато для кошелька... хорош-шо-о... — И в третий раз за вечер повторил, задыхаясь: — С-симбаси... детка.

Ваку не отвечал долго, встраиваясь удобнее в новый ритм, обхватывая Мару за ягодицы, еще теснее прижимая к себе.

— Мне... нравится...

Мару хотелось... хотелось опуститься ниже — все равно колени грязные, плевать — хотелось взять в рот, хотелось проверить, как это будет, попробовать Ваку и там тоже... впервые за все время, сколько он себя помнил, — хотелось. Языком провести по головке, потом по всей длине, забрать в себя, втянуть, выпустить, жадно сосать... Хотелось чувствовать, как Ваку кончит — прямо в него. Он не успел.

Ваку сделал это первым.

Обжег языком, так, что полыхнуло внизу живота, дрожью отдалось по всему телу. Мару обхватил его за затылок, вцепился в волосы. Кончил — так, будто не трахался до этого лет пять. Уже не кричал, нечем было, хрипел и поскуливал, до последних содроганий, до последнего выплеска, потом подхватил Ваку за плечи, поднял, прижался ртом к губам. На языке стало солоно. Руке внизу, вновь обхватившей чужой член, очень быстро стало мокро. Ваку кончил со стоном, обвис на нем, Мару упирался лбом во влажные волосы, дышал чужим потом, дышал сексом, дышал.

— Полжизни за выпить, — просипел наконец. — Вторые полжизни — за душ. И кровать.

— Может, в другом порядке?

На миг Мару задумался. Можно же... правда. Просто вернуться. Как ничего не было. Можно.

Да. Он три года повторял себе — что можно и так.

Улыбнулся пересохшими губами. Голос по-прежнему не подчинялся, тело тоже, каждая мышца жила своей, отдельной жизнью — в мире тремора и передоза адреналина.

— Тут недалеко. «Сиба-Даймон» — коктейли хорошие. Мы круг почти сделали. До машины — туда... — Махнул в направлении эстакады. — Всего ничего.

Когда Красные подъедут разбираться, Мару свалит в общей неразберихе, а Ваку не составит труда выбраться — как бы все ни сложилось. Туриста так близко к границе квартала не тронут. Собой он еще был готов рисковать, но никем другим. Поэтому и выбрал «Сибу».

Помимо прочего, коктейли там готовили и правда неплохие.

В два часа ночи в «Сибе» было шумно, накурено, душно — и всем плевать на пятна на чужой одежде и грязь в чужих волосах. Они с Ваку кое-как пытались привести себя в порядок по дороге, потом, посмеявшись, плюнули. Есть тот предел, за которым чудеса невозможны.

Места удалось найти только у бара, но хоть получилось сесть. Мару ноги уже не держали, и Ваку, судя по тому, как он прилип к стойке, уперев подбородок в ладонь, ощущал себя ненамного бодрее.

— Давно тебя не было видно, Китти. Что-нибудь розовое, как обычно? — Дзодзо ухмыльнулся, подкидывая и ловя в воздухе бокал, подмигнул. Как будто не было трех лет. Как будто только вчера они ужирались тут в очередной раз с Сакурой и Тэцу. Как будто трех дней не прошло, как Дзодзо в задней комнате смазывал ему ссадины вонючей травяной дрянью и объяснял, почему хорошие мальчики не лезут в драку на кулаках, даже если очень хочется, — а сразу стреляют.

Мару расплылся в улыбке, кивнул

— Ага. Две «базуки». — Кивнул в сторону Ваку. — Он платит.

Дзодзо крикнул помощнику, чтобы взял на себя клиентов в зале, сам начал смешивать коктейли. Красиво — этим он славился. Бутылки взлетали в воздух, выплескивали содержимое с аптекарской точностью, лед сыпался из воздуха, как у фокусника, лайм выжимался до капли — двумя руками, сразу в оба бокала. Себе он налил пива, пристроился со стороны Мару.

— Угощайся.

Мару сделал глоток.

— Охренеть. Еще лучше, чем я это помнил.

— Мятная водка, — с гордостью подтвердил Дзодзо. — Хрен где ты такую сейчас найдешь.

— Наши по-прежнему возят?

— Так кто же еще. Конечно. Подорожала, сука, — с этими заморочками на границе. Но куда деваться.

Розовый коктейль был кисло-приторным, отдавал на вкус жвачкой. Мару его обожал когда-то, он помнил, но сейчас вкус был мутный. Впрочем, ему все сейчас казалось мутным. В ушах по-прежнему гудело, и кости были, как желе.

— Через юг?

— Да ты рехнулся. — На толстом лице гримаса ужаса смотрелась нелепо и смешно. Мару не выдержал, фыркнул, Дзодзо тоже хохотнул. — Юг — там ад. На побережье всякой техники, говорят, навезли до черта, только минных полей не хватает... человек десять Красные там потеряли. Короче, нет, через Тибу теперь.

Тибу — это означало Токихара. Он получил ответ на свой основной вопрос. Вот и все.

Мару отхлебнул еще «базуки». Зал за спиной шумел, волны хохота и пьяных голосов накатывали и откатывали, мерно, как прибой. Привычный ритм. Такой знакомый. Укачивающий. Сейчас бы закрыть глаза — и заснуть.

Он обернулся к Ваку, тронул за локоть. Тот улыбнулся через бокал.

— Интересный напиток... несмотря на цвет. Вы были правы, сюда стоило заглянуть.

— Приятель? — шепотом поинтересовался Дзодзо, подмигивая. — Где взял?

— Где взял — там уже нету, — ухмыльнулся Мару. — Под мостом нашел.

— Умеют же люди устроиться. — В тоне бармена сквозила зависть. — Вот почему другие под мостом только пиздюлей находят, а?

— Потому что пьют пиво, как крутые мачо, — а не сладкую мятную розовую дрянь.

Сладкая дрянь, от которой слипалось горло... Нет, Симбаси, может, и остался прежним, но второй раз в эту реку было не войти. Три года выхолощенных, промытых до стерильности. Три года гиперовсянки на завтрак, обед и ужин... Последний глоток Мару катал на языке, никак не мог проглотить. И сплюнул бы — но не хотелось обижать Дзодзо...

Тот смотрел. Перехватив взгляд Мару, тут же отвел глаза, хлебнул пива, повертел бокал туда-сюда.

«Тик-так», — что-то громко щелкнуто в голове. «Тик... так...»

Раньше свое пиво Дзодзо опрокидывал, как жаждущий среди пустыни — воду.

Тик-так-тик-так-тик-так... Время ускорилось, сорвалось с привязи, понеслось вскачь.

Он продолжал говорить — тихо, вполголоса, аккуратно отодвигаясь от Ваку — про старые добрые времена, про то, что давно не заходил, но теперь-то другое дело, про то, что не был уверен, как его встретят в Эгути-гуми, но все наладится, у него для них кое-что есть... Дзодзо кивал, сперва в такт, но чем дальше — тем больше мимо. Он хорошо умел притворяться, но как пахнет страх, Мару знал слишком хорошо.

В какой-то момент он снова обернулся, вроде как на Ваку, но на самом деле — на зал. Ваку сидел все такой же сонный, спокойный. Нянчил наполовину допитый коктейль, моргал медленно, через силу. На Мару улыбнулся так же медленно, натянул улыбку, точно с трудом вспоминая, как это — улыбаться.

В баре... Нет, все было тихо. Ни одного лишнего взгляда он не поймал. Никаких лишних шевелений. В баре не знали. Толпились, пили, ржали, кто-то кого-то мутузил в углу, но вяло, без злобы, к этому интереса было куда больше, чем к стойке. Значит...

Подмигнул Дзодзо, вновь переключился на Ваку, положил руку на плечо.

— По-моему... кому-то пора... хорошо проблеваться. — Ваку не среагировал, Мару подтолкнул — уже чуть более настойчиво. — Пошли. Пошли... я покажу, где тут...

Ваку, пошатываясь, сполз с табурета. Мару подхватил его за плечи, другой рукой уцепился за стойку. Ноги ни хрена не держали, в глазах стояла мутная вода.

— Мы... — Махнул Дзодзо рукой. — Мы... сейчас...

Теперь дойти до выхода. Медленно. Переставляя ноги. Один шаг, третий, второй... черт, наоборот... Он сбивался несколько раз — пока в лицо не пахнуло улицей. В спину упирался чужой взгляд. Но за ними никто не пошел. И это единственное, что давало надежду.

Он отвел Ваку еще на несколько шагов в сторону, привалил к стене, привалился сам рядом — плечом, отгораживая их от посторонних взглядов.

— Дай... нож...

Не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся. Сейчас было не до вежливости. Пальцы встретились на ножнах. Ваку, казалось, даже проснулся слегка.

— Что-то не так?

Вместо ответа Мару полоснул себя по предплечью. Неглубоко, но достаточно, чтобы боль обожгла. Рецепторы полыхнули. Еще пару секунд — и в кровь пойдет адреналин.

— Надо уходить. Быстро. Барбитураты. В коктейле. Знаешь способ лучше — скажи. Нет — делай, как я. Тут близко... должны успеть...

В мозгу двоилось. Принятая с алкоголем химия говорила «спать». Другая, своя — «бежать, нападать, бороться». Надолго ее не хватит, Мару знал точно. Дерьмо в Симбаси мешали крепкое, на убой.

— Пошли.

За поворотом послышался шум — оттуда ехал автомобиль. Или несколько — было не разобрать.

— Бегом!

Он дернул Ваку за руку — через дорогу, к домам напротив и в тень. Фары высветили улицу за спиной, полоснули. Мару пригнулся и рванул еще быстрее, Ваку бежал за ним.

Не спать... Метров через пятьдесят опять стало паршиво. Мозг говорил «сядь». Мозг говорил «отдохни». Мозг пытался убедить тело, что связь обрублена... колодец, пустота, помехи на линии, подземный гараж. Мару резанул ножом. Обернулся на Ваку, готовый сделать то же самое, но тот пока справлялся. Только глядя на него, Мару понял, что это не бег — то, как они движутся. То, что ему казалось бегом... гребаные рыбы, выброшенные на берег, и то быстрее перебирали бы плавниками.

— Шевелись... твою же... ебаную мать...

Он не знал, кого подбадривает — Ваку или себя. Надо было уходить с широких улиц, добираться до обрушенного квартала, там отсидеться... Хотя нет, отсидеться — не выйдет, их срубит, стоит хоть на минуту остановиться... Значит, через развалины к дороге, и — через эстакаду, к машине.

За спиной — далеко, все еще далеко — слышались голоса. Кто-то кричал. Кажется, его звали.

Голоса удалялись. Их искали дальше по переулкам… не там.

Ночь над головой качалась, полная ярких, хвостатых звезд. Ноги вязли в густом месиве неба. В какой-то момент все заслонила луна, бледная, с огромными распахнутыми глазами. Дыры зрачков были такие огромные — можно просунуть руку.

— ...идти, — выдохнул Ваку ему в лицо. — Где... машина... Я не найду...

Симбаси 5-29, — сказал Мару, не шевеля губами. — Хозяина зовут Моригути.

Но это было совсем в другой стороне.

Порез рассек кожу. Он его почти не почувствовал. Пару секунд смотрел, как бессмысленно набухает черная полоска, потом кровь потекла по пальцам, стало липко, и Мару снова проснулся.

— Сейчас...

Тик-так. Тик-так.

Тик-так.

...Когда они оказались перед машиной, ни один не мог вспомнить, что делать дальше. Мару просто опустился на колени и уткнулся лбом в колесо. Через несколько секунд — или часов — Ваку втащил его внутрь.

Теперь главное было не вырубиться, пока они не доберутся до Бюро. Инспектор еще мог позволить себе заночевать в гараже, в машине, но обнаруженный там же аналитик — это был бы явный перебор. Что-то такое Мару попытался сказать и даже, видимо, отчасти преуспел, потому что Ваку сперва засмеялся, а потом притянул к себе и с силой укусил за шею.

— Грудино-ключичная мышца, — сглотнул Мару. — Больно.

— Мы не будем в машине — ножом. Где гель?

— Где... где-то там, в кармане. А очки твои где?

— Понятия не имею.

Смазывая антисептиком порезы, Мару перечислял эпителиальные ткани. Названия костей. Мышц. Все, что приходило в голову, — и заставлял Ваку повторять. До Бюро их хватило. В лифте Ваку попытался заснуть. На сорок третьем Мару затащил его к себе — и уложил. Не раздеваясь, рухнул рядом, подвинулся ближе, носом уткнулся в плечо.

— Будильник... поставь... — сказали над ухом сонно, но твердо. — На семь.

Когда Мару продрал глаза поутру, рядом уже не было никого.

Вопрос — ожидаемый и закономерный — Ваку задал ему только через два дня. Мару готовился к этому раньше, но третий отдел с головой погрузился в дело о контрабанде оружия, неудивительно, что всем было не до того.

Ваку заглянул к нему вечером, умотанный по самое дальше некуда, но неприлично бодрый. Смеющимся взглядом окинул Мару, которому все-таки пришлось ходить в рубашке последние дни: демонстрировать порезанные руки всем вокруг он не собирался, это вызвало бы слишком много пересудов в и без того добела раскаленном Бюро.

Очки у Ваку были новые, но походили на прежние, как две капли воды.

— Я все забываю у вас спросить. О конце нашей экскурсии. Это был занятный новый опыт. Боюсь, что проспал объяснения гида.

— Гид сам проспал все на свете, уж извини, — хмыкнул Мару в ответ. — Но это было безопасно. Правда. Тебе бы в худшем случае обчистили карманы. Мне... точно не знаю, я решил, что не хочу проверять. — Он с небрежным видом пожал плечами. — Кто ж знал, что у ребят такая долгая память. Бывает...

Поверил Ваку или нет, сказать было трудно. В оттенках его улыбок Мару до сих пор не научился разбираться. То, что не удалось уйти, как планировал, — это было хреново. Соджу недавно напомнил еще раз: осталось меньше недели. Мару смотрел на календарь с фатализмом приговоренного, ни в чем себя не обвинял, не перебирал варианты. Вообще ни о чем старался не думать. Новый шанс или появится — или нет.

Если появится — Мару его не упустит. Любой ценой.

О том, что это самообман и ничего больше, он старался не думать.

Тоганэ пришел к нему через четыре дня.

Еще более жесткий, заледеневший — лицом, изнутри, напряжение от него шло волнами, било током.

— Хватит ждать. Я хочу, чтобы все решилось — сейчас.

Мару уставился на него, обалдевший.

— Как ты хочешь это решить, если все ваши выезды... Там не было «пустых зон». Я отслеживаю. Вы ни разу не оказались в подходящем месте.

— Я сказал: хватит. Значит, устрой вызов сам — куда надо. Ты сможешь. Сделай это. Сейчас.

Мару покачал головой.

— Ты понимаешь, что будет, если докопаются? А если вызов примет другой отдел?

— Диверсантов — не примет. Нода его возьмет, — отрезал Тоганэ. — Сделай нам вызов по корейцам. Сивилла получит то, что ей нужно. Потом... будет потом.

Мару сверился с графиком дежурств. Так было проще, чем спорить с Тоганэ. К тому же — он сам, своими руками к этому привел. Разве нет?

Первый отдел на дежурстве сегодня. Симамура на подхвате. Третий — опять допросы. Да, это было возможно. Он поднял глаза на Тоганэ. Тот нависал над ним, упираясь рукой в стол.

— Смотри. — Мару вывел на экран карту города с наложенной схемой метро, масштабируя ее постепенно — пока на мониторе не остался план нужного квадрата. — Станция «Канда». Там есть надземный уровень, для монорельса, есть нижний — обычное метро. Все то, что под землей, заброшено уже лет десять, ветка мертвая, но сухо, по последним данным. Еще ниже — то, что нужно тебе. Подземный коллектор. Тоже вроде еще не затоплен. Без связи. Пойдет?

Сакуя сжал ему плечо. Правое, так до сих пор и не поджившее до конца. Мару прикусил губу. И терпел — пока Тоганэ не ушел.


	17. Ты будешь взвешен

— Да не заметит он, — протянул Масаока, потуже затягивая ремень на запястье.

Из-под шлема донеслась нечленораздельная ругань сквозь зубы.

— А я говорю, вонять будет, — лениво отозвался Хирако. — Здесь вам не поли-иция, латентные тоже лю-уди.

— В прошлый раз он вообще не пришел, — Масаока наклонился, проверяя, хорошо ли зафиксированы ступни. Хлопнул рукой по животу. — Все, порядок. Можем начинать. Давай, я на стреме постою.

Он еще не вышел из зала для ментоскопирования, когда Хирако постучал по шлему костяшками пальцев.

— Что, космонавт. Долетался? — с широкой улыбкой, ласково спросил он. — Сейчас мы тебя, урода, поджарим.

Прокручивая карандаш в пальцах, Ваку наблюдал за ними через двойное стекло.

— Дайте ему пять минут, — сказал Масаока уже совсем другим голосом, остановившись рядом. — Потом зайдем.

— Мне по-прежнему кажется, что аппарат бы справился надежнее, — вздохнул Ваку. Этот спор у них шел уже третьи сутки, повторялся с каждым подозреваемым, которого привозили в Бюро расспрашивать о поставках из-за границы. Нельзя было сказать, что старые полицейские методы работали плохо. Но времени занимали гораздо больше.

— Ни черта он не вспомнит под вашим ментоскопом. Этот дилер ему кто, любовница, брат, злейший враг? Нахер человеку мозги зря жечь. А так — может еще пригодится. Двойным агентом побегает. Расскажете потом, что всадили ему в кровь такую хитрую хреновину…

— Но потом нам все равно придется с ним что-то делать.

— Ну-у, — неопределенно пожал плечами Масаока.

Спохватившись, Ваку спрятал руку в карман брюк. Это был ничем не выдающийся, обычный зеленый карандаш со следами зубов на тупом конце.

Вряд ли они помнили.

Но все равно не стоило.

— Мы можем сколько угодно игнорировать преступников, используя их в своих целях. Но мы не можем прямо нарушать устав. Наведя на него доминатор, мы показали его Сивилле. Теперь с ним придется поступать по предписанной процедуре.

— Яйцо учило курицу зерно клевать.

Арестованный закричал. О том, что они не имеют права. Что Сивилла — и их тоже. Что-то еще, Ваку не вслушивался. Вопреки ожиданиям, Хирако не бил его. Ходил вокруг кушетки, поднимал ее — пока не довел до почти вертикального положения, говорил, говорил. Масаока смотрел на него с плохо скрытым восторгом, как ребенок — на огромный шарик сахарной ваты.

— Всегда он это умел. Чуять слабую жилку. Но что я люблю в нем — ему это не нравится.

Ваку кивнул, улыбнувшись. Сам он, поездив с Хирако и наслушавшись историй из старых времен, был немного другого мнения. Пожалуй, мало кто лучше мог объяснить природу Сакуи Тоганэ, ни разу не заговорив о нем напрямую. Собственным живым примером.

— Вас дома не сильно ждут?

— Боюсь, сегодня уже не дождутся, — ответил Ваку. — Это еще часа на два, по меньшей мере. И если он выдаст что-то дельное, глупо откладывать на завтра. Потянете еще один выезд?

Довольно хмыкнув, Масаока покосился в сторону дверей в коридор.

— Сгонять Найто в лабу с термосом?

Мрачно хохотнул, поскреб подбородок.

— Заодно на нем и проверим, что никто слабительного не подмешал.

— Я бы на месте Мару не стал подмешивать туда слабительного, — возразил Ваку. — Но реактивов у него под рукой немало. Думаю, я сам схожу за термосом.

Ответ Масаоки утонул в сирене. Динамики оповещали дежурных инспекторов о неопознанном гражданине на севере Тюо, у перекрестка девятой и пятой улиц.

— И скажите теперь, — перекрикивая монотонный голос, заявил Масаока, — что мы были неправы. Вот посадили бы его под ментоскоп — и поехали бы под конец смены как миленькие на это дерьмо.

— Крайне предусмотрительно с нашей стороны, — кивнул Ваку, когда динамики под потолком стихли. — Нам еще не пора?

— Он руки за спиной сведет, покажет, когда пора.

Хирако ел чужой страх, как орешки к пиву — неторопливо, без жадности. Но проглотить мог сколько угодно. Это темное, делился он как-то, сидит в каждом. Просто кто-то относится к себе честнее. И не забывает, где хорошая сторона.

— По-вашему, мы все еще хорошая сторона? — уточнил он у Масаоки.

— Вы — хорошая. А мы — как придется, — без тени улыбки ответил тот. И покосившись, добавил: — Если выйдет, что он того, пустышка — пойдем ко мне, посидим, что ли? Раз вы все равно домой не торопитесь. Потолкуем, разложим все это спокойно.

С Сакуей Тоганэ они столкнулись в уборной днем, еще перед выездом на задержание. Из трех свободных рукомойников он выбрал ближайший к Ваку. Возможно, на Масудзаки такие трюки и действовали. Бессловная физическая угроза. Или наглость, с которой Сакуя, не скрываясь, рассматривал через зеркало. Та же угроза, по сути. Прямой взгляд в надежде поймать ответный, приоткрытые в ухмылке губы. Нарочито медленные движения кистей под краном, нескрываемое напряжение.

«Наверное, — подумал тогда Ваку, — я все-таки не очень нормальный человек».

Гоку бы испугалась, как и Тэдзука в свое время. Масудзаки это, должно быть, скорее ярило, доводило до неконтролируемого бешенства. А он отвернулся к сушилке, подставил под нее руки. Злость вспыхнула, как и всякий раз, когда он при виде Сакуи вспоминал о синяках на бледной коже, но тут же съежилась. Растаяла, как снег под солнцем, стекла в водосток. Злиться долго, подспудно можно было на себя — за то, что до сих пор под любым удобным предлогом избегал длинных разговоров с женой, не находил в себе сил настроиться на правильный тон. Демаркация домашних границ назрела и вот-вот рисковала свалиться на голову. Гоку решила, что его следует лечить компанией сестры и Альтромаджи. Гоку вообразила себе черт знает что — и под благовидным предлогом — провериться, рекомендован ли им по-прежнему ребенок, — потратила его вчерашний обеденный перерыв на поездку в приемную министерства благосостояния.

«Мне тридцать три с половиной, давай сэкономим время», — чуть не ответил Ваку, но вовремя прикусил язык. Тридцать шесть, показала проверка. Ребенок рекомендован. «Такой прозрачный», — проговорила Гоку, от которой явственно сквозило виной. Вот что злило. А Сакуя был часами, которые все еще тикали, но скоро остановятся. Старыми напольными механическими часами из отцовского загородного дома.

Как раз тогда в уборную и зашел Масаока. Мрачно покосился на них и пошел к писсуарам.

— Я все-таки надеюсь, что мы сумеем его разговорить, — ответил Ваку. — Иначе я рискую довольно быстро уснуть.

Только душеспасительных разговоров на ночь глядя ему здесь не хватало. Заранее заготовленных ответов не было, сгодившееся на прошлой неделе для Найто «все идет по плану» со старыми полицейскими не казалось надежным.

— О, пошел, — кивнул на стекло Масаока. — Считайте до десяти, и за мной.

В этот раз и правда получилось быстро. На счете пять — коммуникатор зазвонил. Что-то требовалось Симамуре.

— Не могу сейчас, перезвоню, — скороговоркой выдал Ваку и отключился прежде, чем тот успел заговорить. И последовал в комнату. Оба патрульных хмуро изображали ни в чем не заинтересованный, скучающий вид.

— Я вам все скажу! Инспектор! Я вам все скажу! Не надо меня! Я буду работать! Я клянусь! Инспектор!

Коммуникатор опять зазвонил. Ваку раздраженно поморщился.

— Масаока, сделайте здесь тихо. И больше ничего не делайте. Пока.

Он вышел, снова принял вызов. Не расслышал его Симамура, что ли.

— Оборвалось что-то. Просьба, говорю, есть. Слушайте. Не в службу, а в дружбу, Ваку. Такое дело…

— Что у вас? — выдохнув, ровно спросил Ваку.

— Да… задерживаюсь я немного. С этим переездом. Застрял в Кавасаки. Думал… подъеду чуть позже. А Ноде срочно нужно подкрепление, у него опять там корейцы показались. Вы… на работе же еще?

— У меня допрос.

— А долго? Или, может… его ж у вас все равно ведут патрульные… вы бы моих взяли. Просто съездили бы за ними. Иначе их придется Ноде отдавать. Я сам не успею. Из Кавасаки — никак. А ему срочно надо. А они… э… хм…

Никаких корейцев в Токио уже нет, хотелось сказать. Нода бегает за ветром.

С другой стороны, подумал Ваку, а кто сказал, что корейцев на самом деле нет? Возможно, директор просто хотела отдать дело Ноде. Или они кого-то оставили здесь. Или уехал всего один. Всякое могло статься.

— Хорошо. Я возьмусь. Отправьте патрульных в машину.

— С меня две смены.

— Договорились.

Услышав о смене планов, Масаока хмуро почесал затылок. Куда и делась расслабленная ухмылка, с которой он выходил из комнаты допросов.

— С Кодзуки наших поставьте в тройку, — только и сказал, — он там самый вменяемый.

Ваку кивнул, спорить здесь смысла не было, хотя сам он чужих патрульных до сих пор с трудом различал по именам. У Симамуры они слишком часто менялись. Кодзуки — так Кодзуки. Он заглянул в лабораторию по дороге, но заходить не стал — сказал погромче с порога:

— Мару, я сегодня поработаю Симамурой. У меня две патрульных машины, шестеро человек.

Скрипнуло, разворачиваясь, кресло.

— Ты… что?

— Я Симамура, — не выдержав серьезного тона, Ваку тихо рассмеялся. После идиотского побега из Симбаси разговаривать с Мару без улыбки никак не выходило. — Напрягите фантазию. Со мной из наших Найто и Яцука, остальные на допросе. Помогите им, если понадобится, — карты, дополнения, я не знаю, что он расскажет.

— Нехрен тебе там делать, — передернул плечами Мару. — Никаких корейцев нет.

Интересно, откуда он знал. Но времени на долгую партию не было.

— Корейцев, может, и нет, а вызов есть, — бросил Ваку на выходе из лаборатории.

Патрульные как раз расходились по машинам, когда он спустился. Где-то среди них был нужный Кодзуки, все остальные, похоже, немногим отличались от отребья Ноды. Косились, перешептываясь, одинаково — все четверо. В полутьме гаража не выходило разобрать — презрительно или с опаской, но по затылку пробежал знакомый холодок. Он забрался в машину, вбил адрес и позвонил Тэдзуке — удостовериться, что она остается в Бюро.

— Я ни черта не понимаю, — заявила она вместо приветствия. — Мне хоть кто-то объяснит, кто чем занимается в этом бардаке? Я третью неделю без выходных и уже шла домой!

— Извини, я не знал. Просто кто-то должен присмотреть за допросом, пока я — вместо того, чтобы его вести, — помогаю твоему Ноде ловить призраков по городу.

— О… извини, это я не знала. Разве не Симамуры смена?

— Просто загляни, пожалуйста, на сороковой. Там тебе Масаока все объяснит. Не мешай им, ладно? Они знают, что делают. Возможно, понадобится немного подыграть. Ничего сложного, просто посидеть поблизости с лицом, с которым ты сейчас со мной разговариваешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, с каким я сижу лицом?

— Хм. Неважно. Иди к ним, хорошо? Надеюсь, мы скоро вернемся — и сможем отпустить тебя домой.

— Нет, что у меня с лицом?

Ваку улыбнулся, рассматривая шеренгу несущихся спереди дронов.

— У тебя очень красивое лицо.

— Да пошел ты!

Он снял очки, потер глаза. Что-то мешало успокоиться, отложить неважное на потом. Слишком много чужих нервов — липких, обволакивающих, намотавшихся на него и теперь сгустившихся в тесном салоне настолько, что никакой кондиционер не разгонял. Ваку потянулся к бардачку, достал оттуда ножны, закрепил на поясе. Нет, он верил директору — в том, что касалось наследника Кима. Это была бы слишком нерациональная ложь, а Касэй до сих пор вела себя как угодно, но в глупости ее нельзя было обвинить.

Возможно, корейцы их таким образом просто отвлекали — давая основной группе возможность сбежать. Может, они решили угнать самолет. Самоубийцы.

Никаких корейцев нет, сказал ему Мару. Резко, нервно. Как будто полоснул его же ножом, пытаясь разбудить.

А у Симамуры так своевременно нашлись дела за городом.

Ваку медленно набрал воздуха в грудь, выдохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла. Ехать тут, по выделенной полосе, было недолго, шеренга дронов уже сворачивала с автострады к заброшенной станции метро. «Смарт» последовал за ними. Сколько нужно Комисс, вспомнил Ваку, чтобы понизить уровень стресса на месте аварии? Шесть. Две Комиссы уговаривают граждан успокоиться, а четыре успокаивают тех, с кем поговорили первые две.

— Мару, поставьте мне связь на своих и обрисуйте нам сектор, который не берет Нода.

На экране над запястьем всплыло здание в продольном разрезе. Сверху — железнодорожная станция с тремя промежуточными платформами. С обеих сторон ее уже заблокировали технические составы, белые крестики дронов теперь разъезжались по платформам, обыскивая их в поисках людей. Ниже — торговый центр, откуда продолжалась эвакуация. Периметр — мимо него Ваку как раз проезжал — уже был затянут желтой голографической лентой. Быстро же они развернулись.

Под землей находилось метро. Под метро — канализация. Все эти уровни были помечены возможными для проникновения, но — уже синими, занятыми. Значит, низ себе забрал Нода. Очевидно, как более перспективный. Сверху — на станции, в торговом центре — еще висели сканеры.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Ваку, уже почти убедивший себя в том, что вызов — провокация, направленная лично против него. Но тогда — это его следовало уводить подальше от сканеров, от поверхности, от случайной возможности сбежать.

— Зеленая группа, — уже громче сказал он, поднеся руку ближе к лицу. — Делитесь на тройки. Первая группа, кодовый позывной Бассет. Кодзуки, Яцука, Найто. Старший в группе — Найто. Идете наверх, осматриваете периметр станции. Закончив, спускаетесь на верхний ярус торгового центра. Вторая группа… все остальные, кодовый позывной Колли. За вами — торговый центр, нижний ярус. Зачищаете этаж за этажом, не пропускаете технических дверей, лифтами не пользоваться, но шахты проверить, не забывайте о лестницах. Мару, обрисуйте группам маршруты.

Нода стоял у своего «смарта», у входа в здание. Отдавал рваные команды в комм, напряженно следя за экраном. Приближаться к нему Ваку не стал. Обернулся на столпившихся за желтыми полупрозрачными лентами людей, уже привычный к праздному любопытству. Прошелся, заложив руки за спину, до входа в торговый центр. Подумал подняться следом за своими патрульными наверх, на станцию. Раз уж здесь и правда ловили призраков.

Остановился уже у самых дверей. Нет, что-то внештатное все же происходило. Мару ни разу не пошутил. Его вообще не было слышно. Ваку снова вызвал экран, пересчитал спускающиеся вниз темно-синие точки патрульных первого отдела. Три. И четвертая до сих пор наверху — рядом с инспектором. От сердца отлегло: значит, в Бюро никто лишний не остался. Две. Внизу теперь были только две точки. Третья пропала, как не было. И вторая тоже — пропала, у него на глазах — на уровень ниже линии метро. Он машинально отступил в тень, услышав приближающиеся голоса.

— Мы должны их сегодня взять. Как хочешь, из-под земли мне их достань.

— Не волнуйтесь, инспектор, достанем. Я их чую, они где-то на самом дне. Поэтому мы так долго не могли их найти. Канализация. Дренажные системы. Ни одного сканера. Ни единой камеры. Они — там.

Нода проходил в шаге от него. Можно было вытянуть руку, тронуть за плечо. Спросить: инспектор, вам не кажется, что на экране маловато патрульных?

— Скоро год, — процедил Нода. — Год, как мы их ищем. И до сих пор никаких результатов. Я не знаю, что я с вами со всеми сделаю, если мы их упустим опять.

— Мне казалось, это не главное, чего от нас ждет Сивилла...

— Хватит.

Ваку успел расслышать после короткого звукового сигнала взволнованный голос: «Нашла! Здесь пятеро! Внизу!»

— Быстрее, — бросил Сакуя и устремился вперед.

Лысоватый неповоротливый Нода помчался за ним к технической лестнице, почти не отставая. Стараясь не шуметь, Ваку двинулся следом. Как он и ожидал, третья точка тоже пропала с экрана. Он дошел до мертвых эскалаторов, выкрутил фонарь в браслете на минимальную яркость. Спустился. Тяжелая одышка Ноды разносилась по всему перрону, фонари мелькали у ближней стены: Сакуя помогал ему спуститься на рельсы. Они углубились в тоннель, дошли до технической двери. Ваку подождал, пока не услышал гулкий хлопающий звук. Оперся о бетон рукой, спрыгнул. Сверился с экраном. Делений было уже четыре вместо пяти. По торговому центру и железнодорожной платформе гуляли две тройки, не давая себе труда разделяться. Там, сверху, все было спокойно.

— Ты куда? — хрипло каркнул коммуникатор. Ваку открыл дверь, прислушался. Отголоски шагов стихали внизу, под ногами была старая, но вроде бы надежная металлическая лестница.

— Я думаю, сверху справятся и без меня, — приглушив голос, сказал Ваку. И начал спускаться на ощупь, мягко ступая на носок.

— Там нет связи, — сказал Мару.

— Я знаю, — ответил Ваку. — Не волнуйтесь, я…

Говорить дальше смысла не было, экран замигал красным, все верхние точки пропали. «Сигнал утерян», — высветилось посередине. Ваку убрал экран и пошел дальше, вниз. В нос ударил застоявшийся прелый воздух. Доминатор больше не казался бесполезной, обременяющей руку игрушкой: в подсвеченный электронный прицел было удобно рассматривать огромное, заваленное мусором помещение. Слева, недалеко от лестницы, гулко отдавался шум голосов и глухих ударов.

Метрах в трех от пола в стороны расходилась, тянулась вдоль стены узкая железная балюстрада. Ваку сошел на нее, сдвинулся влево. Всматриваться в темноту не пришлось — яркого света чужих фонарей хватило. Нода лежал навзничь. На ногах у него сидел самый крупный — Курихара, кажется. Проще всего было проверить, если навести доминатор, но это могло привлечь внимание остальных. Или нет — если нет связи. Ваку не был уверен, поэтому пробовать не стал. Второй патрульный, помельче,  придавил ботинком руку Ноды к земле, наступив на ладонь. У девочки в руках была узкая труба, которой она с замахом била.

Каждый удар эхо разносило так громко, что у Ваку отдавалось в зубах. Нода орал.

Рекурсивное помутнение, киотский синдром. Об этом говорили на курсах, не вдаваясь в подробности. Главное правило: непременно проводить замеры коэффициента у пострадавших. Аффективный гнев, говорил весной Мару, биологическая команда «иди и что-то сделай». Нет, пожалуй, — просто состояние аффекта. Сивилла отрицает право на существование тех, кто не способен жить в сложившейся системе. Для того чтобы жить в системе, нужно верить в Сивиллу. Сложно верить в Сивиллу, если тебе ломают кости, и ты никуда не можешь от этого деться, а твой доминатор валяется на земле. Совсем рядом с кистью, раздавленной тяжелым ботинком.

Ваку поразился, как слаженно они это делают — все трое. Как будто четвертый натягивал невидимую леску из тени. Управлял ими, как механическими куклами. Голосом — низким, режущим, как стальная нить.

— …ты должен был стать свободным, Нода. Ты должен был стать рукой. Мы с тобой вместе делали Бюро чистым. Идеально чистым. Для Сивиллы. Мы стали бы лучшими детьми Сивиллы, самыми чуткими ее детьми. И что ты сделал?

Девочка-кукла, присев, схватила Ноду за подбородок, вывернула его так, чтобы у того не оставалось выбора — только смотреть на Сакую. Нода скулил, разобрать слова не получалось.

— Видишь, Нода, к чему приводит предательство. Ты думал, что предаешь меня — но предал Сивиллу. Ты заигрался в дешевую политику. Забыл о том, ради чего мы встали на этот путь.

Голос забирал в себя воздух, делал его горячим и липким. Голос растекался по коллектору огромным нефтяным пятном. Неестественно напряженный — и по-прежнему ровный.

— Сивилла ни о ком не забывает. Сивилла вынесет тебе приговор. Она смотрит на тебя моими глазами — и знаешь, что она видит?

Сакуя присел, наклонился так низко, что черные волосы упали Ноде на лицо.

Он был безумен. Клинически безумен — как это называли в старые времена, когда слово «тон» еще не размыло границы, а «психиатрическую лечебницу» не заменил политкорректный «реабилитационный центр».

Нода прибежал сюда за ним сам. Доверяя ему — до последнего. Собираясь поймать корейцев наконец. И вот, внезапно оказался «предателем».

Там нет связи, сказал Мару. Там нет корейцев, говорил Мару до этого. Слишком нервный. Слишком напряженный.

Сакуя поднялся тем временем, отступил на шаг. Навел на Ноду доминатор.

Каждый человек, подумал Ваку, сам рассчитывает риски. Спускается в подвал или остается на поверхности. Ликвидирует ненормальных или заигрывает с ними. Каждый человек — и в этом он склонен был согласиться с Сакуей — должен сам пожинать плоды своих действий.

Как, например — ослепительный ультрамариновый луч.

Патрульные заорали что-то нечленораздельное. Измазанные кровью — они скакали, хохотали, кривлялись. Слушать это было отвратительно. Ваку подождал, пока глаза снова не привыкнут к темноте, и постучал доминатором о перила. Звук разнесся вдоль длинной стены, вернулся эхом, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Ваку набрал побольше воздуха в легких.

— Хватит! — крикнул он.

Патрульные вздернули головы.

— Все наверх — и в машину, — приказал Ваку.

Они даже не переглядывались — обернулись все трое. На Сакую, который стоял, не шевелясь, все это время. С тех пор, как нажал на спусковой крючок.

— Идите, — медленно, насмешливо кивнул он. — Вы слышали, дети Сивиллы? Вперед.

Один за другим они потянулись к лестнице. Ваку не сводил с них взгляда. Сакуя с места не двинулся. Он поднял руку с доминатором и прицелился в Ваку.

— Сумасшедший, — прошептал Ваку, будто сказав это вслух, было проще поверить. Как же он раньше не понял. Списывал на странную манеру поведения. На чудачества. На стиль. Современный язык оказался на редкость несовершенным, вычеркнув из обихода такое нужное слово.

Они поднимались по ступенькам, каждый шаг отдавался у Ваку под ногами легким дребезжанием. Они не собирались наверх, осознал он. Сакуя только что скомандовал им, окровавленным, опьяненным: фас.

Ваку вытянул руку, заглянул в прицел. Девочка шла первой. Перепачканное кровью узкое лицо злобно щерилось, жадно сверкали глаза. «Патрульная первого отдела Сатоми Иида, криминальный коэффициент четыреста сорок два. Прицельтесь аккуратнее и ликвидируйте мишень», — сообщил доминатор. Ваку выстрелил.

Пол под ногами зашатался.

Краем глаза он увидел еще одну яркую вспышку снизу. Сакуя не стал ждать, пока он расстреляет механических кукол. Сакуя нацелился на платформу. Пол накренился, выронив доминатор, Ваку попытался ухватиться за поручень — обжигающе горячий, — но балюстрада разваливалась на части. Он приземлился среди обломков, больно ударившись ногами, попытался перекатиться, неловко завалился на бок. На голову что-то посыпалось. Пошатываясь, Ваку поднялся на одно колено. Рядом, стоя на четвереньках, остервенело тряс головой патрульный, имени которого он не помнил. Нож оказался в руке раньше, чем Ваку о нем подумал. Мягко вошел в основание шеи. Схватившись за горло, патрульный свалился на землю, захрипел.

Минус один, подумал Ваку. Этот уже не поднимется. Он только что смертельно ранил ножом человека.

Курихара, выбравшись из-под лестницы, с диким ревом бросился к нему. Ваку метнул нож и попал в плечо. Чтобы сделать второй бросок — пришлось отбежать. Нож воткнулся в бедро. Ваку снова отпрыгнул. Необходимо было помнить о дистанции. Он не хотел, чтобы эти огромные горилльи руки сомкнулись на горле.

В плечо. В шею... Все четыре ножа нашли цель — и это ничего не изменило. Он только потерял время. Курихара сокращал расстояние, не переставая орать. Три метра. Два метра. Один.

Последний нож Ваку так и не выпустил из руки.

Вогнал — с силой — прямо в глаз. И упал под весом чужого тела. Ударился затылком об арматуру. В глазах потемнело, дышать стало нечем. Пульс гулко бился в висках. Лицо заливала чужая кровь. Он попытался упереться ногами...

— Сивилла вынесет приговор и тебе, — послышалось сверху. Голос Сакуи звучал почти с нежностью. — Ты будешь взвешен. И признан недостойным служить. Я докажу. — По доминатору в его руках пробежали алые сполохи: Сивилла по-прежнему не признавала Ваку мишенью. За это время удалось наконец выбраться из-под трупа.

Сперва оказалось легко дышать, потом сразу — нечем. В груди стало так больно, как до сих пор не было никогда. Сгруппироваться, вспомнил Ваку, но тело забыло, как это делается. Тело болело и отказывалось подчиняться. Он смог ухватиться за ногу, занесенную для нового удара, потянуть на себя. Сакуя не упал, упершись рукой в пол. Привстав, Ваку попытался его ударить, но даже не дотянулся — нога врезалась под дых, он скорчился. Сквозь кашель и боль проступал голос:

— ...только начало... судить... право сильного... — Потом опять: — Докажу!

Голос сорвался на крик, хлещущий наотмашь.

Сакуя бил его. Что-то трещало внутри.

Болело — все.

«Цель достигнута», — отрешенно подумал Ваку сквозь застилавшую глаза кровавую пелену, треугольную, как Фудзи на закате. Теперь — главное не умереть. Где-то здесь должен был лежать доминатор. Несколько доминаторов. Где-то в этих обломках балюстрады, по которым его швыряло, возило, подбрасывало от чужих ударов. Слишком темно, не видно. Больно. Очень больно.

Рука схватила за волосы, сжалась в кулак, дернулась назад так резко, что едва не сломала шею. Ваку захрипел.

— Мне казалось, ты можешь стать таким же, как я. Когда я еще верил, что кровь все решает.

— Нет, — сказал Ваку. Кулак врезался под дых.

— Но ты непригоден. Вы все непригодны, каждый из вас. Чтобы нести свет — сосуд должен быть целым. Ты треснувший. Разбитая чаша.

Кровавая слюна текла по подбородку.

— Ты… псих, — просипел Ваку.

— Ты ни на что не способен. Сивилла выбрала тебя — и даже тогда ты не смог ничего. А теперь, когда она тебя оставила... на что ты годен?

Дрожащая рука наконец смогла попасть в карман, пальцы сжались на карандаше. В шею. Или под колено. Или в глаз. Просто дождаться, когда он увлечется собой.

— Цель — это то, что придает человеку смысл. У тебя нет цели. Ты — ничто. Пустота. Твоя семья — ложь. Те, кого ты называешь близкими, от тебя даже дальше, чем ты от них. У тебя нет никого, кто бы пошел за тебя на смерть.

Сакуя зашел ему за спину, по-прежнему не выпуская волос из кулака. Присел, прижался. Потерся щекой. От него несло тяжелым, сладким одеколоном и кровью. И чистым, неразбавленным безумием. На все семьсот.

— Сивилла могла стать твоим смыслом. Твоей целью. Сивилла могла стать всем для тебя — как для меня. Но когда ты встал на пороге — ты выбрал смерть. Ты сам. Выбрал. Смерть.

Вывернувшись, Ваку ударил. Вложив всю силу. Карандаш прошел в нескольких сантиметрах от чужого лица. Сакуя перехватил его кисть. Выкрутил, надавил сильнее. Пальцы разжались сами. Ваку застонал от бессилия, прикусил губу. Сакуя смеялся ему в лицо.

— Ты хочешь знать, что я сделаю, когда ты станешь трупом? Пустым, разбитым трупом, из которого вытекла жизнь? Я вернусь в Бюро. Тэдзука... я думаю, она будет хорошей. Очень хорошей. Я научу ее. Ты видел Ииду. Я хорошо умею учить.

Он пытался уворачиваться. Закрываться. Отползать. Удары осыпали его — равномерные, как метроном. Как маятник отцовских часов. Как приливы. Глаз едва не пропороло острым куском арматуры, он отшатнулся в последний момент. Это все, что он смог. Мару предупреждал не ходить сюда. Мару оставался в Бюро, не способный выйти наружу.

— Новых патрульных мне пришлют быстро. Новые инспектора будут уже не нужны. Скажи, Ёситоси Ваку — пока ты еще можешь говорить, — как лучше поступить с твоими людьми? С теми, кто за тобой бегал, заглядывал тебе в глаза... Я могу их отправить на утилизацию. Или нет. Отдай мне ключи от них. Те, кто мне понравятся, — будут жить.

Он слышал топот, будто из-под земли. Ухом, прилипшим к шершавому полу. Шаг, шаг, шаг, шаг. Он попытался собрать всего себя — и броситься еще раз, но даже руку не смог поставить прямо для упора.

— И да… вот еще — что мне делать с Мару? — Ваку уже не был уверен, слышит ли это на самом деле. В переломанном теле больше нечему было шевелиться. Вздрагивая, прокусывая губу, он слышал: — Ты его забрал у меня... теперь мне придется очень долго его возвращать. Такие, как он... с ними больно. Больно, но хорошо — правда? Вспомни, как тебе с ним было. В последний раз. Ему тоже теперь — еще очень долго — будет больно.

Что-то треснуло, порвалось внутри. Будто прорвало плотину — и она выплеснулась, понеслась из-под ребер наверх — ослепительно-жаркая ярость. Сдавила горло, швырнула вперед. Под новый удар. Швырнула вперед снова. Ярость затопила мозг, в нем больше ничего не осталось, кроме желания немедленно. Как угодно. Сейчас. Убить.

— Ты беспомощен, — слышал он, — бесполезен.

Темнота пульсировала перед глазами. Липкая, страшная, торжествующая темнота.

Шаги, подумал Ваку. Шаги.

— Умри, — сказала темнота.

Раздался истошный крик — острый, как игла, пронзающий мозг насквозь. Длинный, как подвесной мост между Хонсю и Сикоку. Ваку цеплялся за него, сколько мог. Так было надо. Но крик оказался слишком скользким, и Ваку упал в темноту.


	18. Мы все верим в Сивиллу

Для того чтобы установить причину фиаско, постигающих большую часть человеческих начинаний, не нужно копать слишком глубоко. Всегда найдется идиот, который все испортит. Клинический, непроходимый идиот.

Разумный человек не стал бы накручивать лишнего на план, который и без того с трудом держался на ногах. Разумный человек оценил бы ситуацию трезво, еще до въезда в Симбаси, — и сделал бы то, что необходимо. Свалил втихую, если не в первом же баре, то во втором или в третьем. Вышел в уборную — и не вернулся. Так бывает. Отцы семейства отправляются за сигаретами — и пропадают бесследно. Образцовые домохозяйки улетучиваются, не доходя до булочной, в тапочках на босу ногу. Людям свойственно исчезать. Тем более латентным аналитикам с коэффициентом 170 и анамнезом сомнительных связей в прошлом.

Это то место, где следовало бы сказать себе, что общение с Тоганэ до добра не доводит. Откуда еще было взяться этой неуемной театральщине. Почему нельзя было спокойно, по-английски уйти.

Но нет. Мару хотелось сделать красиво. Претила мысль, что Ваку будет думать о нем как о человеке, который... что? Который его кинул, потому что все было только ради этого, на самом деле? То есть, чистую правду.

Хотелось остаться красивым в чужих глазах. Хотелось растасовать колоду, притянуть карту из рукава, разложить, сдать по новой... и чтобы все вышло в итоге так, как он хотел. Наверное, не стоило удивляться теперь, что не получилось.

Хотелось секса напоследок. Хотелось — после этого идиотского, неожиданного, ненужного поцелуя у машины — чтобы все не закончилось в полном дерьме.

Ну вот. Не закончилось.

Теперь он пялился в монитор до рези в глазах, с динамиками, выкрученными на полную мощность, в надежде уловить хоть какой-то проблеск, хоть отголосок, хоть что-то — кроме статики и помех.

Но он хорошо подобрал для Тоганэ мертвую зону.

Ваку... ну, твою же мать...

...280... — высветилось на экране, отведенном под текущие показатели доминаторов. Авторизованный пользователь — патрульный Сакуя Тоганэ. Объект — инспектор Ёситоси Ваку.

Каких-то пять минут назад было 140.

...285...

— Мы на месте. Что дальше? — внезапно рявкнул динамик, так громко, что Мару подпрыгнул. На самом деле Масаока сказал это вполголоса. Мару, чертыхнувшись, убрал звук.

— Принято. Вывожу на ваш квадрат вторую группу. Найто, Яцука, Кодзуки. Третья до сих пор осматривает торговый центр.

— Этих сюда не надо.

— Я передам инспектору Тэдзуке, что они там заняты, да.

С инспектором Тэдзукой Мару связался двадцать минут назад. Через минуту после того, как Ваку пропал со связи — и стало ясно, что обратно его можно не ждать.

Минута ушла на то, чтобы начать нормально дышать после того, как он в последний раз проорал в микрофон: «Вернись!» Инспектору Тэдзуке не стоило знать лишнего. Ничего, кроме того, что у них снова экстренный вызов.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю, инспектор. — По камерам он видел, что Тэдзука сидит в допросной на контроле. Одна. По другую сторону стекла Масаока с Хирако увлеченно раскалывали подозреваемого. — Старший инспектор Нода с вами напрямую связаться не смог, насколько я понял, там у них очень плохо со связью.

— В чем дело?

— Старшему инспектору требуется вся помощь личного состава Бюро. Станция Канда. Они спустились за подозреваемым вниз, в коллектор. Слишком много входов и выходов, для оцепления не хватает имеющегося на месте персонала. Автономная работа дронов невозможна — из-за помех связи, как я уже сказал.

Он всегда был паршивым стратегом — и отличным кризисным менеджером. Когда все вокруг горело синим пламенем, мозг работал четко, быстро, без сбоев.

Минута, чтобы отдышаться. Минута, чтобы понять — кого и как он отправит за Ваку. Кроме Тэдзуки, другого инспектора в Бюро не было.

— Но все патрульные и так уже там!

На собственном разгоне чужое торможение не вызывало досады, вообще не вызывало никаких чувств, это было совершенно механическое ощущение: обойти — или подтолкнуть.

— Патрульные Хирако и Масаока. Насколько я понимаю, старший инспектор Нода имел в виду именно их.

Она поколебалась еще пару секунд, наконец кивнула:

— Сейчас. Мы закончим — и выезжаем.

— Я подготовлю машину для вас и фургон для патрульных.

Он отключил связь.

Оставалось дать понять Масаоке, что их гребаный допросный балаган надо свернуть как можно скорее, без канители. Не голосом — инспектор рисковала услышать. Не текстом — сообщение Масаока мог сразу и не прочитать.

Хмыкнув, Мару нажал вызов и тут же сбросил. Второй гудок был более долгий. Сброс. Третий — опять короткий. Стандартный код у копов: «убит полицейский». Один-Два-Один. Кто мог подумать, что когда-нибудь пригодится.

На камерах забегали. Мару выдохнул, откинулся в кресле.

— Сбросьте мне все данные по району, — снова прорезалась на связи Тэдзука. — Планы станции, расположение рабочих групп.

— Так точно, — бодро отрапортовал Мару... и рука зависла над клавиатурой.

Он мог...

Прямо сейчас — он мог — сказать Тэдзуке... Что угодно.

Что двоих патрульных ей не хватит. Что третья группа не справляется. Что сигналы о подозрительных лицах поступили с разных сторон. Что Нода распорядился... Что, в конце концов, Мару не может отпустить ее одну в такой компании — как мужчина, рыцарь и галантный аналитик, черт бы их всех побрал.

Это был его шанс.

Выехать. Шанс выбраться из Бюро.

И теперь уже — наверняка. Затеряться. Уйти из-под сканеров. По канализации, как угодно, — добраться в Симбаси.

На то, чтобы прокрутить это в голове, ушло полсекунды, не больше.

Он щелкнул по клавишам, выгадывая время, собирая в голове первую фразу, решая, как он ее произнесет — максимально уверенно, убедительно, так, чтобы у Тэдзуки и мысли не возникло отказаться взять его с собой.

— Готово. Все данные у вас, инспектор.

— Благодарю. Машина?

— Ждет в гараже. И вот что еще. Инспектор...

— Да?

— По плану местности, как я сейчас вижу, имеется еще два неотмеченных выхода из коллектора. Чтобы перекрыть все пути отхода диверсантов с максимальной надежностью, имеет смысл...

— А что, инспектор... Ваку — тоже без связи? — внезапно перебила она. Ему показалось, или на имени голос слегка дрогнул.

— Инспектор Ваку, — медленно повторил Мару. — Нет. Он тоже. Где-то внизу. Пожалуйста, инспектор, поторопитесь.

Он отключился первым. Закрыл глаза. Откинулся на спинку кресла. Сил шевелиться не было. Даже когда экран механическим голосом сообщил о срабатывании доминатора. Пользователь Сакуя Тоганэ. Объект летального воздействия — старший инспектор Нода, криминальный коэффициент 312.

Ему было все равно.

Комм на запястье пиликнул. Мару принял вызов, не открывая глаза.

— Что за херню ты там вытворяешь? — Масаока. — Тридцать секунд. Пока нас не затолкали в машину.

— Тоганэ. Коллектор под станцией. Ваку.

— Твою мать...

Связь прервалась.

— Я струсил, — сказал Мару вслух, медленно и равнодушно. Потом повторил, пробуя на вкус по отдельности каждый звук.

Встал на самый край — и не прыгнул.

Вспомнилось глупое. Им с Тэцу было лет по десять. Все лето их возили в городской бассейн, Эгути-старший решил, что мальчикам будет полезно. Им нравилось. Плавали наперегонки, Тэцу выигрывал, иногда жульничал, подныривал, хватал Мару за ноги, пытался топить. Они возились и буянили, распугивая приличных посетителей. Никому и в голову не приходило пожаловаться: два телохрана, покачивавшихся с пятки на носок на краю бассейна, в неизменных черных тройках, смотрелись, может, и нелепо, но внушительно.

А еще там было две вышки. Три метра — и десять. С трешки они научились прыгать довольно быстро, но десятка была совсем «для больших». Подначить Мару оказалось довольно просто. Тэцу посмотрел на него в упор и сказал: «Ты прыгнешь — если ты меня любишь».

Мару прыгнул. Отбил себе руки до черных синяков и живот. Семейный доктор долго и укоризненно разглядывал результаты рентгена на мониторе, избегая смотреть куда-то еще. Мару было невыносимо больно. Но он очень гордился собой и старался сидеть ровно.

Потом его выкатили из кабинета в кресле-каталке, и доктор говорил о чем-то со старшим Эгути. Потом они поехали в тату-салон, и Мару получил свою змею.

Он до сих пор помнил, как это было — лететь так долго, почти бесконечно. Боль забылась гораздо быстрее.

...Экран высветил новое сообщение. Минус Иида. Криминальный коэффициент 442. Пользователь — инспектор Ёситоси Ваку.

И вновь надолго наступила тишина.

В голове было пусто. Просторно. Много места для маленьких, почти невесомых мыслей. «Ты прыгнешь». Он представлял себе каждый поворот этих гребаных коридоров. Каждую развилку. Он мог уйти. Тэцу мертв.

«Авторизованный пользователь доминатора — патрульный Сакуя Тоганэ. Объект — инспектор Ёситоси Ваку. Криминальный коэффициент 296», — показал экран.

— Спускаемся, — послышалось сквозь треск. Опять Масаока. — Где лучше заходить?

297 — доминатор не отключался.

— Из технического помещения на подземной станции — лестница вниз. Там коридор. Вам нужна правая ветка. Второй спуск — по трубе, так быстрее.

Если, конечно, скобы выдержат. Но этого он говорить не стал.

298

Они не успеют, если пойдут тем же путем, что и Ваку.

298

— Нашли вход?

Он поражался тому, насколько спокойно звучит его голос. Такой же ровный, как тон Ваку — незамутненный, чистый красный, несмотря на стремительно взлетевший коэффициент.

298

В динамике послышался какой-то треск, лязг металла, ругань.

— Ну, твою мать... ничего лучше не придумать не мог, говнюк?

Мару не был уверен, к нему ли это относится. Скорее всего, не успеют — и так, и так.

299

Связь прервалась.

Пятнадцать секунд. Двадцать две. Двадцать пять.

300

Экран полыхнул тревожной оранжевой рамкой. «Криминальный коэффициент достиг летального показателя. Внимание, криминальный коэффициент достиг летального показателя. Авторизованный пользователь — патрульный Сакуя Тоганэ. Объект — инспектор Ёситоси Ваку. Решение о ликвидации подтверждено Сивиллой».

304

306

312

Показатель стремительно поднимался.

Мару смотрел, точно зная, что если моргнет — конец. Эффект наблюдателя. Живое доказательство иррациональности вселенной. Пока он смотрит... он будет смотреть.

314

Одна минута двенадцать секунд с того момента, когда Масаока с группой пропали со связи.

Резь в слезящихся глазах была нестерпимой, он по-прежнему не мог заставить себя моргнуть. Когда цифра вновь изменилась — Мару привстал, чтобы разглядеть.

302

«Авторизованный пользователь — инспектор Кёко Тэдзука. Объект — инспектор Ёситоси Ваку».

301

А потом — стремительно, как камень, брошенный с горы...

270

242

214

Экран моргнул. Потом показал новую цифру.

139

«Авторизованный пользователь — патрульный Рюноске Хирако. Объект — инспектор Ёситоси Ваку».

70

32

Мару сел. У него дрожали руки. Наверное, закономерно. Чуть больше адреналина, чем нервная система в состоянии переварить.

Он не хотел думать о том, что происходит сейчас в коллекторе. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, вызвал на свободный экран форму запроса машины «скорой». Рано или поздно кто-то поднимется на поверхность...

— Мару, эй, ты на связи? — Он не сразу понял, кто вызывает, потом дошло: тройка второго отдела, оставшаяся наверху. — Слышь, мы тут того... затариться решили — ну, на вечер. Праздник же будет, да? Босс вроде говорил. Так чего лучше брать?

Торговый центр, вспомнил Мару. И захохотал.

— Чего ты ржешь? Не... реально — ну что смешного?

Мару утер глаза, мазнул влажными пальцами об джинсы.

— Это я не тебе. В любой непонятной ситуации бери бренди — не ошибешься. — Немного подумав, добавил: — Сигарет прихватите. Потом прямым ходом в фургон, пока вас инспектор со всем этим дерьмом не засек.

— А! — радостно отозвались на другой стороне. — Ты мозг. Принято, берем — и в тачку. До вечера, короче. Лады.

Снова настала тишина. Никаких больше доминаторов. Ничего.

Он огляделся по сторонам, как будто видел свою лабораторию в первый раз. Стол с мониторами. Диван, такой жесткий, неудобный, неприспособленный — ни для чего. Смотровой стол, стеллажи с медикаментами. Тумбочки с компьютерным барахлом... где-то там была запрятана флэш-карта с «мертвой рукой» от Ваку. Файл, который следовало переслать по нужному адресу, если «он сам, по каким-то причинам, не сможет». Ситуация вполне подходила под описание. Мару решил, что еще совсем чуть-чуть подождет.

Он ненавидел свою клетку — за то, что временами здесь бывало весело, почти всегда интересно, уныло, муторно, оживленно... тепло. Три года. Он жил здесь три года. Надеждой. Несбыточной мечтой о свободе. Звуками, доносившимися снаружи, ветром, который слышал только он один. Иллюзиями.

Пора было назвать вещи своими именами.

Когда-то Мару читал про идеальную тюрьму. Не про Паноптикум, нет — как раз эта идея всегда казалась ему совершенно бредовой. Любой тюремщик сойдет с ума через пару недель в центре круга из жадных, голодных глаз. Нет, идеальная тюрьма была про другое. Из нее можно было выйти. Если узник очень хотел — всегда находился кто-то, кто давал ключ к свободе. Тут можно подкупить охранника, здесь спрятаться, там проскользнуть... Заключенный выходил наружу, пьяный от радости, не верящий в собственную удачу — после чего его ловили и возвращали назад. Объясняли, что все было подстроено. Что выхода на самом деле нет и никогда не было. Он пытался бежать во второй раз. И в третий. Каждый раз уходил все дальше, наслаждался свободой все дольше. Потом... все повторялось.

На пятый раз, даже когда дверь камеры оставалась открытой — он просто не выходил.

Через год или два — сам, первый, объяснял новичкам, что открытые двери — приманка и ложь.

Через десять лет охранники в тюрьме становились анахронизмом. Заключенные прекрасно справлялись сами. Каждый знал, что свободы не существует.

Какая разница... Симбаси — Корея — или Бюро?

Комм тренькнул вызовом.

— Да? — На связи был Найто. Мару проснулся, протер глаза. — Что там у вас?

— Все плохо... То есть очень, — Голос подрагивал, дыхание слышалось тяжелым, прерывистым: явно бежал. — Во-первых... скорую надо, меня послали...

— Сколько раненых?

— Двое.

— А труповозка нужна?

— Что? Ох, черт... точно... да.

— Секунду... — Одна скорая на двоих. Одна машина для трупов. Отправлено. — Пятнадцать минут. Я дал экстренный приоритет.

— Ты... спасибо. Это... я...

— Не мельтеши. Рассказывай. Все равно пока ждешь. Что там?

— Ты не представляешь... — Найто наконец отдышался, даже какая-то связность прорезалась в речи. — Мы вниз спустились, в коллектор. Инспектор Тэдзука, мы с Яцукой, Масаока с Хирако и Кодзуки из второго отдела. А там... Тоганэ стоит, с доминатором, а инспектор Ваку лежит, не двигается вообще. Масаока на него бросился — на Тоганэ. И тут Тэдзука... инспектор Тэдзука — как заорет. Я думал, у меня уши лопнут. Она…

— Почему она закричала?

— Не знаю. — Найто немного подумал. — Девчонка... Доминатором туда-сюда и — в крик. Но там крови было. Много. И не только крови. Может, из-за Тоганэ… но его свалил Масаока. А она заорала. Так и не выстрелила.

Нет. Если Мару правильно помнил, доминатор инспектор Тэдзука наводила на Ваку. 305? или 302? То, как стремительно обрушился коэффициент после этого — вот что было самым интересным. За считанные минуты — до 32... Либо у Тэдзуки был неисправен доминатор, либо с Ваку... Нет, с Ваку все было в порядке.

Если он до сих пор жив — значит, с Ваку все хорошо.

— ...В общем, — продолжал Найто возбужденно, — полная херня. Хирако — к Тэдзуке, что-то ей стал втирать, вроде успокоил. Нет, сперва он Масаоку оттащил. Пока Тоганэ не забил... блин, он же это — протезом своим — ты бы видел... кровищи...

— Воображаю, — сухо отозвался Мару. На экране «Безопасного города» скорая летела на предельной скорости, с включенной сиреной. Еще двенадцать минут. — Как вы будете их поднимать?

— Кого? А, черт — точно! Мне же схему от тебя надо — из головы вылетело, пока бежал... Лифт какой-нибудь есть?

— Лифта нет. По крайней мере, пользоваться им я бы не советовал. Это были десять очень ржавых лет... Максимально удобный проход я тебе наметил — пересылаю карту. Через несколько минут машина доедет, я ее направляю прямо к тебе. Покажешь им, как идти. И не забудьте, когда будете уезжать — там фургон с патрульными Симамуры. Они уже внутри сидят. Просто заберите их — а то жалко, с голоду помрут, бедолаги.

Это стоило проговорить вслух, на всякий случай. А то инспектор Тэдзука, если верить тому, что говорил Найто, вполне была способна позабыть о лишних патрульных.

Бренди и сигареты. Праздник...

Да, праздник удался на славу.

Подумав еще немного, Мару активировал дронов в медблоке. Открыл доступ к операционной базе данных. После диагностики станет ясно, какую программу скачать.

Он знал, что не станет сейчас задавать Найто совершенно лишних вопросов: очевидцы в таких ситуациях всегда переоценивают реальную опасность. Проще дождаться, пока свое слово скажет аппаратура. Это займет от силы полчаса-час.

— Ваку, ты его видел? Он... как?

Не думать о белой обезьяне. Классика жанра.

— Да ну... — Найто замялся. — Вроде живой. Побитый сильно... но не так, как Тоганэ был — когда я уходил. Он там говорил... всякое... до того, как Масаока...

— Ваку?

— Нет. Тоганэ. Насчет тебя.

— А. Ну, это не интересно.

Найто переварил.

— Ясно. Я понял. А... что вообще? В смысле... там трупы были. Юи я видел. И Курихару. И двое еще — доминатором, там вообще не узнать. Нода, наверное, и Иида, кто еще? Но... нам говорить-то что? Когда спросят?

До прибытия скорой оставалось еще шесть минут. Финишная прямая. Мару заставил себя оторвать взгляд от экрана, он все равно не ускорил бы машину таким образом.

— В ситуации, когда твой непосредственный начальник не в состоянии дать тебе прямые указания о том, что ты видел, полагаю, разумным будет опираться на мнение лица, которое ты готов признать референтным. У Масаоки наверняка будет, что сказать... когда он придет в себя.

— Но ты же...

— Я не имею отношения к вашему отделу, Найто. Это очень... корпоративная этика, если ты меня понимаешь.

— Я понимаю, — уныло отозвался тот. — Но это же... расследование будет. В Бюро кто остался — Симамура с Тэдзукой... и мы все.

Руководство Бюро на этом этапе вполне могло посчитать, что патрульные ненадежны — все до единого. Латентные. Это было так просто. Руководство Бюро могло решить, что латентные знают слишком много того, что им не следовало бы знать.

— Мы все верим в Сивиллу. — Произносить это было мерзко. Он как будто снова услышал Тоганэ. На миг даже захотелось обернуться — не стоит ли тот за спиной. Но истерика и паранойя никогда не были хорошими советчиками. — Верим в решения Сивиллы, в мудрость Сивиллы. Если там, в коллекторе что-то произошло — Сивилла сделала все как надо.

— Так не Сивилла же...

— Если Сивилла чего-то еще не сделала — значит, сделает. Как надо. — Он вздохнул. — И лучше... напомни об этом всем остальным тоже. Своим.

— Я п-понял.

— Вот и хорошо. — Скорая уже выруливала на подъездную дорогу, где стоял Найто. Красная, стремительно надвигающаяся точка. — Все, иди встречай медиков. И... Найто?

— Чего?

— Если вы мне его уроните... Я тебе лично шею сверну. Ты понял?

— Понял! Все, я их вижу... бегу!

Он не спросил — кого не ронять. Ну, хорошо, не совсем безнадежный. Если вечером сложится... ладно, пить в одиночку Мару все равно никогда не любил.

Но до вечера было еще далеко.

Он достал флэшку, оставленную Ваку. Адрес получателя, как и ожидалось, оказался совершенно безликим, простой набор цифр. Мару приаттачил файл, нажал на «отправить». Подтер все следы у себя на компьютере — и выбросил все это из головы.

Ближайшие два часа он был занят: дирижировал дронами, отвечал на вопросы, материл спрашивающих, перепроверял по десятому разу — все ли в порядке в медблоке. Вход в палату, где положили Тоганэ, почти сразу оказался запечатан наглухо и ото всех — распоряжением сверху. Только аппаратный уход. На Ваку это не распространялось. Но неделя в реанимации — минимум, все равно.

«По крайней мере, — пошутил Хирако уже на выходе от Мару, — твои услуги по прямой специальности не потребовались». Мару, пожав плечами, напомнил, что все может измениться — если его еще хоть раз кто-то спросит про апельсины.

Инспектор Тэдзука зашла — явно что-то сказать, но передумала в последний момент. Постояла немного, прокомментировала:

— Я рада, что хотя бы у вас все в порядке, — и вышла.

Хорошая девочка. Единственная, кто сегодня не раздражал.

К шести часам вечера все наконец улеглось.

Десять минут Мару на всякий случай выждал. Потом сварил себе кофе, включил анонимайзер и вошел в чат.

«Я с вами не уйду. Сорвалось». Не было смысла топтаться вокруг да около.

«Плохо. Мы рассчитывали на тебя».

«Сваливать будете через Токихару. Это ваш конечный пункт, там порт. Ехать из Токио — на Ниигату товарняком. С западного вокзала, в 00:23. В Кобутидзаве пересадка на Нагано, полторы минуты, третий путь...»

«Зачем делать крюк? На Нагано есть прямые поезда».

«Везде камеры. Забудь про прямые пути. И не перебивай. Из Кобутидзавы...»

Он проложил по памяти весь маршрут. Предупредил: никаких походов в город на стоянках. Ни за водой, ни за чем. «Безопасный город» расползался из Токио все дальше, в мелких городишках достаточно пары камер на перекрестках и у вокзала. Нет толпы — незамеченным не пройдешь.

«Это разумно, — согласились на той стороне. — Спасибо. Ты был бы полезен в Корее, если бы смог с нами уехать».

«Я не хочу быть полезным. Я хочу быть свободным». Терять было все равно нечего. И с кем-то хотелось поговорить — пусть даже с этой корейской самогонкой, которую он теперь никогда не попробует.

«Свободы нет. Только осознанная необходимость».

«Скажи это птицам, мудак».

«Птицы подчиняются инстинктам. Человек подчиняется любви к родине».

А также грубой силе. Обстоятельствам. Впитанным с детства представлениям, что есть хорошо, а что плохо. Собственным страхам. Предубеждениям. Нет, если смотреть на вещи с такой стороны, Соджу был прав — свободы не существует.

«Ладно. Я думаю, философские диспуты мы отложим. Я вам дал маршрут. Теперь у меня тоже есть вопрос».

«Если ответ не нанесет ущерба безопасности моей страны, я отвечу».

«Аварии. Я хочу знать про аварии — нахрена?»

«Ты уже спрашивал. Я говорил: мы не имеем к этому отношения».

«Соджу, ну хоть теперь-то — не гони пургу. Ты говорил, у вас есть хакер. Я перебрал все варианты. Не сходится ничего. А теперь ты мне говоришь, что вы ни при чем?»

Корейская комната погрузилась в молчание. Мару уже подумал, что отключилась — от перегрева корейских мозгов, — но тут по экрану вновь поплыли иероглифы.

«Мой компьютерщик говорит, что ему интересно. Дай основные установки, на что смотреть. Коды доступа в дорожную систему у нас есть. Мы проверим».

Мару залез в файл, где с зимы сохранял все данные о происшествиях в городе. Автотранспорт. Поезда. На всякий случай добавил даже последнюю — рухнувший беспилотник, столкнувшийся с метеозондом. Это, правда, пометил знаком вопроса. Тут доказательств не было совсем, только чутье.

«Два часа», — пришел ответ, когда на том конце переварили.

Мару отключил чат. Проверил медблок. Дроны трудились вовсю, операции продолжались в обеих палатах, состояние пациентов оценивалось как стабильно тяжелое.

Он дошел до столовой, где в этот час было непривычно пусто, съел пару ложек безвкусного супа.

— Нарекаю тебя ужином. — Это было обращено уже к бутылке, которую ему чуть раньше донесли из второго отдела. То, что праздника сегодня не будет, им даже не пришлось объяснять.

Через час сорок пять — и два стакана спустя — проверил чат. Сообщение дожидалось.

«Оверрайд подтвержден по всем случаям некорректного срабатывания светофоров. По шестнадцати случаям неисправности автоматических систем управления. По авиакатастрофе. Источник взлома установлен — они использовали несколько прокси-серверов, чтобы замести следы, но все сходится к вашему министерству благосостояния».

Ты гонишь, почти написал Мару.

Этого не может быть.

Мы бы знали.

Зачем?

Он подлил себе бренди — и не стал писать ничего.


	19. Добро пожаловать

Бледно-розовый потолок слоился, облетал лепестками. Тонкие, полупрозрачные — они парили в воздухе, опускались на Ваку, каждый со своим голосом и запахом. Даже от такого веса он быстро уставал. Тихое «ножи мы убрали» сменялось нетерпеливым «ты сейчас можешь дать показания?», сменялось смущенным «ну что ж вы так», сменялось механическим «подготовка к операции завершена». Где-то там, за спиной, должно было расти дерево, с которого облетали лепестки, но темнота скрывала его. Только ветки — многофункциональные, похрустывающие, гудящие — крепко держали, переворачивали, копались внутри иногда. В темноте больше не было ничего, кроме веток и лепестков. Просыпаться Ваку не торопился.

Что произошло в коллекторе, он помнил плохо. Спустился туда, желая помочь инспектору Ноде, и увидел, как стреляет патрульный Сакуя Тоганэ. Обнаружив свидетеля, Сакуя совершил покушение на его жизнь при помощи доминатора в режиме разрушения. На эти слова ушли все накопленные в темноте силы.

— Боюсь, теперь с вас — больше двух смен, — все же попытался он пошутить.

Симамура даже не улыбнулся.

Под пальцами появились две кнопки, нажимая на одну из них, Ваку получал воду. Изогнутая ветка склонялась низко-низко, над лицом — и проводила по губам мягким, влажным листком. Вторая кнопка включала чужие запахи и голоса, но вызвать нужный — так и не вышло. Это была бесполезная кнопка.

— В вас теперь внутри, — смеялся Масаока, — железа больше, чем во мне.

Никакого железа Ваку не чувствовал, непослушное тело обмякло под стволом дерева в пружинящем стоге скошенной травы, распласталось по ней, растеклось. Потом вдруг разбудил страх, что он не проснется, корни впитают его за ночь всего без остатка, рассосут и запустят по стволу, и то, что было головой, окажется слева, а то, что было сердцем, — справа. Рассудив, что так будет даже удобнее, Ваку перестал бояться, но уснуть получилось не сразу. Тогда он снова нажал на кнопку. Голоса были лучшим снотворным.

— Вот, смотрите. Я же вам говорила, — донеслось раздраженное, слишком громкое. Сдувшее все лепестки разом. Ваку открыл глаза.

— Привет, — сказала Гоку. Она пыталась улыбнуться, но губы дрожали, никак не складываясь правильно.

— Зачем… — начал он, но осекся. Ей не следовало знать, что он становился деревом. Никому об этом не следовало знать. Вместо жухлой травы под перебинтованной ладонью была обычная постель.

Гоку осторожно коснулась руки.

— Извини, но это было сложно предотвратить, — поморщилась Тэдзука. — Я ей три раза сказала, что ты на обследовании. А она сказала, что поедет по всем реабилитациям, от Токородзавы до Тамы. Потому что я ей, видите ли, вру.

— Извините, — покосилась за спину Гоку. — Но я так не говорила. Что… — Она снова обернулась к Ваку, наклонилась, окутывая нежным, лимонным запахом. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Машину… — Ваку прочистил горло, — вынесло. С моста. Но у нас хорошие машины.

Она еще раз покосилась налево. Слева что-то попискивало — грубо, механически. Это еще недавно казалось птицами в ветвях. Монитор, вспомнил Ваку. Если это палата, в ней должен стоять монитор. Со всеми жизненно важными показателями. Криминальным коэффициентом, например.

— Это… опасно? — спросила Гоку, несколько раз моргнув.

— Да нет же, — сказала Тэдзука. — Все опасное с ним уже случилось. Теперь он срастается. Заработал себе внеплановый отпуск, пока мы тут вдвоем за весь департамент пашем.

— Я рад, — сказал Ваку, — что вы подружились.

Гоку улыбнулась, в этот раз у нее получилось лучше.

— Он предлагает нам, — сказала она Тэдзуке, — идти дружить куда-нибудь подальше.

Звуки и линии стали неприятно, до рези четкими. Со всасывающим присвистом закрылась дверь. Кожа между бинтами все еще помнила тепло ее ладони. Чесалась. Ваку нажал на безопасную кнопку, дождался, пока пористая насадка смажет пересохшую кожу. Облизал губы. Снова нажал.

Тэдзука вернулась вместе с компьютерным креслом без подлокотников. Вкатила его, уселась верхом, положив локти на спинку.

— Твоя жена пригласила меня на ужин. Я объяснила ей, как мы зашиваемся. И тогда она заявила, что привезет ужин прямо сюда.

— Гоку не умеет готовить, — сказал Ваку. — Но она знает много хороших мест, где умеют.

— На твою машину она не купилась. И захочет знать больше. И я не против — вот, что я пришла тебе сказать. В смысле, дружить с ней. Но… только если тебе это надо. Я… не буду за тобой шпионить. Просто чтобы ты сразу знал.

Он прикрыл глаза. Он решил, что будет дышать ровно. И тогда все уйдут. Но губы сами расплылись в улыбке.

— По-моему, ты зря напрягаешься. Но… спасибо, Кёко.

Тэдзука странно на него посмотрела. Серьезно, долго.

— Ну… если это не напрягает тебя. — Она пожала плечами.

— Благодаря «Безопасному городу» скоро у всех нас дома появятся камеры, — сказал Ваку и прикрыл отяжелевшие веки. — Я просто установил свою немного раньше других.

Прозвучало слишком холодно, почти грубо, но не было сил объяснять. Чему-то внутри было по-прежнему жаль, что подружиться с Гоку по-настоящему не вышло и не выйдет никогда. Что-то другое внутри напоминало: так тоже можно. Хороший брак не означает дружбы, так же, как не означает любви. Сивилла, должно быть, определяет совместимых партнеров по неспособности вызывать друг у друга слишком интенсивные эмоции. Люди не должны жить с более ценными, чем общественные устои, людьми. Люди не должны любить никого, кроме Сивиллы.

Как они справляются там, за дверями его палаты, — Ваку себе не представлял и не хотел. Потолок уже не двоился перед глазами. Манипуляторы, разминавшие спину, вводившие препараты в катетер, смазывавшие ссадины и швы, больше не казались коричневыми скрипучими ветками огромной сакуры на склоне холма. Оставшись один, он подумал, что бессилие в комплекте с ответственностью за чужую жизнь, помноженной на слишком сильную привязанность, — коктейль гораздо более вредный, чем барбитураты из «Сибы». Он его не заказывал, но допил до дна. Во рту от одного воспоминания об этом горчило.

Разговор с Хирако вышел ровно таким, каким Ваку себе его представлял.

— Правда, что вы уйдете? — прямо спросил патрульный. Из нагрудного кармана коричневой рубашки торчал огрызок зеленого карандаша.

— Кто вам сказал?

— Да ходят слухи.

— Любопытные слухи.

— Кодзуки сказал. Где-то наверху Симамуре, значит, слили.

— Я пока не могу этого обсуждать. Кодзуки услышал предложение раньше меня.

Хирако должен был обидеться.

— Вы оказали всем нам большую услугу, — сказал Ваку. — Там, внизу. Когда спасли Сакуе Тоганэ жизнь. И… все остальное. Об этом я и хочу с вами поговорить.

— Мы с инспектором Тэдзукой еще тогда договорились. В докладе — моя цифра.

Этого Ваку не понял, но переспрашивать не стал.

— Очень хорошо, что вы… нашли общий язык. Это приводит нас к тому, о чем я хотел бы попросить вас.

Тэдзука, объяснял Ваку — монотонно, сжимая пальцами край кушетки, чтобы не заснуть от звука собственного голоса, — вряд ли сможет набрать новых хороших патрульных. Поэтому ей надо помочь.

— Я, Найто и Яцука? — переспросил Хирако. — А Масаока?

— Масаока должен остаться в третьем. У него отличное чутье на людей. Лучше нашего с вами. Он поверил в Мару — и не ошибся. Еще он неплохо умеет их воспитывать. Он сможет справиться сам.

— Все-таки сдаете дела, — криво усмехнулся Хирако. — А мы тут уже почти раскрыли контрабанду.

Навыком переключения посетителей Ваку за это время овладел неплохо. Закрываешь глаза, открываешь — уже новый. Он так и не спросил ни у кого, сколько времени здесь лежит. Наверное, неделю, может две. Это последствия травматического опыта, — сказал психотерапевт. И посоветовал выговориться.

Ваку рассмеялся бы, но боль от любого резкого движения пробивалась даже сквозь новокаиновую блокаду. Боль напоминала о бессилии. И обо всем остальном. Боли он больше не хотел.

— Я не медик, конечно. Но мне всегда казалось, что, прочистив ранение, его принято зашивать. А не расковыривать грязными руками, — ответил он терапевту. И попросил больше не приходить, раз уж профилактический осмотр закончен.

Похоже, по итогам осмотра его все-таки признали стабильным. Следующим, кто пришел, был дядя. Уселся в кресло, так и оставшееся здесь после Тэдзуки, закинул ногу на ногу. Вел себя не по-хозяйски, но с демонстративной уверенностью парламентера, укутанного спасительным белым флагом переговоров. Спросил, удобно ли Ваку здесь лежать. Не хочет ли Ваку переехать в обычную больницу. И заодно подписать заявление об уходе. Сивилла, непререкаемо заявил дядя, поддержит этот переход.

Дядя принес в палату совсем другой воздух. Пряно-земляной, от корзины с цветами, которая стояла теперь в углу. Колючий, не по-летнему прохладный.

— Для того чтобы перебраться в обычную больницу, заявления об уходе писать не надо, — медленно ответил Ваку.

— Ты герой, мальчик мой. Ты раскрыл чудовищное преступление. Попытку рейдерского захвата структуры, отвечающей за государственную безопасность. Мы докажем это. И по итогам слушаний ты по праву возглавишь новую службу.

— Вы… хотите ликвидировать Бюро? — переспросил Ваку.

— Нет, зачем же. Но подконтрольное министерству здравоохранения и благосостояния Бюро нуждается в пересмотре функций. Высылать дронов за помутившимися, следить за уровнем стресса — вот, чем должны заниматься местные специалисты. Проблема — как видит ее парламентская комиссия — возникла из-за того, что неквалифицированные люди занялись не своей работой. И практику использования маргинальных элементов в работе тоже следует, как считают в парламенте, пресечь.

Камера под потолком равнодушно косила немигающим черным глазом. Эта — была все еще местной.

— Я думаю, парламентской комиссии виднее, чем мне отсюда, — тихо ответил он.

— Не скромничай, Ёситоси. Ты без пяти минут директор агентства национальной безопасности. Завтра к тебе придут говорить — и лучше, чтобы в больницу. Так что думаю, уже к вечеру мы организуем твой переезд.

— Вы уверены, что я подхожу для такого ответственного назначения?

— Как нельзя лучше, — улыбнулся дядя и похлопал его по плечу. Благодаря обезболивающему удалось не застонать. — Ты сделал его, считай, своими руками.

Заявление, решил Ваку, следует писать на свежую голову. Подумал о том, что, давая показания в комиссии или где бы то ни было еще, должен непременно указать на очевидный предохранитель от повторения таких инцидентов: доминаторы просто не должны работать в случае, если связи коммуникатора с базой нет. И с облегчением провалился в сон. Во сне он плыл по бескрайнему темному морю, мыльные гребни на волнах пахли абрикосом и корицей. Где-то там, далеко, должны были находиться гигантские эмалированные бортики ванной, но, сколько он ни пытался — в иссиня-черной мгле не удавалось их рассмотреть. Из-под воды то и дело показывались руки, цеплялись за воздух и снова пропадали. Чтобы не уйти на дно вслед за ними, следовало не приближаться. Ваку не чувствовал усталости или смущения. Все люди рано или поздно умирают. Сперва — те, кто не умеют плавать, затем — те, кто плохо рассчитывают силы.

Он никуда не доплыл, из воды его выдернул механический шум. Приподняв изголовье кушетки, дроны деловито пересаживали его в кресло на колесиках. От сна осталось тягостное ощущение — в теле не хватало легкости и силы. И спокойствия — тоже не хватало. Правильное во сне, наяву оно казалось почти постыдным.

Пристроившись за ручками, дрон выкатил его кресло из палаты. Они миновали соседние двери с пометкой «доступ ограничен» на табло. Они миновали двери манипуляционного кабинета. Двери допросной. Двери склада. Двери аналитической лаборатории. Никто не вышел им навстречу — до самого лифта. Без единой остановки они поднялись наверх, на крышу, где уже раскручивались винты в турбинах представительской «Хонды», солнце больно резануло по глазам, рассмотреть эмблему на борту не вышло. Кресло долго пристраивалось к трапу, Ваку даже хотел вмешаться, встать и попробовать подняться по ступенькам самостоятельно. Но представив себе, как делает это в длинной, ниже колен, больничной сорочке, с загипсованной лодыжкой, перебинтованный — решил, что не станет мешать технике упаковывать его в самолет с достоинством. Кресло все же встало в нужные пазы, его накренило — и втащило наверх. Трап оторвался от самолета, люк — закрылся. Ваку оказался в светлом коридоре, ведущем к двери. Он попробовал кнопки в подлокотнике, чуть не врезался в люк, резко сдав назад.

Еще решат, усмехнулся, что он передумал и хочет сбежать.

Осторожно маневрируя креслом, он добрался до дверей. Самолет начал разгоняться. В лаконично обставленный салон кресло внесло в тот самый момент, когда «Хонда» оторвалась от земли. А тормоза Ваку, судорожно перебирая все кнопки подряд, так и не нашел. На бешеной скорости прокатившись по зеленой ковровой дорожке, он со всей силы приложился коленями о мягкий край дивана.

— Не торопись, — сказала директор Касэй. — Ты никуда не опоздаешь.

Ваку оцепенело следил за тем, как, отстегнув ремень безопасности, Касэй подалась вперед и, взявшись за подлокотник, с нечеловеческой легкостью развернула кресло спинкой к стене. Он едва успел убрать руку на колени, чтобы избежать лишнего прикосновения.

— Вы… — слетело с губ.

— Я не взяла тебя в заложники. Я не везу тебя в засекреченную лабораторию для бесчеловечных экспериментов. Я не ухожу с поста директора Бюро, несмотря на все усилия министра экономики. Я — киборг последней модели, живого в этом теле — только мозг. Меня бесполезно пытаться повредить режущими или колющими предметами. С обязательными вопросами закончили?

— Я услышал ваши ответы, — кивнул Ваку. В горле было сухо, волосы облепили заклеенный пластырями лоб. Сердце гулко колотилось, подпрыгивало на каждой воздушной яме. Пересиливая тошноту, он спросил: — Куда мы летим?

— Какая разница, — поморщилась Касэй. — Здесь ты все равно не поверишь ни единому слову.

Ваку прикрыл глаза, медленно вздохнул. Осторожно, чтобы не тревожить сломанные ребра. Выдохнул. Вернул забинтованные кисти на подлокотники. Теперь они лежали ровно.

— Тогда у меня только один вопрос.

Касэй взглянула в его сторону с любопытством энтомолога на пенсии, обнаружившего жука-навозника на рабочем столе.

— Откуда у Сакуи Тоганэ взялся настолько высокий коэффициент? Он… не единственный ненормальный в стране, насколько я знаю.

— О, любопытно. Тебя интересует Сакуя Тоганэ. Тупик или задел на будущее, это еще предстоит решить. Да, об этом лучше поговорить здесь. Без лишних ушей.

Безопаснее всего было кивнуть. Тупик или задел. Адреналин все еще мешал думать связно — самолет как раз лег на крыло, качнулся так, что желудок прижало к спине.

— Нужно будет поставить тут кушетку для таких случаев, — хмыкнула Касэй. — Сакуя — это образец 398. Искусственный ребенок. Появился на свет в семьдесят третьем, спустя два года после начала эксперимента. Генетический материал на восемьдесят девять процентов — семейный. Задачей эксперимента было выявить точный набор генов, который с вероятностью, превышающей статистическую, позволяет получить на выходе криминального асимптоматика.

Пауза предназначалась для вопроса. Дилемма заключенного подсказывала: спрашивай.

— Кого?

— Того, кто способен убить человека ножом в глаз и по-прежнему сохранять низкий криминальный коэффициент.

Мы убрали ножи, говорил Хирако. Ваку приподнял бровь.

— Разве это возможно?

Закатив глаза, Касэй покачала головой.

— Главное, ты меня понял. Вычисленная Сивиллой вероятность рождения криминального асимптоматика — один к двум миллионам. Это в тысячи раз меньше одного процента. А ваша семья производит их самым натуральным образом в соотношении один к пятидесяти. Мисако Тоганэ амбициозно заявила, что сможет поднять вероятность до ста. Ста процентов.

— Но что-то, — кивнул Ваку, улавливая плохо скрываемое раздражение в ее голосе, — пошло не так.

Пол гудел, мерно вибрировал — это ощущалось босыми пятками даже через подножку кресла. Гул отдавался в колени, раскатывался по телу. Нет, летать Ваку все-таки любил больше, чем боялся. Контролируемая опасность — как в Симбаси. Мелкие выбросы адреналина на каждом вираже. Куда бы его ни везли — из инвалидного кресла он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Поэтому просто расслабился.

— Образец 398 исправно проходил все тесты до семилетнего возраста. А точнее, до дня, когда Мисако… когда ему пришлось расстаться с Мисако. Узнав об этом, он попытался ее убить. Ножницами.

— Ей повезло, что ему было всего семь, — пробормотал Ваку.

— К сожалению, до мозга он не дотянулся. Поэтому сегодня мы все еще наблюдаем Мисако в наших рядах. Эксперимент был признан провальным за две недели до выхода на новую, расширенную стадию. Всем очень повезло.

— Кроме… образца?

Проект Мисако, говорил о Сакуе дядя. Не сын. Проект.

— Образец был помещен в Таму для исследования дальнейшей динамики. — Касэй свела ладони, постучала пальцами о пальцы. Улыбнулась чему-то своему. Сухо, недобро. — В это мало кто верит, но лично я нахожу, что Мисако успела к нему привязаться. Возможно, даже она сама не отдает себе в этом отчета.

— Поэтому она вытащила его из Тамы под благовидным предлогом, несмотря на явную патологию?

— Все латентные патологичны, Ёситоси Ваку. Но не все одинаково предсказуемы.

Самолет снижался, едва успев набрать высоту. Иллюминаторов в салоне не было, но куда бы он ни приземлялся — далеко от центра отлететь не мог.

— Я не думал, — медленно проговорил Ваку, — что вас… так не устраивает политика Мисако Тоганэ. Еще осенью мне казалось иначе.

— Потерпи, — сказала Касэй. — Этот ответ ждет тебя внизу.

Она сама выкатила его из самолета. Залитая багровым закатом Фудзи с крыши министерства благосостояния смотрелась, будто расстрелянная из доминатора, уже закипевшая, вот-вот — и взорвется. И окатит весь город мелкими ошметками. Ваку выворачивал голову, не в силах оторваться, пока Касэй не завезла его в лифт. Она набрала код из сочетания кнопок разных этажей, и внизу появилась новая панель, голографическая. Касэй еще раз ввела последовательность цифр, и лифт ухнул вниз так стремительно, будто трос оборвался. У Ваку заложило в ушах.

— Я не так сильно… тороплюсь, — сглотнул он.

Касэй усмехнулась, но промолчала. Двери разъехались в стороны меньше минуты спустя. Сорок восемь секунд, если точно. Ваку считал их про себя, пытаясь вычислить, как глубоко под землю они заехали.

Выходило, минимум этажей на десять.

Цокот каблуков разносился по огромному, многоэтажному подвалу, оплетенному сваями, лестницами, балконами, трубами — гигантской железной паутиной, таявшей в черноте. Лифт закрылся у них за спиной, свечение теперь исходило только спереди, от огромного круглого люка. Он отъехал в сторону, стоило Касэй подкатить кресло. Как будто их уже ждали.

Ваку прикрыл лицо рукой, защищая глаза от слишком яркого электрического света. Воздух был странным — разреженным, морозным. Будто они не спустились метров на тридцать под землю, а наоборот, поднялись на километр. Как если бы в самолете открыли окно.

— Это Сивилла, Ёситоси Ваку, — сказала Касэй.

Сказали вместе с ней несколько десятков одинаковых механических голосов, неотличимых от того, что проходит сквозь пальцы, когда включается доминатор.

— Вот что мы хотели тебе показать.

Все помещение — огромное, как несколько спортивных залов академии, — занимали соты. Желтые квадратные соты с контейнерами вместо пчел. Они поднимались и опускались, переезжали с места на место, контейнеры с жидкокристаллическими дисплеями и динамиками, из которых — одновременно — шел голос.

— Добро пожаловать. Когда-нибудь ты станешь одним из нас.

В каждом контейнере заключался мозг, оплетенный тонкими трубками. Их тут были десятки. Пара десятков десятков бледно-розовых кусков складчатого жира.

— Это не компьютер, — оторопел Ваку.

— Это человеческий компьютер, — донеслось из всех углов сразу. — Параллельная распределенная сеть обработки данных моделирует нейронную сеть. Мы — одно большое арифметическое логическое устройство. Ни один алгоритм не способен эффективно и безошибочно рассчитывать идеальную нагрузку для социальной модели. Каждое решение по каждому криминальному коэффициенту в стране принимаем мы.

— Криминальные асимптоматики, — усмехнулась Касэй. — Высокофункциональные социопаты. Министр здравоохранения и благосостояния. Главный секретарь кабинета министров. Министр иностранных дел. Секретарь министерства информации. Десяток депутатов нижней палаты. Директор Бюро общественной безопасности. Искусственные тела, которые мы носим по очереди.

— Директор Касэй, которая говорила с тобой осенью, и директор Касэй, которая тебя сюда привезла, — это две разных автономных функциональных единицы Сивиллы, — снова раздался стройный мелодичный хор с отчетливо успокаивающими, как у Комисс, интонациями, от которых бросило в пот, хоть руки на подлокотниках и подрагивали от холода. — Благодаря обнародованию твоего отчета в узких кругах, мы смогли выявить внутреннюю дисфункцию. Она устранена.

— Вечный кабинет министров, который невозможно отправить в отставку, — покачал головой Ваку. Это невозможно было имитировать. Это не поддавалось осмыслению. — Зачем вы мне все это показали?

— Нас очень мало, Ёситоси Ваку. Нас всего двести тридцать пять. Есть много мест, требующих внимания, — как пост директора Бюро. Есть много решений, требующих вовлечения в систему. Чем больше нас, тем сильнее Сивилла. Чем сильнее Сивилла — тем стабильнее общество. Ты — один из нас. Если ты захочешь — ты можешь прямо сейчас занять свое место в системе. Твоему телу будет изготовлен полный замещающий аналог — как это в свое время делали для многих, кто уходил в систему, но не мог незаметно покинуть общество.

— И пока я буду находиться здесь, его — мое тело — займет кто-то из вас, — кивнул Ваку.

— Видите, — сказала Касэй. — Что я вам говорил.

Говорил, отметил про себя Ваку. Удивившись не тому, что услышал, а тому, что по-прежнему сохранил способность что-то отмечать. Все это время. С начала девяностых, нет, намного раньше. С шестидесятых — когда создалась эта система универсального пожизненного обеспечения. Сперва определявшая граждан на работу. Потом назначавшая гражданам партнеров. Потом предписывавшая гражданам расстрел прямо на улице без суда и следствия. Все это время, все эти решения принимал квазимозг. Со всем доступным квазимозгу человеческим фактором субъективной оценки.

— Мисако Тоганэ — одна из вас, — сказал он.

— Если ты начнешь перебирать всех родственников, — хмыкнула Касэй, — этот разговор рискует затянуться.

— Это очевидный наблюдателю факт, в сложившихся обстоятельствах скрывать его бессмысленно, — прозвенели динамики. — Да, Ёситоси Ваку. Мисако Тоганэ — одна из нас. Вместе с некоторыми другими составными элементами Сивиллы, Мисако Тоганэ не согласилась с общим алгоритмом решения проблемы Паноптикума. Не желая медлить, они решили превратить Бюро в послушный механизм для ликвидации ключевых фигур проекта «Паноптикум». В том числе и членов семьи Тоганэ, ставших на сторону этого проекта. Для этого им понадобилось доказать нам, что Бюро нуждается в реформации, и провести через системное рассмотрение свой вариант реформы. Бюро, лишенное действующих инспекторов, становилось бы удобным оружием. Однако с вероятностью в тридцать семь и семь в периоде процентов это рисковало скомпрометировать всю работу структуры. Это недопустимо высокий фактор риска, инициатива была прервана.

Наш департамент, говорил Нода, самое опасное место в городе.

Временно, говорил Нода. Пока Сивилла не отладит всего.

Выходит, все эти два года Сакуя доказывал Сивилле, что нормальным людям в Бюро не место. И почти преуспел, сумасшедший ребенок доктора Франкенштейна.

— Проект «Паноптикум», — сказал Ваку, — подразумевает камеру в каждом закрытом помещении. На каждом человеке.

— Общество еще не готово принять информацию о нашей настоящей форме, — с прежней убаюкивающей интонацией ответило многоголосое существо, — поэтому полная реализация проекта «Паноптикум» недопустима.

— А если я не соглашаюсь, я отсюда просто не выхожу, — усмехнулся Ваку.

— Еще один параноик, — вздохнула Касэй.

— Ты свободен в своих действиях, Ёситоси Ваку, — одновременно с ним сообщили контейнеры. — Ты достаточно хорошо информирован, чтобы понимать, что оглашение информации о Сивилле ведет к социальной катастрофе. Ты можешь поступать с этой информацией так, как считаешь нужным. Ты даже можешь, если захочешь, перейти на работу в их новую структуру. Агентство национальной безопасности. Это не самый благоразумный выбор, но один из доступных тебе. Каждый из нас набирается опыта так, как считает необходимым.

На крышу поднялись в молчании. За это Ваку был отдельно благодарен. Распевное многоголосье до сих пор звенело в ушах. Хорошо, что можно было не шевелиться. Просто сидеть в кресле и ничего не делать. Ждать, пока его наконец где-нибудь не оставят. Желательно, в покое.

Горячий ветер ударил в лицо. Ваку только теперь почувствовал, насколько замерзли пальцы.

— Куда летим? — усмехнулась Касэй за спиной.

— Простите?

— В больницу, в Бюро? У тебя сегодня вип-такси.

Это подло, чуть не сказал Ваку вслух, но вовремя прикусил язык. Внизу ему пообещали выбор, а не много времени на его обдумывание. Здесь, наверху — не любивший всех Тоганэ скопом киборг вряд ли был его союзником.

Хорошая новость, усмехнулся он. Тоганэ. Хоть и приемный, но по-прежнему Тоганэ. Генетическая предрасположенность к убийству без колебаний, надо же. Ничего меньшего от своей семьи Ваку не ждал.

— Я думаю, семейный выбор следует уважать.

— Семейный выбор в твоем случае ведет в оба конца, — хмыкнула Касэй.

— В моем возрасте принято полагаться на решение большинства. — Губы слушались плохо, но с улыбкой Ваку справился. Голос должен был звучать с улыбкой. Это бесило киборга. — Тем более вам все равно возвращаться в Бюро. Так удобнее.

— Жаль, — отозвалась Касэй.

В самолете он отключился. Сквозь сон чувствовал, снова куда-то везут. Вжимал голову в плечи, уверенный, что сейчас ее отрежут. Понимая, что это все равно не поможет, — и не испытывая ничего, кроме легкого сожаления, что кнопка ни разу не сработала правильно. Та, вторая. Которая не давала воды. Потом мозги смотрели — все двести. Одной огромной парой пчелиных фасетчатых глаз, невыносимо долго.

— Кто мой отец? — спросил он, не выдержав.

Странные жужжащие звуки, усиленные многократным эхом, заполнили зал. Сивилла смеялась.

Обидевшись, Ваку проснулся. И снова наткнулся на взгляд, тут же сбежавший в сторону. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Мару устроил ноги на тумбочке, рядом с дядиными цветами. Открытые желтые шлепанцы были на пару тонов ярче нарциссов, но неплохо сочетались с вербенами.

— Вы добавили жизни в этот букет, — горло слушалось плохо, слова едва пробивались сквозь пересохшие губы. — Нарциссы уже увяли.

— Прикольно пахнут, — кивнул Мару на цветы. Пожал плечами. Усмехнулся чему-то своему. Посерьезнел. Ваку прикрыл глаза, от калейдоскопа чужих эмоций стало неловко. Он ждал этого сколько — неделю? — но оказался абсолютно к этому не готов. Шевельнув перебинтованной кистью, он нащупал чужую ладонь. Накрыл своей. Почувствовал дрожь. Тихо. Как же здесь было тихо.

— Нарцисс — это уважение, — зачем-то сказал Ваку. — Вербена — это сотрудничество. Белая камелия — ожидание. Скоро он станет мертвым, этот язык.

— Не мертвым, — качнул головой Мару. — Кодовым. Ты серьезно различаешь все эти цветы? Без… подписей?

— Ну, вы же отличаете лазурный от кобальтового.

— Не я, Сивилла. Тебе это пишут. На тебе.

Ваку представил, что он далеко. В часе от Токио, сидит на деревянном настиле, свесив ноги. Вода холодная. Обжигающе ледяная вода. Каждое чужое «ты». Каждый косой взгляд. Неровное дыхание, каждый звук которого скручивал что-то под ребрами, сдавливал, оглаживал.

— Я имел в виду — глазами, — тихо сказал он. — Это разные оттенки. Не для Сивиллы. Для сетчатки.

Хмыкнув, Мару поджал колено к груди, придвинулся ближе вместе с креслом. Вывернул ладонь, переплетая пальцы.

— Так что еще говорят твои цветы?

— Ландыш — это влюбленность. Магнолия — естественность. Фиалка — честность.

— Все об одном и том же, — отозвался Мару. Он смотрел по-прежнему странно. Тревожно. Бережно. Как будто одного неосторожного взгляда хватило бы для того, чтобы Ваку провалился на все сорок этажей или рассыпался на фарфоровые осколки. — Не язык, а стихийное бедствие.

Хриплый голос укачивал. С ним было тепло. Как в воде — если привыкнуть. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, подумал Ваку. Даже к четырем прозрачным стенам. Человек — на редкость гибкое существо.

— Главное, избегайте лилий, — проговорил он. Моргнул, с трудом приподняв отяжелевшие веки.

— А это что на вашем языке? Триппер?

Смеяться было больно. Хорошо. Больно. Как в машине.

— Окажите мне услугу, — сказал Ваку, — раздобудьте сюда коммуникатор. Или хотя бы планшет. Нужно написать несколько писем, — он еще сильнее сжал пальцы, это было непоследовательно, но необходимо. — У нас будет хороший отдел. Идеальный. Один инспектор и один патрульный. Никаких выездов ближайший месяц, а потом еще месяц — только по питомникам. Простите, по реабилитационным центрам. Если я хоть сколько-то знаю Масаоку, он вряд ли подберет себе напарников быстрее.

— Ты… остаешься, что ли? — переспросил Мару.

— Я очень хочу пить, — сказал он. — Захватите чего-нибудь с собой. Что посчитаете нужным. И еще, Мару. Когда выйдете отсюда. Скажите им. Кому посчитаете нужным. Чтобы прекратили распускать идиотские слухи.


	20. Убирать лишнее

— Вам придется говорить со мной о Сакуе Тоганэ, хотите вы того или нет. Так что давайте прекратим терять время.

Кабинет директора Касэй был безбрежен, оформлен в тонах «дальний космос, очень холодно, все умрут» и приспособлен для жизни примерно настолько же, как его прежняя комната с Хэллоу-Китти. Мару был далек от мысли, что глава Бюро общественной безопасности может использовать дизайн помещения как защитную маскировку, но не мог представить, что могло бы заставить нормального человека проводить здесь шесть дней в неделю. Впрочем, сухое, безучастное лицо директора Касэй с поджатыми , как у недовольной самки богомола, губами напоминало, что делать выводы здесь — не его прерогатива.

Инспектор Симамура, который доставил Мару на восемьдесят девятый этаж без каких-либо объяснений, едва ли не за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, напоследок окинул его взглядом, в котором явственно читалось, что этого аналитика он больше не рассчитывает увидеть живым — и не то чтобы сильно огорчен.

— Разумеется, директор. Я готов. К сожалению, как я уже сказал, мне нечего добавить к тому, что вам и так уже известно.

Зато в таком кабинете, наверное, легко принимались решения глобальных масштабов. К примеру, о том, что Бюро пора использовать по-новому — с ручным Тоганэ во главе, под формальным присмотром инспектора с чистым тоном, незамутненными мозгами и куриной слепотой. Или о том, что «Безопасный город» — отличная точка опоры, с помощью которой можно опрокинуть «Паноптикум». Архимед бы обзавидовался такому кабинету. Наверное.

Мару уже устал повторять на все возможные лады, что ничего не знает, не видел ничего лишнего и ничего никогда никому не скажет. От старательного изображения всех трех обезьянок разом у него уже ныли три пары воображаемых рук.

Директор постучала по столешнице длинным наманикюренным ногтем.

— Вы так отчаянно его защищаете. Похоже, вы готовы умереть за Сакую Тоганэ. Это любопытно.

Мару несколько раз сморгнул от неожиданности. Но переспрашивать, не послышалось ли ему, было бы невежливо.

— Я никого не защищаю, директор. И не очень стремлюсь умирать. Вы спрашиваете, известно ли мне что-то такое, чего мне известно быть не должно. Я всего лишь отвечаю вам, что нет — мне ничего такого не известно.

— А. — На застывшем лице брови чуть заметно поползли вверх. Это было первое выражение эмоций, которое Мару от нее видел. — Вот как. Теперь я, кажется, понимаю. Тогда... давайте попробуем другой подход. Не будем касаться действий Тоганэ за пределами Бюро, о которых вам неизвестно. Эта тема меня не интересует. Как по-вашему, являлось ли поведение Тоганэ в целом иррациональным? Или в нем все-таки присутствовала некая внутренняя логика?

— С чего вы взяли, что он иррационален?

— Именно это я и хочу от вас услышать.

— Я не психоаналитик.

— Вы аналитик, — невозмутимо возразила директор Касэй. — Не лучший из возможных. Но, к сожалению, другого у нас пока нет.

— Люблю угрозы. Они скрашивают жизнь. — Мару решил, что ему нечего терять, и устроился в жестком стуле поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу. Холодный взгляд по-прежнему наблюдал за ним неотрывно из-за стальной оправы. Как и у Ваку, очки были чистой фикцией. — Так вот, я ничего не смыслю в видах психических расстройств. Нормальным... как Сивилла-нормальным... я бы Тоганэ не назвал, ну, так и коэффициент 700 просто так не присваивают, я полагаю. Но это не делает его сумасшедшим.

Директор молча отбивала ритм по столу. Четко, как метроном. Мару сказал бы, шестьдесят ударов в минуту.

— Нарциссизм, безусловно. — Он задумался. — Сильная зависимость от внешней оценки — в тех областях, где он признает кого-то выше себя...

— То есть внутренняя готовность к подчинению?

— Нет. Не совсем. — Мару потер переносицу. Их самые первые разговоры с Тоганэ. Как тот слушал. Как спорил — и иногда потом соглашался. Вся система общественного устройства была для него абсолютной terra incognita поначалу. О социальных взаимодействиях он знал столько, сколько может знать выросший в изоляции подросток. Да... если вдуматься — это, пожалуй, было то, что Мару в нем упустил: подростковый максимализм. — Он четко разделяет те зоны, где считает себя компетентным, — и все остальные. В зонах компетентности заявляет себя как альфу и готов отстаивать свою позицию на вершине иерархии. В прочих областях... нет, это не вопрос подчинения. Он их осваивает, если считает когерентными. Пренебрегает, если не видит в них пользы для своих целей.

— Любопытно. Вы считаете его человеком цели?

Мару не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Я не встречал человека более векторно-направленного, чем Сакуя Тоганэ. Хотя видел довольно много целеустремленных людей.

— И в чем же заключается его вектор?

— В служении Сивилле, разумеется. — И развел руками, перехватив чужой взгляд. — Нет, я серьезно.

— Куда уж серьезнее... — неожиданно совершенно человеческим тоном отозвалась директор Касэй. — Вопрос только в том, что для него Сивилла?

— Видите ли, мы не то чтобы об этом говорили...

— Врете. — Директор ударила по столу ногтем сильнее — как будто забила гвоздь.

Мару вздрогнул. Да, с искусством угроз в этом кабинете все было в порядке. Язык намеков, язык тела... Тоганэ бы впечатлился. Мару почувствовал злость.

— Я — лгать вам? Да никогда!

— А, прекратите. — Касэй с усталым видом отмахнулась. — Там, где вы выросли, насколько мне известно, считается естественным и достойным обманывать представителей власти. Но сейчас мне требуется ваше сотрудничество. Поэтому я повторю свой вопрос.

— Там, где я вырос, ценилась вежливость, — огрызнулся он.

— Вежливость — сильно переоцененное качество в социальном смысле. Прибежище тех, кому недостает красоты или ума, чтобы произвести впечатление. Красота меня не интересует, но уму я по-прежнему готова дать шанс. Так что такое Сивилла — для Сакуи Тоганэ?

Разговор шел странно и становился все более странным с каждым мгновением. У Мару было ощущение, что его натягивают на острых, хищных пальцах, как нитки кошачьей колыбельки, спутывают, перецепляют — и растягивают вновь.

— Я бы сказал... — Он подумал еще немного. — Тоганэ никогда не любил это обсуждать. Говорить — да. Он говорил о Сивилле. Но для него это особая, очень приватная территория. Любые домыслы, предположения, споры всегда были табуированы. Как для религиозного фанатика.

— И какого рода божеством Тоганэ воспринимает Сивиллу? — В самом факте такого восприятия Касэй, кажется, не видела ничего странного. — Карающим? Просветляющим? Безучастным?

— Грозным. Всевидящим. Судящим. Материнским.

Ритм постукивания ускорился. Сто? Нет, уже за сто двадцать.

— Материнским.

Мару пожал плечами.

— Фиксация на отцовской фигуре у социально незрелых личностей, по-моему, проявляется несколько иначе. Поиск заместителя, борьба за первенство... извините, я не психолог, как я уже говорил.

— Ничего. Пока что вы неплохо справляетесь.

Если бы он справлялся, все не закончилось бы — так. У него было два с половиной года. Наблюдать, любоваться, временами приходить в ужас, оставлять все как есть. Ему нравилась эта жадная готовность впитывать новое, вбирать в себя, переделывать — под себя, на собственный лад. Его завораживало, как Тоганэ подчиняет себе стаю. Как тот растет. Как на смену неуверенности, едва прикрытой гонором и напором, приходят хищная грация и сила.

Ему нравилось, как разгорается чужой огонь, и нравилось быть тем, кто подбрасывает дрова в эту топку.

Он заигрался.

— Так, по-вашему, — продолжила Касэй, — он фанатик?

— Если не ошибаюсь, это называется сверхценной идеей. Тут нет ничего иррационального... если вернуться к тому, с чего мы начинали. Единственным реальным недостатком такого состояния сознания я бы назвал отсутствие чувства юмора. Но это, вероятно, естественное следствие иерархического, нелабильного мышления. Неприятие вариативности в восприятии окружающей действительности.

— Отсутствие гибкости?

— Да. Моя бы воля, я вообще ставил бы чувство юмора на первое место в требованиях к целому ряду ответственных должностей.

Возможно, тогда чиновники лучше обставляли бы свои кабинеты.

Директор прекратила постукивать по столешнице и сцепила руки перед собой. Ее взгляд на Мару поверх переплетенных пальцев сделался еще более холодным.

— Вы... очень смелы в своих оценках. И слишком предвзяты. Для аналитика.

Мару улыбнулся во весь рот. В первый раз с того момента, как поднялся на восемьдесят девятый этаж.

— Ну, лучшего-то у вас все равно нет. Пока.

— Над этим я подумаю. Идите.

Он успел подняться. Вежливо кивнуть. Сделать два шага к двери.

— Да, кстати, — остановил его голос Касэй. — Последний вопрос.

Он обернулся. Это был хороший, подлый ход: заставить его слушать стоя, руки по швам. Что-то внутри не по-хорошему екнуло.

— Скажите, — уголки блеклых губ слегка растянулись. — Если я правильно понимаю, вы — простите, если неверно употребляю термин, принятый в вашей среде, — «подбили счеты» с инспектором Исикавой в апреле девяносто седьмого. Однако, согласно архивным данным, в ликвидации антиобщественных элементов на автостраде Тогэки принимали участие еще двое патрульных Бюро. Что вас удержало от каких-либо действий в их адрес?

Мару сделал медленный вдох, так же медленно выдохнул.

— Это... — Ответить можно было чем угодно. Непониманием. Шуткой. Но проще — правдой. — Считайте это издержками воспитания, директор Касэй. В нашей среде считалось, что у всех свои обязанности и свои права. Право копов — убивать преступников. С полицейскими за такое счеты не сводят.

— То есть инспектор Исикава, в вашем понимании, полицейским не являлся?

— Нет. Он был просто сукой с доминатором. При всем уважении, директор Касэй.

— Хорошо. Теперь — идите.

Что, и все?

— А зачем вам это понадобилось? Дополнение к личному делу?

Она раздраженно поморщилась. Кажется, в ее представлении, Мару должен был испариться по получении разрешения — прямо с ковра. Но испаряться он не собирался. И всем своим видом показывал, что хочет знать.

— Ваше личное дело тут ни при чем. Вопрос был проверочным, аналитик Мару. Ваши кинематические показатели при ответе совпали с теми, которые вы демонстрировали, давая оценку личности Сакуи Тоганэ. Это означает, что я могу считать эту оценку релевантной и принять ее во внимание при решении его дальнейшей судьбы.

— То есть вы будете решать — убирать его или нет... исходя из того, что я говорил?

— Исходя из своего мнения, составленного на основании того, что — и как — вы о нем говорили. Да. У меня нет другого живого свидетеля. Вас я, по итогам, готова признать адекватным.

Сомнительный комплимент Мару пропустил мимо ушей. После такого на кофе не приглашают.

— Так... и что вы собираетесь с ним делать?

— Вас это не касается. Все, что я могу вам сказать, это то, что он больше не будет работать в Бюро. Не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере. — Она сделала рукой странный жест, потирая шею, как будто ворот платья был слишком тугим. — Все, идите уже наконец. Иначе я решу, что пора вызвать мусорных дронов.

У директора был своеобразный лексикон. «Мусорными» дронов-уборщиков давно никто не называл. Точно так же как выражение «подбивать счеты», на памяти Мару, употребляли разве что глубокие старики. Он не стал это комментировать, как и демонстрацию начальственного юмора напоследок.

В лифте с восемьдесят девятого он ехал один. Это была очень долгая поездка, наедине с зеркалами.

На сороковом Мару не сразу вернулся в лабораторию, сперва дошел до медблока. У палаты Ваку замедлил шаг, но задерживаться не стал. Перед второй дверью остановился. Она была все так же наглухо заблокирована. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Мару медленно провел пальцами по прохладному металлу.

Потом он пошел к себе. Надо было еще поработать. Симамура с неожиданным вызовом на восемьдесят девятый его очень некстати отвлек.

Мару вновь вызвал на монитор файл с данными об авариях. Часть графиков была уже простроена — но самого важного все еще не хватало. Он повернулся к другому экрану. Как лучше задать критерии поиска, чтобы не пришлось потом часами копаться в ворохе данных, отсеивая белый шум, — вот вопрос.

Убирать лишнее... Необходимое умение для спокойной жизни. Кажется, он ухитрился нацеплять на себя кучу мусора за последнее время.

«Притягиваешь проблемы, как магнит», — вспомнилось некстати. Сакура.

Сакура сказал бы ему: наплюй. Он всегда точно знал, что действительно важно. То, что приносит пользу. То, что можно с выгодой на что-нибудь обменять.

На что он обменял свою свободу?

Мару усмехнулся. На этот вопрос он, по крайней мере, знал ответ: на возможность пафосно жалеть себя. Достойно, ничего не скажешь...

Закончил он поздно вечером. Спина ныла, глаза болели и слезились, пальцы отказывались шевелиться. Нормальное состояние после хорошего трудового дня.

Он подхватил планшет и отправился к Ваку.

— Я пришел тебя развлекать на ночь глядя. Думал кактус принести. Твой язык цветов... не знаю теперь, как мне это развидеть, честное слово. — Сел на край койки. Улыбаясь, ладонью провел по перебинтованной груди. Кивнул в сторону застывшего у стены диагностического дрона. — Утверждает, будто тебе по-прежнему не показан оральный секс. Я не знаю, что думает эта жестянка, пора ее выкидывать на свалку.

— С каких пор вы вообще стали слушать мнение каких-то жестянок?

Вместо ответа Мару прошелся рукой чуть ниже. Ухмыльнулся. Хотелось прямо с этого и начать...

Всегда находилось какое-то «но».

— Был сегодня на восемьдесят девятом, — сказал он ровным голосом, убирая руку. — Директору Касэй потребовалась моя консультация по поводу Сакуи Тоганэ. Расту как аналитик, черт возьми.

Ваку пристально посмотрел на него.

— Консультация?

— Да. По итогам, мы почти подружились. Ну, то есть если бы я считал, что мне нужна дружба с таким... уровнем анального проникновения. А так —  надеюсь, больше не увидимся. На сороковом как-то все пониже.

— И сквозит поменьше, — так же ровно отозвался Ваку.

Мару включил планшет.

— Вот и мне так показалось. Где мы — и где большая политика. Ладно... давай развлекаться.

Презентация открывалась роликом «Безопасного города». Слегка подрезанным — Мару оставил только идеально прорисованную сеть дорог с равномерно движущимися, совершенно одинаковыми автомобилями. Они растекались во все стороны идеально структурированным хаосом, камера летела следом, отрывалась, чтобы дать глобальную перспективу города в многослойной паутине дорог, возвращалась, кружась над развязками, ускоряясь стремительно, все быстрее, машины сливались в единый поток, ленты раскручивались, сворачивались, разлетались... Взрыв. Треск рвущихся эстакад. Все застилающий дым.

Развеявшись, облако гари оставило после себя маслянисто-черное пятно на дороге и Хэллоу-Китти, подвешенную на светофоре за красный бант.

Картинку аварии Мару взял с одной из дорожных камер. Юзера, который нарисовал ему Хэллоу-Китти, нашел в сети.

По экрану поползли цифры.

Январь. Февраль. Март. Апрель... Количество аварий увеличивалось по экспоненте. График прорисовался идеально четким, без сбоев. Вторая кривая показывала количество жертв. Соответствие получалось не стопроцентное, но ежемесячный прирост и здесь выглядел впечатляюще.

— Точное количество трупов рассчитать, конечно, сложнее, — пояснил Мару. Гордый собой, как первокурсник. — Смотри дальше.

Третьим наложением легли данные по длительности освещения в масс-медиа. То, с чем Мару провозился дольше всего. Гражданам ничего не сообщали с января по апрель. Потом информация начала появляться в новостях. Сперва очень коротко, бегущей строкой, затем — в репортажах. К июню кривая начала догонять аварийную статистику, соответствуя ей до десятых долей после запятой.

На начало июля средняя продолжительность освещения каждой новой катастрофы в совокупности достигала сорока минут — если считать все новостные выпуски и повторы. В среднем каждая новость держалась в эфире до двух дней, пока не терялась в общем потоке.

— Не уверен, что это надо проговаривать вслух... — Мару постучал по экрану пальцем — И поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь и там что-то поменялось... но министерство информации всегда работало с миниблагом дышло в дышло. Синхронность графиков, я бы сказал, это подтверждает.

Он дождался, пока кривые закончат расти, и появятся новые цифры, прежде чем вновь подать голос:

— Вот по этой части у меня данные самые расплывчатые. Я пытался прикинуть, насколько широко обсуждение расползается по сети. Количество новых тем на форумах. Число комментариев и посещений. Как ты сам понимаешь, учет более чем примерный. Но, мне кажется, растет красиво. Ракетой летит.

Ваку уже какое-то время смотрел не на экран — на него. Смотрел пристально, без улыбки.

— Из этого, вероятно, должны следовать какие-то выводы?

Мару пожал плечами.

— Предсказатель из меня херовый. — По экрану, из нижнего угла наискось и вверх, пролетел птичий клин. — Вообще-то тут я хотел самолетики. — Он повел рукой. — Картинки подходящей не нашлось. Но, если тенденция сохранится... а у нас пока за полгода нет никаких указаний на то, что она может нарушиться... Нужное количество жертв на август смогут обеспечить только крупные катастрофы. Поезда, самолеты. Я не знаю, когда они думают остановиться. Полагаю, что решающий показатель — как раз тот, который я правильно рассчитать не могу. Общественное мнение. Сколько надо, чтобы его как следует разогреть.

— До той степени, чтобы котел рвануло?

— Да. Рвануло — и снесло «Паноптикум» нахрен. Ведь они именно этого добиваются, верно?

Ваку молчал. Мару выключил планшет и отложил его на тумбочку у койки, рядом с подвявшими цветами.

— Вот. Собственно и все. — Он поднялся. — Это ничего не меняет. Мне просто хотелось поделиться... хоть с кем-то. Если ты мне скажешь сейчас, что все это бред, — я поверю. Честно. Я хорошая обезьянка.

Ваку молчал по-прежнему. Молчал — и не молчал одновременно. Пальцы подергали кромку простыни, потом переплелись и легли очень ровно. Взгляд сделался совсем застывшим. Таким его Мару еще никогда не видел. Теперь он, кажется, знал, как это — когда Ваку не по себе.

Голос, впрочем — когда тот наконец заговорил, — звучал спокойно:

— Монорельсы, скорее всего, станут небезопасны. Утром и вечером они переполнены людьми. Но одной аварии для этого мало.

— Какой-то техногенный коллапс? — предположил Мару. — Но взрывы на предприятиях — это же не «Безопасный город».

Ваку его то ли слушал, то ли нет, на своей волне продолжал:

— Я думаю, к концу лета кто-то все-таки поднимет вопрос о том, что в системе слишком много сбоев. Соберут парламентскую комиссию. Но комиссия не должна довести расследование до конца, она будет вынуждена принимать решение под давлением — изнутри и снаружи. — Руки опять дрогнули, в пальцах смялась хлопковая ткань. — Начало осени — время школьных экскурсий. В Токио. Я думаю, что хватит и одного… пассажирского самолета, заполненного детьми.

Мару сглотнул. Когда он хотел самолетиков на экране — он не думал об этом настолько всерьез. То, что Ваку переживал сейчас — всю эту кашу эмоций: неверие, недоумение, невозможность принять реальность такой, как она открывалась глазам, — Мару варил в себе без малого две недели, с тех пор, как в последний раз поговорил с корейцами. Он закончил кататься на своих американских горках сегодня, после визита на восемьдесят девятый, когда, глядя в рыбьи глаза директора Касэй за стеклами очков, с холодной четкостью осознал: эти — могут. А если понадобится, то пойдут и еще дальше. Ничто не дрогнет.

После этого ему стало пусто и весело.

Он хотел знать, как будет для Ваку.

— Этому можно помешать, — медленно сказал тот. Мару посмотрел на него. Ваку был бледный, сосредоточенный, но руки теперь лежали спокойно. На губах, все еще очень медленно, проступала улыбка. — ...Только в случае, если предать твои цифры огласке.

— На тот же самый адрес?

— Да. Если бы мы это сделали, то, возможно, еще успели бы дать «Паноптикуму» оружие, с помощью которого они уничтожат Сивиллу.

— Я улавливаю очередное подразумеваемое «но»...

— Но мы не будем этого делать. Насквозь коррумпированная система тех, кто стоит за «Паноптикумом», ничем не лучше Сивиллы. Хуже, на самом деле: они будут использовать «Паноптикум», чтобы делить власть. Сивилла отличается именно тем, что власти не хочет.

Мару потянулся, оторвал засохший лепесток нарцисса, смял в пальцах, сдул на пол труху.

— Сивилла и так уже — власть.

— То, что вы называете властью, Мару, это просто атрибут. Естественное свойство такого... механизма, как Сивилла. Она не может существовать, не контролируя территории, на которой существует. И мы видим, — Ваку кивнул на планшет у койки, — каким образом она обеспечивает контроль.

Механически. Расчетливо и безжалостно. С непоколебимостью многотонного асфальтоукладчика — на какой-то момент даже стало жаль «Безопасный город», затрещавший, хрустнувший под этим катком, отчаянно захлебывающийся в горячем битуме.

Про обычный — небезопасный город людей — Мару старался не думать. Так было проще.

На фонаре не висело никого, кроме мультяшной Хэллоу-Китти.

Он тронул Ваку за руку, чужие пальцы сжали в ответ запястье. Какое-то время они так и сидели. Молча. Как в старом кино — на тюремном свидании.

Интересно, любит ли Ваку старое кино? Мысль была, наверное, не самой уместной... с другой стороны, у Мару всегда были проблемы с уместными мыслями.

— Мы сами не оставили ей выбора, — усмехнулся Ваку. — Мы с вами. Очень эффективно сработали. Против тех, кто рассчитывал убрать Паноптикум другим, более человечным способом.

Потому что было азартно. Интересно. В какой-то момент — страшно...

Равным образом ответственность за все будущие катастрофы можно было возложить на Паноптикум, решивший подвинуть Сивиллу, на Сивиллу, которая не умела выживать по-другому, или — на них двоих.

— Отличная вышла команда, — кивнул Мару. — Нам не хватает еще двух всадников. Но я заранее против всех, кого ты готов предложить.

Ваку поднял бровь.

— Откуда столько недоверия к моим кадровым решениям?

— Откуда взяться доверию?

Мару улыбался. Говорить правду было просто, она всегда лежала на поверхности — бери и делай, что хочешь. Несколько месяцев назад Ваку сказал, что будет ему доверять — потому что Мару разумен. Примерно тогда же Мару решил, что будет падать в Ваку с головой — просто потому что хочет. О доверии речь не шла.

Ваку усмехнулся, покачал головой.

— Это необязательный элемент. Многое упрощающий. Но не обязательный.

— Подвинься, — сказал ему Мару.

На узкой койке места на двоих хватало с трудом. Он примостился рядом, пристроив голову на чужое плечо.

«Выученная беспомощность, — подсказала память. — Это называется синдромом выученной беспомощности». В какой-то момент заключенному больше не хочется никуда бежать.

— Это все неважно. — Сидеть было неудобно, но Мару никуда бы не сдвинулся и под угрозой расстрела. Слегка знобило. Хотелось закрыть глаза и заснуть. — Знаешь, я всегда представлял. Вот пляж. Вот надвигается тайфун. И ты такой — валяешься на песке, делаешь селфи. Потому что... а что еще остается?

— Расслабиться. — Ваку повернул голову, выдохнул, сдувая прядь, упавшую Мару на лоб. — У каждой бури есть глаз. Чтобы в нем оказаться — нужно сидеть в десять раз медленнее.

Он не любил, когда медленно. Хотелось волн. С головой, соленых. Брызг, пены, холодной воды.

— Не хочу никаких бурь с глазами, — зевнул Мару сонно. Чужое тепло не согревало, но было живым. Вряд ли стоило требовать большего. — Ты смотришь в нее, она смотрит в тебя. Рекурсивное самопознание стихии и человека...

Сидя вдвоем на песке, на пустынном пляже.

Можно было просто молчать.

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
